Primeval Boulevard
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: What if Primeval was just made up? What if all the characters you know and love all lived on a street? What if on that street there was an old woman? That old woman is a writer, and she comes up with the idea of Primeval. Dinosaurs, creatures, anomalies.
1. Chapter 1

**My first part of Primeval Boulevard and my first story posted! Enjoy the loveliness that is Primeval 'normal-fied'!**

Chapter One.

12:45 PM, The Temple's:

Connor Temple stared outside his window, spotting a shirtless Stephen Hart playing rugby. By himself. Connor scoffed, how he detested Stephen with all of his heart. No pun intended. With another look, he saw Nick Cutter mowing the lawn, Hilary Becker and Danny Quinn arguing, yet again, and Philip trying to sell another house on this street.  
>"Like he'd ever sell a house with this lot around..." Connor mumbled to himself, chuckling a bit.<p>

He hadn't seen who he wanted to see though. Abby. Abby Maitland. His best mate forever and for always. And his secret crush, that was only a secret from her and hardly even that. He hoped she was alright, though he wondered, what could go wrong? The only thing he could think of was getting in between Becker and Danny while they were either fighting or wrestling. He had made that mistake once. Swore he'd never do that again.

Taking one last look around, he saw someone else and smiled. Throwing on his trainers, he slammed the door shut and ran down the street.

"Hey, Mrs. Ruth." Connor said. "Would you like some help with your bags?"  
>"Of course I would, sweetheart. But you really mustn't tire yourself out like that." She smiled, noticing Connor's lack of breath at the moment.<br>"If I'm gonna keep up with Abby, then I ought to do something physical!"  
>"Did you get her yet?" Ruth asked, as she climbed her porch.<br>"She's never going to go for me!" He let out a laugh.  
>"One day, just one day, she might."<br>"Yeah, the day the world ends she's going to confess her love and then we'll all explode! How pleasant!"  
>"That ain't ever gonna happen!" She hit his back lightly as he dropped the bags in the kitchen.<br>"Point is," He said annoyed, starting to put things away. "She likes Stephen anyway. I'm never going to get a chance with that duffer around!"  
>"Now Connor,"<br>"Wait, wait, wait," Connor paused. "You aren't going to give me a lecture on saying duffer, now are you? Because I'm twenty three and I believe I have freedom of speech."  
>"I was just going to tell you that Abby's good with her instincts. Soon enough she'll learn that Stephen really is a duffer and only likes her for her looks."<br>He grinned. "This is why I love you."  
>"You know, it's weird, everyone on the street says the same exact thing."<br>"Except Becker." He laughed.  
>"Except Becker." She agreed. "But what are you gonna do with Hilary, anyways?"<br>"Um, not call him Hilary 'cause he'll beat me to a pulp?" Connor shrugged.  
>"He wouldn't dare touch a hair on your head."<br>"Yeah, we really bonded in school, didn't we?"  
>"I'd say." She nodded.<br>"Throwing up blood with a dude in the toilets really makes you the best of mates." He gave a small, sort of laugh.

"Anyway, you have to go, don't you?"  
>"Huh?" He gave her a confused look.<br>"Go find Abby. It's your movie night with her, yeah? Get a romantic movie, make a move, Connor."  
>He blushed. "There's no other way, is there?"<br>"No, you silly muppet!" Ruth chuckled. "You'll be fine. You're great with talking to Abby!"  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He sighed and walked down the knew the house so well, he had walked it a million times. It was like a second home to him.<p>

"Hey, Lester." Connor gave a small smile.  
>"Hello, trouble." Lester grumbled, still staring at the TV.<br>"Uh...how's the show?" He asked.  
>"Shhhh! Benjamin might wake up this episode and I can't miss that!"<br>Connor rolled his eyes. "I uh...hope he does?" He shrugged and walked to the main room where the front door was, Lester had been watching the same soap since before the boy could remember. It was either a long running show, such as Doctor Who, or a show you could mindlessly repeat for the rest of your life, again, like Doctor Who, he thought.

He noticed something on the table just before he turned the doorknob and left. Being the curious child he was, he called Ruth over.  
>"What is this?" He held a stack of papers and pointed to them.<br>"It's a writing project I'm working on."  
>His eyes lit up. "Can I read it when it's finished?"<br>"Of course you can. Just like everything I write, you can read."  
>"Awesome!" He exclaimed.<br>"See yah."  
>"Bye, sweetheart." She ruffled his hair.<br>"Bye Lester!" He called.  
>"Goodbye, no rush to come back."<p>

Abby just stared at Stephen, watching him play Rugby.  
>"You want someone to play with?" She asked, finally making somewhat of a move.<br>"Sure, if you think you can handle it."  
>"I think I can." She blushed and grabbed the rugby ball, tossing it towards him.<br>"You're pretty good." He winked, causing her to turn even more red.

Connor watched, feeling a bit disappointed.  
>"You play rugby a lot?" Stephen wondered, throwing it back at her.<br>"Erm...not too much. I'm more of a...kickbox girl." She laughed.  
>"Well, I think you're nearly better than me!"<p>

Connor poked Abby's back, causing her to chuck it towards Stephen, terrified.  
>"Whoa!" Stephen exclaimed, rubbing his stomach where she hit him.<br>"Sorry! So sorry! I'm really sorry!" She apologized, and whipped around. "What Connor?" She hissed.  
>"I was just-just gonna say hi. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or somethin'."<br>"I'm a bit busy, don't you see?" She looked towards Stephen, Connor following her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry..." He sighed. "But remember, movie night tonight."<br>"Oh. Yeah. I'll be there. Like every Saturday." She nodded. "But you can go now. Trying to get a date."  
>"You want a date? With him?" Connor made a gagging noise, Abby elbowed him hard in the stomach."Ow! Don't do that!" He said.<br>"Well don't ruin my chances, Con!" She whispered sternly and turned back to Stephen.  
>"You alright there, Abby?" Stephen asked and grabbed the ball from the ground.<br>"Yeah, just fine." She smiled and nodded.  
>"Hello, Connor. Are you gonna join in?" He looked at him, just standing there awkwardly behind Abby.<br>"No." He shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks."  
>"Alright, well, bye then."<br>"Uh-huh." Connor mumbled and left to go lock himself inside his house with nothing else to do but to wait for eight to come around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

7:43 AM, The Cutter's:

Nick Cutter lied in bed, exhausted beyond belief and still fired up from last night's fight. Him and his wife hadn't had chemistry since college, now they just spend all their days fighting and as much as he tells her he hates her, he just can't stop loving her.

"There's something wrong with me..." He said to himself quietly, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "Why do I even stay?"  
>"Because you love me." Helen grinned and kissed him on the let out a small moan.<br>"That I do."  
>"Are we doing anything today?" She wondered and fell onto his chest.<br>"I dunno. I was thinking of seeing Claudia..." He shrugged, kissing her head.  
>"Claudia? Claudia Brown?" She gave a quick nasty look.<br>"Yeah. Why not? I haven't seen her in a while..."  
>"Because Claudia isn't your wife."<br>"Well no," Nick chuckled. "But she is one of my friends. Am I not allowed to see my friends anymore?"  
>"I'm starting to feel like you love her."<br>"That's just stupid! Don't be daft!" He exclaimed.  
>"You spend nearly all of your time with her!"<br>"And you flirt with nearly all the guys in the neighborhood! So what if I spend a bit of time with Claudia?"  
>"It feels like you'd rather spend more time with her than me!"<br>"You're impossible to deal with!" Cutter claimed and pushed her off of him. "I'll see you in an hour or two."  
>"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "But I swear, we're getting this much closer to divorce."<br>"Oh you always say that!" He yelled and threw on a shirt from the floor. "I'll make it up to you later! That's all you ever want in this marriage anyway." _

Claudia laid, sprawled out on the couch, watching some sitcom from the nineties in her pajamas. She felt sick and Jenny hadn't woken up yet. She was always a late sleeper. But then she heard a knock on the door.

With a groan she rolled off the couch and opened it with a cough.  
>"You alright Claudia?" Nick asked.<br>"Fine..." She sniffled.  
>"You sick today?"<br>"A little bit." She told him. "And Jennifer doesn't wake up until three in the afternoon."  
>Cutter laughed. "You want some chicken noodle soup?"<br>"I don't wanna put you through that hassle." Claudia answered. "I'll be fine. Really."  
>"Claudia," He smiled. "I don't mind."<br>"Okay." She agreed. "Thanks, Nick."  
>"No problem." He shrugged and threw off his favorite green jacket.<p>

Claudia watched as Nick brought out soup for her.  
>"Here." He said as he gave it to her.<br>"Thank you. I appreciate this."  
>"It's no problem. You're my friend, despite what Helen thinks."<br>"What does she think?"  
>"That I love you." He rolled his eyes. "It's like I can't have any friends anymore. Everything's about her."<p>

Claudia blushed a bit, him even saying the words 'I love you' made her turn red. He had such a lovely Scottish accent, such a lovely voice, it was impossible not to end up falling in love with him. She knew she shouldn't think like that. He was a married man. But in her eyes, Helen didn't deserve such a great, wonderful, genius man.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should just leave her. It's not working out and everyone on this street can tell." She advised.  
>"I-I can't. I love her so much..."<br>"Why?" She questioned.  
>"I don't even know..." Cutter whispered and looked Claudia in the eyes.<br>"Maybe it's time you moved on?"  
>"...Maybe it is..."<p>

They spent awhile talking about what would happen when he finally got the divorce, what he would do, where he would go, who would get the house, and then rambling off some pointless things, joking around and having fun. Things he _never _did with Helen. It didn't seem like that long of a time, but then Jenny walked out, her hair a mess. She mumbled a curse when she noticed Nick sitting with her twin sister.

"What's going on?" She questioned, watching her sister jump.  
>"Nick just came to hang out a bit, but he noticed I was sick."<br>Jenny smirked. "Ooooh..." She sang.  
>"Shut up, Jennifer!" She yelled.<br>"Fight nice, ladies." Nick said calmly, an amused smile resting upon his face.

"What time is it?" Jenny asked.  
>Nick looked down at his watch and cursed.<br>"What?" she asked and looked at his scared face.  
>"I told Helen I'd be back in an hour or two. It's been hours!"<br>"I think she'll live." Jenny winked at him.  
>"Eh..." He shook his hand a bit. "I'll see you two later. Preferably when you're up and you're not sick." He laughed and gave quick hugs to the women. "I just don't see how time can pass so quickly here and yet, so slowly over there!" He called as he ran out the door, worried about making his wife angry.<p>

"You like him, don't you?" Jenny looked at Claudia immediately after the door closed.  
>"It's a bit hard not to, isn't it?" Claudia looked hopelessly at her sister. "Even though I shouldn't...he's a married man."<br>"Eh..." Jenny copied Cutter and ruffled her sister's hair.

Cutter was walking home when he saw Ruth reading on a swing. Remembering what Claudia said, he decided to talk to the old woman. It couldn't hurt, she had some of the best advice on the street...or in Nick's actual experience, in this world.

"Oi, Ruth!" He called from the front of her turned around.  
>"Hello, Nick."<br>"I kind of...wanted to talk." He told her.  
>"What about?" She put down the book and stood up.<br>"Helen and I..."  
>"Another fight?"<br>"You heard?" He raised his eyebrow.  
>"Honey, everyone heard." She smiled softly.<p>

"Do you think we should break up or something? I don't want to live everyday of my life fighting..." Cutter felt like such a child, coming to someone for advice.  
>"You need to do what's best for you. Will you live if you break up with her? Or will you fall to pieces? That's the question you need to be asking yourself."<br>"I love her." He told her. "But-it's just not the same as the old days."  
>"I can tell and so can everyone else in this neighborhood who listen to you fight at three in the morning every day."<p>

Cutter frowned. Love wasn't all that great, was it? He was never good with it, was he? He never wanted to have a divorce, he just wanted to find a love that lasted forever. Like his mum and dad. He supposed it was all his own stupid fault, getting married so quickly.

"Thanks..." He mumbled and walked off to go home and get yelled at, then to make up, then to start another fight. They were practically hopeless...

**I...actually did not like this chapter very much, but I suppose I just can't get into Nick's perspective well enough? Eh...I dunno. Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all you who actually complimented the last chapter, I greatly appreciate it. You all are fantastic readers! :D**

**To answer an anonymous question, yes, Rex WILL be in this story, along with Sid and Nancy. (Sid and Nancy are briefly mentioned in this chapter, while Rex appears in chapter five.) Rex was made into a "Chinese Water Dragon" while, the two Diictodons were made into Jack Russells, as, they are VERY active dogs so...I saw it suiting.**

**Also note, that this chapter has some back story on the characters and how I thought they might've grown up. (With the help of the lovely Hannah Spearritt of course, who hinted something about Abby's past in an interview.) And to note something else, A LOT of these earlier chapters have back stories in them, some do get quite long as I get caught up in the backstories we never got to hear about.**

**So...tell me if you like them or not, thanks. :)**

Chapter Three.

7:54 PM, Stephen Hart's:

Stephen smiled and put his arm around Abby. They had been hanging out all afternoon, playing whatever sports came to mind. While he owned her in Squash, she owned him in kickboxing.

"You wanna have dinner with me, Abs?"  
>"Uh...well-" She shrugged.<br>"If you've got something else to do, that's fine with me. We can do it on another night."  
>"No, no. I'm totally free tonight." She looked towards Connor's house with a bit of a frown, but smiled up at Stephen.<br>"Cool. You must be starving." He commented. "I know I am, all those sports!"  
>"Are you gonna cook or order out?"<br>"I'm not sure if I'm such a great cook or not...but I can try."  
>"I can help, I'm...pretty good in the kitchen." She offered.<br>"That'd be great." He walked her to his porch and Abby took a final look to Connor's house before walking into Stephen's.

8:05 PM, The Temple's:

"Abby, where are you?" Connor said out loud anxiously, sitting with the popcorn on the couch and the movie sat paused on the title screen.  
>"Abby, you're never late...eight o'clock sharp..." He felt a bit disappointed, in the eight years they've been doing this, she's only ever missed one when she was fifteen. Connor could recall the first time they ever did this. It was such a lovely time for them.<p>

_Abby was thirteen years old, Connor was fifteen. They were in every class together. This was nothing unusual in a school that liked mixing grade levels together. She struggled in school everyday, Connor passed with an easy A in everything except gym. She had bruises, he had bruises...they had ended up being best friends._

_They were in maths class, separated from one another because the teacher thought they "gabbed" too much._

_Abby just stared at the paper, overwhelming guilt washed over her realizing she knew none of this. She really shouldn't have used maths class as a class to catch up on sleep, she thought. But she had and now staring at this, she wanted all the problems to solve themselves._

_Connor stared at the wall, already finished with his work and anxiously awaiting class to be over so he could talk to Abby. He knew it sounded stupid that he had a crush on her, after all he was older. It wasn't cool to have a girlfriend younger than you at the time, but he just couldn't help it. There was just...something about her..._

_He looked over at her because as one of her best and only friends, he knew she sometimes struggled and he had to make sure she was alright. That was what friends do. She looked up when she noticed his head turn her way._

_"You alright?" He mouthed.  
>"No..." She shook her head quickly.<br>"What's wrong?" He said quietly.  
>"Connor!" Came the stern voice of his teacher.<br>"Yes, Miss?" He immediately sat straight up and looked away from Abby.  
>"Stop talking to Abigail and let her focus on her work! Just because you're finished, doesn't mean everyone is."<br>"Um...actually...Abigail's the only one not finished..." Becker pointed out._

_"It's Abby and you know that Hilary!" She snapped back and glared at him.  
>"Well if you would call me Becker like everyone else maybe I'd call you Abby!" He pressed.<br>"Shut up!" She told him.  
>"Why? You're the one not finished with this paper. Did you fall asleep again?"<br>"Now you're just being an arse and I hate when you act like this!" She yelled and punched him.  
>"Oi! I get enough of that without you!" He punched her back.<br>"Abigail, hallway! Now!" The teacher demanded.  
>"Abby! A-B-B-Y! Is it that hard for you nitwits to say?" Abby slammed the classroom door.<br>"Hil-Becker," The teacher, Ms. Covington said exasperated. "Go to the nurse, please."  
>"Uh-huh..."He nodded and held the side of his head. "I swear, one day, I'm gonna be a soldier so I don't have to deal with this crap!" He said to Connor. "With me?"<br>"Hm, I'd rather have fists than atomic bombs, mate. Besides, Abby does like you...except, she's brassed off today." Connor chuckled.  
>"Hilary, go." She demanded.<br>"I'm going!" He closed the door and walked past Abby._

_"Miss," Connor raised his hand.  
>"Yes, Mr. Temple?" She sighed about to go outside to talk to Abby.<br>"Can I go talk to her? I mean...I am her best friend. I think she'll respond better. I actually did a study on how-"  
>"Go, Connor. Just go." She pointed to the door and Connor ran out.<em>

_"What are you doing here, Connor?" Abby snarled, still angered from her outburst.  
>"Are you okay, Abs?"<br>"Do I look okay? No! I'm not!" She felt like crying, but blinked away her tears.  
>"It's been two months since your last outburst in class. I was thinking people were starting to forget that scary Abby." He tried to get at least a small smile out of her. "What happened?"<br>"Just-nothing. I can't tell you or anyone."  
>"I'm your best friend though. We tell each other everything..."<br>"I'd get killed, Connor. I'm not-I'm not risking anything." She cried.  
>"What?" His voice cracked, very worried about his friend's safety.<br>"Forget it. Just forget what I said."_

_"You want to come to my house tonight? We can watch a movie or somethin'." Connor smiled.  
>"Why? If you want something, it's not happening!" She crossed her arms against her chest.<br>"Abby, we're friends. I don't want anything but that." He reassured her. "It's just that...watching movies with mates makes me feel better. I was assuming it would do the same for you. You don't have to if you don't want to but-"  
>"Yes, I'll come. Can I stay the night?"<br>"Er...I'll have to ask me mum, but I'm sure it'll be alright with her. She's always thrilled when I have a friend over. She suffocates them with her love and cookies so be prepared for an overly nice woman and for brothers who are absolute gits."  
>"Sounds like a great life." Connor cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.<br>"If you say so..."  
>"I do." She smiled and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear. "Thanks...a lot...you'll never know how much this means to me." He put his hand on her back softly and grinned.<br>"No problem. Anytime."  
>He would've never guessed that that simple gesture of kindness, could've saved his best friend's life. But it had.<em>

_It was eight o'clock when the movie was finally put in._

_Abby looked at Connor like he was mental. "Why are we watching Freddy Krueger?"  
>"It's highly held as a classic." He smiled. "Besides, I think you would've killed me if I put in Star Trek or Star Wars."<br>"I really don't like horror movies." She admitted. "I get very scared."  
>"You? Scared?" He was astonished. "Most people think I'd be scared of them!"<br>She mumbled some hard-to-hear words and looked at the ground.  
>"I'll hold you if it makes you feel better." He teased, making her smile.<br>"Yeah, okay!" She pushed him a bit.  
>"Don't worry. I'll be here. It won't be too bad." He reassured. "The blood...looks ABSOLUTELY fake and they claimed that for the burns, he just stuck his face in pizza!"<em>

_Cuddled up under the same blanket, so close their eardrums were blown as one of them screamed, the popcorn in the middle was the only thing separating them from touching, Abby finally felt completely safe. She knew she wasn't far from home, but she wasn't home and that was the point._

_Watching the movie turned into a popcorn fight at around nine, which lead to having to clean the entire living room at eleven, which means they didn't get done until twelve because they were too busy messing around._

_Finally done, they crept upstairs and Connor switched on his bedroom lights._

_"You...really like dinosaurs, don't ya?" Abby said and took a look around his room. A couple posters of dinosaurs tacked up on his wall, dinosaur models lined his dresser, and "Jurassic Park" and "The Land Before Time" sat proudly on his bookshelf next to a bunch of A-Team, BattleStar Galatica, Star Trek, Star Wars, and horror movies._

_He blushed. "A bit. Oh and sorry for the mess. I didn't get a chance to clean." He kicked dirty clothes to the side of the room and threw some odds and ends on a shelf, making sure they didn't trip. But, mostly making sure she didn't.  
>"It's alright, I've got a baby brother." She responded and took another look around. "Where am I sleeping?"<br>"Erm...I'll sleep on the floor if you like. Or if you want you can take the couch downstairs."  
>"Not after watching Krueger, I'm not!" She exclaimed.<br>"Did I scare ya?" He poked her shoulder and laughed.  
>"No." She lied and shoved him.<br>__  
>"Well, I'm tired and I don't feel like working this out, too much thinking. Why don't you just sleep in the same bed as me? If you don't mind, I really don't mind at all."<br>"Of course you wouldn't!" Abby scoffed.  
>"I'm not going to do anything! Just sleep, I swear...but sometimes I talk in my sleep. Me mum says that it's because I absolutely never stop talking...so, that might be it. I won't...hurt you if that's what you think."<br>"Hm..." She shook her head, standing in the middle of the room, trying to figure out what she would do. Face fears of Freddie Krueger and sleep downstairs, sleep on his revolting pigsty of a floor (an insult to pigs everywhere, she claimed), or sleep in the same bed as him. As Connor crawled into bed and faced the window, she sighed and decided that the best choice was the last one and snuck into bed as well. But she made sure to keep her distance. Just in case._

_Her mind still wasn't completely ready to trust anyone._

It was now eight thirty and Connor was sure Abby had ditched him so he had started the movie. In the first five minutes he had heard "I love you" more than he had heard in his entire life. Now, either that was sad or just an overload of unnecessary three words in such a short amount of time. He was opting for the latter...  
>"Why would Lester ever recommend this?" He cried and took a handful of popcorn, hoping that would make his night just a bit better. It didn't. It was burnt. He hated this movie with burning passion, actually he hated this <em>night <em>with burning passion.

"Abby must be on her deathbed or close to it to do this to me." He growled and passed out on the couch just as some overly sexy, dramatic scene was coming into play.

8:30 PM, Stephen's:

Abby could admit she felt bad for ditching Connor, but for Stephen? She'd do it. She spent nearly every waking moment with Connor and she loved him and spending time with him and he saved her and all that good stuff. But she hardly ever hung out with Stephen and she didn't see why she couldn't. She knew Connor hated him and every time she suggests he changed, he starts rambling about Doctor Who and how everyone thought "Doctor" changed, but he never really did. This was the one man that she's fancied for years after school and she guessed that Connor wouldn't be too hurt if she missed just one more movie night. They could reschedule or something.

"See, if I cooked this by myself, you'd be eating ashes right now." Stephen joked as he ate.  
>"I'm not the best cook either."<br>"Who are you kiddin'? You're a hell of a lot better than me."  
>"I've frequently had to cook as a child." She admitted and looked down at the plate of simple spaghetti.<br>"Now why's that?" He said curiously.  
>"...Nothing..." She replied and wouldn't keep eye contact.<p>

"Abby, there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes."  
>"No, really. There's nothing wrong." She lied, shook her head, and faked a smile. She had been quite an expert in her adolescent years, but now she was out of practice.<br>"You can tell me anything, Abby." He said caringly and lifted up her chin. "Really."  
>"It's nothing to bring up. It's-it's stupid, okay?"<br>"Now might be the wrong time to tell you, when we're talking about...whatever we are..." He whispered. "But I love you...every little thing about you…"

The words repeated in her head. He loved her? She couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. And she was overjoyed and exhilarated, but something else repeated in her head too. Connor. For some reason, at this moment, right when her crush of nearly five years tells her he loves her, she can only think about the best friend she'd ditch to get here.

He leaned in to kiss her, her heart pounded, but she pushed him away by his chest, right when their lips were about to meet. It took a lot of strength mentally to push him away when she knew how much she wanted it, how much she _craved _it, but it was just...better that way.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this."  
>"Why not? Is something wrong with me?<br>""No, no. Absolutely nothing is wrong with you, Stephen. And in fact, I've fancied you for a very long time, but I dunno." She shrugged.  
>"Abby if you fancy me, I really see no reason not to." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.<p>

Her mind was telling her one thing, to go see Connor, yet her body was telling her to just kiss him already! She had to say though, her instincts were always right...

"Stephen, maybe we can...do this another night or somethin'? I really gotta get home now. Do you know Sid and Nancy have hardly been out today? They're gonna tackle me as soon as I walk in the door. I've gotta take care of them. Do what's best for the animals, aye?" She lied, complete with a smile.  
>"Fine. You know what, just swing on by tomorrow or something." He told her, trying to hide the devastation in his voice. Not that he liked Abby. She was a fine mate, but just because it'd been awhile.<p>

9:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

In the dark, Abby fumbled about for Connor's house key on her keychain. He had given her the key forever ago, just in case she ever needed a place to crash and he wasn't home or was sleeping. And anyone who knows Connor, knows he's near impossible to wake up.

As she opened the door and switched on the light, she was greeted with the man sprawled out on the couch, nearly falling off of it, a bowl of popcorn on the table, and a movie box on the floor.  
>"Hiding From Mr. Right?" She whispered to herself. "That sounds like something Lester would watch." She picked up the box and studied the back. "Connor would've never watched anything so cheesy and romantic. I wonder why he picked something like this..."<br>Feeling bad that she had missed him completely and the reason why, she sighed and collapsed down on a chair trying to think of what to do. She could wake him up, it'd be polite. He hated sleeping on the couch after all. Or she could go home, take care of the animals, pass out, and hang out with him tomorrow, letting him gripe on about a sore back.

"Connor," She clapped in his ear loudly. "Connor Gregory, wake up, please!"  
>He opened his eyes halfway. "Huh?" Desperate to turn over and ignore her, he found that there was absolutely no room to move on his couch without falling to the ground or suffocating in the cushions.<br>"It's time to wake up and move to your bed." Abby told him and pulled him up by the hand.  
>"Where were you?" He asked, rubbing his eyes groggily, checking the time and hearing the movie still playing. It was even stupider by now, some intense break up scene where the lead man did something stupid and was yelling at the woman enough to cause emotional trauma.<br>"Stephen's..." She said quietly, hoping it would disappear into the yells from the telly. She didn't want him to hear where she'd been.  
>"What?"<br>"Stephen's." Abby repeated louder.  
>"Why?" He wondered.<br>"Uh...it was sort of a date, I guess?" She shrugged with a nervous laugh.  
>"Really?" He said in a whiny voice.<br>"I denied a kiss for you, be thankful for that!" She sighed.  
>"Why? Why didn't you just go all the way? You had enough time, skipping out on our day!"<br>"Connor, calm down. It's just a day that we made when we were naff teenagers. What does it matter that I skipped one day in years?"  
>"This one was going to be different..." He said under his breath.<br>"What's that?"  
>"Nothing..." He mumbled. "Just nothing. Whatever, why don't you just skip next week too? Or maybe the rest of your life."<p>

"You're being ridicules. God forbid I want to live and have a couple friends outside of you."  
>"Well I wouldn't mind as much if it was anyone but Stephen!"<br>"Why? Just why? Don't you realize he's changed?"  
>"No he hasn't. He's just become more desperate!"<br>"You're lying. You just can't see past the fact that he bullied you."  
>"No, Abby. He didn't <em>BULLY<em> me, he beat me and terrorized me. You remember seeing me that day when you practically saved me life. That wasn't bullying, that wasn't making fun, that was a legit crime that he was never arrested for! Constable Quinn should arrest him now!"  
>"You know? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Abby sighed, tired of Connor's quick judgments. Besides, that man always found a way to blow things out of proportion. Not that she <em>didn't <em>remember that day, saving his life...it's just that she chose to ignore it, she chose to try to block it out along with half of her life, she chose to move on and try to forgive Stephen.

Connor hit his head against the couch. "There goes your chance, idiot. You blew it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I really make Stephen...a jerk, don't I? I like him... somewhat. Note, another back-story, more on Becker's and Connor's side. Back to the school days, this one is! Enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! :) **

Chapter Four.

1:55 PM, Detective Constable Quinn's:

Danny opened his eyes and wished he had never woken up. Another bad dream about his little brother. The brother he was supposed to protect. Patrick, kidnapped in plain view and Danny couldn't stop it. He was only a twenty two year old man and by the time it had happened, it was too late to react. It was stupid. He knew it was his fault and he had been spending the rest of his life trying to find him, even so far as becoming a cop for that one reason. His brother.

He rolled out of bed and threw on his uniform, ready to start the day. He ate a quick breakfast and left the house. Everything was the same to Danny...nothing really ever changed around Primeval Boulevard. It was in a relatively safe neighborhood, he didn't do a lot of arrests and Stephen was only talked down to and threatened. Never anything more. Never anything less. So he picked up a walking stick and just started to patrol with a earpiece hanging around his neck and a black box in his pocket.

2:00 PM, Hilary Becker's:

Becker rolled over, he wasn't sleeping. He hadn't slept. His mind was a jumbled mess and he was anxious. Scared, even. He was going to be deployed soon and he wasn't sure if he was ready to jump back in action. Not when his newest neighbor, Jessica Parker just got in. He found that he was...attracted to her. But no...no. He wouldn't love. He was a soldier and he refused love. Love always...left. People died everyday and he was going to be one of them soon enough...

He snapped his eyes opened and took a deep breath.

"Becker...just calm down. You haven't died yet and you won't die this time." He whispered to himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed. His hair was a tussled mess, his eyes red with bags under them. He felt like such a mess.

Becker put a black shirt on, jeans, and some boots and opened the door for fresh air. He was going miss the comforting neighborhood that he loved so dearly. Not that he would ever admit it. He didn't confess his love. He was done with it. Too many bad things involving love in his life that he was finished with. Just too many...

Seeing Mrs. Lester gardening, he decided to go talk to her. He needed to get some things off his chest. He needed to talk and she was the one to go to.

"Hilary, it's nice to see you!" She smiled as he tapped her shoulder.  
>"Becker. My name is Becker." He reminded her.<br>She shrugged. "Well, what brings you around here, _Becker_?" She empathized his name.  
>"I need to talk." He told her.<br>"What about?" She put down her shovel and turned her body towards him, to look in his eyes.

"I don't know if you heard, I suppose it's been the word on the street," He started. "But I'm being deployed. Next week."  
>"Oh, you know, I think Danny might've dropped by to mention it." Ruth said.<br>"I don't think I'm ready..." Becker shrugged. "I really don't."  
>"You made it through so many wars."<br>"I know," He nodded. "But what if I don't make it through THIS war? What if...I...pass?"  
>"In the end, whether that be next week, or a hundred years away, all that matters is if you had good-innings."<p>

He swallowed hard and really thought about his life. School was...rubbish. He lied, he said he liked school, but…it was less than the truth. He liked being mates with Connor and Abby, but…he could pass on _a lot_ of things.

"_Hey, you fairy! Get over here!" An older boy yelled.  
>Becker slowly turned around. He was only fourteen.<br>"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Hilary!" The boy grabbed the front of his shirt.  
>"Wha-what did I do?" He stammered.<br>"I saw you talking to Connor Temple. You know 'im?" The boy glared at him.  
>"Uh...yeah, I'm in a few of his classes...w-why? Is he bad?"<br>The boy laughed. "Connor? Bad? He couldn't be bad if he tried! He's a nerd, a loser, a geek..."  
>"So what did I do?" Becker looked at the boy, scared.<br>"Connor is our target. Anyone socially related to him, is our target as well." The boy raised his eyebrow. "You a nerd too? A fairy?"  
>"I-I didn't even know he was...gay..." He shook his head. "But I'm not. I'm not either. I like to think I'm quite cool."<em>

_The boy chuckled. "I'm Stephen. Stephen Hart and you will fear me, Hilary."  
>"If it's possible, I'd like to be referred to as Becker."<br>"I'll call you whatever I like, you duffer!" Stephen punched him in the stomach. _

_Becker lost all his breath in an instant.  
>"Anyone else wanna take a turn at the bender, aye?" Stephen looked at the boys around him, all tough. They were his crew.<em>

_The beating seemed to go on forever. Becker was surprised no teachers came out to help him, it was after all in the middle of the hallway during classes. He was left there, bleeding and hardly breathing. He felt like his airways weren't working right with everything else. Tears streaked his face. He couldn't understand. Why him? What did he ever do? He was a new student sure, he had a girl's name alright, but-just why was this boy, this Stephen Hart kid, so aggressive?_

_Becker slowly went to the boy's toilets. Not only did he need to clean himself up, since he didn't dare go to the nurse. Stephen warned him not to, warned him that she'd ask how and he couldn't tell. But he also felt...sick. He felt like he had to throw up. His stomach hurt profusely._

_But he wasn't alone. He found Connor in there, blood running down his chin, tears rolling down his face. He was shaking all over, his breath was short and sharp, he was in bad shape. He was having a panic attack, Becker could tell. He would know one by one look, his father often had panic attacks after coming home from the war._

_"Connor, hey, mate, are you alright?" He asked caringly, sucking in all his pain.  
>"Stephen-Stephen..." He cried.<br>"Mate, we've got to get you to the nurse."  
>"I'm-I'm throwing up blood...I've got...internal bleeding...and...and I'm having a panic attack..."<br>"Come on, Connor, we've got to get you out of here."  
>"No." He shook his head. "No, I don't want to."<br>"Dude, you've got to go or you'll die!" Becker shouted.  
>"I don't care anymore!"<em>

_Becker racked his brain for something to make this boy stand up and go the nurse with him, but hardly anything came._

_"Do it for your mum!"  
>"My mum is alright without me, I think."<br>"What about your dad?"  
>"He can be a pain in the arse...and he cares, but he'll live..."<br>"Your brothers!" He worriedly shouted. "Anyone!"  
>"My brothers hate me! They're half the reason for my problems!"<br>"Abby! Do it for Abby!" Becker was nearly crying, seeing a fifteen year boy in this much pain._

_Connor stopped crying, he nearly stopped breathing._

_"Abby Maitland. You have to do it for her..." Becker repeated slowly, realizing Connor was having a better reaction.  
>"Sh-she needs me..." He mumbled.<br>"Yes." Becker nodded. "Do you want me to go get her? What class is she in?"  
>"Get her..." Connor told him. "English...Mr. Webber's English."<br>"Okay. I will be right back. Don't move and breathe. Just keep breathing and breathe deeply. It'll help."_

_Connor just agreed and stayed put on the floor against a stall. Becker ran through the halls to the English class, he didn't care about the trail of blood on the floor from his nose and he hoped the janitors wouldn't mind either._

_Out of breath, he tore open the door and nearly screamed "I need Abby!"  
>"Mister Becker, why do you need her?" Mr. Webber asked, but then looked at him. "Lordy, what happened to you?"<br>"There's an emergency." He yelled, ignoring the question. "Connor needs her really bad!"  
>"Temple? What's wrong with Temple?" Mr. Webber put down the poetry book and looked fearfully at Becker. "Hilary, tell me."<br>"He's got internal bleeding and-and he's having a panic attack!" He cried out. "He's in the boys toilets and all he wants is Abby!"_

_Abby practically ran out the door, closely followed by Mr. Webber._

_When they arrived, Connor had his head to his knees, blood staining his shirt and dried blood on his hands and face.  
>"Temple, what the hell did you do?" Mr. Webber asked him, while studying him over.<br>Connor was shaking, he couldn't control himself. "I-I got in a f-figh-fight."  
>"Who did this to you?" He asked more specifically.<br>"Stephen. Stephen Hart."_

_"I will kill him!" Abby claimed. "I'll rip him to shreds!"  
>"No, don't do that...Abs. Not for me." Connor shook his head.<br>"Why? Why wouldn't I do that for you? You are a magnificent boy and I love you."  
>Connor's heart nearly fluttered out of his chest. "Love?"<br>"Yeah, we're buddies." Abby smiled. "Pals."  
>"Yeah..." He faked a smile.<em>

_"Temple, we need to get you to the nurse. You'll probably end up in the hospital." Mr. Webber explained.  
>"I don't want to go..." He mumbled.<br>"Why?"  
>"They'll get Stephen in trouble..."<br>"And what's so bad about that?"  
>"He'll come after me ten times harder! He'll try to murder me!" He complained. "All I ever wanted was to be accepted in this school. To be more than a nerd, but Stephen doesn't help at all!"<br>"Don't worry, we won't let Stephen hurt you again." Mr. Webber reassured._

_"Con, calm down. Everything is going to be alright. I promise you that." Abby took her hand and wrapped it around his. "Now let's go."  
>Connor nodded, realizing he had no choice now that Abby was involved.<em>

_"Hilary," Mr. Webber said. "You did a great job. Now, did Stephen get you too? Is that why you're…bleeding?"  
>"Oi, thought you couldn't notice." Becker smiled, ending up sniffing up some blood. "Yeah, he got me. I masked my pain because...Connor seemed to be in such a worse state."<br>"Come on, we'll all just head off to the nurse then. Get a tissue though, the janitors don't enjoy scrubbing down blood from the hall."  
>"Sorry." Becker gave a slight laugh, though it hurt his stomach.<br>"It's fine. You did a good thing. A great thing. Temple wouldn't have gotten help any other way. We've dealt with him like this."  
>Becker just nodded, the teacher guiding him to the health office, as he tried to keep his head down to stop the bleeding. His dad said it best that way.<em>

_At the nurse, she cleaned Connor up, but nothing was stopping his stomach wanting to throw up. He felt absolutely, positively sick. Unfortunately, he was used to throwing up. It was a side effect of his anxiety, and this internal bleeding and being punched in the stomach repeatedly did not make matters any better. Becker stood by him in the toilets, making sure he was alright as he threw up his guts. _

_"Mate, I'm sorry that this happened." Becker called from outside the stall.  
>"I'm used to this treatment. It's no big deal..." He replied. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this because of me." After another minute of Connor puking what was left of his breakfast, lunch, and he was sure his previous dinner, he flushed and grabbed a paper towel, popping a mint in his mouth. It wasn't going to make his breath smell much better, but anything was better than the smell and taste in his mouth. The bleeding hadn't stopped completely, but...that would be dealt with in this hospital. The ambulance would be coming soon and he absolutely hated the hospital, he'd been there too many times.<em>

_"Is it true?" Becker asked, looking at him. "That you're..." He wasn't quite sure how to say it without sounding mean.  
>"What? That I'm a loser?"<br>"No, no," He shook his head. "That you-get on with...boys?"  
>"No." Connor grumbled angrily. "I'm not gay! And I actually really like Abby...so belt up!"<br>"That's just what Stephen told me. I'm sorry."  
>"Stephen told me you were gay. Doesn't mean I believe it." He splashed his face with cold water and went out to wait for his hospital visit.<em>

_Becker prepared for a whole year of bullying and Stephen was suspended for two months. But that didn't stop his crew from pushing Connor and Becker into the same locker, calling them benders and fairies, trying to get them to admit they were dating._

_After high school, he became a soldier. He realized that was the only thing he wanted to do. It ran in the family. They were all military men and women. His dad, his uncles, one of his aunts, his grandfather, everyone he knew he lived in constant fear of dying one day. That's where he got his fear of love...when his uncle said he loved him and never came back..._

"Hil, hey, are you alright?" Ruth questioned, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
>He got brought to the present. "Huh? Oh yeah...fine. Thanks..."<br>"For what?"

"For telling me I'd be fine. I appreciate that."  
>"Is there more you want to say?"<br>"I think I really like...Jess."  
>"Lovely, little Jessica?"<br>"Uh-huh." He gulped and repeated "Lovely, little, Jessica..."  
>"Then maybe you should talk to her. Ask her out. I'm sure you two would get on great. Level each other out."<br>"Yeah...maybe..." He quietly said. "Bye..."  
>"Best of the British to ya, be safe wherever you're going."<br>"Uh-huh." He nodded and walked off, he had always been terrible with talking. He was socially awkward.

2:30 PM, Danny Quinn's:

"I'm surprised you haven't named that thing..." Becker smiled and practically tackled Danny at Gregg's Bakery. Of course he was holding his famous walking stick. It was what made him feel comfortable for some reason. For Becker, it was his guns, for Danny, it was a stick. Which sounded quite silly, he knew.

"Oh, what you don't know is that I have, soldier boy." Danny joked around. "Just like you named your guns, obviously."  
>"Oh yeah," Becker nodded and winked. "I've got that Betsy and Hope at home."<br>"And it's not a thing! It's a she. Her name is Molly." He flipped his hair dramatically.  
>"Oh, stop dreaming. You ain't got hair to flip!"<br>"As if you do."  
>"No, I don't." Becker looked at him strangely. "After all, I don't enjoy flipping my hair."<p>

A minute later, both the men started laughing.

"I'm going to miss ya, mate." Danny admitted. "Don't die out there, aye? I don't need another one..."  
>"I'm sure he's out there somewhere. Don't give up hope."<br>"It's hard to believe when it's been fifteen years."  
>"I know, but it'll be fine. Everything that's supposed to happen will work out."<br>"Then why haven't Connor and Abby got together yet?" He cracked a smile.

"It'll happen." Becker nodded. "But I heard they got in an argument. Abby gave me a ring. She skipped out of movie night."  
>"Oooh." Danny said, swallowing his coffee. "For what?"<br>"Stephen." Becker said with grudge in his voice.  
>"No!" He claimed. "She didn't! Stephen? The punk kid that Connor demands I arrest for old crimes?"<p>

"Yeah. The same Stephen Hart that lives on our street and plays rugby by himself. She ditched Connor for a date."  
>"Oh, Abigail..." He rolled his eyes. "She'll learn. Jenny and I have been betting they'd get together since they were eighteen!"<br>"How much is the bet worth?"  
>"Eh...just twenty quid each." He shrugged.<br>"Not a kiss?" Becker teased.  
>"I don't like her!" Danny claimed.<br>"Yeah, okay." He nodded, rolled his eyes, and stole a piece of his doughnut.  
>"I don't. Jenny and I are just friends!"<br>"Really, really good friends." Becker raised his eyebrow and winked.

Danny punched him.

"Ow!"  
>"Need to better than that to be in the army, Captain." He smiled and bit a piece of his chocolate doughnut.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

6:22 PM, Abby Maitland's:

"Sid, if you don't leave Rex alone, you're gonna get hurt! He bites back!" Abby scolded, chasing the Jack Russell away from her lizard.  
>"And Nancy, can you stay out of the rubbish bin, or is that impossible for you? There's nothing in there, I promise you."<p>

She groaned and collapsed on her couch, looking at the ceiling. So, of course, at that moment, her dogs felt the need to jump all over her and leave her with several scratches from their never dull nails. Sometimes she just got so fed up with her dogs, but she loved them to death. Nearly as much as she loved her lizards.

6:25 PM, Connor Temple's:

Connor sat at his computer, playing World Of Warcraft, trying to forget his argument with Abby. She hadn't called nor texted him all day, so he'd been keeping himself busy by leveling up. He felt so stupid though. It was his fault that the argument was even started. Maybe he should just forgive Stephen since Abby liked him so much...

But he was always brutally reminded of the days Stephen tortured him.

He cleared his head and attempted to take down some giant orcs, failing miserably. His teammate kept asking him what was wrong, knowing that Connor was usually so good at this stuff. After typing girl troubles, he signed off without another word and stared at his desktop wallpaper.

Him and Abby, Rex perched up on her shoulder. Both of them had big smiles on their faces, and Connor had his arm around Abby's waist. Anybody would assume, but they would all assume wrong. Connor only wished they were dating, only fantasized of finally getting a kiss, only dreamed of the day where he could ask her out...

"I should go see her..." He whispered to himself.

6:30 PM, Abby Maitland's:

The doorbell sounded, the dogs yapped and crowded around the door, and Rex crawled off to the bedroom to get away. It had been free time for him, she loved letting him do what he wanted at least once a week.

"Sid, Nancy, get away from the door!" She demanded, ushering them away with her feet. They continued to bark and growl, as if someone they didn't like was at the door.  
>She couldn't imagine who, it was almost always Connor who they treated with respect. As she swung open the door, she came face to face with Stephen.<p>

Her breath nearly stopped as he smiled.

"I told you, you could swing by today. You never did." He reminded her.  
>"Oh," She remembered. "I'm sorry! I totally forgot."<br>"Eh, it's alright. I came by to make sure you were okay."  
>"That's very nice of you." She smiled. "I'm fine. Just have to deal with the little devils I live with." She referred to the dogs who finally shut up, but jumped on her.<br>"Sorry about that. I probably got them all riled up." He laughed.  
>"They're usually like this. I'll go put them in their room. You can make yourself comfortable."<p>

Abby grabbed the two Jack Russell's by their collars and pulled them towards her bedroom where there were two cages.

"Sorry you two, you know I hate doing this." She whispered as they willingly went in with minimum squeaking. "I'll let you out soon, but I don't want you to hurt Stephen..."

She walked out of her bedroom with a smile, seeing Stephen sitting on the couch, messing with his phone.  
>"So," She sat down next to him.<br>He got a glimmer in his eye. "What'd you do today?"  
>"Nothing. I've been bored all day."<br>"Well, then aren't you glad I'm here? I can make it rather fun." He smirked.  
>"Yeah," She nodded. "I am glad you stopped by."<br>"Remember when I told you I loved you?" He asked.  
>She blushed and nodded.<br>"I wasn't lying..." He kissed her hard, she followed along.

Her heart beat against her chest, it felt so wrong...she should be hanging out with Connor, but making out with Stephen felt so nice.

"God Abby..." Stephen mumbled, separating his lips for just a second. She pulled him closer and it started again. Abby wasn't thinking whatsoever, all her thoughts were out the window when his shirt was slowly coming off. She couldn't even hear the doorknob turning or opening. All she heard was the immediate distressed cry from Connor.

"What the hell is going on here?"  
>Abby jumped back, her heart even crazier now. She didn't think it was possible. "Nothing..."<br>"Well it sure looks like something!"  
>"Connor, mate, calm down." Stephen said in a soothing tone, buttoning his shirt up once more.<br>"Don't you dare tell me what to do." Connor told him angrily, then he got a desperate tone in his voice. "Abby..."

"Con, I'm sorry. But-I can't help it. It's not my fault that I like him."

"I don't see why you like him so much! All he wants is a bed buddy! Isn't that right, Stephen? You don't like her, you don't fancy her as she fancies you, you just want sex. That's all you ever want, aye?" Connor stared at him.  
>"I can still take you so don't even start false accusations, Connor."<br>"They aren't false. I heard what you did with Helen. You don't think Cutter tells me this stuff? And don't you already have a girlfriend? Huh?"  
>"We didn't get along. There was no chemistry. We broke up two days ago." Stephen told him blankly, as if a breakup wasn't that big of a deal. Knowing him, he probably broke up with ten girls a week, meanwhile Connor wasn't lucky enough to get <em>one <em>girl.

"Whatever. I know you don't fancy Abby." Connor scoffed.  
>"And how do you know?" He asked.<br>"Because!"  
>"That's not a legit reason, genius." He said mockingly.<br>"I know you Stephen, and I know you'll never be anything but a jerk."  
>"Oh aren't you full of kind words today?"<br>"After what you did to me, I will never forgive you." He claimed. "I won't let you do the same to Abby. I won't let you hurt her, she's been hurt enough without a git like you."  
>"What are you going to do? You're a weak, frail man." Stephen spit at him, glaring at his competition.<br>"Shut. Up."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Abby interfered. "I don't want to see this!"  
>"I'm sorry, Abby. Really." Stephen apologized. "He's the one being the git. I don't see why he just can't let bygones be bygones."<br>"Um, maybe because you nearly killed me? I think that's a good reason not to forgive someone!" Connor interrupted.  
>"Connor, stop. Please." Abby told him.<br>"Wh-what did I-" He huffed, giving up any and all arguments. "I'm going to say hi to Sid and Nancy."

Abby sighed.

"Don't listen to him Abby," Stephen said gently. "He's just being...stupid. Of course I like you and no, I don't just want you in bed. He just won't let go of the past, will he?"  
>"I think he has good enough reasons not to." Abby admitted, running her fingers through her hair and sitting down on the couch.<br>"Does that mean you won't?"  
>"No, of course not." She shook her head. "I think you can be a good man."<br>"I can? What about, I am?"

"Listen, Stephen, I really, really, really fancy you...but...I'm just not sure if I can do...this. I mean, you're a good man and it's great to be able to hang out with you, playing sports, but...maybe...I'm just not...ready? I don't know. I just...it was...nice. What you did just before Connor, I don't know if I ever really felt like that, but...it's just...too much. If I date you, Connor will hate me."  
>"So?" He questioned.<br>"I can't have my best friend be hating me over a boy..."  
>"Abby, if you really fancy someone, you're best friend shouldn't matter. Especially if he's holding you back." Stephen advised.<br>"Maybe you're right..." She said. "But then again, there's always a chance Connor is right."  
>"You think I would do that to someone? Use them for <em>sex?<em> _Hurt_ them? I-I don't know why you would believe that man. He's always had a tendency to overreact.  
>"I've seen what you can do Stephen. I saw Connor in the worst state I've ever seen. And it's...because of you."<br>"I've grown up, Abby. Don't you believe?"  
>"I don't know..." She shrugged. "I don't…believe a lot of the things I hear. It takes time for my mind to process things, I'm very…untrusting."<p>

"Sid, hey, buddy." Connor grinned as the dog eagerly licked his face. He spat fur out of his mouth. "Okay, okay, you're getting a bit too comfortable. I don't want to french you!" Though he chuckled a bit, it was the closest to a kiss he'd ever gotten.

Nancy begged and jumped on his back, trying to get as much attention as possible.

"You two are impossible. I have no idea why Abby wanted two Jack Russells." Connor laughed, petting the two, gently kissing their heads. He stood up and smiled. "Rex! Hey, boy, where are you hidin'?"

There was a knock on the door, but it opened before any answer. Abby walked in, jeans, a skirt, and a tank top. He couldn't help but study everything in detail. She was as beautiful as her fashion sense (Which many thought was absurd). She smiled.

"Hey Con," She said quietly.  
>"What?" He snapped, unable to help himself. He was still hurt.<br>"I'm sorry. I was getting rather...risky with Stephen."  
>"There's something off about him and there always will be. Maybe he doesn't viciously attack anymore, but he's got a devilish charm and he uses it to his advantage."<br>"I sent him home. Told him I'd talk to him later."  
>Connor smiled. "For me?"<br>"For you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Abby, is it stupid?" He asked and broke up the hug.  
>"Is what stupid?"<br>"That I won't forgive him?"  
>"No, I don't think it's stupid and I don't you're stupid."<br>"Thank you."  
>"It's not a problem." She shook her head. "So why'd you come over here?"<p>

"I wanted to apologize."  
>"For what?"<br>"I was a bit...harsh on Saturday. I know you should have a life outside of me, other friends. I understand, I…I need to see other friends too sometimes, I'm a…a hypocrite."  
>She rolled her eyes. "You are not! Besides, compared to our regular movie night, Stephen was quite boring."<br>"Really?" His face lit up.  
>"Really." She nodded.<p>

They stared in each other's eyes for a good minute, serious looks on their faces, mesmerized by one another. Connor's heart beating hard, his breath short, a million butterflies in flight in the pit of his stomach. 'This could be the day...' he said to himself. 'This could be the day...'

Abby broke out of the trance first.

"So," She drawled out her O. "Did you hear about Becker?"  
>"Being deployed next week?" Connor asked.<br>"Yeah." She nodded.  
>"I've heard. It's the news of the week on Primeval Boulevard..." He nodded slowly, wishing to just lean down and kiss her, let his lips touch hers. It didn't need to be a movie scene, it didn't need to be long and sublime…it just needed to happen.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooh, I made Sarah terribly boring. :/ Sorry about that, I just can't think of anything Sarah would do...she's not the most interesting character in the television show, nevertheless the boulevard, enjoy anyway. Backstory in this one as well, sad one it is, it goes into Abby's life.**

Chapter Six.

6:54 PM, Sarah Page's:

Sarah would describe herself as ordinary. Just a woman trying to get by, interested in mythological things and ancient history. She wouldn't call herself a genius, but she wasn't a dimwit. She knew a lot of things, but wouldn't compare herself to Connor or the Jessica Parker kid. She was friends with Jenny, she talked a bit to Abby, had a friendly side for Connor, Danny and her had a love-hate, sister-brother relationship, and Becker...she quite liked Becker. She didn't associate herself with Stephen, she wasn't the hugest Claudia fan, she never exactly talked to Nick, ignored Oliver, didn't like Philip, April was the most annoying kid on the block, didn't really know Jess, wasn't keen on Matt, but got on great with Emily. They're love for history was a big selling point. Ruth and her were best friends and she ignored Lester as everyone did because he wants it that way.

Normal.

She didn't have some great big interesting life, she didn't have a traumatizing past like Abby or Matt. She didn't even have a bad past like Connor and Becker. Just an average life. It was mostly filled with happiness, having some sad moments. Just like everyone else on the face of the Earth.

And she liked herself like that.

7:00 PM: Matt Anderson/Emily Merchant's:

Emily and Matt. What a strange couple. One was obsessed with the past, while the other completely, and totally obsessed with the future. But they loved each other. They really did. They had their fights, but who didn't? They just…got on with each other, they'd taken a liking to each other from the middle of tenth year in upper school.

"Did you hear about Becker?" Emily wondered, playing with the necklace on her chain. Matt had gotten it for her, she _loved _his random acts of love that he never showed to anyone but her. She knew why, but didn't like to think of it.  
>"Yeah. He's being sent out to the field once again. Don't you know it's already all over the street?" He asked, but before she even answered, he interrupted. "I'm scared for him. I was out there once, it's not pretty."<br>"I'm glad you got out of there." She said and gave him a kiss.  
>"I am too..." He nodded. "I'm going to miss him. Him, Danny, and I..."<br>"My three eejits." She completed the sentence.

"Oh, come on! You act the same with Jessica Parker, Sarah, and Abby over there." Matt laughed.  
>"Oh yes, we're always tackling each other to the ground and holding guns to each other." Emily sarcastically said.<br>"Okay, so we're a bit...rougher." Matt smiled. "But…we're men! And sometimes you get to messin' around when you've got EMDs laying around."

"I am so glad you don't let Abby have them." Emily giggled. "She'd go nuts on people. She's got quite an anger."  
>There was a pause before he said "Speakin' of Abby, did you hear from her?"<br>"No, why? Is something wrong with her?"  
>"Last I heard from her Connor and her were not on good grounds and Stephen and her had gone on a date."<p>

"Well no wonder they're not on good grounds! Connor hates that bastard!"  
>"Seems you do too." Matt was surprised with his girlfriend's strong words.<br>"He's very...rough with his love. There's been rumors on this street about him, Matt."  
>"Yeah, I know. Him and Helen, him and Caroline, he tried to get Jenny, they're all over the place."<br>"Abby doesn't belong with him." Emily shook her head. "What will we do with that girl to make her realize Connor!"  
>"Dunno." Matt shrugged. "They're practically brother and sister though..."<br>"That's the problem." She commented. "I'll have to go and talk to her."  
>"I'll go see Becker and Danny." He replied.<p>

7:10 PM, Abby Maitland's:

Connor and Abby were curled up on the couch, watching X-Men: First Class. It was Abby's way of apologizing to him for what she did with Stephen. This was rare, her letting him watch such a nerdy movie that she hardly understood.

"I still don't get it!" She commented, nearly laughing.  
>"Don't get what?"<br>"Where the heck is Azazel in all the other movies?"  
>"God, Abby! Don't you pay attention?" He chuckled. "Azazel got with Mystique and had Nightcrawler, it's unknown what happened to him after that."<p>

"Sorry, I'm not a nerd." She pushed him a bit.  
>"You're gonna spill the popcorn!" He claimed.<br>"Can you give me some?"

Connor fed her a handful of popcorn.

"Thanks." She said with a mouthful.  
>"How lady-like." He smiled, giving a thumbs up and turning his attention back to the movie.<p>

There was a knock on the door, the dogs went wild.

"Why does everyone want to see me today?" Abby complained, throwing off the blanket, walking around in a pair of pants and a tank-top.  
>"Um, before you answer the door, you want to put on some trousers or would you rather the whole world see you in your knickers?" Connor suggested, him, himself actually not minding the view whatsoever. (Though, he could only sneak quick glances. He swore Abby had a radar that told her whenever a man was looking at her from behind.)<p>

She groaned. "I don't feel like it. Whoever it is, has probably seen it!"  
>Connor laughed and shook his head, stuffing popcorn in his mouth. 'Only Abby,' He thought.<p>

Abby threw open the door, keeping the dogs in.  
>"Abby," Emily said happily, with a smile on her face before noticing what the woman was wearing. "Nice pants?"<br>"What'd you want Em?" She ignored the last comment.  
>"I was just wondering. There's been gossip around here involving you."<br>"I didn't steal Lester's 'Celeb Style' magazine, now can everyone stop asking?" She groaned. "I'm not even interested in the stuff! There was just an article with Johnny Depp, but I didn't _take _it!"

"Um," Emily laughed. "Wasn't going to say that."  
>"Oh, you weren't? What else have I been involved in then?"<br>"I heard that you uh-had a thing with Stephen?"  
>"We didn't do anything." Abby said seriously, staring her dead in the eyes. But Abby was a good liar, too good, in fact and she didn't like her old habit.<p>

"I heard you ditched Connor for a date?"  
>"Fine, whatever, I did it." She admitted, it had to come out eventually anyway, lying was terrible, she tried to tell herself everyday. "And I also made out with him today, what's the big deal and why does it matter?"<br>"You actually put your lips on his?" Emily gave a disgusted look towards her friend.  
>"I wasn't supposed to! He started it! What was I supposed to do? I <em>like <em>him, Em!" She took a deep breath. "Or…I did…"

"Oooh, you need to tell me about these things, woman!"  
>"Didn't think it was all that important." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm getting cold just standing here."<br>"It's your own fault, look what you're wearing." She laughed.

Connor came up behind Abby and poked her back.

"Abby, Abby, Abby! You just missed like the best part! Erik just moved the coin with so much force, it went threw Shawl's head, out the other side, and killed him!"  
>Abby's face twisted. "Ugh, that's disgusting, Connor!"<br>"No, it was majorly cool!"  
>"Only you." Abby shook her head.<p>

"Emily! Hey!" Connor waved, as he noticed the woman standing in the doorway. They were pretty good friends, he enjoyed hanging out with her. Besides, had it not been for her, he wouldn't be passing History in university.  
>"Hello, Connor."<br>"Are you gonna join us? We're watching X-Men: First Class. It's the prequel."  
>"No thanks, I've kind of got a life."<br>"I've got a life too, thanks very much." He scoffed. "Just because-ah, whatever." He gave up the fight that he'd fought so many times. The fact that he _did have a life._It surprised many when he said those words.

"No, Em, you should really join us." Abby suggested. "We've got popcorn."  
>"Fine. How can I deny some good popcorn?" She asked, walking in. "Matt's with Becks and Dan anyway."<br>"Now it's a party!" Connor cheered, with a slight laugh as he ran back to the living room to see what he missed. (As if he hadn't seen it ten times in theaters)

7:20 PM, Pizza Palooza:

Danny and Becker sat in a booth in the pizza place. It was the closest restaurant to their houses. Just five minutes driving distance, and ten minutes walking. Eating their pizza, they talked about good times. Danny called it Becker's going away party for just them two.

Matt found them easily, they always sat in the same place if they could. It was their favorite spot in the corner, forgotten about quickly. But it was a nice spot for the two of them to avoid people they didn't want to see.

"Hope you didn't forget me." He nodded, as a hi.  
>"You? Nah!" Danny exclaimed.<br>"Good, Daniel." Matt smiled.  
>"Watch it!" He said. "I'm still a bit angry at the fact that you shot me!"<p>

"It was a EMD on it's lowest setting, you're fine!" Matt laughed. "Though the humiliation it holds on you is outstanding."  
>"But come on? There was no reason to shoot." He rolled his eyes. "And shut up, shut up, shut up!"<p>

"It was by accident! Becker gave it to me!"  
>"Yeah, okay," Becker teased. "We all know you secretly dislike Danny and don't want him part of the group." He covered the side of his mouth from Danny. "And it's alright, I don't either."<br>"Oi! Shut up, soldier boy." Danny laughed. "Listen, we both know you two are just fightin' over me. It's natural, I am a great looking man."

"Aren't you cheeky over there?" Matt asked.  
>"Yep." He grinned. "If you can't have a positive opinion on yourself, who will?"<br>"Hm, maybe Jenny."  
>"I will pass of that comment with a silent glare." Danny clenched his teeth together, though it wasn't exactly a lie.<p>

"We going to the pub after this, men?" Matt stared at the two, keeping his eye on Danny over there, across the table from him. Nobody knew the strength of Danny when he was annoyed.  
>"Uh...duh!" Becker exclaimed. "Can't leave without drinking a barrel of Scotch!"<p>

8:20 PM, Abby Maitland's:

Connor had managed to fall asleep on Abby, his head on her lap. She couldn't believe how early Connor had managed to go to sleep. Emily laughed when she flicked on the light and saw how he was lying.

"I hate Connor sometimes." Abby half-laughed. "I don't know how he managed to fall asleep. X-Men is practically his favorite film series." She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll ever understand this man."  
>"I don't think anyone can. He's a strange one, but he's so easy to love."<br>"Yeah," Abby nodded, unsurely. "Love..."  
>"Do you love him?" Emily asked, straight-faced, ready to listen.<br>"I don't know if I love anyone except my brother. Mum and dad left me with a very...untrusting mind."  
>"I know." She said.<br>"Do ya?" Abby looked doubtfully at the floor. Hardly anyone here understood...or so she felt.

Abby was abused.

She cringed, just remembering the painful times.

_"But mum, they need to talk to you..." A twelve year old Abby complained at her mother's resistance.  
>"Why on Earth do your teachers need to talk to me, Abigail?" Realizing what could've happen, she turned around quick and fast, making Abby nearly run into her. She stared at her with wild eyes, her cigarette in her hand, and yelled "Did you tell, Abigail, did you tell? Were you being stupid again! You're rubbish, absolutely rubbish, anyone would be a better daughter."<br>Abby cowered away. "No..." She shook her head. "No, I didn't tell, mum...they just need to talk to you..."  
>"Good." Her mother sighed a sigh of relief and released a puff of smoke, turning away, but she didn't take back any of the insults that she had said. Abby knew it was true, that's why…she was stupid.<em>

_"Wait, are you coming?" She called out.  
>"Why don't you ask your father?" She asked, walking away towards the couch, probably to go inhale some cocaine, as if she needed anymore.<br>"No! Mum, please?"  
>"I told you, ask your father, you idiot! Did you not hear me?"<em>

_In the middle of the hallway, Abby leaned herself against a wall. Her heart pounding out of her chest, anxiety filling her stomach and seemingly making it impossible to talk. Her father terrified her, absolutely left her petrified at times. Her mum wasn't that bad, she thought. She just neglected her and Jack half the time and had an addiction to drugs...(She would mention emotional abuse, but she just knew those things were true so it was useless to get someone in trouble to pointing out the obvious.)_

_Abby's father was the physical abuser though. He would beat her with anything and everything…the worst though was the metal pole that he had in his bedroom. She wasn't sure where it was from, but it scared her to death._

_She stood in front of his office door, it looked so big to her underdeveloped body which caused even more fear in her mind. Her shaky hands knocked on the door, not too loud though. She wanted him to be in a good mood. She gave a slight, nervous laugh..._

_He wasn't in a good mood very often. Not when she was involved...he didn't love her, he hated her. She was supposed to be a one night stand, he said. He said mean things about her mum and then mum said mean things about him. She didn't know who was more truthful…_

_The burly man threw open the door and looked down at her, angry.  
>"I thought I told you not to bother me when I'm working?" His loud voice boomed.<br>"Mum told me to ask you something." She nearly cried, she was so scared of him.  
>"What?" He said between gritted teeth.<br>"My school said they needed to see either you or mum..." Abby answered.  
>"Now, why do they need us Abigail? What the hell did you say?"<br>"Nothing!" She whined, tired of everyone thinking she would ever tell something that could get her killed.  
>"Do not use that tone of voice with me!" He grabbed her shoulder hard and squeezed it until she apologized. It wouldn't have hurt as much if she didn't have dozens of bruises surrounding that area.<br>"I'm sorry..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she all of a sudden wished she never brought this up. She could've said that her parents were too busy, the school would call and like always, they'd ignore it. It would've been that simple._

_"If you said nothing, why do they need to talk to us?"  
>"I don't know, dad! They just DO!" She screamed, tears falling from her face, but she covered her mouth. She knew she had made a big mistake.<br>"How many times have I told you, Abigail Sarah? Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, you twit!" He grabbed her arm forcefully, Abby whimpering along the way as he dragged her to the bedroom._

_Throwing her on the bed hard, he screamed swear words in her face, hitting her several times, telling her that she needed to know who was boss in this house. That's how he excused this absence, the lack of intelligence in his daughter, that she needed to know how to listen better. When he was finished, Abby curled up in bed, as the door closed. She didn't even want to cry anymore, it hurt too much. _

_She felt blood though, maybe she should sneak off to the toilet to clean herself up. But she didn't want to move, she didn't want to risk it either. Dad had an amazing sense of hearing and she felt bound to this bed, or he'd repeat the process. Maybe even worse, she just shuddered and thought of how much worse it could go. There'd certainly be questions tomorrow, it's not easy to hide a fat lip that she knew she had coming._

_A flash of anger went through her system and she kicked the wall right next to her bed. She'd get punished for that later, as if it made a difference. Between the pointless beatings and the ones that did have "point" to them, she couldn't tell the difference. She left a hole, she noticed. It wasn't easy to stop her anger flashes, it was one of her biggest problems, especially in school. She was sure that's why the teachers wanted to talk to her parents, they wanted to know where she'd gotten it from and how to help. But her parents were no use to anybody. Her thought process quickly changed to how she was no use to anyone, how everyone hated her, how she didn't fit in anywhere. There was only one person she felt somewhat comfortable with and that was an older girl, Jenny Brown, she thought her name was._

"_I wish I was dead…" She said out loud. "Absolutely, positively, DEAD…I don't want to…do this anymore."  
>"Abs?" There was a little voice beside her bed and she realized Jack had been trying to sleep. He was nine years old.<br>"Jack, go to bed."  
>"No!" He shouted. "No! You don't want to be dead. If you do, I do! I want to die…"<br>"Blimey…you're nine years old!"  
>"And you're twelve, point?"<br>"You shouldn't think like that…" She mumbled.  
>"Neither should you." He furrowed his brow. "Nobody's supposed to think they should die…the teacher said it was bad."<br>"I'm sorry, Jack…I'm so sorry." She wiped her tears from her face and pulled her brother into a hug.  
>"It's okay because…I think like that too. I don't want to live here anymore…mummy and daddy scare me…and I don't like being hurt. I don't like having to wear long sleeves and sweatshirts all the time…no one else has to."<br>"Well then…let's promise each other…we'll get through this together, yeah?" She looked at him hopefully, she really just wanted to see him smile again.  
>"Yeah." He gave her a slight quirk of the mouth and climbed onto her bed. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight. It's lonely there."<br>"Fine, but don't get too used to this." Abby grinned at him pulling her covers up to his neck. "Because, after all, we're still siblings."  
>He laughed. "But you're the best sister ever!"<br>_

_And Abby had to smile though all the pain she still felt inside. She knew most kids her age had friends and they played outside and they laughed and smiled a lot…but she didn't. And she didn't like that. She didn't like that she didn't feel like an average child._

"Well, it wasn't as bad as yours, I know that." She gave a slight smile. "But you remember Henry, yeah?"  
>"Oh…yeah." Abby slowly nodded. "Sorry, I guess I forgot him after Matt came in and stole your heart away. He was…he was bad…"<br>"Yeah…" Emily frowned, remembering memories of Henry. "Such a git…and very controlling."  
>"Let's…let's not think about it, shall we?" Abby raised her eyebrow and faked a smile towards the woman. "No one likes remembering those times."<br>Emily nodded and gave her one of her famous smiles. "Yeah." She played with her hands and then looked towards Connor. "So…do you love 'im or…what?"

Abby was able to get him to move, in what she thought was a half-asleep state and that he'd just fall back under and she got up and stretched.  
>"Temple?" She looked at him, resting peacefully. "Of course I love, Connor…"<p>

Connor gave a half smile, but realizing anyone of them could've seen it, he gave a grunt and turned over, hoping they'd see it as a dream or something.

"Looks like Temple's having a good dream. Bet it's about you."  
>Abby blushed and then sneered at the woman. "Oh go home and get off with Matt, why don't you?"<br>"Oooh, sounds nice." Emily grinned, playing with her hair.  
>"Aren't you a lucky bugger there?" Abby rolled her eyes. "You get Matt, that's a fair end, mate."<br>"Matt's amazing!"  
>"Well-well, Connor's amazing as well!"<br>"So make a move, Abby!"  
>"I-I can't!" She growled, kicking at the floor.<br>"It really ain't that hard…" Emily shrugged.

"Love can mean so many things these days…" But unfortunately, by the time Abby said that, Connor was already sleeping again.  
>"So…you don't love him or you do? As in, you want to snog him now."<br>"I don't know." Abby shrugged. "I mean-there's so many factors and-"  
>"You are impossible, just go for it, girl!"<br>"It's harder than it looks."  
>"Yeah, okay!" Emily laughed.<p>

"Just go home, really." Abby said, pushing lightly at the woman.  
>"Fine. Have a nice night, Abby."<br>"You too." She nodded. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."  
>"Sleep sounds nice." Emily agreed, looking over at Connor once more.<p>

Abby did too, she would say he slept like an angel, but…he didn't. He was always tossing and turning and grumbling things in his sleep, sometimes kicking. And that's not how she imagined an angel in her mind. But he was always absolutely adorable.

"Bloody Hell, Abby! What are these thoughts?" She asked herself, walking to her own bed. "These thoughts…they're not…friend thoughts!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I really liked this chapter, showing Connor in college was one of my favorite parts. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seven.

7:00 AM, Abby Maitland's:

Connor opened his eyes and looked around. Realizing he fell asleep at Abby's and what she had said made him smile. He got up and stretched. He was feeling rather lazy, getting up so early. He saw Sid lying under the recliner, Nancy chasing her own tail waiting for breakfast, and Rex fast asleep in his container.

"Abby's probably sleeping..." He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair and walking to the kitchen. He threw open the refrigerator and grabbed the milk carton. Taking a gulp, he threw it back in the fridge (Abby always yelled at him for doing that, but she did it as well) and grabbed a chocolate pastry.

Still trying to wake up, he flipped on the telly, immediately tuning into cartoons. He smiled as he realized superhero shows were on until one on the afternoon. However, he didn't get to enjoy it that much, as two eager dogs smelled food and jumped all over and around him.

"You two, get off!" He demanded, a mouthful of the gooey pastry. "I'm not sharing! I'll feed you two soon!"  
>However, Abby's dogs had a knack for not listening and being hyper-active, so, no matter what Connor did to shoo them away, the dogs still jumped all over him attempting to get just a bite of the food.<p>

"I wish Abby could've settled on cats." He complained, finishing it off. "But no, they're boring, she says. They're lazy and independent, she says. Dogs are so much more fun and she'll train them real good, she claims. As if lizards are the most active things in the world." He rolled his eyes and fed all the animals in the house. (Two dogs, and four lizards, though Rex was always her favorite lizard, so she tended not to talk about the others.)

"I've got college in an hour..." He reminded himself. "I wonder if I have any spare clothes here." He walked into Abby's bedroom and looked through her dresser. She practically had a drawer full of his stuff. Pulling out an old flannel shirt and faded jeans, he laughed a bit. "I wondered where these went..."

Shaking Abby awake, she nearly punched him in her half sleep and claimed she was awake several times.  
>"You've got work in an hour, I've got a college to attend." Connor told her. "Decided you might like more than five minutes to get ready this time."<br>"Uh-huh..." She grumbled and her head collided with the pillow once again.  
>As he was walking out he called "Don't you dare go back to sleep, Abigail Sarah Maitland!"<br>"Ugh!" She pounded her pillow and forced herself up. She knew that when full names came into play, it was time to stop messing around.

Connor changed quickly in the bathroom, brushed his teeth with a spare toothbrush, rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash, and by that time Abby was nearly forcing him out of the bathroom so she could do her morning routine. He stuck his tongue out, threw on fingerless gloves, a scarf, a hat he found lying around, and his trainers. His normal attire.

Mornings were always busy at Abby's, more so than at his house down the street at least. He couldn't quite tell the difference or why it always seemed so busy when he did the same exact things, but it always was.

Closing his eyes for just a second he thought, he let five minutes pass by until Abby nearly pushed him off the recliner.

"Dude, college, now!" She yelled, her hair still a bit wet since her hair-dryer hadn't worked since he did an experiment on it.  
>"Yeah..." He nodded, tipping his hat over his eyes.<br>"You have not got five minutes to chill, Connor Gregory now get your arse to school so you can make something of your life, aye? I've got to go take care of a bunch of animals. Speaking of which, did you take care of the devils?"  
>"Yes..." He quietly said.<br>"Good."

"Will you take me to uni?" He questioned, opening his eyes.  
>"You've got a car!" She told him, grabbing her jacket. "You're not a little schoolboy in Primary and I'm not your mum."<br>"No you aren't." He chuckled. "My mum is like ten times more amazing!"  
>"Oh thanks a lot, I sure feel loved." She rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys and walking out the house.<br>"I was just jokin'!" He chased her.  
>"It's morning, Con. Not exactly the time to be joking." She said, boarding her car. "I'll see you later, yeah?"<br>"Uh-huh." He nodded and ran towards his car.

8:30 AM, The Cutter's:

Nick rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Crap!" He shouted. "Why didn't you wake me up, Helen? Don't you know I have work? Oh my god, I'm going to get fired!"  
>"Calm down." She mumbled. "Just stay home another day."<br>"I can't! I'll get fired!" He got up and threw on clothes, brushed through his hair quickly, and sure as hell broke all the speed limits.

He checked in late, getting a stern look and he ran off to his classroom. There was a substitute just letting the class monkey around.

"You're late, professor!" A girl in the front row pointed out, laughing.  
>"Yes, yes I know I'm late, Gwen, and I apologize. I was having some personal problems."<br>"Again?" The class asked.  
>"Yes, again." He rolled his eyes. "Now let's get to work, aye? We've got a test today, right?"<br>"No we don't." A couple of them tried to claim. Nick looked over at Connor.  
>"Yes we do, professor." Connor answered his silent question weakly, knowing he'd get evil stares.<p>

"Use your time wisely, don't rush, and best of luck! We've been studying this all month." He clapped his hands together and passed the papers out.  
>"Um...actually sir, you hardly talked about this…you were, um…out." Connor told him, feeling a bit awkward.<br>Cutter cursed in his head. "Well then I guess this will be a pretest. I'll give this test to you again at the end of learning about it."

The whole classroom let out a groan except the boy in front of Cutter.

"Sir," Connor looked up at him, whispering.  
>"What?" He kneeled down, expecting to have to help him.<br>"I've got something to tell you."  
>"Tell me after class." He tapped on his desk and got up, looking around.<p>

9:01 AM, College:

Connor stayed behind as the rest of the class filtered out. He sat with a huge smile on his face, unable to stop.

"What's up?" Cutter asked, sitting at his own desk, leafing through the tests. He saw angry words written on a couple, claiming he was the worst professor and a million blanks on some of them. Connor tried though, giving some rather funny answers for some. And he couldn't help but smile, as he reached the end of it, there was a scribbled dinosaur with a smile on it's face. This was rather normal on the tests Connor took.  
>"Abby said she loved me..." He smiled bigger, though he thought it was impossible.<br>"Did you ask her out?" He looked at him, interested.  
>"She didn't exactly say it to me." Connor shrugged.<br>"Who she'd say it to then?"  
>"Emily. Emily Merchant. You know her, yeah?"<br>"We live on the same street." Cutter reminded him.  
>"Well, we were all watching X-Men: First Class and...I fell asleep. Abby moved and I woke up...and they started talking about me...and I heard."<p>

"Are you sure it wasn't more about friendship or...sibling relationship?"  
>"Well, I don't know..." He sighed, losing the smile, actually thinking about it. "But I just...assumed, I guess." How could he be so stupid anyway? Abby would never love him, he thought.<p>

"Then maybe you should ask her?" Cutter said to him with a half-smile.  
>"Such hard work!" He griped.<br>"Oh, do it!" Cutter laughed. "Now get to your next class, Connor."  
>"You wanna give me a pass?"<br>"I'll probably get in trouble." He chuckled nervously, writing down that Connor was with him. "Don't be surprised if I'm not here next week."

"I hope you don't get fired..." Connor sighed. "It won't be the same without you."  
>"You'd still see me everyday."<br>"Yeah, but you're like, the best professor!" He claimed.  
>"Only because I don't give much work-"<br>"Because you're never here." Connor whistled.  
>"Go have fun in maths!" Cutter said, slightly annoyed, hating people mentioning how often he was late or not there.<br>Connor scoffed. "As if that's possible!"

10:00 AM, Wellington Zoo:

Abby stared at the magnificent creatures all around her. Climbing trees, hiding, interacting with one another. She loved them. There was just something about lizards…something about reptiles, that she couldn't quite understand.

"Abby, I've got some bad news." Her boss said, walking in the lizard dome.  
>"What?" She hardly even turned her head, her eyes were fixated on one certain reptile. It was just a skink, but it was keeping Abby on her toes.<br>"The reptile fund is being cut down…by a lot. I'm not even sure if we'll need you working here in the reptile room anymore."  
>"I'll fund it myself then." She said in a serious tone, no doubts.<br>"Abigail, there most be at least a hundred reptiles in this building!"  
>"A hundred and three, Tim, a hundred and three." She answered positively.<p>

"You've really had the time to count them?" He asked, furrowing his brow.  
>"I love them. Yes." Abby nodded. "Now, you are not getting rid of any of them."<br>"Abigail we have to put some of them-"  
>"Don't even finish that sentence!" She snapped. "I'll take them home if it's needed. I've got plenty of room!"<p>

"Yes, yes, I'll tell that to the government." He sarcastically told her, shaking his head.  
>"And tell them if they don't accept it and they demand these lizards to be put down, I will go over there and personally tell them myself. And it probably won't end up good and Connor will have to bail me out of jail."<br>"Two weeks, I'll give you two weeks. Any spare lizard will either be sent away or…you know." He gave a small smile. He wasn't happy, Abby could tell, he was just doing what he was told.  
>"And…we get to keep some of them at the zoo, yeah?"<br>"Fifty."  
>"My god, the zoo funding is idiotic." She stared at the reptiles climbing trees and just hanging around as Tim left her alone. "I'll save you guys, don't worry." She whispered and climbed into the<p>

1:00 PM, Lester's:

Ruth sat at her computer, typing away. Lester, at the television. Nothing unusual for this couple who hardly talked. Actually, as children, everyone tried to find a reason they were together. No one could ever think of one. But then again, back then…they were all silly little children who didn't know anything.

Connor opened the door quietly, sneaking in, feeling the urge to spill his overwhelming excitement. Abby would be home soon. He'd just pass his time here. He was going to do it today…he was. He already accepted his own triple dog dare.

"Mrs. Ruth," He called, stepping into the kitchen. He remembered he used to come here at least a million times a year as a child. It was his home away from home. When his brothers gave him a hard time, he didn't go to his mum, he went here. When he had a problem, Ruth Lester was the first person to know, second was his mum. She was practically family to him.

"Connor?" Ruth asked from the room over.  
>He walked in and stood in the doorway with a smile. "Yep."<br>"What are you doin' here?"  
>"Just visiting. Like usual." He shrugged. "Got nothing to do. Abby's at work, Becker drank all last night with Danny and Matt, and Claudia got Jenny sick."<br>Ruth chuckled. "So you come to me?"  
>"Who better?" He leaned in for a hug, catching his name on the screen. "You write about me?"<p>

She gave a nervous chuckle and pushed him away from her gently.

"It's just something I'm working on. You'll see in the end."  
>"It's about me though!" He complained. "And what's that? Nick Cutter, as well?" He looked at her strangely. "What's an Anomaly?"<p>

She shook her head and gave a quirky smile. "Something I dreamed up. It's…a porthole in time. I hate to admit it, but I've been seeing them everywhere."

"You alright?"  
>"I'm fine, sweetheart. No need to worry about me. You know us writers,"<br>"Well yeah, but-You know, I'll just forget it." Connor said, he didn't want to think of her possibly going mad. She was…old, sure, but he could never think of life without her. He passed it off.

"So," Ruth said, staring in his eyes. "There's something you haven't told me, I can see it in your eyes."  
>"Yeah, you were always quite good at that, eh?" He mumbled with a shrug. "Abby said she loved me."<br>"Why do you sound so…gutted?" She wondered.  
>"Because she didn't say it to me! She told Emily."<br>"But they're still her feelings, no reason to be upset by that, yeah?"  
>"No…" He said. "Cutter asked me if I was sure they weren't friendly feelings of love or if she loves me like a brother…I dunno. She didn't…specify."<p>

"Then just ask, Connor."  
>"No! I can't do that! She'd think I was eavesdropping. She was the one who woke me up though..." He sighed, just thinking.<br>"Why are you complicated?" Ruth rolled her eyes with a chuckle.  
>" 'Cause I hate being wrong and I don't want to look like a twit."<br>"You do know that Abby's seen you in every mood known to man, right?"  
>"But she still doesn't know I love her." He argued and was brought back to a time when he was sixteen. Same place, same person, same love, just…different times, different problems.<p>

"_I love her! I love her! I do! Bu—but…I don't know what to do!" A sixteen year old, terrified Connor shouted, staring at a wall.  
>"Tell, Connor. You need to report it."<br>"She'll kill me…" He whispered, tears coming to his eyes.  
>"She'll thank you." Ruth told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, kissing his head gently. "She needs this."<em>

"It's not that bad, it's not that bad…" He tried to tell himself.  
>"I know you want to think that because…I know you don't want to do this. But you saw her today."<br>"And so did you, I'm assuming?" Connor looked at Ruth painfully.  
>"If I didn't, sweetheart, I don't think I would pressing you so hard to do this."<br>"Sometimes…I think it hurts me more than it hurts her." He admitted. "She's fourteen, I shouldn't love her."  
>"Connor, you can't stop those feelings so stop trying. She's a beautiful girl, okay? It's natural."<p>

"_Why can't you do it?"  
>"Because you need to."<br>"Why?" He shouted. "You can just do it anonymously, yeah?"  
>"Yes, but…I think you need to."<br>"Give me the bloody phone!"_

"_You're doing a good thing…" Ruth reminded him as she handed him the phone.  
>"She might be taken from me and I-I can't face her parents. Her mum's a drug addict and her dad's just mental!"<br>"It'll be best for her and Jack. Please."_

_He dialed the number that he had memorized so many times(he had never had the nerve to call it, he had stared at the phone for five hours wondering if he should call, but never did he allow himself. He got two numbers into the phone and then threw it down, always) He felt his heart jump out of his chest when they answered._

"_Hello. What's the concern?"  
>"I know someone who needs…a lot of help." Connor said after a minute of thinking everything over.<br>"I'll put you through to an adviser, okay?"  
>"Yeah…sounds…great." He cleared his throat.<em>

_Connor sat for a moment, staring at a wall. An old, black and white photo of a wedding. Ruth's and Lester's marriage. He studied every detail of it before he got an advisor on the phone. With a pounding heart and anxiety on the rise, he listened to the woman, asking if he wanted to stay anonymous._

"_Yes, yes, please." He nodded.  
>"Are you ready to talk about your concerns?"<br>Connor gave a nervous, little laugh. "Eh…I'd better do it now."  
>"Alright. What's going on?"<br>"I know these pair of siblings and…their parents are really…abusing them. Their mum does drugs and neglects them and…their father hits them. Sometimes for no reason. And…it gets really, really bad. She tries to fight back, she does kickboxing and uses that as self-defense but…it just makes it a lot worse. She's terrified of him. I'm her best friend and I'm tired of seeing the bruises and scars. Will you help?" Though he knew he should've talked more about how Jack was getting hurt, but his mind always switched to Abby._

"_Of course. We'll do everything we can. Can you tell us about her? Her name? School? Address?"  
>"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna take her away?"<br>"We'll have to see. But…you do have information, yeah?" She asked again.  
>"Abigail Maitland. Abigail Sarah Maitland. She responds best to Abby, she…hates the name Abigail. We go to Carter Dale Secondary school in London. We both live on Primeval Boulevard…"<br>"Thank you. Now, what do you think we should do about all this? I want to take your opinion in consideration."  
>"I dunno. I just…I want the pair of siblings okay. I don't want them to end up dead, but I also don't want her taken away from me. I think her parents should be jailed. For life."<em>

"_I hope you know that…you just saved lives."  
>"I know…" He sighed in relief. "So…I guess this is it? I did all I can do?"<br>"Yes, sir. Thanks a lot. It's appreciated. By the way, can they stay at your place for a few days? Just so no one gets hurt?"  
>"I can try." He hung up the phone.<em>

"_I knew you could do it, Connor." Ruth smiled and pat his shoulder.  
>"I guess I feel a bit better." He nodded. "But I'm just so…scared. I hate this. I feel as if I'm gonna go into a panic attack any minute."<br>"You'll be fine. I know you…"  
>"I'm glad you're here, Mrs. Ruth. You've helped tremendously." He hugged her, tears still coming to his eyes. He tried so hard to blink them away, but they just insisted on falling.<br>"You did good, she can live happily now. Abby doesn't deserve anything she got from that house of horrors."_

_It was ten in the morning, school was going on, and Abby and Connor were chatting it up in English. Connor wasn't acting normal and Abby noticed this, she just chose to ignore it. Sometimes he was just weird, he had a lot of anxiety, a lot of quirks to him. It's why she felt herself slowly falling in…love…with him. If that was the right word. She didn't even know. She really only loved her brother, her sixteen year old mind thought. How thankful she was that he hadn't left school yet…_

"_Connor?" She whispered and looked over. They were at a table together, that was how the seating arrangement went.  
>"Yah?" He looked from his essay to her.<br>"Why didn't you leave school when you were sixteen?"  
>"B—because I quite like school. At least…without Stephen." He shrugged, not telling her the real reason. That he just wanted more time with her.<br>"Oh…" She nodded.  
>"Why?" He wondered, picking up his pencil.<br>"Just curious." Abby mumbled and looked over her paper. She didn't think she was a great writer, but anything was better than maths for her._

"_How's your essay?" Connor asked.  
>"Eh…it's okay." She slid it over to him.<br>He smiled and passed his to her. "Peer editing?"  
>"Yeah." She nodded and laughed a bit, starting to read a bit. "Star Trek, really?"<br>He cracked a lovely smile. "The essay was free choice, Miss-I'm-obsessed-with-lizards."  
>She pushed him lightly with a laugh.<em>

_As she did, her long-sleeved shirt sleeves were riding up on her arms, Connor stared at them, locating a new series of scratches. She noticed his stare and quickly pulled the sleeves down. He gave her 'the look' and she shook her head._

"_What'd he do?"  
>"What do you think?" She snapped back.<br>"Why though?"  
>"Told him that I'd rather him hurt me than Jack…" Abby shook her head. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."<br>"It does." He said with a sing-song voice.  
>"Not to me." <em>

_Just then the door opened and a little thirteen year old from the lower school came in. His brown hair overgrown and a tussled mess, his eyes brown with dark bags under them, his body smaller than most boys his age, his teeth a bit crooked, and his clothes too long for his body. _

"_Jack?" Connor asked, looking at him strangely. "Whatcha doin' here, mate?"  
>"Abby…there's people here…" He looked at his older sister, scared, his hands covered by his sweatshirt sleeves. His habit.<br>"Who? For us?"  
>"Yes. They're gonna take us from mum and dad…I know it!"<br>"Who the hell told?"_

_Connor sank low in his seat, furrowing his brow, and starting to feel his anxiety. Abby looked at her teacher._

"_Miss, I'm sorry about this interruption. Can I go see what my little brother, Jack Maitland, is talking about?"  
>"What do you mean…people?" Mrs. Hargreaves questioned.<br>"I can't tell you, but it's important." Abby said desperately. "Please just let me go?"  
>"I trust you Abigail, don't abuse it." The teacher noticed Abby flinch just a tad bit at that word before running out with her brother.<em>

_It was about five minutes, Connor nearly dying inside, his anxiety taking over, his head in his hands. He knew it was a mistake, something was going to happen, Abby was going to kill him. He knew it. He just knew it._

"_Oi! Temple!" The teacher called.  
>He looked up, his anxiety making him shake. "Yeah?" He replied weakly.<br>"Can you come here for a minute or two?"  
>"Huh?" Connor stood in front of her desk.<br>"What's wrong with Miss Maitland?"  
>"Isn't it obvious these days?" He asked, looking at his hands playing with a pencil on her desk. "She's…been…highly mistreated. Abused by her parents…"<em>

"_Temple…I'm sorry. I suppose I should've picked up on that fact. She's a wonderful girl, isn't she? She mean a lot to you?"  
>"Best friend." He choked out of his mouth. "I don't want her to be taken away. Now…can I go back to writing?"<br>"I'd like that. Just remember, you can walk out anytime. I see your anxiety's been driving you mad."_

"Tell her. It can't be all that terrible." Ruth smiled, making Connor shake his head and realize where he was and how old he was.  
>"It could…" He gave her an eyebrow raise.<br>"But it won't." She shook her head.

"So…uh…what's your story about?" Connor changed the subject and tried to look at her computer screen again.  
>"It's a bit of a silly…premise."<br>"Just tell me, please!" He begged, folding his hands. "I'll do anything!"  
>"You act like you're ten again!" She laughed. "It's about people…"<br>"Yeah, us!" He gestured around him, meaning the whole boulevard.  
>"You'll see it when it's done."<br>"Fine." He sighed and collapsed in a seat. "So…you've seen these…anomalies?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"You're not going…mental…are you?" He looked at her worried.  
>"I'll be fine."<br>"Okay…but I've still got twenty minutes before Abby's home. So…entertain me, please?"


	8. Chapter 8

**YES! Becker and Jess awkwardness for the win! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this. :)**

Chapter Eight.

2:00 PM: Becker's

Becker finally worked up all his courage, got rid of all his doubts and stood promptly in front of Jess's door. This was his big moment. Maybe he'd ask for a date…he'd like to get to know her. She seemed…interesting. Not usually his type, the peppy ones. But she was different…

"Besides," He whispered to himself. "If Abby likes her, I'm sure I'll like her…" He slowly knocked on the door, hoping she'd answer. His thoughts going wild, but his face showing no emotion. Something he learned in the military. 'What if she doesn't like me? What if she just thinks all I care about is war? What if she thinks I'm violent? Does she have a boyfriend?'

Wondering who was knocking on her door, Jess quickly answered it. Usually she had to make plans for anybody to ever come to her house. No one just willingly showed up here. She thought it might have something to do with her young age and maybe even her attitude. Everyone was a bit…dull on this street. Except Connor, he'd been a peppy morning person lately. She wondered why Matt suggested _this _place for her.

She opened up the door and came face to face with a man. And not just a man either…a hot man, she thought. His eyes looked into hers, she couldn't read any emotions though. He half-smiled, forcing away a huge smile and nervous butterflies.

'Oh god, she's just a girl!' he screamed in his head. 'Get a handle on yourself, Hilary!'

"Alright?" Jess asked, shooting him a confused look.  
>"I'm fine. What about you?"<br>"I'm…okay. I've got a question though…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Why are you here?" She said with a slight nervous chuckle.

"A man can't get to know his neighbors before being drafted out?"  
>"Oh my god, you're the one in the military?" She exclaimed.<br>"Only one on this street." He smiled, quite proudly. "But I'll be fine. I always am…or at least…that's what Mrs. Lester told me. I don't always leave in such a great state…" Remembering his slight case of PTSD, he cringed.

"So you…actually want to know me?"  
>"Why not?" He let a smile creep onto his face, a legit smile. "Abby seems to get on with you, I don't see why I can't. She's one of my mates."<br>Jess let out a giggle and a blush appeared on her face. "Okay."  
>"So can I come in? We can drink some tea and talk."<br>"Ummm…yeah, of course." She nodded and opened up her door.  
>"Thanks very much."<p>

2:10 PM: Abby Maitland's

Abby arrived at her door to be greeted by her never quiet, over-active dogs.

"Hello, my babies, how are you?" She asked, setting a bag of things from the ARC down. "Were you nice to each other? Did you behave?"

She looked around the small house. "Well…nothing's in shambles, that's a good sign." She smiled and grabbed a toy, watching the dogs suddenly get very excited. She laughed as Nancy jumped up to attempt to grab it from her. "Eager aren't you? Let your brother have a chance." Abby tossed the toy away and watched as the two battled it out. "You guys are eejits." She rolled her eyes, with a laugh.

"Rex! How you doin', sunshine?" Abby grabbed him gently out of his container. "You eat enough? You might have some more lizard friends…at least one or two."

Connor had heard Abby's car pull in from down the street, he said a quick goodbye to Ruth, a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he ran out. It would be a good day, he would tell her, he would tell her everything he's thought about her for the past God knows how many years.

He turned the doorknob, listening to her sweet laughter made him give a goofy smile.

"Hey,"  
>"Hello, Connor. You're usually here waiting for me! I missed you." She turned to him with a grin, Rex resting on her shoulder as she gently stroked him. "Where were ya? World Of Warcraft need you?"<br>"Nah, haven't played today. Just talkin' to Mrs. Ruth is all."  
>"Ah, that's cool." She nodded and put Rex down on a desk, as he was trying to crawl down her shirt. "What'd you talk about?"<p>

"Um, she's writing a new story and just…school." He lied, furrowing his brow.  
>"Don't lie, Con. I can tell."<br>"Listen, we just talked about me and her story. Shared some of our favorite memories, that's it."  
>"Don't get so nervous, it makes me curious." She flashed a devilish smirk.<p>

Connor blushed and got a sparkle in his eye, she was lovely, absolutely lovely. And that smile. _That smile killed him. _He'd always appreciated the devilishly curious side of her, it was…it was attractive, for lack of better words. His heart beat against his chest, he could feel the words on his tongue, but they just wouldn't come out.

"I love you…" He finally said, there wasn't even an ounce of doubt or cracked vocal chords, surprising Connor himself.

2:25 PM, Jessica Parker's:

"So you're into technology, huh?" Becker sipped his tea, looking around the house.  
>"Uh, yeah, just a bit. Shoes and technology." She nodded.<br>"You great friends with Matt? He's into all that stuff." He told her.  
>"He actually was the one that convinced me to move here." Jess answered, smiling, trying to hide her excitement and nervousness. But it was hard. Becker was…attractive to say the least. "He's one of my…cousin's old friends. It's weird, huh? How many of us know each other from…other places and we all just…moved here."<p>

Becker nodded, he had to agree. While it wasn't weird that Connor and Abby didn't move next to each other (He swore, they were inseperable), it was weird how everyone else ended up here as well.

"Philip must be a good real estate agent."  
>Jess laughed at his attempt at a joke. "Yeah, must be!"<br>"Matt's a good mate of mine, lots of good memories associated with him. He shot me once…" He chuckled, trying to explain his relationship with the man.  
>"Oh my god, he shot you?" She asked, highly concerned.<br>"Yeah, with an EMD, it wasn't a fun moment and he still holds it against me."

"Were you okay, though?"  
>"I was fine after the headache and pain. Don't worry about me…you don't need to."<br>"But-what about when you go to war?"  
>"I don't want to be worried about…I don't want to be missed." He admitted and he wasn't quite sure why.<br>"But why not?"  
>"If I die out there, I don't want everyone here sobbing for me. I just…I'm afraid of-you'll think it's stupid…" He mumbled.<br>"No, I won't."  
>"I'm afraid of love because I'm afraid of dying out on the field and risking making someone cry."<br>"You're a good man...I hope you know that."

He smiled.

"I've never been more honest with someone. I feel as if I've lied about my feelings my whole life..."  
>"Where you going? Where you going to fight?"<p>

Becker twiddled his thumbs and stared down at what was left of his tea. It was starting to get cold. He didn't want to say where he was going, he knew the death rates were high there. And then they'd worry. They'd _all_ worry. Connor would beg him not to go, Abby would give him an extra-long, special Abby hug, Sarah would plead with Connor, Jess would go silent and tell him to be safe, Danny and Matt would hold him hostage, Jenny would wish him luck and maybe even give him a small hug, Claudia as well, Stephen wouldn't care, that bloke only cared for himself, but all he could think about was what Lester and Mrs. Lester would say about him going there. Going to Hell, surely. He didn't want to go...but he mustn't back down. That was the number one rule in the Becker household. Ever since he was a child. Never give up, give in, or give over. That was the way his family worked.

"Iraq..." He admitted and Jess looked at him astonished.

2:30 PM, Abby Maitland's

It had been silent for some time. Since Connor had confessed. Now he was nervous, now he didn't think she felt the same way. How could she? If he looked at himself, all he saw was this giant dork and she was…well, this amazing woman that had made it so far and she was…bloody awesome.

'I should've listened to Cutter. She probably meant she loved me like I was her brother. After all, we did grow up together. Now look at her, she won't even talk to me! She probably hates me! Why would I ever feel that way about her? Dear God...I HATE MYSELF!' Connor thought in his head, pulling at his fingerless gloves as if, magically, everything would be better if he did so. He pulled down his hat, wishing he could hide in it. Wishing he would never have to see her again...but he couldn't.

"What?" Abby finally choked out of her mouth, getting over any immediate shock. 'He loves me? Like...love? Bu-but...he's my best friend? God, he's like my brother! We've slept in the same bed for YEARS and we've done nothing except occasionally kick each other. How long has he loved me? Do I love him? Maybe I should kiss him...but...no. I bet he means in...a friend sort of way. Friends love each other, yeah? They can fancy each other, I'm not stupid, am I?'

"I love you." He repeated, though he wasn't sure how with his throat going so dry that when he swallowed he felt as if he might cry.  
>"As in...like...mates, yeah?" She asked unsurely, hoping he would say no.<br>He closed his eyes tight and opened them again. "Of course. We're...pals, buddies..." He punched her shoulder lightly. "Nothing more, and certainly nothing less." He put on a fake goofy smile. 'Why the hell would you say YES, Connor? You idiot, now you'll certainly never be anything more. Stuck in the terrible friend zone with a girl you want to kiss...great.'

She too faked a smile and nodded. "Friends, right. I love you too, then."  
>"Surprised yah, didn't I?" He chuckled awkwardly.<br>"Yeah, thought my mate wanted to go out with me." She laughed, punching his shoulder. "Wouldn't wanna hurt you..."  
>"Yeah..." Connor nodded. "Would never want to hurt you either. If you know...you liked me as well."<br>"Luckily we don't." Abby sighed. "I've got enough things to worry about."

"Alright?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Zoo funding is being cut down by half of what we already have! We've got to get rid of fifty lizards...and Tim said if I don't come up with a mastermind plan to smuggle them away, a little more than half of those little guys are being put down..."

Connor could see the pained look on her face, he knew how much she loved the reptiles. Ever since she went to the Galapagos' Island when she was a little girl, taken by her aunt, she's dedicated her life to them. It'd been the only good thing in her childhood, she claimed.

"Oh..." He was at a loss for words. "That's terrible, I can take some and you know...maybe some of me mates want some...my brother's into lizards...and um...I'm pretty sure Jack likes the little critters as well, yeah?"  
>"You're sweet." She smiled. "Jack's not into them as much, he's too much of a gambler to be trusted anyway. But you'd really go through all that work just to find lizards homes for...me?"<p>

"Of course Abby." He told her. "I-care about you and I know you care about them. I wouldn't want you to be upset, you're not fun when you're upset. I know how you feel anyway..."  
>"How?" She wondered curiously, going through life history trying to find a moment where he would feel this way.<br>"One time...when I was fifteen, yeah?" He smiled. "Me mum said that she was going to take away ALL my dinosaur things because I was too 'obsessed' and too old. I was absolutely, positively heartbroken. Begged on my hands and knees until she let me keep 'em."  
>"You're such a bloody dipstick." She laughed.<br>"You're so kind, aren't you? Glad I could make you smile though."

They collapsed on the couch together and took deep breaths.

"Hey," Connor nudged her side.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I know it's not Saturday, but...wanna watch a movie later tonight?"  
>"Sure." She grinned. "But I'm choosing. You chose twice in a row."<br>"Ugh, fine. No overly fantasized romantic movies, okay? Or you can clean up my puke when the man most likely, rips off his shirt. I do not care if it is Johnny Depp, Leonardo Dicaprio, David Tennant, or whoever you lust after."  
>She giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Aw, shut up."<p>

2:45 PM: Jessica Parker's:

"I'll be fine, more than fine, promise. I'm used to this, I'm always shipped off to the deadliest places because I'm the captain. It's nothing new." He swore. "I swear on my mum that nothing worse than possibly a hurt leg is gonna happen."

"If you're so sure because..." She turned a deep red, thinking about all the feelings in her head. "You...seem like a very nice guy and...it'd be nice to be friends with a...uh...such a great guy."  
>"We are friends, aren't we?" He cocked his head with a smile, loving the way she looked when she was flustered.<br>"Yeah, yeah...I suppose we are."  
>"Good. You're a sweet girl. No wonder Mrs. Ruth referred to you as lovely little Jessica."<br>"So...we're really friends?"  
>"Well, it seems we are." He nodded. "And don't worry. I'm not as mad around other people than when I'm with Danny and Matt. They bring out the worst in me." He chuckled.<p>

"Do you...have a girlfriend, Becker?"  
>"Me? Nah." He shook his head. "Some people think it's Abby, but those people are a bit mental. Abby doesn't really do the love thing. It's why we get on, I think, 'cause we're both scared of love."<br>"And...um, if you don't have a girlfriend...you don't have anything else, yeah?"  
>"If you're insinuating I'm gay, get the thoughts out of your head. I'm not."<br>"Sorry, it was...just-" She replied anxiously, she certainly had nothing against that, if that was what he was wondering.

He put his hand over hers. "It's fine, Jessica. Just fine. Everybody's got questions. I'm used to being asked if I'm gay due to my terrible love-life that I've never had."

Jess immediately shut up, his hand on hers even for the two seconds it was there was a wonderful feeling.

'He probably means nothing by it Jess, it was just a way to get me to belt up! That's how it usually goes for me. I ramble too much...he was just trying to get me to be quiet, you know this so don't think he automatically loves you. He hardly knows you, genius!'

Becker looked at his watch. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, but-unfortunately, got things to do and Danny's starting to patrol so...I've got to pester him until he whacks me with his stick."  
>Jess laughed. "Well have fun with that. Tell him I said hi, yeah?"<br>"Sure." He nodded and ran out the door.

2:50 PM: Abby Maitland's:

It felt...awkward after awhile, being at Abby's place when Connor had told her he loved her. It all got taken the wrong way. He should've told her that he wanted to kiss her, something! But that's not the way things play out in Connor's mind, he gets too nervous about what she'll think.

'What if telling her I love her...comes with telling her I did it all along? I made her have to move away for months of her life...I made her survive the hell of childcare services?'

_Abby came back in the classroom, eyes full of tears. No one had seen her like this. No one except Connor. But Connor couldn't be sure if those were tears of anger or pure sadness, that she was crying. The people had just come, he was sure they told her that she had to be taken away in their custody and he was absolutely terrified that Abby would find out who did it. But she didn't. She just flung herself down in her seat and put her head in her hands, crying her eyes out._

"_Abby, what's wro-" Connor started to ask before she turned to him with only fury in her eyes. 'She knew...' he thought.  
>"Don't talk to me, you bastard!"<br>Connor was astonished and taken aback. 'She didn't mean it,' he kept telling himself. 'She didn't...'  
>She cried. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it..." she put her head on his shoulder. <em>

_Everyone was looking at them. Everyone was wondering what had happened to Abby, why she left, why she was acting like that, who the people were. Becker looked at them with major concern and fear at the pit of his stomach. He hated seeing others cry, it always reminded him of…well…himself when his father was away in war._

"_Abby, calm down..." Connor soothed rubbing her back. "It can't be too bad, yeah? We can...we can sort it all out together, right?"  
>"I don't really want to talk now..." She sniffled and buried her head as far as it would go in Connor's neck.<br>"Miss?" He raised his eyebrow. "Can we go...outside?"  
>"Of course you two can, Temple...seems like you both need it. Best of the British, Abby...whatever is bothering you, feel better because...no one likes seeing such a pretty girl cry." <em>

_Abby didn't say anything, she was just silent as Connor lead her out._

"_Thank you..." He mouthed to the teacher. "I'm sorry I have to miss the lesson."  
>"It's fine, Connor."<em>

_Abby sat propped up against a window, she was determined not to talk, but Connor was equally as determined to make her. He needed to know that she didn't know who called, he needed to know what was going on with her. He needed to know._

"_Abby, please talk to me..." Connor said, poking her shoulder. "I don't like the sound of you crying. I need to know what's going on. Who were those people?"  
>"I don't want you hurt." She mumbled.<br>"Well I don't want you hurt! You are more important to me! Me? Me, I get hurt all the time. I'm always the one taking the piss, I'm always the one all broken and bruised, I'm always bleeding, I've been heartbroken more than enough, just bloody tell me!"_

_She stammered over her words, her heart beating like crazy. What were these feelings? She didn't understand them, she didn't know them. Was it love, she was feeling? Was she...apologetic? Was she...scared? _

'_Scared...that suits. That suits my whole life, doesn't it?' Abby thought and stared Connor in his eyes. They were full of concern, ready to listen to whatever she was about to say. He cared. _

"_It's about my mum and dad..." She finally admitted.  
>"What about them?" He wondered, already knowing the news.<br>"Dad's going to jail for eighteen years. Mum's going to rehab..."  
>"Oh god..." Connor said. "Where you going?"<em>

_Abby sniffled, trying to hold back the tears, her voice became shaky. "That's the thing...they're taking me and Jack in custody. I have no idea where I'm going, but no one wants to adopt a sixteen year old!"_

"_But...yo-you can't go..." He complained.  
>"I'll still go to school, like they'd let me miss that with how many days I've missed all these years...bu-but I won't live around you anymore."<br>"No more movie night?"  
>"No more movie night..." Abby repeated shaking her head. "Everything will be thrown off, different…knowing how I act, they probably won't let me out too much. Hell, they'd think I was running away!"<br>"But that's our night where we get to cuddle up in a blanket and watch the world's most horrifying and or stupidest movies and fall asleep on the couch! Who am I gonna eat popcorn with? My mum?"_

"_Connor, I don't want to go! You have to do something!"  
>"I'd probably get sent to prison along with your dad if I try to break you out of childcare, sorry..." He chuckled.<br>"I didn't mean that." A laugh snuck out of her mouth.  
>"I...don't know what to do. What can I do?"<br>"I don't know either. I want to live with you...your family is...nice. And they love me."  
>Connor chuckled. "Yep, I suppose once you get used to me brothers, it's all quite good."<em>

"They aren't that bad." She shook her head. "I've grown to like Lex."  
>"Yeah...he likes you too. He always wanted a sister, instead he got a dorky little brother." Connor smiled. "Though, I guess he's better than Jake."<p>

"_You were thrilled when he moved out." Abby laughed, remembering.  
>"Just a bit..." He shrugged. "Enough to throw a small little party..."<em>

"_Can I live with you? Just until...I can find a place of my own in a couple of years?"  
>"I suppose you'd have to ask me mum? Or...well...the childcare services?"<br>"Yeah..." She nodded.  
>"Me? I'd be more than happy to just let you stay at my house but...there's legal work now. It's not just a sleepover or an escape place."<br>"If I can...Jack can stay as well, right?"  
>"My mum would have to decide. I don't really know..."<em>

"_I just don't know who would've told." Abby sighed.  
>"Listen, whoever told saved your life, isn't that good?"<br>"I would've only had to survive two more years and I would've been fine." She pulled her knees up to her chest.  
>"Whoever did it, did it because you really needed it. Don't sound so gutted, your dad almost killed you the other night."<em>

_Out of instinct, Abby touched her black eye and the bruise on her neck. She cringed and immediately started going into meltdown mode._

"_Hey, hey, hey!" Connor intervened. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright. You're safe now, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. Hold me to that promise and kill me if I don't keep it."_

_Abby threw her arms around him, he made sure to be gentle, she was so hurt these days it was hard not to accidentally touch a bruise. He hated it, but…it was all better now._

_Becker threw opened the classroom door._

"_Oi! Don't mean to be interrupting this beautiful, happy, whatever moment…but…Greaves said you need to get back in the classroom."  
>Connor let out a groan. "But the hallway is SO much better."<br>"Judging on her face, mate, she don't care."  
>"Fine," He slowly let go of Abby. "Let's go, yeah?"<em>

"_Wait, wait, wait," Becker smiled. "Can I get an Abby hug as well?"  
>She smiled and gave him a friendly hug.<br>"Whatever it is that's bothering you, feel better because…we need yah." He whispered in her ear and let go.  
>"Now let's all go, shall we? Before we get in more trouble." Connor chuckled as the three of them walked in.<em>

_For weeks on end, Abby was in the childcare services. 'Till Connor's mum got tired of listening to his whine and felt bad enough for Abby and Jack. It wasn't adoption she did, there were no legal forms stating that. It was more of an…emancipation and a lot of…legal stuff he didn't really understand.  
>It was a beautiful thing to wake up to, Abby during breakfast and it was always funny to watch Jack fall asleep at the table during the Temple arguments. That's how it was for two years. Connor had started college and Abby joined him at CMU, doing a zoologist unit. Until she got offered a job of course. Then she bought her own house and Connor bought his. His mum had moved and well…he didn't want to leave the street. He was too close to everyone. Especially Ruth.<em>

"So…shall we go to the movie store?"  
>"Yep." Connor nodded and got pulled up from the couch by Abby.<br>"Cool."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

3:00 PM: Danny Quinn's

Danny stared at the ground, he wasn't feeling well today. It wasn't an illness, he wasn't at all under the weather. It was his emotions going haywire. 'Today's the day…' He thought. 'Little baby Patrick, stolen in plain view…'

His grip on the stick got tighter. "Why not me? Why'd we have to be there that day? What did the sicko do to him?" He talked out loud, he felt insane, but…it helped. Patrolling was pretty easy, he always started at Primeval Boulevard and ended up half way cross town. Sometimes, getting called in for serious crimes. But…it usually wasn't that bad. Everyone was taking it light on him anyway, they knew of this day and how it meant the world to him.

In only a second flat, he was tackled to the ground. Confused, he looked up to see Becker's smiling face.

"Hey, mate."  
>Danny forced a half smile on his face. "Get off me!"<br>"Sorry." Becker shrugged and stood up, wiping dirt off his clothes. "It's just been a good day for me."  
>"Oh, aren't you jammy?"<br>"Eh…" He laughed and offered his hand to Danny. "Just made a new friend."  
>"Oh god, who're you replacing me with?"<br>"Jess. Jessica Parker." A small blush crept its way to his face.  
>"Jess? That's who you're replacing me with?" Danny scoffed. "I'm replacing you with…Connor then!"<br>"I'm not replacing you. I'm tryin' to finally fall in love."

"Ooooh, little Hilary's falling in love!" He sang, pushing Becker.  
>"Ooooh," Becker sang along sarcastically. "I'm going to take my gun out of my house if you call me Hilary one more time."<br>"Okay…" Danny sighed. "Hilary…"  
>"You're lucky I know it's a bad day for you!" Becker shouted. "My name ain't Hilary anymore!"<br>"Not legally changed!" Danny argued.  
>"In my mind it is." He glared. "Obviously you aren't that upset. You've got enough strength to tease me."<br>"Eh, I've been better of course…" Danny gave him a slight shake of the head. "But…I can put on a brave face, I suppose. Don't mean I'm alright."

"Danny…it's been how many years?"  
>"Fifteen." He answered, staring at the sidewalk as the two of them walked down the street.<br>"Do you honestly think he might still be out there?" Becker wondered curiously.  
>"Don't know. I want to think so, he's my baby brother…and he was only fourteen…"<br>"Sorry mate. I can't imagine how you must feel, but it's not your fault."  
>"I was twenty two! I could've stopped it!"<br>"But you didn't and that's the point. Stop saying that you could have, because you didn't. That's what matters, no need to put yourself down."

"I can't help it, I just want to see him once more. I just...I miss our stupid fights and making up, I miss watching Doctor Who every Saturday, and trying to give him advice about girls, I miss...everything. From breakfast in the morning to bedtime at night. Our silly pillow fights..."  
>"You still got me." Becker tried to be reassuring.<br>"And you're being deployed. I might never see you again."  
>"Oi! Don't say that. I'm coming back, I will ALWAYS come back. I'll haunt you if I have to."<br>Danny chuckled. "Aren't you a bit obsessive?"  
>"To get you to laugh, I sure am." He smiled. "Besides, we still gotta couple of days. I heard Abby's surprising me with a surprise party, which isn't really a surprise. She's inviting everyone, we're gonna have a bonfire. You know, if it doesn't rain like always."<p>

"Oh you talked to Abby recently?"  
>"She wanted to complain about her life. So...she gave me a ring and I listened to her for about an hour."<br>"Oh what's wrong with her life now?"  
>"Connor said he loved her, then basically took it back by saying it was like a friendship love. She wanted the real thing...she always does, but then she always denies it. That's the problem with Abby, she wants love so bad…but her mind automatically shuts down when she finds it."<br>"And I can understand that about her, but what I don't understand is Connor! We all know he loves her, he's said it a million times! We all know what he wants, her as his girlfriend, but why can't _he _let himself get in that relationship? It's not a bad relationship! Abby's…a great girl and a rather beautiful one, as well!"  
>"Eh, he's a dweeb sometimes and I can understand the nervousness, but I have to give him props for at least saying the words. Because you haven't."<br>"For the thousandth time, I do NOT love Jenny!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, I don't love you either, Daniel." Jenny quipped, jumping into the conversation.  
>Danny clenched his eyes tight, and turned around. "Jennifer, how lovely to see you?"<br>"Don't call me Jennifer."  
>"Don't call me Daniel then, aye?"<br>She rolled her eyes. "So why were you talking about me?"  
>"Becker thinks I have this overwhelming crush on you, but I don't."<br>"And I don't either, if it was any of concern to you blokes."  
>"Yeah, you're more into Cutter, am I right? His type? Smart, apparently handsome, and um...not as badass?" Danny joked.<br>"I'm into him, but sadly, Claudia has snogged him already."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa when did this happen? I thought...Nick was in a relationship? I mean, I know Helen is a dirty little cheater who tries to get on with every man she sees, but...him and cheating don't seem to add up!"  
>"He was just getting tired of it all, I suppose. He says he really loves Claudia, that he took Ruth's advice."<br>"So, you're not going to be heartbroken, now are you?" Danny raised his eyebrows.  
>"Daniel, I've got better things to do than moan and cry over a very good looking man that I'm not as lucky to get. Trust me, Claudia liked him more than I ever did. I can find someone else, it's honestly not that hard…"<br>"Hmm," He shrugged. "Love sucks, doesn't it?"

"Hey, don't ruin it for me before I get it, will you?" Becker complained.  
>"What? You actually found someone, Becker?" Jenny looked over at him, shocked at the military man, the one that claimed he was never going to fall in love.<br>"Jess..." He mumbled.  
>"Jess Parker? She's a cutie, a little young but...for a first love, she'll do."<br>"Yeah, thanks for being the judge." He rolled his eyes.  
>"No problem." She gave a cocky smile.<p>

3:15 PM: Claudia Brown's

Nick stared at her, she was absolutely beautiful. He felt so guilty though, absolutely guilty. He had kissed her. Claudia Brown. And he loved her, he wasn't lying. Not at all. But...he felt like a cheater. He knew Helen had said she was leaving, but she had said that twenty times and always came back, expecting Nick to welcome her home with open arms. And he always did, willingly!

'Maybe that needs to stop...I shouldn't welcome her...' He thought.  
>"Nick, are you okay?"<br>He nodded his head slowly. "Of course I am." He cleared his throat.  
>"You don't look it." She gave a smirk. "I can tell whenever someone lies. It's a secret woman power."<br>"Oh god, is that why my mum knew everything I ever did?" Cutter tried to crack a joke, making the situation lighter on his side.  
>Claudia gave a chuckle. "Yes, that would be why. Now, what's wrong? You can tell me."<br>"I just...I feel...yucky, for lack of better words? I feel like...Stephen. Him and my wife slept together for years and I didn't even know and here I am copying her!"  
>"You kissed me! You didn't do anything else. Surely it could be worse, yeah? You didn't do what she did, you're better than that."<br>"Kissing was definitely the start of her and Stephen's relationship..."

"Didn't she tell you she was leaving?" She sighed.  
>"Didn't anyone ever tell you Helen is the biggest liar, who, when can't find anyone else to sleep with, comes running back to me?"<br>"Didn't you ever here of refusing and divorce?"  
>"...Yes..." He mumbled. "I suppose we're working on it...for the twenty fifth time..."<br>"You guys need some serious help." Claudia sighed.  
>"I know we do, but...I don't think I want her back in my house. Not this time."<p>

Claudia perked up.

"I think I finally realized that...our relationship has been gone for years. Now it's time to break it off. Find someone new, fall in love, and get married...and then last forever like my mum and dad. I'd like that quite a bit."  
>"You don't have to find someone new when they're standing right in front of you."<br>Nick smiled and his hands immediately went to fixing her hair. "Suppose you don't..."

3:54 PM, Abby Maitland's:

Connor stared at the screen, they were watching Elizabethtown. He actually agreed to watch this, Abby seemed so excited to at least see Orlando Bloom. He laughed it off. He liked the movie, he really did, but he felt a pang in his heart as the two characters kissed.

"Abby," He looked over at her.  
>"Yep?" She asked, not really taking her eyes off the screen, but diverting her attention.<br>"You know my whole life story, yeah?"  
>"Down to what you got on Christmas in '94." She replied.<p>

"I feel as if I haven't accomplished anything. I've never...kissed a girl. Or a guy for that matter." He felt the need to mention that he'd never kissed human being. "Ever. I'm twenty three. You, you've kissed plenty of guys!"  
>"You and Becker should start a club." She chuckled.<br>"I want to...experience it. Just once, at least..." Connor said, as she stared at him with those blue eyes. God, they got him every time. They were so beautiful, as was she. He wanted her so bad, so much that he'd do _anything _for her.  
>'Experience it now, you idiot! Kiss her! She's not going to stop you! ...Will she? I'm just her friend, stuck in the friend zone! No weird areas here...'<p>

'I'll kiss you...please, Abby, let yourself kiss him! I can just say that was his first kiss, yeah? Or...it can turn into something you've always wanted! Love that can last forever...love, period! That's all you wanted in life isn't it? You stupid, stupid, idiotic, moronic, girl! Kiss him...'

"Well...why don't you go meet someone? You act as if you've got no social skills." She said instead.  
>"But Abby...I have not got social skills. Last time I went to the bar I spilled my white wine on a girl...then she called me a bender for having white wine. I don't know how to talk when I'm around people I don't know..."<br>"Surely there's a girl on this street that you see every day? There's a lot of people on Primeval Boulevard." She commented.  
>"Helen, ew. April, ew. Jenny, she'd slap me. Claudia, she'd slap me into last century. Emily, she's with Matt. Jess, too...not my type. Christine, ew. Sarah, pretty, but...just a friend. Then there's you...and...Caroline. She seems nice actually, very pretty." He thought about it.<br>"Okay, so...why don't you ask her on a date?"  
>"Um...because I know I'd destroy it? Somehow?" He nervously laughed, turning red.<br>"You need a higher self-esteem! Just try it out! Tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow I want you to march your arse to her house, knock on the door, and at least talk to her, then you can ask her on a date. And knowing Caroline, she'll accept!"  
>"What do you mean knowing Caroline?"<p>

"Eh...mean words running through my mind." She blushed a bit and hoped Connor would realize that he loved her, not that jerk. She just went around using men, he was going to get his heart broken and she knew that with a broken heart, it was even harder to fall in love.  
>"Abby!" He exclaimed, lightly pushing her. "That's not nice!"<br>"Hence the reason I said mean words were running through my head. She's not exactly a ray of sunshine, now is she?"  
>"I don't know, I hardly know the girl! Danny's the one always in gossip, not me!"<br>"Fine, whatever, do what you want Connor. You're allowed to choose the girl you may or may not date." She took a deep breath and turned away, she wanted him so bad and she wouldn't even say it! That's what she hated about herself, how she could think she's in love with someone, be in love with spending time with them, want to kiss them, but she could never say it though she could say anything else.

'If I had a choice, I'd choose you...' Connor thought. 'But my nerves and anxiety, they get in the way of everything good, eh?'

"Yep." He nodded and it went silent. But it was a nice silence, at least he was going to experiment before getting with Abby. 'Yeah, this is just an experiment...to show her that she won't be my only girlfriend. So I know how to respond, what I like, what girls like, how good of a kisser I am, just an experiment...'

And even after the movie, they sat in silence for a little bit. Just thinking of everything. Abby, with anger flashing through her head as she hated Caroline and herself, and Connor with the thoughts that he was going to immediately get with Abby after Caroline (One part of him didn't think that was right, but the other part didn't really care so much because he just wanted Abby).

However, he was such an innocent boy who didn't know all that could happen. Just a fragile, childish, innocent man, trapped by his anxiety, stuck in the middle of the crazy world and thrown on the most insane street known to man.

9:45 PM, Danny Quinn's:

Danny lie in bed, staring at a young picture of him and Patrick. He wanted so badly to tear into shreds, burn it, something, anything other than stare at it! But alas, he couldn't. Patrick was still out there...and he was going to find him. Whether it killed him or not. Nobody may understand, they might never understand, but it was a need. His brother was out there somewhere, begging for Danny to come and rescue him, to come and protect him from the monsters. And he was going to do whatever it took to get to him. Because he wasn't dead…Danny had a feeling that he wasn't. That his little brother was still out there, fighting, screaming out his name…

"Wait a little longer, Patrick...I'm comin' for you, and when I find you...you'll never be out of my sight." He whispered, tears filling his eyes and he placed the picture down, turned around, and tried to get some sleep. He didn't like showing emotion too much, he was the scary cop, the one that was never supposed to show it. Him and Becker, the emotionless _freaks_…but tears rolled down his face and he wasn't sure if he could ever get to sleep.

**I had to bring in Caroline at one point even though I hate her to death and wished she'd leave Connor alone. Um, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! (It might take awhile to update, I'm having a Primeval marathon this weekend with my cousin and sister so be patient!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Is it me or do I have a habit of making Abby suffer? Hm...oh well...she'll be fine! :P (However, I do very much enjoy this chapter if you were wondering.) So, I hope you do as well! :)**

Chapter Ten.

9:00 AM, Connor Temple's:

Connor threw on some cologne and combed through his hair, he hadn't gotten dressed up in so long. He gave up dressing up for Abby, all she did was give him weird looks and he'd end up stripping down anyway. (And yet they were STILL FRIENDS!) He was nervous, but actually very excited. It was a good feeling, this would probably be the best experiment he's ever done. Even better than when he built that robot using Abby's hairdryer. He gave a slight frown, he wanted to be with her…then perked up.

"She's going to be hanging out with the girls anyway. Probably end up drinking with Jenny." Connor chuckled, throwing on some boots and a scarf. It was going to be a good day. Probably. Unless he messed it up. But he tried not to think about that. (Though, his tendency to mess things up was very high.)

While on his way, he stopped by to see Ruth. He was only going to be there for a couple minutes, just to tell her what he was up to. Caroline was only a little farther down anyway, living right next to Oliver Leek. Connor actually felt bad for her, having to hear him complain all day about being belittled wasn't exactly pleasant. He'd been through it before, it was no fun whatsoever. He cursed the day he decided to be nice and say hello to everybody on the street.

"Hello?" Connor called through the house, he thought it felt different. He didn't hear 'Waking Benjamin' playing in the living room, he didn't hear any typing. Something was wrong. He ran towards the bedroom where he heard soft mumbling.

"Connor?" Lester stood up from the side of the bed. "What are you doing here? You don't typically visit on Saturdays."  
>"I just...wanted to tell Mrs. Ruth something..." He said quietly, looking at the bed. "Is she...okay?"<br>"She's just a little sick, she'll get better." Lester gave him a small smile. "You've got absolutely nothing to worry about." He added, seeing the growing concern on his face.  
>"What, honey?" Connor heard a muffled, pained voice. It was Ruth, she sounded...terrible. His heart beat faster, maybe he should've just gone to Caroline's. "You look very...nice. You takin' Abby on a date?"<br>"Um...no. I was going to ask Caroline on a date." He shrugged.  
>"Aw, why? I thought you fancied Abby? Is she too much like a sister?"<br>"No, I love Abby, I do. I just...want to experiment. I mean, I've never had a kiss before. I don't want to show her how inexperienced I am."

"Well, good luck, sweetheart. I hope it goes well and whatever you do, please get with Abby one day."  
>"I want to! I told her I loved her and then I told her it was a friendship love because I'm stupid! I get too nervous..."<br>"You are not stupid, Con. You are a genius, a prodigy." She gave him a smile. "You'll do fine, now have a good time Connor. Don't get too wild, aye?"  
>"As if. I ain't that lucky." He laughed.<br>Lester gave him a slight nod. "No, you're not. But...good luck."  
>"Thanks very much." He pat his back. "I shall be going now. Please get better, I love you."<p>

As the innocent boy with the hat tipped over his eyes ran off, Lester looked down at his wife.

"He doesn't know, does he?"  
>"No..." She shook her head and sighed.<br>"Should I go grab him? Tell him?" Lester frowned.  
>"No. It's too early, we mustn't worry him anymore. He has enough problems between anxiety, Abby, Caroline, and Becker leaving. He'll go mental…you know how he jumps to conclusions and his ideas tend to get a bit…frightening." She shook her head again and closed her eyes. "I'm just gonna rest, dear."<br>"You better wake up…" He mumbled, kissing her head.

9:10 AM: Caroline Steel's:

Connor knocked on the door, his hands only shaking slightly. His breath fell short as Caroline opened the door wide.

"Hello?" Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Connor had never paid any visits to her, he, quite frankly, didn't really care when he had all his friends on the other side of the street. In fact, he'd only passed her house once when going to Danny's.  
>"Hey…Caroline, right?"<br>"Yeah?" She replied. "You're Connor, right? Connor Temple?"  
>"Yep. I live…down the boulevard. You probably pass my house to get to the ARC…"<br>"Oh, yeah. You're always hanging out with that Abby chick…" She nodded, slowly.

"Yeah. So I was wondering…would you like to…maybe, go on a date with me?"  
>"I thought Abby was your girlfriend!" Caroline exclaimed.<br>Connor turned red. "No, no, she's not."  
>"Sure I'll go on a date with you then. Want some tea?"<br>"Yeah." He nodded, a goofy smile on his face.

They sat at the table, talking about science fiction and romance, laughing, and joking around. They were really hitting it off. He felt comfortable around her already, which was unusual for him. It had only been a half hour.

"I can't believe you actually like Star Trek!" He grinned. "And the original too!"  
>"Yeah, of course I do. I'm a sci-fi nerd all the way." She lied with a smile. She couldn't help it, he was good looking and she could careless about personality and the loser he was. "Besides, they kind of totally ruined it with the remake! I mean, really? The effects may have been better, but it was just…not as good.""That's exactly how I feel!" He shook his head in disbelief at the similarities. "Abby's not huge on it. I've made her watch a few things…"<br>"Well, Abby's not me." Caroline told him.  
>"No, no she's not, I guess." He shrugged. With the thoughts 'though I wish you were her…'<br>"So, what do you want to talk about?" She crossed her legs and smirked.  
>He turned a bit red and shrugged with a laugh. "I don't know, really. I'm a pretty boring bloke."<br>"Oh, no you aren't." She denied him. "You're not a boring bloke at all!"

"If you say so." He gave her a strange look. "You friends with anyone on this street? Becker or Danny or…anyone?"  
>"No, not really. I'm friends with Oliver."<br>Connor raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would think he'd be…bothersome. Always complaining."  
>"Well yeah, but he's my boss. Gives me money." She chuckled.<br>"I could understand. Just…suck it up for the pay. I do the same with Lester. I work in the ARC and I'm in college."

"Oh, where?"  
>"CMU. Nick Cutter teaches there, he gave me the idea to go to that college."<br>"I skipped college, I actually left school at sixteen."  
>He nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to stay in school for Abby."<br>"What's her problem anyway? I mean, I used to see her in school every now and then…" Caroline sneered.  
>"Oh…she-she had some trouble. She was abused…I finally broke down and told when she was sixteen." He admitted.<br>"Oh…that's terrible." Yet it sounded so absolutely, positively fake.  
>"Yeah," He sipped some more tea hastily. "She...doesn't exactly know I told so...she'd kill me if she knew."<br>"Oh well, we don't want you dead." She smirked.  
>"No, not really."<p>

"I definitely like you." Caroline leaned in closer to him. "You like me?"  
>"Um, yeah, wow...I do." Connor nodded, a bit too eagerly he thought. But...she was good looking.<br>She smiled, she had gotten him. "Would you like to kiss me?"  
>"Erm, that's what I'm afraid of." He frowned. "I've never kissed a girl and now you're gonna laugh at me."<br>"No, no, not at all." She shook her head. "A lot of guys haven't."  
>"Only Becker! And Becker's Becker and despises love! I'm just the loser who doesn't get any!"<br>"Connor, I don't care." She chuckled. "Because I like you."

He couldn't tell truth from lies at this point, the feeling of a girl liking him, he'd never experienced that. Only because he was too oblivious to see behind Abby's thin facade of lies, surrounding her, loving him like a brother. As if...

_Caroline kissed him. His first time..._

9:30 AM: Jenny and Claudia's:

Emily, Jess, Claudia, Jenny, Sarah, and Abby all sat around the living room. They decided that it was going to be an all girls morning, hoping it would end up lasting all night. Abby sure needed it, they always had the greatest advice. Not to mention Jenny's secret stash of alcohol. Abby stared at the floor, no one was really talking much. Just gabbing about some actor or another, bringing in bits and pieces from their personal lives. Emily mentioned Matt a couple of times. Abby felt like an outcast, not really knowing what to say because the only thing on her mind was Connor. Connor Gregory Temple. The idiot that managed to steal her heart.

"Jenny," Abby mumbled, just loud enough to hear.  
>"What?" Jenny questioned, a smile resting on her face from a previous comment about a great body or whatever.<br>"Where's your alcohol?"  
>"Abby, it is nine in the morning!"<br>"It doesn't really make a difference, trust me. Connor did a study when I yelled at him for coming to my house with an open beer at seven in the morning."

"You really trust Connor?" Jenny raised her eyebrow.  
>"With my life." She nodded.<br>"Ooooh," Sarah grinned. "You like him?"  
>"Maybe." Abby scoffed.<br>"Isn't that cute? Abby fancies Connor!"  
>"Oh, shut up! We all know you're practically obsessed with Becker!"<br>"Not obsessed!"  
>"The picture on your mobile leads me to believe a different story." Abby faked a cough and went up to the kitchen.<br>"What picture do you have?" Claudia leaned over Sarah's shoulder.  
>"He was um...practicing a bit of rugby...shirtless."<br>"And you just take a picture?"  
>"I told him I was looking for service." Sarah blushed. "What? You act like you've never had a crush."<p>

"No, I don't have a crush. I've got a boyfriend."  
>"What?" Emily exclaimed. "Who? You've got to tell!"<br>"Nick! Who do you think?"  
>"But he was with Helen! Are they finally done? Because Matt and I were about ready to go strangle one of them if they didn't stop fighting! Living next to them isn't all that fun."<br>"Try living next to Stephen okay!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "That man's got a new girl every week and I hate hearing what he does in his personal time."

Abby came out of the kitchen with some crisps and smiled at Jess, sitting on the floor playing with her hair, she felt awfully awkward, but the girls invited her so…she must be friends with them. Or they want to be friends with her, at the very least. "Got any complaints about your neighbor?"

"What?" She looked up and smiled. "Oh, no, you're a wonderful neighbor. Though, Connor's a morning person, ain't he?"  
>"It all depends on his mood with that man..." Abby shook her head and fell back onto the couch. "He's been in good moods recently."<br>"Yeah, I noticed that." Jenny said. "What's on his mind?"  
>"Love." Abby stared at the floor.<br>"Did he finally tell you he loves you?" Emily questioned.  
>"Well...yeah, but he said it was like...brotherly love. Like...how I feel about Jack."<br>"Oh, he's so full of it!" Claudia shouted. "He's obsessed with you!"

Abby blushed.

"He's on a date with Caroline now..."  
>"Why would you let him go on a date when you two both love each other?" Jenny said.<br>"Why don't you and Danny?" Sarah asked.  
>"Thank you!" Abby smiled.<br>"Oh, don't be jealous that I've got guys fluttering after me." Jenny rolled her eyes with a scoff.  
>"You act as if a boy's never fancied me." Sarah crossed her arms against her chest.<br>"All I know is that Becker doesn't." Jenny looked towards Jess.  
>"Whatever. One day, he just might."<p>

"Anyway, back to Abby's story?" Claudia looked towards her.  
>"I'm an idiot, okay? That's why I let him go on a date!"<br>"Abs, you aren't an idiot." Jenny soothed.  
>"I hate love! Let's all just agree love sucks and move on! I don't need a man in my life to make me happy."<br>"Well you certainly wouldn't be happy if Connor just vanished." Emily nudged her.  
>"No...well, shut up! You've got Matt, you've got nothing to complain about!"<br>"Yes, I love Matt." Emily grinned.  
>"You and your stupid perfect relationship from two different time eras, I swear." Abby rolled her eyes.<br>"It isn't my fault that we fell in love!"

"I don't think love sucks either." Claudia told them.  
>"And you've got Nick," Abby glared. "He's only one of the nicest men in history, along with funny, good looking, and smart."<br>Claudia blushed and nodded. "Yeah."  
>"So both of you got nothing to complain about. I've got Connor who's...Connor, Jenny's got Danny and they both deny their secret affection, and Sarah...Becker doesn't like you. And I have no clue about you Jess, you just moved here."<br>"Becker came over just yesterday." Jess spoke up.

Everybody ended up looking at Jess surprised.

"Becker came over? By choice?" Emily asked shocked.  
>"Yeah, said he wanted to meet the new neighbor before he was deployed. We drank some tea and talked."<br>"He talked? Like...legit talked?" Sarah looked at her almost like she was crazy.  
>"Yeah...why? Is that...big?"<br>"Becker's not really the talking kind of guy. Not really the guy to go out and meet new people..." Abby explained. "He's the total opposite of Connor who greeted you the first day you came."  
>Jess grinned. "Do you think he fancies me or something? He called me lovely, little Jess."<br>"Oh my god, he likes you. The only nickname he's ever given was to Abby and it was forever ago."  
>"And I nearly punched his face."<br>"Aren't you happy you hang out with the girls?" Jenny asked Jess, teasingly. "We're obviously much nicer."

9:45 AM, Caroline's:

"Um...that was nice..." Connor was lost for words.  
>Caroline chuckled. "You really are new, aren't you?"<br>"I wasn't lying." He pouted.  
>"No, it's alright." She smiled and caressed his face.<br>He bit his lip. "So...what am I suppose to say after that kiss? 'Cause...I've only seen movies."  
>Caroline laughed. "Well, I've got work to do, so I suppose it's time for you to go?"<br>"Oh, yeah...sure." He nodded, grabbing his hat from a hook on the wall. "It was really nice to see you."  
>She nodded and he gently, yet nervously kissed her cheek.<br>"Tomorrow?"  
>"Tomorrow." She nodded.<p>

Outside her door, Connor was practically throwing a party and he ran for his house. He couldn't wait to tell just about everyone. It was exciting to him. Sure, she wasn't Abby...but Abby didn't like him and he shouldn't try to force her to. He knew how to treat a woman. Or...he didn't think she acted like she liked him...did she? What does a girl act like when she likes you?

Connor closed his door and sat in his computer chair with a smile on his face. It had been a great morning so far. He smiled and grabbed his phone, figuring it was a great time to update his mum after about two months of not talking to her.

"Con, that you?" The woman answered.  
>"No, of course not. Some random stranger calling Connor Temple's mum." He said with a chuckle.<br>"Don't get smart with me." She let out a laugh though.  
>"Sorry." He grinned. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"<br>"Longer than usual, yeah. You've been busy?"  
>"Um, not really busier than I usually am. But...busy, yeah. Still going to college, still playing World of Warcraft, still...doin' a lot of things."<br>"Still working at the ARC?"  
>"Part time, yeah. I do the night shifts." He nodded.<p>

"What about Abby? How's she doing?"  
>"Good. Still obsessed with her lizards, still working at the zoo, not in love with Stephen anymore, same old Abby Maitland."<br>"You still love her?" She asked gently.  
>"Well...that's kind of what this whole phone call was about. I just went on a date today with a girl named Caroline Steel. Now, she's no Abby, but...we kissed and...it was nice and I think I may like her. Which is good because I don't think Abby likes me that way. I'm just her...other brother."<p>

"Connor!" His mother exclaimed, with a grin on her face.  
>"Ugh, what'd I do wrong?" He sighed. "Was I not supposed to kiss her on the first date?"<br>"Nothing and no, it's good!" She replied happily. "You got your first kiss, baby."  
>"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm very happy about that, actually."<br>"You should be." His mum nodded.  
>"What's up with you?" Connor questioned.<p>

"You know, same old, same old. Your father misses you..."  
>"H—he does?" He asked, a bit confused. His father was a bit harsh on him as a child because he wasn't like his brothers. He wasn't athletic and didn't care for the same things his father did.<br>"Of course he does. He's been unpacking some of your old things, 'cause we were thinking of selling a couple things. He can't seem to get rid of any of your old dinosaur toys."  
>He laughed. "You still have those?"<p>

"Yep. Still have your brother's old posters as well."  
>"Oh god, Jake's?"<br>"Well, Alex's aren't as humiliating." His mum laughed.  
>"Jake and his girly pop band posters. He was practically in love with S Club."<br>"Claimed it was for the girls." She told him.  
>"Oh yeah, but that was a lie! I'll never forget walking in his room and seeing him trying to dance and singing along to every word. Yep, got punched in the face for that one, but was SO worth it!"<p>

"Have you talked to them recently? Lex and Jakey?"  
>Connor frowned. "I didn't even talk to them when they lived with me. I haven't spoken to them since...erm...Easter."<br>"Maybe you should give them a ring one day. I'm sure they'll be shocked when you tell them you kissed a girl."  
>"Yeah, they'll be shocked. Those two were two of the biggest believers that I was gay." He rolled his eyes.<br>Connor's mum agreed. "How's Ruth? I haven't talked to her in so long! Since I was raising you three monkeys!"  
>He laughed at the old familiar nickname. "Apparently she's sick, I went to go see her and she seemed to be in a terrible state. But...Mr. Lester said she'll get better. So, I guess I'm happy about that..."<p>

"Connor, you do must remember how old she is...and fragile."  
>"Oh, mum, I know! But she's fine. I know her, she's been sick like this before."<br>"Okay, I'm just watching out for you."  
>"Well, you don't need to. I'm twenty three, I think I can handle myself." He replied with a sigh, running his fingers through his black hair.<br>She gave a half smile. "Okay. I've got to go, your father needs some help."  
>"Tell him I said hi, I love you. I'll catch up with you later."<br>"Love you too, Con." She hung up the phone.

Connor stared at the computer, thinking of what his mother had told him. That Ruth is getting older, that she's fragile. 'No, no, mum is just a worrier...' He told himself. 'She'll be alright, mum will see...'

9: 30 PM: Abby Maitland's:

It had been a long day, gossiping with the girls, dinner at a restaurant, drinking a bit of wine, talking about good old times, and all that. Abby was relieved to be home, she was tired and thankful she hadn't needed to take care of the yappers and the lizards. Connor had been nice enough to take care of them while she was out, claiming he had nothing else to do.

Sitting at her computer desk, she checked her email, signing onto MSN. She never really got a lot of emails, her brother periodically checked up on her, as she did for him, but that was usually it. Connor wasn't really an email kind of person, preferred instant replying.

Gameboy007: Yo!  
>Kickboxchick85: Hiya<br>Gameboy007: How was your all girls day/night thing?  
>Kickboxchick85: Pretty good, we...talked a lot...<br>Gameboy007: No sexy pillow fights half-naked?  
>Kickboxchick85: Only in your wildest dreams.<br>Gameboy007: and movies! Happens in movies ALL the time!  
>Kickboxchick85: I just mentally flicked you.<br>Gameboy007: ...Ow? Is it SUPPOSED to hurt?  
>Kickboxchick85: No, but...I don't feel like walking to your house just to flick you. How was your date?<p>

Gameboy007: I got kissed! ^_^  
>Kickboxchick85: Kissed? On the lips?<br>Gameboy007: Yep!  
>Kickboxchick85: ...How was it?<br>Gameboy007: Um...I don't know? I've not got anything to compare it to...but I mean, it felt good?  
>Kickboxchick85: Well, that's great! :)<br>Gameboy007: Ain't it though?  
>Kickboxchick85: Well...you're growing up.<br>Gameboy007: That reminds me, I talked to my mummy today!  
>Kickboxchick85: I take back what I just said. :P<br>Gameboy007: What? A grown man can't call his mum, mummy? Fine! I was just gonna tell you she kept my dinosaur collection, isn't that awesome?  
>Kickboxchick85: I DEFINITELY take back what I just said.<p>

Gameboy007: Aw, shut up! You still have your whole Disney collection sitting in your room.  
>Kickboxchick85: So...<br>Gameboy007: Soooo...  
>Kickboxchick85: What did you do on your date? Besides kiss, of course...<br>Gameboy007: Oh...you know, just talked really. She likes sci-fi! We were talking about Star Trek, Abs! I've never seen a girl Trekkie around here! Especially a good looking one! She likes Doctor Who too! Like, LIKES it, not you who likes it because David Tennant is "sexy"  
>Kickboxchick85: Well he is!<br>Gameboy007: Then I'm sure you're SOOO upset he regenerated?  
>Kickboxchick85: ...Well...I stopped watching it if that's what you mean. Matt Smith's got...a weird face.<br>Gameboy007: Yeah, she actually likes Doctor Who so...

Kickboxchick85: But how do you know she's not lying?  
>Gameboy007: Who lies about stuff like that? Do you lie about liking lizards?<br>Kickboxchick85: No, but I'm also not Caroline.  
>Gameboy007: Seriously, what do you have against her?<br>Kickboxchick85: While she's not a cheater like Helen, she's after every guy in the neighborhood and it's kind of disgusting.  
>Gameboy007: Ugh! :\<br>Kickboxchick85: What?  
>Gameboy007: I feel like you don't approve of the girl I like.<br>Kickboxchick85: Way to be hypocritical! You did this when I liked Stephen!

Gameboy007: Yeah but...Stephen really WAS a jerk!  
>Kickboxchick85: And Caroline's really a guy user. I'm not a LIAR.<br>Gameboy007: Whatever, I'm sure you are! You ALWAYS over-exaggerate your hate! L  
>Kickboxchick85: I'm sorry, Con...<br>Gameboy007: I like her though...  
>Kickboxchick85: Yeah, but...she's no good.<br>Gameboy007: Why you gotta ruin it? I finally find a girl that likes me...and...you take it away. I got my first kiss, Abby...I should be celebrating! Instead I feel like rubbish!  
>Kickboxchick85: I'm sorry...<br>Gameboy007: No you're not... T_T

Kickboxchick85: Did you really care about her? You basically just met her...  
>Gameboy007: Does that really matter? How long you know someone? I mean, you're talking to the guy that fancied Buffy the Vampire Slayer from episode 1.<br>Kickboxchick85: I guess it doesn't matter, but...  
>Gameboy007: But what? You just don't want me to be happy with the first, and so far, best kiss I've ever had?<br>Kickboxchick85: No, that's NOT what I was going to say!  
>Gameboy007: Well I don't want to hear what you were going to say! I'm gonna go curl up in my bed and not go to sleep.<p>

**[Gameboy007 has logged off and cannot receive any messages at the moment]**

Abby stared at the screen, taking a deep breath.  
>"That can't be all that's upsetting him, can it? No...there must be more...Connor always bounces back...so...what else is making him upset?"<p>

9:50 PM: Connor Temple's:

Connor stared at his ceiling, glow in the dark star stickers faintly glowing green in the dark room. He didn't want to think about anything, yet his mind was racing. It was always racing, his brain was ahead of everything else. And right now he was thinking of how stupid love was, if Abby was right, and if Mrs. Ruth would be okay.

"Mum...why do you have to worry me? I was perfectly fine, believing that she was going to be okay...she is...isn't she?" He whispered, tracing a heart on his wall. "Because...I want her to..." He huffed. He didn't want to think of life without her.

He heard his phone go off and turned to look at the name. Abby.

"You k, mate?" The text said.  
>"Fine..." He replied. "Goodnight."<br>"...Night?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

7:30 AM, Connor Temple's:

Abby barged in, clapping her hands loudly in his ear. "Connor! Connor, get your arse up or you're gonna be late!"  
>"What the hell, Abby?" He groaned turning over.<br>"Hello, seven thirty, college in a half hour! It takes you twenty minutes to get there and you're shirtless in a pair of boxers!"  
>"I don't want to go!" He yelled.<br>"Why not? You always wanna go to college." She replied, confused and curious.  
>"I feel sick..." Connor mumbled. "My stomach hurts, I've got a headache, and I'm tired."<p>

Squinting her eyes, she remembered one key fact about Connor. His anxiety. Within a second, she ripped the blanket off of him, to see his shaking body.

"You only feel sick because you're anxious." She commented. He didn't respond, just buried himself underneath the covers again. "Why are you anxious?"  
>"I...I just am! It happens! It never completely goes away!"<br>"You haven't been this anxious in a long while. Years, maybe..."  
>He mumbled incoherent words and stuffed his face in a pillow.<p>

"Connor, you're going to college."  
>"Abby, you're going to get out of my room. NOW."<br>"Not until you get up."  
>"I'm in a bad mood!"<br>"Aren't we all? Becker, Danny, Cutter, can't name one person who's not. Except Jess...and she's Jess!"  
>"Please, Abby! Let me go back to sleep, I was having such a lovely dream! I was happy!"<br>"Is this about Caroline? 'Cause I swear, it's NOT that devastating. She's not all that great anyway."  
>"It's not about her!" He screamed, tired of the accusations. Abby flinched a bit at his screaming, he didn't snap a lot and when he did, it was serious. "It's about Mrs. Ruth! Have you talked to her recently? Or Lester? She's sick and my mum told me to remember she's getting older and she's fragile and...and...and...Abby...what if she passes?"<p>

Abby closed her eyes, surprised at what the man was saying. She hadn't talked to Ruth recently. Actually, she wasn't very close to the woman. Abby liked keeping to herself...but of course she cared about her...she's kind of what made it home.

"Connor, she's just sick. People get sick all the time."  
>"And people die all the time too..." Connor felt tears stinging his eyes. He was such a weakling! He hated it, he hated himself sometimes.<br>"Please...you're paranoid. Your mum was just reminding you what could happen. Doesn't mean it will. I thought you would die when you had internal bleeding, you didn't. You thought I would die every time I went home, and when I had that bruise on my neck from my father choking me, I didn't. Don't. Be. Paranoid. I won't let anything happen."  
>"Promise?" He said innocently, looking in her eyes.<br>Abby nodded and wiped away his tears. "Swear on Rex. Now...if you'd get ready for college, I'd appreciate it."  
>"...For you." He gave a quick smile.<p>

8:20 AM, Becker's:

It was almost time to go, just a day or two. He could tell it was tearing everyone on the boulevard apart. Abby was getting ready for the party tomorrow, Connor was already in a mood, Danny and Matt were trying their best to keep smile when all they wanted to do was get on their hands and knees and beg him not to go, and Jess...lovely little Jess wanted to keep him from going, he could tell through the countless texts and the calls and oh my god, she promised to write him while he was in Iraq. Actual letters.

He was packing, the worst part of going, he thought as he stuck a picture of his family in his hat and a picture of Connor, Abby, Danny, Matt, and him into a jacket pocket. Though, he couldn't wait until he had a gun back in his hand and he was fighting for good, even if it wasn't his country, he just wanted to stay where he belonged. He didn't want to wind up dead. Not before he asked Jess on a date, not before Connor and Abby started going out, not until Danny found his brother...

"I hate this...I hate this...I hate this..." He ran his fingers through his hair and zipped up the bag, throwing it to the side of his bed. Jumping on the computer, he noticed Abby was on. He smiled just a bit, maybe she knew what was up with Connor recently. He had tried to text him yesterday, asking if he wanted to hang out anytime soon and he never responded. He had also seen him today going to college and...he looked destroyed and sick and nervous.

Gunguy2001: Is Con okay? He wouldn't answer me...  
>Kickboxchick85: Eh, he's got a lot of things in his head. Paranoia...<br>Gunguy2001: Oh...like school?  
>Kickboxchick85: He's scared of a lot of things...<br>Gunguy2001: I'm one of those things, aren't I?  
>Kickboxchick85: He didn't say, but…probably. No one really wants you to go, Becker.<br>Gunguy2001: I know…that's why I don't want to go. But…I have to. Military captains don't just back out.  
>Kickboxchick85: Yeah, yeah, we've heard this lecture before from you…<br>Gunguy2001: Alright, Abs? Those three dots always mean something's up with you.  
>Kickboxchick85: Got any guns?<br>Gunguy2001: O_o that depends…what would you do with one if you had one?  
>Kickboxchick85: I hate people!<br>Gunguy2001: Whoa, whoa, whoa…isn't that a bit of an overstatement?  
>Kickboxchick85: …No…<br>Gunguy2001: Who's bothering you?  
>Kickboxchick85: Stupid Caroline Steel down the street!<br>Gunguy2001: Okay, okay, I'm not going to shoot her and you're not going to shoot her and we're going to leave her alone. Why don't you like her? She hardly interacts with the world! In fact, last time I talked to her is when she tried to get a date with me…like FOREVER ago! And I think it was more than a date that she wanted, if you know what I mean…  
>Kickboxchick85: Yes, I know what you mean! No need to tell me! I'm already angry enough about her doing that!<br>Gunguy2001: What? She after you? 'Cause…that'd be a bit awkward.  
>Kickboxchick85: No, Becker! She's stealing my Connor!<br>Gunguy2001: Yours? C'mon, you haven't even told him you liked him! That's the only reason he's going after any other girl! He wants someone who wants him…  
>Kickboxchick85: I <em>DO<em> want him. I just…don't know how to show it.  
>Gunguy2001: A start would be telling him how madly in love you are, eh?<br>Kickboxchick85: Bu-but…that's hard!  
>Gunguy2001: Weren't you the one who said you can't wait for guys to make the first move or you'll die of old age? Where's my confident Abby? That's the one I like!<br>Kickboxchick85: Eh…she's taking a break, I suppose?  
>Gunguy2001: Well tell her to stop being lazy!<br>Kickboxchick85: Becker…  
>Gunguy2001: …What? Was that not the best thing to say? I don't do pep-talks, Abs. You know this! If you're mad at me, I'M NOT PAYING FOR ANYTHING YOU BREAK THIS TIME.<br>Kickboxchick85: Actually…I was just gonna ask if you wanted any lizards.  
>Gunguy2001: O.o? That's a random question…<br>Kickboxchick85: Well, would you like one?  
>Gunguy2001: No, no…I'm not really a lizard man. I just don't really like them…why? Please tell me a lizard isn't my parting gift!<br>Kickboxchick85: Noooo…zoo funding got cut down. They want to put down a little less than half of these beautiful lizards…  
>Gunguy2001: Oh…wow. Hey aren't you at work now?<br>Kickboxchick85: Break. So…basically, I've got nothing to do until they force me to clean up.  
>Gunguy2001: Ah, got it. So…I'm sorry about the lizards. I just…don't really want one and can't exactly have one at the moment anyway. What about Connor? He up for a lizard companion? Or…um, Danny? Danny needs someone or he'll go mental without me!<br>Kickboxchick85: :P Thanks for trying to help, I do appreciate it.  
>Gunguy2001: Yup, now remember what I said: TELL CONNOR YOU LOVE HIM!<br>Kickboxchick85: Fall asleep on the caps lock?  
>Gunguy2001: Makin' sure you heard me! That was my military tone ;)<p>

**[Gunguy2001 has logged off and cannot receive any messages at the moment.]**

Becker gave a half smile and went off to put on some clean clothes and maybe stop by Jess's house. That'd be nice…

8:30 AM, Central Metropolitan University:

Connor sulked in his desk, something that was unusual for him. He was usually so perky in college, so…full of life and ready to ask and answer questions. Now, as questions were asked and he knew the answers, he sank lower in his seat. He just felt…bad. That's the only term he could think of. That's it. Just…bad. He wanted all these feelings to pass, but with everyone thinking he's doing something wrong, how could he? It's wrong to think Ruth is going to die, it's wrong to think she's not going to die, it's wrong to date Caroline, it's wrong to feel sick, it's wrong to want to kiss your friends, it's wrong to ignore your brothers, it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong!

He scribbled out an answer on his paper that was probably wrong (but at the moment, he felt everything was wrong, so it might've been right), always lacking an eraser and just stared at it. He should know it, he paid attention in class, he studied, he did whatever, yet he couldn't answer a single question on this stupid bloody worksheet that he just wanted to tear!

_What was wrong with him? _

'There's that stupid word again…' He thought. 'Wrong…I hate it! It should be taken out of the dictionary! All it does is make people feel bad…'

"Connor," Someone whispered in his ear.  
>"…What?" He said after a minute of hesitation.<br>"Can I see the answers? I ain't got any of them…"  
>"Oh, I wonder why, very proper you're speaking." Connor rolled his eyes.<br>"Shut up!" The boy exclaimed. "Just give me the answers, dweeb."  
>"I don't have them!" Connor hissed."C'mon, you always have them, man."<p>

"Well I don't today." He started turning around.

"Yo, just give me the worksheet. It's not that big of the deal. You act as if Professor Cutter really cares."  
>"He does, trust me. He complains about this everyday."<br>"What? You two got a secret relationship going on?" He pushed him lightly. "Connor and Cutter sittin' in a tree!"  
>"Please, shut your mouth and leave me alone, Anthony." He looked at the scribbled piece of paper, doodling AT in the corner of it.<br>"Oh, just give it to me!" Anthony leaned over and snatched the paper from him.  
>"OI!" Connor yelled louder than he wanted to. "Just give it back!"<p>

"AT? What's that stand for? Abby Temple?" He laughed.  
>"N…no!" Connor stammered, knowing what was coming up.<br>Anthony snorted. "You won't get Abby! You couldn't get her on a date, nevertheless MARRIAGE. Hey, Jonathan, Connor thinks he can get Abby Maitland!"  
>"Shut up! Just shut up!" Connor cried out, furrowing his brow.<p>

Jonathan paused for a moment, staring at him confused. "I thought you were a poof?"

Connor narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, after all, you have never kissed any girls or even dated them, have you?" Jonathan asked, when all Connor did was stare at his paper, Jonathan laughed. "Oooh, maybe the AT doesn't stand for Abby Temple, but Anthony Thomas."  
>"Oi, you like me Temple?" Anthony smirked.<br>Connor felt his face turning red out of embarrassment, he felt as if everyone was looking at him and he was wondering why Cutter wasn't intervening.  
>"He's blushing." He laughed. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite like boys as much as you do."<br>"I'm not gay…" Connor glared at his desk, the grip on his pencil tight.

"What was that? You want to kiss me?"  
>"No…"<br>"Oh, playing hard to get, huh?"  
>"I'm really not gay."<br>"Does your mum know or are you in the closet completely?"  
>"I'm-I'm not!"<br>"So she knows? That's wonderful!" Anthony grinned, enjoying angry the boy was getting. "But I'm just really sorry to say, you're not my type, Temple."  
>Connor yelled obscenities, which was not common to him, and he whipped around and punched Anthony.<p>

"CONNOR TEMPLE!" A thick Scottish accent screamed.  
>"What?" He grumbled, already putting his head down in shame. He hated this. It was not a good day in the least.<br>"Come here!" Professor Cutter demanded.  
>Connor dragged his feet over to the desk and looked up at him in a questioning manner. "Yep?"<br>"What the hell was that? You're the innocent one, Connor! Why did you punch him?"  
>"He kept pestering me. He wouldn't stop calling me gay, he grabbed my worksheet, I'm tired and fed up with Anthony! I'm having a terrible day and I just want to curl up in bed and be left alone." He stressed.<br>"What's wrong?" Cutter whispered, gesturing at a seat next to his desk. "Talk to me, kid."

"My anxiety feels the need to be on a rage, everyone thinks everything I do is wrong, everyone in this college thinks I'm gay even though I JUST kissed a girl yesterday, my mum made me worry about Ruth, and I'm scared about her!" He forced away tears. 'You WEAKLING, you idiot!' He screamed in his head.  
>"I'm sorry, but that is no excuse for violence. You know I don't tolerate that."<br>"So mentor-ish…" Connor sighed.  
>"I'm not always the one to go to." Cutter gave him a half smile. "Just know, that…in the end everything will work out. It won't be perfect, there is no perfection in this world, Connor…"<p>

"Abby…" He whispered.  
>Cutter smiled. "Now, not even Miss Maitland is perfect. Quite a temper, that woman has."<br>"But I love her."  
>"I know, you've told me this a million and one times now, maybe?"<br>"Why can't I get with her? I just-I don't get why when it comes to her, I force myself to stray away from the topic…"  
>"You're scared, Connor. You're scared of losing her, she's been your best friend for as long as you can remember, you don't wanna risk that. But at one point, you'll have to. Now, who's this girl you kissed?"<p>

"Caroline Steel."  
>"Caroline? Oh, boy." He shook his head.<br>"You got 'mean words' in your head as well?" He rolled his eyes.  
>"Eh…" Cutter shook his hand. "Anyway, I have got to do the professor thing to do and because you physically assaulted a student, you will have to leave the classroom."<br>"Thanks…" Connor mumbled and walked out, sneering at Anthony, holding a tissue to his nose.

2:00 AM, Claudia's:

Claudia knew it was late, but she never assumed anything bad would happen. Never. People don't think that something will happen, until it does. She couldn't sleep, Cutter and her had a row, he still loved Helen. It was bloody unbelievable and she needed to calm down and think about things for awhile. So she was taking a walk around the neighborhood. It was nothing unordinary, in fact, Danny did it quite a lot. Abby and Connor walked this path when they were stressed. This was PERFECTLY normal. Yet…she had to be the one, didn't she? The one that got snatched, the one that went missing…

"GET IN THE CAR!" A woman's voice shouted. "NOW!"

Claudia screamed, but her mouth was quickly covered.

"You ruined my life Claudia Brown, now I'm going to ruin yours." The woman whispered threateningly in her ear as she shoved her in the car.

Claudia didn't fight back, after all, she was no Abby, she was no Emily, and she was certainly no Jenny. She had absolutely no chance…

And with that, Claudia Brown was a missing person in the news and ads everywhere…

_Just vanished off what seemed to be the face of the Earth._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

8:00 PM, The ARC:

Connor stood at the register, awaiting costumers to form in his line. Though, he didn't know why. He wasn't in a socializing mood, it'd been a hard two days, he could admit, with the fight and whatnot. So, he just looked around. It wasn't busy, the ARC was never terribly or overwhelmingly busy. Just...average. He actually got quite bored sometimes, it wasn't anything exciting. Unless you found it exciting to bag some butter and get on with it...

So he looked around, staring at all the posters. Missing dogs, missing cats, a missing rabbit, but there was one thing that stood out amongst all the missing animals. A missing person. He moved closer, squinting his eyes. "Claudia?" He whispered. "No...no...Claudia Brown? Missing?"

He whipped out his mobile phone, instantly dialing Jenny's number. She answered, he could hear...sadness, a lack of confidence, a shaky voice...it was so un-Jenny like. It wasn't a lie...he could already tell.

"Hello?" Connor said in a questioning manner.  
>"Connor..." She sniffled. "Connor, I must tell you something-"<br>"I-I just heard..." He cut her off. "At least if you're talking about what I'm staring at..."  
>"Claudia?"<br>"Yes..." He nodded solemnly, knowing it was really true was heartbreaking. "What happened? Like...how could she just go missing?"  
>"We don't know...no one knows...she just...vanished. I woke up and she wasn't here."<br>"...Oh...am I the last to know or what...?" Connor was able to force a small, fake, half smile on his face.  
>"Pretty much, yes." She nodded.<p>

"Are you okay?" He wondered caringly.  
>"I just-I don't know what to do right now. I'm such a confusing jumble of emotions."<br>"I-I'm sorry. I really hope we're able to find her..."  
>"Connor, I miss her so much and I don't mean to be spilling my emotions to you, after all, you're at work and we're not even-"<br>"Jenny! Jenny!" He called.  
>"I just, it's I need to let it out and Abby has locked herself in her house, depressed about work and Danny's relapsing, yet trying to find Claudia for me and Cutter...oh Cutter took it the worst! He's crying in his house and...and...Becker refuses to believe it and has, like Abby, locked himself in his house with guns and Matt and Emily...I just don't like them too much and no one else understands and..."<p>

"Jennifer Lewis!" He spat in the phone. "Shut your damn mouth and listen!"  
>She gasped, as if she was short of breath. Not that that would surprise Connor with how much she talked.<p>

"I care about you, you are my friend, I will listen to whatever you have to say. You want me to leave work early? You want me to come over there? You want to talk? You want to get drunk? What? What do you want, woman? I want to help!"

She couldn't help but chuckle, sometimes she felt as if Connor was the only reason she could smile at times.

"I just...I want someone there for me, Con...I...I want my twin back."  
>"Jenny, I'm sure Danny is looking, investigatin'...he would never let another sibling disappear without a reason. Let us not forget he lost a brother..."<br>"Please come over..." She begged.  
>"Are you cryin', Jenny?"<p>

She nodded her head, but no sounds would come out of her mouth.

His body froze, he had to help now that there was crying involved. "I'm coming, don't worry. Let me just deal with the boss man."  
>"Thank you." She hung up and he looked around the vast amount of space, locating another cashier.<p>

He walked over to her, leaned over her shoulder.

"Yo..." He started.  
>"Hello, Connor." She turned around with a smile.<br>"I know we usually have our talks around this time, across the way," He chuckled a bit. "But I was just wonderin' can you cover my register if you're not too busy? I've gotta go..."  
>"Why? What's wrong?" She let out a groan, more work for her.<br>"Friend issues that I need to take care of...I promise, I'll be back tomorrow and...everything's fine with me. So...don't worry."  
>"You don't seem okay...your usually quirky self."<br>"Well yeah, havin' some issues down at the boulevard..." He shrugged. "And anxiety...whatever. I'm fine. I'll see you later, April."  
>"Feel better, Connor!" She called as he ran towards the offices, going to talk to the boss.<br>"Yep, thanks!" He yelled back, skidding to a stop at the right office.

"Connor? Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Lester asked.  
>"Um, Lester, I dunno if you heard...but...Claudia Brown has gone missing and...Jenny's really upset. I'm the only one that's up to helping her..."<br>"But Connor, you can't just leave work!"  
>"Jenny needs me," He whined. "You'd do it in an instant if Ruth needed you, so let me handle Jenny and I'll be back tomorrow. I'll work overtime if that makes you happy!"<br>"Fine, Temple...just leave." He sighed at the mention of his sick wife.  
>"Thanks." He mumbled and ran out the door.<p>

8:10 PM, Abby Maitland's:

Abby stared at her four new lizards. Two leopard geckos and two bearded dragons in separate tanks. It was starting to look like she was running her own personal zoo. She sighed, very upset. She hadn't found many people to take in the lizards and time was running out…

Rex made a little distraught noise and she looked up at him.

"Hm? Water not interesting you lately?" She smiled. "How would you like to have a whole house full of lizards? Nah? That not good with you?" She chuckled and reached in his container to pet him a bit. "People are such gits these days, I don't know what to do with all these lizards at the zoo! Who would ever cut down lizard funding? They're such beautiful creatures, aren't they, Rexy? And getting rid of fifty lizards is an awful lot!"

Rex opened his mouth in a threatening manner and she rolled her eyes, removing her hand. "Sorry, sunshine. Forgot you don't like oodles of attention…"

She sighed, the desk was filled with lizard tanks, only a couple of them could actually share a tank due to being the same species and gender. Abby loved them all, she just didn't know if she had enough money to take care of them. Connor helped a bit, she got a lot of discounts thanks to him.

"Ugh, I've got to go to the ARC! You guys need more food…" She groaned, realizing how empty the cricket container was becoming.  
>"I don't wanna do anything…" She paused and thought for a minute and with a smile on her face said "Connor should be there though."<p>

In pajama bottoms, old trainers, and a sweatshirt, she grabbed about forty quid and headed out the door, at least looking forward to Connor. Maybe he could make her feel better about everything...he always did. And it wasn't in the most obvious ways either...he just...made her smile just by breathing and smiling himself.

Sid and Nancy jumped up on her legs, knowing she was going to leave. "You lot, I'll take care of you two when I'm home! I love you and be good for mum okay? I'm having a very stressful day so being bad won't help!" She kissed their heads and walked out the door, set to have a conversation with Connor...

8:15 PM, Connor Temple's:

Connor parked his car in the driveway and started to walk towards Jenny's house. It was all so much easier.  
>He felt...anxious. How did Claudia...just disappear? Was she taken? Or...no, no, she wasn't killed.<br>'Stupid nerves, go away!' He shouted within his own head. It just...wasn't right. She wouldn't just run away, but who would ever take such a sweet, innocent woman? He shuddered, just thinking about the creep. What was he doing to her? 'Oh God, no...no, please not anything too horrific...not rape or murder...' He thought.

Just when he finally hit Jenny's house a woman came running towards him. Caroline. She had just arrived from work. He smiled...

"Hello, fancy seeing you here." He said to her.  
>"I thought you were working tonight?" Caroline asked, curious.<br>"Oh, I uh...left early for a mate."  
>"Does this mate's name start with a C?" She smiled.<br>"Oh, no. I didn't leave for you, I'm sorry..." He told her. "Jenny...Jenny's having a hard time and everyone is kind of...stuck in their own problems so...I'm here to get over my problems and help her out. Besides, you're more than just a mate I hope." A goofy smile appeared on his face. "Wait...are we? Or...erm..."

She giggled. "Connor, we are more than mates!"  
>"Ah, good!" He took a deep breath.<br>"Do you really wanna see Jenny over me, though? I like to think of us as...a couple."  
>"Um...well, erm...hmm, that's um, quite a lot to ask. Me to ditch a friend who's upset..."<br>"Oh, well, that's fine..." She put on a fake sad voice.  
>"Well, I guess she can't be <em>TOO<em> upset. Jenny usually bounces back...just let me text her." He said and walked off with Caroline.

Jenny's phone buzzed and her heart sank even more.

"Sorry, mate...couldn't make it. Lester's being a git, won't let me off work. C u tomorrow? I'll bring the wine?"  
>"Scotch, please?" She replied. "Or...whatever's strongest that you can get your hands on."<p>

Connor chuckled, but deep in his heart, he felt this was wrong. Ditching someone who's upset, who needs him...for a girl. 'Abby did it...why can't I?" he thought to make himself feel better. Caroline's hand immediately grappled with his and they walked towards her house. It felt...strange...his palms were all sweaty. She didn't care though...or at least, that's what she told him.

An hour or two was spent talking, kissing, giggling, and sharing life stories. Connor didn't like sharing his, he didn't find it all too bad, definitely not compared to some people on this boulevard, but...he just simply didn't like thinking of the past. But...he shared it with her, because...that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do...right?

8:25 PM, Abby Maitland's:

Abby stood in the back of the pet aisles, looking for some crickets and mealworms for the lizard lot. She hadn't seen Connor in the front of the store, she thought maybe he was just in the back, taking a break. He'd be back soon, he always was. He never skipped work. She sighed and grabbed a couple of containers and decided to get dog food as well. She was running low on that...she always was.

"You here to see Connor?" A familiar, annoying voice sounded in Abby's ear as she hit the register.  
>Abby looked up with an unintended glare. "If Connor is now a bunch of crickets, worms, and dog food, then yes."<br>"Oh come on, Abby. We both know you're a tad bit obsessed with seeing him."  
>She raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"<br>"You just need to let him branch out or you're going to lose him."  
>"Lose him? The man can't live without me! I have no idea what you're talking about, I just wanted to feed my pets. Sorry." She said sarcastically.<br>"Who are you to say he can't live without you? I'd say he's doing pretty fine with Caroline..."  
>"Just because he's dating Caroline now doesn't mean he's not my best friend still." Abby scoffed.<br>"I'm just trying to give you advice. There's no need to suffocate him with attention."

Abby hated her voice, she just wanted to knock her upside the head with a hammer. But Abby had gotten better with her anger...a lot better. She had gone from punching and kicking someone for saying one thing, to clenching her fists, yet ignoring the comments. Still, April just got on her nerves and made her want to take a gun to her head. It was wrong to think like that though, murderous thoughts...

"Yeah, yeah, because you know Connor so well." Abby grumbled, snatching the bag from April's hands.  
>"Maybe even better you." She dared to say.<br>Abby gave a laugh, unable to help it. "Okay, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
>"That'll thirty quid." April said.<br>Abby gave her the money, not even saying thanks. "Whatever."  
>"Thank you."<p>

"There is one thing you can help me with." She told her.  
>"What?"<br>"Where's Connor? I don't see him anywhere."  
>"He left early. You didn't know? I was assuming you were the friend he had to see…"<p>

"Jenny…he's probably seeing Jenny…" She whispered and ran off.

Abby fed the animals, spent a little time with Sid and Nancy and headed towards Jenny. She just…wanted to see Connor and maybe things had changed with the investigation and Claudia had been found. How far could she have gone anyway? She knocked on the door and Jenny answered, just staring at her.

"Hey…Connor here?"  
>Jenny sniffled, wiping her bloodshot red eyes. "Said he couldn't leave work, Lester didn't let him…"<br>"Connor…lied? He doesn't lie though…"  
>"Great! He lied to me? That man doesn't know how to make anything better, does he?" She shouted, not really meaning anything by it. She was just so…frustrated.<br>"Calm down, Jenny." Abby soothed.  
>"I-I just want someone, Abby! Is that okay?"<br>"It's perfectly fine, reasonable even." She told her and gave her a hug. "Things will get better, Claudia will be found…now do you still have the alcohol stash? I'm having a kind of off day…"  
>Jenny let out a slight chuckle. "I was hoping Connor was going to bring me some since he said he would."<br>Abby laughed. "He'll probably end up bringing something tomorrow."  
>"Isn't that the day Becker leaves?"<br>"…Yeah, we all might end up over at that pub." Abby stepped inside and closed the door. "After the party of course…so…lots of drinking going on tomorrow."

**I think I may have the same reactions as a lot of the readers, I DIDN'T WANT CONNOR TO ABANDON JENNY. IT JUST HAPPENED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a LONG chapter, you were warned...**

Chapter Thirteen:

8:30 PM, Jess Parker's:

She heard a knock at the door and looked out the peephole. Seeing Becker, butterflies fluttered through her chest. He was here again, he wasn't going to just leave without saying goodbye to her.

"Hiya," He said with a sort of smile on his face.  
>"Hey. " She said warmly. "You here to see me?"<br>"Well, I didn't just come here for no reason." He chuckled, leaning his body against the doorway, he'd never admit that it was because his legs felt weak at the smile on her face. " 'Cause I guess…I really enjoyed myself last time…and I don't wanna really leave."

"I guess that day's coming up?"  
>"Faster than I can count." He frowned. "Tomorrow I leave. Tomorrow…I break apart everyone on the boulevard, more than last time because now…Claudia has gone missing and Ruth still isn't completely better. It won't surprise me if Matt and Danny tie me to my bed so I can't leave."<br>"But they do understand you have a job to do, yeah?"  
>He nodded. "We're all just…close. It'd be like losing another brother to Danny if he lost me out on the field."<br>"You know, we'd all never want to lose you. Everyone of this boulevard…" Jess said.  
>"Hmm, yeah…guess I'd be a bit gutted as well. Not coming home to all the beautiful smiles…"<p>

'Was he complimenting me? Well…not really me in particular, but…does he think I have a beautiful smile? What do I say after that? Should I invite him in? Does he want to have tea again? I don't know if I have a lot sugar…he seemed to like a lot of sugar in his tea…would he like it without? Well…I don't really know a lot of people who like tea without sugar but…OH! He's expecting me to say something!' All went through Jess' mind at once. It was just always racing, always thinking of something.

"Yeah, everyone does have some…pretty wonderful smiles." She nodded.  
>"Yeah. You've got a great smile." He let slip from his mouth, immediately after biting his tongue.<br>She grinned. "Thanks…"  
>"So…um…great weather for once, yeah?"<br>"Yeah, much better than the rain we've been having." She agreed. "When's the party again?"  
>"For some reason, Abby wanted a late party. It's at nine tonight…but I don't really think all that many people will show up. Everyone's minds are kind of stuck on Claudia…"<br>"Oh yeah, I heard about her. How she just vanished the other night. I really hope she's okay."  
>Becker nodded. "Yep…" He made a popping sound with his lips. "It'd be nice to find her."<p>

8:45 PM, Nick Cutter's:

Danny Quinn knocked on Nick's door, trying to find out the secret of what happened to Claudia before the going away party.  
>Nick opened the door, Danny could see the bloodshot red eyes, and the quivering lips. He immediately felt a pang, he was looking at himself many, many years ago. He took a deep breath.<p>

"Hello," Danny greeted with a small smile.  
>"Any news? I'm-I'm going mad!"<br>"No, sir. I was going to ask you questions."  
>"I didn't do anything, if that's what you're insinuating!" Cutter yelled.<br>"No, I did not say that." He shook his head. "Jenny said you were one of the last to see her and you had a bit of…a row?"

"Not a huge one or anything…" He sighed. "It wasn't even that big of a deal, we were just bickering and I accidentally said that I still think about Helen sometimes, that I still sit there and feel like I love her! She got a bit upset and I tried to make it up to her, gave her a kiss and everything. But apparently I'm not good at love and that's the last I saw her!"

"Calm down, gov. I was just trying to figure out what happened." Danny said calmly. "I'm trying to help, remember?"  
>"I know…" Cutter looked at the ground. "…Sorry."<br>"It's fine, mate."  
>"I love her, I do…" He choked on his tears, trying so hard to hold them back.<br>"It's hard to lose someone you love, I know the feeling." Danny pat his back. "Wanna go to Becker's going away party?"

"So I can say goodbye to someone else?"  
>"There's Scotch and beer and…I think Jenny demanded that there be rum." He cracked a smile. "So we can all get drunk and…forget about life. And then wake up with a blasted headache."<br>Cutter nodded. "Yeah…I guess I'll go…"  
>"Okay." Danny told him. "I promise, whatever I do, we will find Claudia Brown. I don't lie about this, this is serious business. I've got all the men on the job."<br>"Thank you..." He mumbled, scratching his head as a nervous habit.

Abby Maitland's, 9:00 PM:

Everyone started gathering around this point, she let the dogs run free in the backyard, greeting everyone in site. Jenny sat slumped in a corner, trying to imagine away the crowd. Danny, Becker, and Matt all sat on the ground by the fire going on, they were talking, laughing, and clinking beers. Emily, Jess, and Sarah sat opposite, joking around and teasing each other. When Cutter made it, he slumped with Jenny, they exchanged glances, acknowledging each other and even smiling a bit at the company. Stephen came just because apparently it's no party without him, but...there were two people missing. The obvious one being Claudia, the other...Connor.

Abby rang him several times. No answer. Just his voicemail. It repeated in her head so many times.  
>'Yo, you've reached Connor Temple, sorry I couldn't answer. I probably wanted to...but I was probably too slow. Promise, I'll call you LATER. You know, when I'm not playing World of Warcraft..."<p>

Stephen walked over to her, a smile on his face. A nice smile, no doubt. She doubted he ever looked bad. She hadn't liked him in awhile though, she overgrew her crush. It felt...teenage and one-sided. He wasn't the man she should be fancying. Connor was.

"Hey, Abby." He said softly. "You okay?"  
>"Jolly." She sighed, turning her head to the side, trying to find someone free to talk to.<br>"I dunno, you don't like...quite yourself. You don't look...happy."  
>"Hmm, I wonder why." She rolled her eyes.<br>"Yeah, I do too." Stephen chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

She snapped it away, staring at the ground, anger pulsing through her.

"Did I do something wrong? I quite enjoyed the time we had two weeks ago. Maybe we can relive that scene?"  
>"Which one? Me kicking you out? 'Cause I quite liked that one."<br>"No, no, I was talking about before that git Connor came and stopped what was going so great. You know, snogging."

"I know it's hard to believe, Stephen, but...in the two weeks we did that, I've learned who to trust and...it's that 'git' Connor." She told him. "And he's not a git, he's a wonderful man."  
>"So why isn't he here for you and I am?"<br>"We all make mistakes Stephen, you're one of mine...and right now, Connor has his own mistake on his hands. Caroline."  
>"Caroline. Oh she's good!"<br>"Go figure." Abby scoffed and joined Emily, Jess, and Sarah.

"Where's Connor?" Jess questioned, playing with her hair yet again.  
>"Off being a bit of an idiot." She shrugged and grabbed a wine cooler. "What else is new though?"<br>"You shouldn't have let him go on that date with Caroline." Emily poked her shoulder.  
>"I've never been taught to love, this is new to me Emily!" She yelled.<br>"Did Stephen get you in a bad mood, Abby?" Sarah butted in.  
>"Yeah and just the fact that Connor isn't here! Like come on, this is Becker's going away party, he shouldn't avoid this!"<p>

"You shouldn't have invited Stephen, as if he really cares about Becker." Sarah told her.  
>"Oh yes, I invited him!" Abby shook her head. "More like, he showed up at my house and I didn't feel like getting rid of him."<br>Emily gave a half smile. "Calm down, girl. Drink some wine, and please loosen up. You're no fun all stressed out!"  
>"Sorry Em," Abby played with the bracelets on her arm.<br>"Don't be sorry, just drink! Jess, you wanna drink? If you want beer, you'll have to fight the guys, those eejits. Um, and it seems like you have to fight Jenny for rum, but we've got Scotch and wine coolers and regular wine, all that good stuff."

"Oh, I um...don't drink." She said awkwardly, feeling her face turn red.  
>"Never?"<br>"I'm nineteen." She answered in a small voice.  
>Sarah looked confused. "And does that really mean anything here? You can drink as long as you're over eighteen! Hell, if you're in private, it doesn't matter what age you are!"<p>

Jess turned even more red.

"Just drink a wine cooler, it's a party Jess!" Emily told her, punching her shoulder a bit.  
>"But why?" She mumbled.<br>"Because!"  
>"Jess, if you don't want to, you don't have to." Abby reassured. "Emily's just being a nudge. It's her thing, she's a bit demanding."<br>Emily scrunched her nose. "Like you're not!"  
>"I'm not the one forcing a girl to drink here!" Abby laughed a bit, glancing just a bit to see Connor jumping her metal fence.<p>

"Oooh, your boyfriend's here!" Sarah pushed Abby a bit.  
>"Ha, I wish."<br>"Don't know why."  
>"Don't know why you want Becker, he's a loser." Abby stuck her tongue out and stood up. "Oi, Temple! Get your arse over here!"<p>

"Nice enough greeting." He grinned and walked over.  
>"Why did you lie?" She questioned.<br>"Eh?" He scrunched his eyebrows confused. How would she even know?  
>"You lied to Jenny." Abby reminded him, poking his chest.<br>"When?"  
>"Just today. She told me you couldn't get out of work, April told me you had gone to see a friend. What's that about?"<br>"Oh…um, I-I was going to see Jenny!" He claimed.  
>"And what happened?"<br>"Caroline…" He admitted.

Abby closed her eyes and sighed.

"Everyone thinks I've chosen the wrong girl, but I like her, Abby!"  
>"I just don't think she should keep you from your friends. Jenny really needed you, Con…"<br>"I know." He mumbled.  
>"So why'd you ditch her?"<br>"Caroline was a bit more appealing?" He shrugged with a bit of a nervous laugh. "Abby, I—I think I really, really like her. Her kisses are fantastic and…um…oh…wait, she told me not to tell people that part." He gave a nervous laugh.  
>"Great friend, you are." Abby gave him a thumbs up. "And what the <em>hell<em> did you do, Temple?"  
>"Oh…kissed and talked and…we watched a movie."<br>She nodded. "Oh, alright. A movie."  
>"Yeah and it wasn't like a naughty movie if that's what you were insinuating." He coughed.<br>"Oh, shut up!" She pushed him. "That's _disgusting_."

Becker came up behind the two and wrapped his arm around both of them.

"Hey, we aren't having rows now, are we?"  
>Connor shook his head. "Nah, mate."<br>Abby gave a half smile. "We're just fine."  
>"Ah, good!" He rubbed their shoulders energetically. "Wanna drink, Con?"<br>"What you got?" Connor smiled, loosening up.  
>"Beer, Scotch, wine, wine coolers, and if you want rum, you'll need to fight Jenny over there."<br>"Hmm, I'll take some beer, thanks."

"Dan!" Becker called loudly.  
>"Huh?" Danny asked, lifting his head.<br>"Throw over a beer! Connor wants one."  
>"Ah, he's being a man today, ain't he?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face as he threw one over to Becker.<p>

"Shut up!" Connor half-laughed, taking a swig of the beer.  
>"What? Couldn't help but realize last time we went to the pub, you ordered a WHITE wine." Danny stuck out his tongue.<p>

Connor shrugged.

"If it's good, why not drink it?" He added, "And it was a white wine _spritzer_!"  
>"It's just that I couldn't help but also notice the fact that Emily had one as well, while Abby was drinking rum."<p>

Connor rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" He walked over to Danny just to push him a bit.  
>Danny pushed him back. "I don't think you can take me." He said threateningly.<br>"Hm, I dunno…" Connor shrugged. "You're a bit intoxicated."  
>"Not much, I've only had two beers."<br>"Which is two more than I've had."  
>"I can still take you, Connor. Don't doubt a cop." He laughed and put down his beer.<br>"Wanna bet?"  
>"Oh yeah." Danny nodded and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him down to the ground. They started wrestling and Abby couldn't stop laughing.<p>

Matt rolled his eyes.

"You guys are such eejits!" He claimed with a sigh and a chuckle.  
>Connor laughed as Danny pulled him down as well. "Ha," he simply said with a grin on his face.<br>"Do I have to be the mature one here?" Matt asked.  
>Connor pulled a face. "It's a PARTY, Matt! Live a little!"<p>

Emily joined Abby in watching the fight.

"Yeah, Matt. Pretend you're fighting for me." She winked and watched as he pinned down Connor who was trying to get him involved.  
>"If I was fighting for you, I'd beg Becker to give me a gun." He smirked.<br>"Aren't you just sweet?"  
>"Yes, um, very sweet. Now if you'd like to get your knee off the place it is, I'd very much appreciate it!" Connor added in with a deep breath.<br>"Sorry, Temp." Matt shrugged and stood up.

Connor joined him.

"If I can't have children later on, I'm blaming you! That was at least a minute of discomfort!"  
>"Oh, be a man!" Matt chuckled, hitting his chest lightly.<br>"I am, that's why it hurt, genius."  
>"You're funny, did you know that?" He asked.<p>

"I've heard a few times, more or less believed it." Connor nodded and grabbed his beer from the table.

Emily grinned at her boyfriend.

"Did I do a good enough job fighting for you?" He smiled and walked over to her.  
>"You did great. Though, Connor isn't exactly a challenge." She chuckled.<br>"Eh, he put up a pretty good fight…initially." Matt laughed and kissed her.

"Ugh!" Danny groaned. "Easy on the PDA, mate."  
>"Don't be jealous just because you don't have a beautiful woman in your life." Matt stuck out his tongue.<br>"Abby's in my life! Abby's beautiful! There! Beautiful woman in my life." Danny claimed with a laugh. "And please put your tongue back in your mouth. I don't want to see it after you basically just made out with Emily."  
>"I kissed her!"<p>

Abby grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, Jenny's beautiful as well." She hinted.  
>"Yeah…she is? You're point is?" Danny asked, getting the subtle hint but denying the fact.<br>"Maybe you should go ask her out."  
>"We're friends, just friends! Why can't everyone see that?"<p>

"Maybe it's cause we all know you like her?" Connor cracked a smile. "Like, how on Facebook you always, ALWAYS like her statuses and your comments to her always end in X's!"  
>"It's a nice thing to do."<br>"I don't see you commenting on Becker's statuses with X's at the end. Wouldn't that be nice?" He laughed.  
>"Then people would assume certain things about me, as they do to you, Connor."<br>"Yes and wouldn't that be annoying?" He shrugged. "But I'm not!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "We know you're not, no need for the speech. I'm actually quite tired after hearing it five gazillion times, thanks."  
>"Sorry, Abby." Connor gave her puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?"<br>"Of course I do, you mook." She ruffled his hair.  
>"Yay." He grinned and hugged her, he couldn't help but put his head in the crook of her shoulder. She smelled like vanilla and cocoa butter.<p>

She let go of him and smiled. Sarah winked and gave her a thumbs up. Abby stuck out her tongue and she just laughed, mouthing the words 'kiss him' Abby scrunched her face, not in disgust, but fake disgust and giggled, holding back blushes.

"Hey mate," Abby hit his shoulder lightly to get his attention away from bickering with Danny. They always enjoyed doing that.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Can you go apologize to Jenny? Please? Before she leaves or starts to cry again?"  
>"Oh, of course." He nodded.<br>"Thanks." She gave him a half smile.

"And then maybe Danny can go kiss her and it'll all be better, yeah?" Connor chuckled at the death glare given to him by the man sitting by the fire.  
>"Don't be surprised if you don't wake up tomorrow, Temple. I swear, I will break into your house and murder you in your sleep if you keep this up."<br>"Ooh, testy, eh? You're playing bad cop now? I think Jenny would like that." Connor winked and ran behind Abby.  
>"Abby, can I kill him?"<br>She laughed. "Preferably while I'm not around. Don't wanna get blood on my clothes."  
>"I'm going to go talk to Jenny…she'll protect me." Connor said.<br>Becker laughed. "Oh yes, okay!"

Connor walked over slowly to her, sipping his beer. He plopped down next to her, Cutter had gone inside the house for a bit. Jenny looked the other way, not really wanting to associate herself with him.

"Hey," He gave her a gentle smile.  
>"Hi…" She mumbled, nearly gulping down the rum.<br>"Hey, hey, slow it down. You'll get sick." He chuckled and lowered the rum bottle from her lips.  
>"What do you want, Connor?"<br>"To apologize. I know I made a mistake, Jenny…and I didn't mean to."

"Who'd you ditch me for? Abby? Ruth? People I would be okay with?"  
>"Caroline. Caroline Steel from down the street…" He admitted, with a slight frown.<br>"Oh. What'd you do with her?"  
>"Nothin' much." He lied. 'This is becoming normal, isn't it? I don't like that…no.'<br>"Oh…cool." She faked a smile. 'This is becoming normal. Too normal…' She thought.  
>"I wish I had been with you." Again, a lie. A blasted lie!"<p>

"Yeah, that would've been nice." Jenny nodded and looked at him for the first time.  
>"Sorry, Jenny." Connor sighed. "I'm so sorry…for everything that's happened."<br>"It's fine Connor, it's not your fault." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She just wanted her sister back.

"No, it's mine…" Cutter had appeared behind them.  
>"Professor, how is it your fault?" Connor questioned, tilting his head back to look at him.<br>"I had the argument with her!"

"But we still don't know what happened to her…if she ran away, if she got taken, if…she just ceased to exist like in sci-fi shows! Just…poof." He made a little explosion sound and hand gesture.  
>"Connor, that doesn't happen!" Cutter yelled.<br>"Sorry, sir…" He mumbled, immediately upset about Cutter yelling at him. He felt as if he had done wrong.  
>"I know it's my fault." He sighed. "I really do."<p>

Then it went silent and Cutter grabbed a beer, trying to get drunk, trying to forget everything that was happening around him. Connor hugged Jenny and walked back to Abby, who was now back to hanging out with the girls, and Danny and Matt wouldn't let Becker leave their side as they roasted marshmallows and ate Smores.

"Guys," Becker raised his beer. "I've got something to say,"  
>"Oh please tell me you're not drunk enough to sing!" Connor called, warming his hands by the fire.<br>"No!" Becker snapped back. "I just….wanted to thank you all. Especially Abby for setting this up. While I don't enjoy your dogs attempting to eat my wonderful Smores, I enjoyed this night…and it made me feel loved. And everyone…I don't want to go!"  
>"Yeah, we don't want you to go either." Danny said and grabbed him by the shoulders.<br>Matt smiled. "That's why you shouldn't go…"

"Mates, you all know the deal. Didn't I give you guys the lecture a couple years ago? Last time I was deployed?"  
>"Yeah, but…still doesn't mean we can't tie you up and hold you hostage this time." Matt said.<br>"Matthew!" Emily hit him.  
>"What? I don't want him to leave, Emily!" Matt pouted. "You know you'd like it."<p>

Connor gave a weird look.

"Awkward conversation…." He sang and laughed.  
>"Very awkward." Abby nodded. "We don't wanna hear of what you do behind your bedroom door. Really, we're all good."<br>"Oh, shut up!" Emily yelled, red in the face. "Matthew, I SWEAR!"

"You better hope she doesn't have that dagger anymore." Connor whistled.  
>"Oh, she does." Matt nodded.<br>"Then watch your back…and your front…and your sides…basically, you better hope you have eyes all around your head 'cause Emily is dangerous!"

They all laughed. Even Jenny had, though she tried to stifle it.

"Want a marshmallow, Abs?" Connor asked, stuffing his mouth with them. Half of them, not even roasted.  
>"Thanks." She grinned, picking one out of his sticky mess of hands.<br>"No problem." He said with a mouth full.

"Swallow!" Sarah told him. "It's impolite, didn't your mum teach you that?"  
>"No, sorry. I grew up in a house of three other dudes and one mum. Unfortunately, she couldn't teach us all. Especially when rugby and or parties were going on."<br>"Well, I'm going to teach you." Sarah claimed. "Chew your food, swallow, then talk! Nothing can be that important."

"Unless I was about to say that Becker's first name is Hilary, yeah?"  
>"That's not important if we already know it, now is it?" Sarah asked.<br>"No, but I like seeing him flustered and angry." Connor laughed.

Danny joined in and teased him, poking his chest. "Yeah, _Hilary_. You're so adorable when you're angry."  
>"Will you guys shut up? There is a person here that didn't know my name was Hilary!"<br>"Who? I thought that went viral in upper school!" Abby asked.  
>"Jess!" He said. "Jess didn't know."<br>"You're name is Hilary?" She questioned.  
>He straightened up. "Yeah. Mum kind of wanted a girl…or she wanted to torture me. Not sure which one. But it's spelled with one L, guys! It's manly!"<br>"Yeah, so manly! It's almost as manly as the name Emily, huh?" Connor said. "You know, those one L's make everything manly."  
>"You guys are eejits. I take back my thanks!"<br>"I like the name. I think it's cute." Jess spoke up.

Becker hid a slight blush. 'Oh god, I was blushing? Oh GOOD LORD! Stop it, Hilary! Now!'

"…Thanks…" A small smile crept onto his face.

"Oh my god…" Connor said.  
>"What?" Abby asked, confused.<br>He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Becker…smiled."  
>Abby laughed. "Suppose he did, didn't he?"<br>"How surprising!"

And so the night ended happily, some more drinking, laughs shared all around, Smores and Marshmallows, random wrestling, threatening to take Becker hostage, acting like idiots and not regretting a thing, blasting music, drunk dancing and singing. Watching Becker and Connor dancing to "Raise Your Glass" was a sight to see, Emily filmed it, expecting to show it to him when he got back from the war. He'd be so flustered, it'd be amazing.

Then there were hugs. And some tears. Especially when it came to Becker saying goodbye…

Becker gave Abby a tight hug.

"Abs, thank you. For everything. You've been a great friend…even though sometimes I say I hate you and we act like brother and sister, rows and bickers included…I've never felt more comfortable with someone. You're like me…in woman form…and you understand. And if I don't come back this time, I want you to know that…you've really helped me and I want you to know that I love you. I bloody love you, woman. You're outstanding. How you can go through so much hell and then come back out fighting and enjoying life. You're amazing, Abs…and thanks for being there for me when I needed you the most. I'll never forget school with you."

"Becker, it's no problem. You're one of my best friends, be careful out there, aye? It might do you in…but…I want you back home before Christmas. Please…I love you as well. You've been a great friend to have even if you can't think so. Even if you deny it, you're great. You made school worthwhile and in the end, I wouldn't have my life any other way because…if it had gone any different, I probably wouldn't have met you. Or we wouldn't have gotten on. You're doing something way more than amazing than me, you're saving lives, you're defending a country that isn't even yours. So, I've said it before, but be safe or I'll find a way to bring you back and smack you!" She whispered in his ear, with a slight laugh.

"I'll try and see what I can do." He kissed her head softly and moved onto Connor, feeling tears start to form in his eyes.

"Hey, mate." Becker choked out of his mouth, on the verge of crying hard.  
>"We've been through a lot…haven't we?" Connor asked, raising his head from the ground to look at the man standing in front of him.<br>"From beatings given to us by Stephen to graduating upper school…we've had it hard…" He nodded.  
>"I'll always remember the days where…they thought we were together. Being shoved into the same locker…that was when we were closest, I think. And I enjoyed it. Really. Being mates with you. And…I don't want you to go…not now. Like…there's so much drama on the boulevard and…with you leaving…well…it's just…not right, right now. And I want you to come back and…" Connor fumbled over his words until Becker wrapped his arms around him.<p>

"Do you ever shut up, Temple?" He groaned with a hard hit to the back. "I'll miss those ramblings out on the field. All the time."  
>"I'll miss the wrestling matches with Danny…" Connor chuckled. "It never got better than seeing who would win. The cop or the soldier."<br>"Yeah, I will too." He nodded. "Be good, yeah? Don't get in trouble…"  
>"Well that's not fun." Connor laughed and punched his shoulder.<br>"Please, Temple. I don't want you in too much trouble, you're a good man." He smiled. "But I do want you with Abigail by the time I'm back." Becker poked his stomach harshly.  
>"Ow!" He cried in a tone an octave higher than usual. "I will, I will…eventually! Just be safe out there, yeah?"<br>"Yeah. It'll be hard, that promise."

Connor watched as Becker moved onto other people, he felt…lonely already. Sure he didn't spend all his time with Becker, not anymore, but…he was a good friend and he couldn't name all the times that man has saved his arse.

Danny had tears flowing out his eyes already, his best mate…leaving him. He just wasn't ready to say goodbye to a man that had…been there when he needed someone most. He _loved_ him. He was like…like a brother, he dared to say within his head.

"Oh, Daniel, stop your crying! You'll see me soon!" Becker reassured. "Remember, I will haunt you." He said with a silly smirk across his face, holding back his own tears.  
>"Don't you dare call me Daniel." Danny sniffled, laughed, and held up a fist threateningly.<br>"Now do you really want to do that?"  
>"No. But I do wanna lock you in a room."<br>"Please don't. I've got a job, mate. And it's protecting the civilians."  
>"I know…" He sighed. "I just…don't wanna lose you."<br>"You. Won't." Becker told him sternly, erasing his own doubts. "I'll call you and email you every chance I get. Promise."

"Okay." Danny hugged him tight, nearly pressing all his body weight against Becker.  
>"Calm down, will yah? It's still a party, yeah?"<br>"Party's over…now you're leaving me." Danny sighed.  
>"Please! Be happy, you're bringing me down!"<br>"Sorry." Danny whispered. "It's just hard on me."  
>"It's hard on everyone, you'll make it."<br>"Thanks."

Matt looked at Becker.

"Aye, didn't forget about me, didja?" He asked, his Irish accent strong.  
>"Of course not, Matt. How do I forget a man that shot me?"<br>"Don't get used to it, will ya?"  
>"Nah, because then I wouldn't get payback when I get home!"<br>"You've been saying that for two years now!" Matt laughed.  
>"I'm planning something horrendous, obviously!"<br>"Just give me a hug, we don't need to have a heartfelt conversation."

"What is there to say about you anyway?" Becker asked hugging him, gently.  
>"Oh shut up. You could probably say a hundred things about me."<br>"Yes, I can. One, annoying. Two, an eejit with an Irish accent. Three, you always have beer at your house. Four-"  
>"Oh, you're asking for it when you get home."<br>"Are you disrespecting a solider, sir?"  
>"No. I'm disrespecting a friend. Completely different." Matt gave him a smile and pat his back. "Gonna go snog Jessica?"<br>"Shut up." Becker pushed him hard and laughed, walking over to Jess.

'I probably won't snog her, I'd like too. She's…absolutely adorable. I think I'm in love…'

"Hey," He said.  
>"Hi!" She said, with a bit too much enthusiasm in her voice, she thought. 'Why so much enthusiasm, Jessica? He's going to think you <em>want<em> him to leave!'  
>"I just thought I should say goodbye. I mean, you'll see me again…maybe a couple of months. I hope. So maybe it's more of a bye, I'll see you later, type thing?"<br>"Yeah, it'll be quite…lonely without you here. I mean-I can see how everyone really likes you and everything." She interrupted herself.

He chuckled, 'Irresistible' thought Jess. "Everyone does seem to like me for some reason. I've not got a clue why."  
>"You're a good man. That's why." Jess told him.<br>"Yeah, maybe." He nodded and gave her a hug. She nearly melted, as did he.

The way she smelled, not really like any of the other girls here. The rest had been drinking and she hadn't. She smelled fresh, flowery even. He couldn't quite tell. But it smelled good. She was also soft, so fragile, he felt if he squeezed as hard as he had with Abby, she'd break. Fall to pieces in his arms. But she was practically in pieces. He was so…UGH! She couldn't explain.

Becker didn't want to let go. Jess was perfect…he knew this was what love felt like. Butterflies in his stomach, his heart racing, thoughts about them every single day…Abby told him this was how it felt. And it felt nice. His heart pattered against his chest. Jess' was nearly out of her chest, she swore. This was…_nice_. This was _progress_. This was…_perfect_.

He slowly let go and grinned sheepishly. "Goodbye, Jessica. I know you'll see me again."  
>"Bye…be safe and-STAY WARM!" She called as he walked away. She could hear his husky laugh.<p>

"Stay warm?" She yelled at herself. "He's going to Iraq and you tell him to stay WARM? Are you the biggest idiot Jessica Parker? Oh, yes you are!"  
>Abby laughed at her. "You're…FLUSTERED!"<br>"Shhh!" Jess hissed.  
>"Oooh, flustered and feisty! How cute." Abby commented and turned away with a smirk. "Becker likes them feisty."<p>

"Oh, go find Connor!" Jess squealed, so red in the face it was impossible to explain.  
>"I know where he is. In the toilet. He says he had to go, but I know he's probably crying. He'll probably end up collapsing on my bed…he's just that way."<br>"You guys are all…close, yeah? You, him, and Becker?"  
>"We used to be the trio in school…one would not leave without the other. I was their…protector, sort of. Becker was beat up a lot, so…you know, gotta have the tough chick beat up all the enemies. And by enemies, I mean Stephen and his stupid tough gang. Stay away from him, please, Jess. It'll be better if you did."<p>

"Talkin' about me, Abby?" Stephen grinned, putting his hand on her shoulder, yet again.  
>"Can you take a hint? Or are you really that stupid and desperate?" She whipped around and yelled.<br>He just seemed to like that attention, he savored negative attention. "Me? Desperate? As if…" He lied. "I've got plenty of pretty girls willing."  
>"Well sorry, but not sorry, to say, I ain't one of them! Get the hell away from me before I get Danny!"<br>"He's off duty!"  
>"He'll still beat you to a pulp!"<p>

And Stephen completely ignored her, turning to Jess.

"Hey, don't believe I've seen you around. You new here?" He asked, with a smile no one could really resist. Except Connor…but then again, Connor hated everything about him. Inside and out.  
>"Oh…I'm…Jess." She said nervously.<br>"Don't be nervous. I don't bite. Not unless you're into that." He growled a bit.

Jess looked extremely uncomfortable and turned to Abby.

"Stephen, can you just stop? Jess is NINETEEN. Leave her alone, will ya? Before I deck you! Just…get out of my backyard. Go home already, no one wants you here!"  
>"Whatever. Abigail." He spat.<br>"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Abby nearly screamed. "I don't want you here! Leave! Now!"

He scoffed and jumped the fence, way more successfully than the Connor who nearly fell over.

"Sorry about that Jess, don't worry about him." Abby told her gently. "He's just a git. A bugger. Unfortunately, we have to live on the same street as him. He'll…try to get certain things from you, but…if he comes near you again, just…tell me. Or Danny. Or…punch him in the face. He'll learn eventually."

Sarah hopped up from the ground and immediately wrapped her arms around Becker. It was a surprise for sure, his eyes went wide, but he put on a smile. It wasn't like holding Jess, him and Sarah were great friends. She made him laugh and all that…but…somehow, it was just not the same. She smelled like wine and wine coolers…not as sweet as Jess.  
>As she started to let go, she kissed his cheek. "My hero!"<br>Becker couldn't help but smile, it was…polite. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. So he just nodded. "I guess I'll see you in a couple months, yeah?"  
>"I'll miss you. Please be safe…or I won't have my Christmas wish…" She pouted.<br>"Yeah. I'll try…" He gave a fake chuckle and Sarah walked away, poking Abby in the shoulder.

Jess looked down sadly as all that was happening, wishing she was Sarah. Kissing him like that. Why couldn't she do that? Becker seemed to like it…maybe Becker did like Sarah and not her. Maybe he was just friendly to her. It wouldn't surprise her, not a lot of boys liked her for…well her. They preferred her looks and her short skirts, not so much her techno-babble.

"That's how it's done." She boasted.  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Abby rolled her eyes.<br>"Really, Abby, when ARE you going to ask Connor? When the world ends?"  
>"No!" She shook her head. "Soon enough…"<p>

And thus…the night was over, with everyone packing up and leaving. Abby, cleaning up empty beer cans and hugging Jenny until she felt better. It was suspicious, how Connor hadn't come back.

'So I wasn't wrong? He did collapse in my bed and fall asleep?' She sighed and threw a garbage bag in the front of the house, letting her nutters in, feeding the lizards and making her way to her bedroom, stripping a layer of clothes off her body until she was in tank tops and shorts. She found Connor spread out on her bed, her blue plaid quilt covering half of his face, his hair already a mess, yet she could tell he hadn't fallen asleep too long ago.

'I shouldn't wake him up, he's probably a bit drunk and he'll have a hangover tomorrow, I'll just let him be…it's better that way…' She thought as she crawled into bed, accidentally ending up with her head next to his chest. 'I could get used to this…if this is how love feels…' She thought, as Becker was thinking something very similar.

Soon…the whole boulevard was asleep. It'd been a busy, crazy night…and Jenny just didn't want to be awake anymore, so she flipped off her light, knowing she was the last to go to sleep. It was always that way, but now…it was way more significant then when Claudia was around.

**Why can I imagine Becker and Connor dancing to "Raise Your Glass"...not that it's a bad mental picture or anything. It's a rather good, funny one, at that.**

**And to those of you who read through this all, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

9:34 AM, Lester's:

"Hey, you awake?" Lester asked softly, turning to his wife in the bed.  
>"When aren't I these days?" The usually kind old woman retorted.<br>"Sorry, dear. Did you get any rest?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"  
>"I just couldn't sleep! They were there again, James…they were…"<br>"The anomalies?" He clarified.  
>"Yes." She felt tears in her eyes. "Am I going mad? Am I mental, James?"<br>"Aren't we all?" Lester shrugged, trying to make it a bit better. But he sucked at reassuring, he knew.

"I…Claudia…Claudia was taken. She didn't run away!"  
>"What?"<br>"Claudia! She was taken by Helen…maybe erased from time."  
>"Helen took her? She's low, she's a cheater…but I don't think she would take a woman. Even if Nick did love Claudia without finalizing divorce…and erased from time? What ARE you babbling on about?"<p>

His wife went silent and he sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad…"  
>"I'm not hurt, James…I just…I don't know what's wrong with me mind! Erased from time? What the hell?"<br>"Connor would say the same exact thing." Lester cracked a smile.  
>"But he doesn't actually believe it!"<br>"Neither do you, obviously…"  
>"But that instant, it seemed so normal to say!" She cried.<br>"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down. You're going to be fine." He mumbled, doubt filling his head.

"I don't feel alright anymore, James. I feel insane!"  
>"In my eyes, you're not insane. You know how I see you?"<br>"How?" She couldn't look at him right now.  
>"In your beautiful wedding dress, twenty three years old…ginger hair and beautiful green eyes." He smiled, kissed her lips and watch her smile. The first one in awhile.<p>

"Thank you, James."  
>"It's not a problem." Lester nodded, unsure of what else to do.<p>

10:00 AM, Abby Maitland's:

Connor woke up with a pounding headache and clenched his eyes tight. While trying to turn over, he realized there was extra weight on him, it felt like a body.

'Oh please don't be a guy, please don't be a guy, PLEASE tell me I didn't do anything stupid! PLEASE!' He thought and tried to identify the person without having to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the sun shining bright.

He started going over everything he did last night, trying to find out who it could be.  
>'Wait…what did I do last night? Becker's going away party…yeah? And…I didn't come back after he said bye…and that means…I'm still in Abby's bed and the only person that should be in Abby's bed is…Abby, herself. It BETTER be Abby!'<p>

He ran his fingers across the body gently, brushing his hand through the hair he could tell it was Abby. Was it bad that he could identify her by just the feel of her hair? He seemed to get the feeling it was…

Abby had been awake for awhile now, she had felt Connor's hand run along her body , trying to figure out who it was. She had to admit, she liked his touch. It was nice, it was gentle, and even if he didn't know who it was initially, it was caring.

She knew she had to get up soon, she just simply hadn't gotten around to it. Or maybe she didn't want too, she quite liked her head against Connor's chest, listening to his heartbeat and his arms wrapped loosely around her, not having anywhere else to put them. She sighed knowing she had responsibilities and she'd have to leave this bed eventually.

Luckily, Abby hadn't had work today, and Connor obviously skipped college, but she had to feed her lovelies and make sure they were alright. She looked up at Connor and asked if he knew what time it was. He just jumped, startled that Abby was awake enough to talk.

"When did you get up?" He asked as she left the bed, leaving his bare chest a bit cold. He pulled the covers tighter around his body, not expecting to get anytime soon. He simply didn't want too, it felt too early.  
>'Where did my shirt go? I fell asleep wearing one…' He asked himself. 'I DID DO SOMETHING STUPID! Or maybe not stupid? Abby looks stripped down too…OH WHAT THE HELL DID I DO INTOXICATED? I'm NEVER getting drunk again! If I did something like <em>that<em>, I'd like to remember it! But oh, I'm dating Caroline! Never. Gonna. Be. Drunk. Again.'

"A couple minutes ago. Why?"  
>"Just wondering. You surprised me…that's all."<br>"Hey, where'd your shirt go?" She questioned, throwing on one of her famous sweatshirts. The red and black plaid one that she loved so much. She had a slight smile on her face. 'I wasn't THAT drunk was I?'

"I think I might've taken it off while I was half asleep? I…dunno." He chuckled. "You know I do weird things when I'm half asleep. According to you, I raid your fridge."  
>"You do! I can't even tell you how much of my junk food has been taken by a zombie Connor."<br>"Sorry." He laughed. "What time is it?"  
>"Around…ten-ish. You missed college." She commented.<p>

Connor shut his eyes tight. "Those were the words I didn't want to hear."  
>"Sorry. Would you have actually gone anyway? With a hangover?"<br>"Well, I can't miss a lot of days if I want to graduate! Which I do."  
>"You will be fine, I promise." She laughed. "You haven't missed that much school."<br>He nodded. "But still." He stopped for a second to think. "I doubt Cutter was there anyway…and that's practically the only reason I love going…"  
>"Yeah. He's really…taking it hard. Claudia's disappearance."<p>

"Well, yeah! I would take it hard too if you went missing! He loved her…" He implied the fact he loved her, as Cutter loved Claudia, but he doubted she understood. It might've been too early for things like that.  
>"Yeah, but if he doesn't go he's going to end up getting fired and then what will become of the great scientist?"<br>"I dunno." He shrugged, finally opening his eyes. "Oh my God, why do you have so many windows Abby?"  
>"Because I keep lizards in here, Connor!"<br>"And they all have to be shining so brightly in my face?"  
>"Stop griping and get up!" She let out a laugh.<p>

"Why?" He complained. "I don't want to move!"  
>"Exercise is good for getting rid of hangovers!"<br>"No! It's terrible." He forced his head back into a pillow, face first.

"I'm going to go get you orange juice, okay? Lots of it." Abby ran her fingers through her hair and walked to the kitchen. First feeding the dogs, stopping to get the cricket containers and filling a huge glass full of orange juice. She also grabbed a water bottle and walked back to her room, placing the glass on the bedside table and tossing a freezing cold water bottle at Connor.

"OW!" He shouted.  
>"Calm down." She said, placing some crickets in the lizard tank. "Hello, Rexy. How're you?"<br>"Your water is freezing! What? Do you keep it in the freezer?" He complained, moving it away from his back.  
>"No. It's just been in there for a while." She smiled. "Isn't he annoying sometimes, sunshine?"<br>"I can hear you!" He stuck out his tongue.  
>"Point." She giggled and his heart nearly melted. She was so <em>adorable.<em>

Connor nearly choked on the orange juice when he finally took a sip of it.

"Ugh, there's pulp in here, Abs!" He spit some out.

"Sorry, forgot you don't like it. I don't go shopping for you, I go shopping for me."  
>"Well, you should know that I spend nearly fifteen hours at your house a week, minimum. So…just think about that next time you go shopping, that, I need something to drink when I'm here in the mornings."<br>"Oh please, Connor. Either drink it, or drink the water." She rolled her eyes. "I just don't want you to complain anymore about your hangover. No options."  
>"Thanks for the freedom." He gave her a tired thumbs up and chugged the orange juice anyway.<p>

10:30 AM, Becker's:

This might've been this the last time he walked down this street. Becker felt anxious, he…didn't want to go. He felt his hands shaking as he walked strongly down to the car. It was…hard. He definitely didn't like it. His eyes adverted to everyone's houses. He knew they were probably all sleeping. The party did last for hours, it was late at night when everyone finally settled down.

He didn't even bother to say goodbye again, it would just start up the tears again. Like Connor. Connor hurt him the most, he hated to say it, but seeing that boy cry was painful. And of course it was just as painful to see Danny sobbing for him and Abby silently begging with her eyes for him not to go, just to see everyone in shambles over him leaving was a lot to take in. He didn't like it one bit, it was the worst thing about being a soldier, he thought.

Becker stared down the rode. There was Jess' house. Lovely little Jessica. He may never get to ask her out…he may never see Connor and Abby get together or Danny and Jenny. He may never see Claudia again. His life was falling apart. And he wasn't quite ready for that.

His fingers suddenly dialed his mum's number. He needed to say goodbye to them, he thought as he climbed into his car, going to drive to the bus that would take them to the base.

"Mu-mum?" His broken voice sounded.  
>"Hilary!" She exclaimed. "Are you leaving right now, babes?"<br>"Uh-huh." He nodded although she couldn't see.  
>"Good because…I don't want you to be late." She said, he could hear the worried expression in her voice. "I'm going to miss you. You make sure you visit and you call and you email and you do whatever to stay in contact, yeah?"<br>"Of course. You and Danny need to be updated everyday to be satisfied." A slight chuckle came from his throat.

"Is that Hil on the phone?" A deep voice was heard in the background. Becker's heart jumped. His father.  
>"Yes, honey. Do you want to speak to him?"<br>"Of course I do." He told her in an obvious tone and grabbed the phone. "Son?"

"Papa…" Stumbled out of Becker's mouth, as if he was a five year old child again.  
>"Hey, long time no talk, eh?"<br>"Yeah." He nodded eagerly. "How you've been?"  
>"Staying strong. How about you, my solider?"<br>"Great. I'm sorry I've nearly fallen out of contact with you guys it's-it's not my fault. So many things…I miss you…"  
>"I miss you too. Remember though, no giving in, giving up, or giving over." His father reminded him.<br>"I know." Becker told him. "Heard it every night before bed…"  
>"You be good out there and come visit us when you make it back to good ol' England yeah?"<br>"Of course." He forced a smile onto his face.

"Best of the British to ya, love you and please, whatever you do, you be safe. You're my son and…I don't want you like Uncle Timothy."  
>"I miss him…" Becker sighed. "Promise I'll get home."<br>"We all miss him and you better keep that promise."  
>"Us Beckers always keep our promises, remember?" He told his father. "Anyways, I'm gonna be late if I don't start going so…I love you. Bye…"<br>"Bye son."

His mother came on the line for a split second, saying I love you and then the line connection was gone and he started driving away from his home and practically all he's ever known.

11:00 AM, Nick Cutter's:

He sat at his study, refusing to go too work. He looked like an absolute mess. He hadn't taken a shower in a couple of days, so he still smelled strongly of the rum and the beer he had been drinking the night before and sweat. It was terrible. He was terrible. He was going to get fired and he didn't actually care. Was that bad? That he didn't care about anything anymore? Because Claudia went missing? Was he a nutter? Mental? Off his trolley? Or as Connor would say, mad as a box of frogs? Did he care about her too much? He missed her…but he didn't even think Jenny was this bad. Sure, the signs were all pointing to her becoming an alcoholic, but…he was legit refusing to do anything these days.

"You're a nutter, Cutter. An ABSOLUTE nutter! She's just a woman! Who the hell cares?" He asked himself, scratching and running his fingers through his hair obsessively. "I do…" He cried.

Nick stared out the window, looking at the trees swaying in the window, he played with his fingers, a ring that was still on his finger for no reason other than the fact that it felt strange without it.

"Where are you Claudia? And when are you coming home?" He asked out loud to the sky. He hadn't prayed since he was a wee child, but…he had been praying every night since he woke up to no Claudia Brown. "I miss you and I'm sorry…"

11:30 AM, Connor Temple's:

Connor was finally able to drag himself out of Abby's bed, she was sitting out back, throwing tennis balls towards the dogs who readily chased each and every one, bringing it back towards her so she could wrestle them out of their mouth.

"Hello," He called.  
>"You're out of bed? What a surprise." She laughed and spotting Connor, the two Jack Russells ran towards him.<br>"Oh, hello Sid and Nancy! You being good for your mum?" He asked, slightly joking as he petted their heads. "Okay, okay, calm down. Don't need more scratches from you two! I already look like I've gone through a…war." He choked on the last words, remembering what had happened today, but ultimately retained a smile.

Abby gave a slight laugh, not sure what else to do. "So what finally made you get out of bed?"

"Um, well…my legs went really numb and…I couldn't get to sleep and Rex decided to be a git and make all these adorable sounds, so I paid some attention to him, let him crawl around a bit, and then…I sort of…wanted to see Caroline. But that's not the initial reason I got up. So…yeah." He nodded and summarized. "Numb legs, no sleep, Rex, and Caroline."

"Tomorrow's Saturday." She reminded him.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Who's house?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Oh don't tell me you forgot because we haven't done it in three weeks!"  
>"Movie night! Oh shoot! Um, it should be at your house. My house is a mess recently." He laughed.<br>"What else is new with you?"  
>"Yeah, but you're house is just better. More…cozy." He told her.<br>"Alright. My house. Who chooses?"  
>"Um, you chose…Elizabethtown, so I think it's my turn?"<p>

"Well, you know the rules." She grinned.  
>"Oh just once can we watch Clone Wars?" He begged with a smile, he was only joking around. He could survive without Clone Wars, however…a Doctor Who movie would be an excellent watch in his mind.<br>"Nope, you dork!"  
>He laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Whatever."<p>

"So, you're leaving?" Abby asked.  
>"I was planning on it." He shrugged.<p>

"You gonna put a shirt on?" She grinned and looked up, focusing more attention on his chest than anything. Accidentally of course. (Though, she could admit, it was a nice chest. Surprising for a man who stayed in his house half the time playing World Of Warcraft. She could only assume that he attempted to work out in the college gym or it was all the running she made him do at least once a month.)

"Eh, I might just walk to my house and change there."  
>She nodded. "Have fun, alright? And be safe."<br>"She's not an ax-murderer Abby. I don't need to be safe."  
>"Oh you do, with the nasty things Caroline does…" She mumbled.<br>"What was that?" He questioned. "Didn't quite hear."  
>"Oh nothing." She let out a whistle and Sid jumped onto her lap. "Hey, bud."<br>"Alright. See you later, Abs. Tomorrow."  
>"Tomorrow." She nodded and looked around her background, still noticing cups and beers cans. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Why can't you just kiss him? Like Sarah did! I just…want him…'<p>

11:15 AM, Lester's:

Ruth sat at her computer, finally feeling a bit stronger. Mentally and physically. She sat typing like crazy. The disappearance of Claudia Brown, Helen's fault. Nick went through an Anomaly and when he came back, she was gone. Future predators were introduced. It was a mad masterpiece. Her frail fingers typed as fast as they could, trying to get it all out before that day. She knew it couldn't be too long. She didn't think she would even make it to Christmas, two months from now.

Lester sat back at the TV, hoping that just one day Benjamin would wake up. But maybe that's not even why…maybe it's because, one day, he wants the hope that Katya has that his wife WILL wake up. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew it wouldn't be too long. Why must this happen to him? After all he's been through? Not that his life was terrible or anything. He never had it as hard as Abby did. He didn't even think that was possible, to have such a terrible life. Until Abby came along. Another sigh escaped his mouth. While, he could never have the life Abby had, it wasn't all fun and games like Jess' life. It was more…of a…Connor life. 'Ugh, did I just compare myself to Temple? Such. An. Idiotic. Thing. To. Do.' He thought.

His father wasn't always around for him and his mum…well, she was there up until about age fifteen. Then she kind of…passed on. Lester hated thinking of it. His mum had been his best friend growing up and just like that, she was gone. A disease had given itself to her. Almost like what's happening to Ruth…

And it wasn't like his father didn't like him, he did, he really did. It was just…he was a very complicated man, unable to show his emotions well. And Lester had some great memories with his father, squash games and Ice-cream on Sundays after church. It was just…after his mother's death, James had gone through very…life-changing events of distancing himself from everyone. Maybe that's why everyone thought he was so apathetic…

Connor barged into the house. "Yo, you Lesters…I'm overdue for a visit!"  
>"Oh look, trouble made it." Lester scoffed.<br>Connor stuck out his tongue. "Missed you too."  
>"Missed you at work." He shot back.<br>"Jenny was upset! What was I supposed to do?"  
>"You did the right thing, Temple." Lester nodded and turned back to the television.<br>"Okay…" Connor shot him a weird look and walked farther into the house. "RUTH! LESTER COMPLIMENTED ME!"

Ruth chuckled and a big grin appeared on her face. She missed seeing Connor everyday, after all, she had seen the boy grow up. From the day he was born, she was involved in his life.

"I'm sorry about that, dear. Guess he's in an exceptionally nice mood?" She suggested and turned to face the man, in flannel and jeans. "You look nice."  
>"I always look like this." He shrugged.<br>"Guess it's just because I haven't seen you in awhile, huh?"

He blushed a bit and scratched his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. Been a bit busy and…stuff." He shrugged.  
>"Caroline?" Ruth raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yep." He made a popping sound with his mouth. "But also, Becker's going away party and uni and…all that fun stuff."  
>"Abby doesn't like Caroline…" She randomly blurted out.<br>"Huh? How do you know? Abby doesn't usually-talk about these things."  
>"Sent me a very…wordy email." Ruth told him.<br>"It's-It's, but…ugh!" Connor stomped his foot. "I just want to like someone I know likes me back."  
>"Hon, do you know that she likes you back?"<p>

He stopped for a second. "Yes…of course she does! She kissed me and said we were dating."  
>"Okay, calm down. It was just a simple question."<br>"You say it like you doubt me, though…" He pouted.  
>"You still fancy Abby?" Ruth questioned.<br>"Erm, well…of course. It's hard to…get over her."  
>"Okay." She nodded with a smile.<p>

"What'd the email say?"  
>"A lot."<br>"Can I see?" He asked.  
>"No, I don't think so." She shook her head.<br>"Why?" He whined.  
>"Because if she wanted to share it with you, she would."<p>

"Dammit!"  
>"What's gotten into you? You usually don't swear."<br>"I'm twenty three, I think I can curse, thanks."

"Connor?"  
>"What?" He shot back.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"I dunno…" He mumbled. "I just don't know. Are you?"<br>"Honey, I'm fine."  
>"You scare me sometimes."<p>

"Why?"  
>"You just do! My mum ain't helping either. She told me to remember your age and how fragile you are."<br>"And you wanna know one thing about your mother?" Ruth commented.  
>"What?" He replied, curious about what she was going to say.<br>"Your mum is paranoid herself. Your mum is a worrier. Your mum has been paranoid half of her life and it only intensified after you monkeys were born. Especially after you…"

"Yeah, I can see why she would worry 'bout me lots."  
>"So, don't worry about me. Don't be exactly like your mum, okay?"<br>"Okay." He nodded. "And…I'm sorry I haven't really been around."  
>"Again, it's alright. We've all been lost in our own little worlds, things have really been messed up around the boulevard."<br>"Yeah."

"So, you happy with Caroline?"  
>"Well, yeah. I like her lots." He got a goofy smirk on his face. "But I guess, nothing beats time with Abs?"<br>"Guess it's hard to replace her."  
>"I'm not replacing her!" He argued.<br>Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if you say so."  
>"I'm not!" His brows furrowed in frustration. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"<p>

"Calm down." She told him.  
>"Is that what people are saying? I'm replacing her?"<br>Ruth shrugged. "Just Danny."  
>"Just Danny?" Connor said with wide eyes. "Just Danny? Danny is always in gossip! What am I supposed to do?"<p>

"One day, you will have to be independent, you know that , yeah?"  
>His eyes fell to the ground. "No…" He shook his head and his lips trembled. "It's true…"<br>"Connor!" She called as he ran through the halls. "Connor, you don't even know what I was going to say!"

He regretted not wearing a hat, regretted it so much because he wanted to hide in it, pull it down over his eyes so no one could see how he felt. Though he was happy he had on some fingerless gloves. Everything was a mess. An absolute mess. He didn't want to do anything anymore. Just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball and possibly cry until he fell asleep. 'You weakling!' The voice in his head shouted. He really needed better self-esteem, eh? 'You don't even know what she was going to say! Maybe she was just trying to get you to have some independence, everyone needs that, yeah? They need to do things for themselves and you…you already do that, idiot.'

Connor sat on the porch, staring at nothing. He dabbed his eyes a bit, sniffled, and looked towards Caroline's house. 'Maybe she could cheer me up…'

Without thinking too much, he walked to her house. He had went there with a half broken heart and left with pains he couldn't even explain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

11:20 AM, Abby Maitland's:

Abby sat on the computer, just browsing the internet when she heard her phone go off. She grabbed it from the side table and looked at the name. Jack. She had a bad feeling. Jack only called her when it was her birthday or if he was in need of money or a place to stay. With a sigh she clicked the answer button.

"Yes, Jack?" She questioned, with a sisterly tone of annoyance.  
>"Well that's a greeting." He said sarcastically, she could tell he was eating. When wasn't he?<br>"You only call me when you want something. So…what do you want?"  
>"Guess who I got a call from?" He told her and added "You ain't gonna like this."<br>"Um…was it Uncle Ed bragging his rugby team won and ours didn't?" She guessed, though somehow knew she was far off.  
>"No." Jack shook his head, Abby could hear sadness in his voice.<p>

"Jack, you…alright there, mate?" She gulped, just thinking who it could be made her sink low in her seat. 'Not mum, not mum, not mum, please not mum…' She thought.  
>"Mum." He choked out of his mouth. "Mum has been out of rehab for…a couple years now. Two or three or somethin' and sh—she wants to see us. She wants to bond and …I'm scared, Abby…scared."<br>"Isn't there a ban on her that says she can't be ten feet near us?"  
>"They said in court it would be lifted if she was proven to be stable…and…um, without the drugs…they think she's stable."<br>"Well, I don't!" Abby yelled into the phone.

"She said she couldn't find your number anywhere, so she told me to tell you and…I don't wanna see her." He went completely off topic.  
>"Neither do I, Jacky. Neither do I."<br>"I don't think I'm ready. I-I know people don't change, not like that! She'll always be the one that neglected me, the one that burned me with cigarettes from time to time, the one that told me I was stupid, that I'd never amount to anything, the one I wanted to prove wrong! But I didn't, Abby! She was right and she's just going to see how right she was when she sees me! You, you at least went to college for a term and got a great job and a nice house! Where am I? Staying in a basement, jobless, and gambling for a life!"  
>"Jack, she was not right. She was no where near right. You are not stupid and you can amount to anything. Sometimes you just have to do the opposite of what you've always been told. You need to keep trying no matter what. Don't give up, please Jack. You are smarter than you think."<p>

"But I'm not you, Abby…I've never been smart like you or good looking or…anything. I'm tired of being your shadow."  
>"Please come over, Jack. Maybe I can beat some sense into your head." She gave a smile.<br>"Out of love?"  
>"Out of love…unlike mum and dad." She mumbled.<p>

"Is Con there?"  
>"Connor's being…quite an idiot."<br>"Did you kiss him yet?" Jack asked, gaining a grin.  
>"No," She sang into the phone. "…Not yet."<br>"Oh, but you want too?"  
>"Of course I do! Have you seen him?"<br>"Um…yeah. Plenty of times…I shared a bathroom with him, Abs. Scary, man."  
>She clicked her tongue. "Shut up."<p>

"I like Connor though. Get with him already!"  
>"You're starting to sound like Emily." Abby rolled her eyes.<br>"Which girl is that one? The one with the twin or the one with a dagger?"  
>"The dagger. Which she doesn't carry around anymore."<br>"Oh, okay. She's…interesting. Kind of…bossy."

"Yeah, so I'll see you in…how long?"  
>"Um, an hour or something?"<br>"See ya then."  
>"Bye." He hung up and Abby looked towards her dogs, who immediately jumped on the couch with her. But surprisingly, were good.<p>

"You know I'm in a…bad mood huh?" She asked the animals. "Guys, I'm scared. You know that? My mum…was…scary. I don't ever wanna see her face again."

Sid looked up at her with an almost confused face that seemed to scream 'never?'. That or Abby was going crazy along with Cutter…

"Never." She shook her head.

11:30 AM, Connor Temple's:

Connor must've rang and knocked on Caroline's door for at least five minutes. He shrugged it off, it wasn't all that bad. Sometimes he didn't feel like opening his door either. She could be busy and trying to hide. Nevertheless, she had given him a key to her house so he stuck it in the lock and turned it, opening up the door to the vast living room. He was sure that even if she was trying to hide, he'd make her day worthwhile. She said he had that affect on her.

He couldn't deny, it was probably one of the nicest houses on the boulevard, Jenny's of course also being very nice. But then again, Jenny always ended up with nice things. She was a bit posh, Connor could admit. But he liked her that way, he just wouldn't ever wanna be her boyfriend. He gave a slight laugh to himself and looked around.

It was pretty quiet all around the house, but her car was here. She couldn't be at work unless she walked and she told him she worked rather far away. Connor listened closely, hearing some mumbled noises upstairs. Not really thinking of the worst, he jumped the steps two at a time, being led to a small hallway. He could clearly tell the rooms apart. The bedroom, the toilet, closet, and study. Obvious. She was in the bedroom, he could hear it more clearly now. And his heart skipped beats. Was that kissing? Or…something worse going on there? But…why would that happen? She was…with him, she was with Connor Temple. They were dating. And in his innocent mind, he couldn't see why she would do that to him…

Connor wanted to say something, but his throat was dry as his sweaty hand turned the doorknob. His mind was racing, images. Disgusting, revolting images going through his head, one by one. His hands felt shaky and the scene revealed itself to him. He stood shocked for a good minute, Caroline and Stephen tangled up in the sheets together. Stephen out of all the men, _him_!

'He's out to ruin my life, isn't he?' Connor thought. 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I detest him with all my heart! What the hell is he doing in bed with her? Why am I still looking anyway? This is gross!'

"Bloody hell!" His mouth formed.  
>Caroline jumped up and covered her body with a towel by the side of her bed. "Connor!" She shrieked.<br>"Yeah, Connor! Your boyfriend, Connor!" He yelled, hurt.  
>"I-I'm-I'm sorry?" She said, in more than a questioning manner than an actual apology.<br>"Sorry? That's all I get? You just-" The F word started to slowly slip from his mouth when he said "You just had SEX with another man!"

"Wait, wait, wait, Connor Temple is your boyfriend?" Stephen looked appalled.  
>"Yeah, now get out!" Connor screamed.<br>"Why would you go for him? He's a boffin!"

Connor stared at the floor, shivers running down his spine, just awaiting the answer she would give.

"Well…he's um…" Caroline looked awkwardly at the floor to Connor, she never meant any harm, honestly.  
>"No reason, eh? Just wanted it and he looked good enough?" Stephen asked with a smirk.<br>"Yeah…" She admitted with a small nod.

"No worries, I've been there. Seriously, who would really think I liked Abby Maitland?" Stephen rolled his eyes. "As if, she's a bugger."  
>"Shut up." Connor mumbled, he'd let Stephen insult him all he wanted, but he'd protect Abby with his life.<br>"What was that?"  
>"Shut up! Just shut up no one wants to hear what you have to say!"<br>"Well I'm sure Caroline does. After all, she seems to like me more than you." He raised his eyebrows.  
>"N-no! Just-just UGH!" Connor growled and hit the wall. Not hard enough to ruin it, but hard enough to take out some anger.<p>

"You act like you are a child, you know that?" Stephen commented, throwing on his pants.  
>"Just put on your trousers and shirt and leave!" Connor told him. "I don't want to see you!"<br>"Well too bad, we live on the same street. Get over it and stop being a git. You ruin everything, huh?"  
>"No, no I don't. Just leave…"<br>"How many times are you going to say that? You sound like a record on repeat!" Stephen laughed and shook his head, throwing on some old trainers.

"Besides, I ain't going to leave just yet."  
>"W-why?" Connor questioned, Stephen's body seemingly towering over him.<br>"Because." Stephen grinned devilishly. "I don't like you, Temple. Not. One. Bit."  
>"Y-yeah. I know…" He cowered, his voice coming out cracked.<br>"You're still a baby, aren't you?" Stephen laughed.  
>"No!" Connor retorted defensively.<br>"Oh, but you are." He shoved the boy and said "You still can't take me. Not a chance."

"What are you going to do? What's the point of beating me up?"  
>"The point is that, I really don't like you." Stephen glared. "And quite frankly, you're ruining all the good moments for me. You always walk in during the wrong moments, Temple, and I don't enjoy that, but damn, I'm going to enjoy this! And your little girlfriend, Abigail, isn't here to defend you and beat me up!"<br>"Drop dead! Just do it already, no one wants you here!" Connor cried."Oh, I forgot you and Abby weren't dating, you just can't ask her out because you're a loser. Don't worry, it's better than the rejection you'd get from her. She goes for men like me Connor, not like you.""I don't even know why! You're an idiot, a duffer, nothing more!"  
>"Oh, how harsh." Stephen sarcastically claimed and bashed Connor's head up against the wall.<p>

"OW! My God!" He yelled and immediately put his hand to the back of his head. Blood. He felt blood.  
>"Stephen!" Caroline screamed, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, honestly. "Stephen stop!"<br>Yet, Stephen had a thing for not listening and he punched Connor several times, leaving him quite bruised and feeling broken.

"You're an idiot that will never change. Trust me." Stephen spat, as Connor released tears and shook in his place, leaning against the wall.  
>"I-I-I-shut up…" Connor stammered out of his mouth, which had blood dripping down it.<br>"See, look at that, you can't even talk and you call yourself a genius!"  
>"I have an anxiety disorder, you blasted idiot!" He shouted at him. "Get away from me!"<br>"See you later, alright babe?" Stephen winked at Caroline and walked out before she could protest.

"Con, Con are you okay?" Caroline asked sweetly, touching his shoulder gently.  
>"Get away! I don't want you here either! You're a-a cheater! I don't like cheaters…" He mumbled and slowly stood up, wiping the blood from his face.<br>"You probably need help, come on, let me help you." She insisted.  
>"No! Get away!" He screamed and threw open the bedroom door. He could hardly see though and he felt quite dizzy.<p>

His hands never left the wall as he slowly walked down the steps, thanking God he had a weird habit of counting how many steps he walked up and down. He made it to the porch before he felt like he wouldn't be able to walk anymore.

He pulled out his mobile, he could still feel blood. Everywhere. It was scaring him, he couldn't breath. It was his panic attack coming on again. He hated it. He hated himself. He hated Stephen. He hated everyone right now. He dialed Abby's number automatically, she'd take care of him.

"Connor? Hey…" It wasn't Abby's voice on the line, a male voice. Deep.  
>"Jack?" He wondered weakly.<br>"Yep. What's up, man?"  
>"Don't have time to talk. Get your sister, please."<br>"…Okay…" He said unsurely, even he could tell something was wrong at the moment. He handed the phone to Abby who was wrestling with the dogs in the kitchen.

"Hey," She said with a smile. "What's up?"  
>"Abby…" There was a desperate tone in his voice.<br>"Whoa, what's wrong, mate?"  
>"Ugh." He growled. "What isn't? Can you pick me up from Caroline's?"<br>"Why don't you walk? It's literally seven houses down from mine!"  
>"I can't!" Connor cried, feeling stupid. "Stephen bashed my head into a wall, I can hardly see my hand in front of me."<br>"What? Why was Stephen there?"  
>"Long story, come pick me up and I'll tell you when I feel better, yeah? Why's Jack there?"<p>

"Story time later. Seems we both have long stories, I'm coming now." She told him and hung up. "Jack, I'll be right back. I have to get Connor, okay? Can you get like…ice and bandaids? He's really…hurt right now."  
>"Oh yeah, sure." He nodded. "And then we'll…talk, right? Like…seriously?"<br>"Of course we will, lovely. We've got plenty of time."  
>"Yeah," He gave a half smile. "Thanks."<br>"Go ahead," She nodded once, knowing what he really wanted. "Make yourself at home. And while you're at it, make some tea as well."  
>Jack gave a chuckle. "Okay."<p>

And Abby walked quickly out of the house towards Caroline's house, worried sick.

11:50 AM, Danny Quinn's:

Danny was looking for any clues, talking to several men on walkie-talkies and ear pieces and passing by Caroline's house when he noticed Connor. He saw blood and immediately walked over.

"Hey, you alright, Connor?" Danny asked, leaning against the fence.  
>Connor looked up, he knew he probably looked sick. And bloody. He was a bloody mess. Not fun.<br>"Uh…fine?" He shrugged, wincing in pain. Stephen had hit him there…  
>"Who did it? Caroline?"<br>"…Stephen…"  
>"Oh my good lord, you look terrible."<br>"You should arrest him…I'm tired of this! He could've killed me, Danny!" He complained.  
>"He will end up in jail one day because of this, don't worry. You want me to drop you off at home?"<br>"Abby should be here soon…"

"You breathing alright?" Danny said concerned before walking away.  
>"Panic attack…too much anxiety."<br>"Well, feel better Connor. I'll see you later?"  
>"Yep…" He breathed deeply.<p>

A minute passed and Abby appeared, wearing only pajama bottoms, a tank top, and a pair of rubbish sneakers. Danny nodded towards her, she waved, and he smiled walking away. Off to go ask on other streets if anyone had seen Claudia Brown. He doubted it, but it was just…better to ask. It's what the cops didn't do for his brother. Danny's eyes became focused on the road ahead, he was determined.

He was going to find her. For Nick. For Jenny. For…the whole boulevard. But he could admit, mostly for Jenny. He hated seeing her so upset…

12:00 PM, Jenny Lewis's:

She didn't feel right. She didn't feel like herself anymore, she had lost a half of her. She'd never thought much about it, losing her twin. It felt…strange, like breathing was the most unusual thing to do these days. She couldn't even describe what it felt like, to lose a twin. After all, they're not just siblings…they're you. Jenny had shared everything with Claudia. Including the womb. The one time they were separated was when Jenny was engaged and that didn't last long. She sighed. Memories came shooting back and her hand reached for drinks that weren't there. She felt…guilty.

'Jennifer Lewis, stop it! Just stop it! It's not your fault, besides…there's hope that she's still out there. No one said she was dead…there's no evidence she is.'

She remembered when she was a child, the fights and the laughs, secret sharing and pointless games. Jenny and her hadn't known very many twins, there was only one other pair of them in the school and sometimes, they felt like the only ones who understood the relationships. They're not like Connor and his brothers, or Abby and Jack…it was hard for even Jenny to understand what she felt like with Claudia.

Connor claimed that was natural, that the life of twins is just hard to understand, that they're often closer than other siblings, that some of the best scientists have looked at lives of twins and have been baffled. She trusted Connor…he was…brilliant.

Jenny cringed, she felt several forms of pain. That had been happening more and more recently. Practically since the day Claudia went missing. She was used to it, though. So, so used to it. After all, these types of things had been happening since childhood. Every time Claudia was hurt, Jenny felt some kind of pain and vice-versa.

"Jenny," She heard a Scottish voice behind her, she felt a small smile on her face.  
>"What, Nick?"<br>"We both need to…get out of the house. Do something. Smile, even."  
>"It's hard." She immediately said.<br>"Listen, I lost Claudia…I'm not losing you too."

"What would we even do?"  
>"I dunno, there's films out we could go see, or a mall to explore, or…something. Anything." Cutter told her. "I just…want to feel happy again."<br>"I don't know if I can."  
>"We all lose people-"<br>"She's my twin, you don't understand." Jenny suddenly turned bitter.  
>Cutter frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't. But I do know that being with mates always makes things better. So…for just today, will you please go somewhere with me?"<br>"Fine." She gave up. "Just let me get ready, will you?"  
>"Of course." He nodded and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He had already freshened up, although he just wanted to do nothing, he knew it was better to…get out. Before he went clinically insane.<p>

'Come on Jenny, cheer up. Nick will always care…' She thought, as she jumped in the shower. 'It will all be okay in the end…you know it will be, because you know Claudia is alive, because…you can just feel it…'

And Jenny smiled for the first time since her sister went missing. She felt happy, even. Something she thought was so impossible. She was alive, Danny would find her, and it'd all be okay. Jenny knew.

**For all the Stephen fans in the show, I'm sorry I made him a terribly mean jerk...it just kind of happened. :P**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

1:00 PM, Abby Maitland's:

"So, she…cheated on you?" Abby said, with a sympathetic smile.  
>"Yeah…and not even in an 'Okay, yeah, I like this man and I'll start a relationship with him and maybe we'll share one kiss together and I'll break up with my present boyfriend soon because I'm just not really that happy with him' cheating way! That's what I would prefer! But no, sex already."<br>"Sorry." She said. "But I did sort of tell you…"  
>"No, you said mean words were running through your head. You didn't say them or I would've known, now wouldn't I?"<p>

"I didn't want you with Caroline…"  
>"Then why didn't you say so, Abby?" He questioned. "This could've all been avoided!"<br>"Be-because, I'm not good with saying things, Connor!"  
>"What do you mean? Next to Jenny and Emily, you're one of the most to the point girls on this street!"<br>"I-" She got interrupted.  
>"What was stopping you this time?" Connor asked sadly.<br>"I'm…sorry. I don't know what else to say, okay?"

"Abby…" Connor got a bit emotional.  
>"What?"<br>"You're not going to…leave, right? You'll always be there, right?"  
>"Connor, of course!" She exclaimed. "Why would I leave?"<br>"Why wouldn't you? Look at me! I'm a mess and I'm so emotional and I'm a nerd and I'm…just me! I'm me!"  
>"Exactly why I like you, Connor. You don't try to hide." She told him. "So, don't start now, okay?"<p>

"Abby," He repeated.  
>"Huh?"<br>"I hurt so much…"  
>"Stephen did get you bad." Abby reminded him, gently touching his head, making sure it was alright. "If you don't remember because of that head injury…"<br>"No, no…it's not just that. I miss Claudia and…I was mean to Ruth and…it's true, I know it…"  
>"What's true?"<br>"She's going to die…"

"Hey, aren't we all?" Jack commented, walking from the kitchen with a fizzy drink.  
>"Not helping." Abby said with a dirty look.<br>"Sorry, what's going on? The last part I heard was that that girl cheated on you."  
>"I got beat up after that and got your sister to pick me up. That's what happened, in a nutshell."<br>"That really sucks, mate."  
>"You think?" Connor quirked an eyebrow.<br>"She must've been stupid to cheat on you, I don't know any better man."  
>"Thanks." He nodded with a small smile, though it hurt to move his head and he was so paranoid it would start gushing out blood again. He really didn't want to end up in the hospital, so Abby, with her limited medical experience, was his best choice. She claimed it wasn't that different than taking care of animals.<p>

"So, who's going to die?" Jack looked nervously at Connor, plopping down at a seat.  
>"Remember Ruth?" Connor asked.<br>"Down the street Ruth?" He smiled a bit.  
>"Yep…she's been sick recently…"<br>"Oh…" He went quiet and fiddled with the tab on the can.  
>"Just because she's sick doesn't mean anything!" Abby claimed.<br>"Or maybe you're just holding on because you don't want to let go." Jack told her. "You have a tendency to do that…"

Connor noticed how that comment affected her and a smile appeared on his face, a fake one.

"So, what's your long story? Why's Jack here?" He changed the topic, looking up at her with hope that she'd forget the comment.  
>"Well…Jack called me this morning after you left and said that my mum wanted to see us again. She's out of rehab and has been for a few years."<br>"Whoa…that's…big." Connor said.  
>"Yeah." Abby grumbled. "Except I don't want to see her. I'm still scared…"<br>"Scared of what? If she went to rehab…shouldn't she be…fine?"  
>Abby shook her head. "No…people don't change…not people like her. And I'm scared of her and she'll hurt me again and…I don't want to see her. I feel like a child again, but…it's because she makes me feel small and weak and…scared."<br>"Remember my promise to you? I won't let anyone hurt you…you're supposed to kill me if I don't keep it. So, of course, I will."  
>"You remember? I was in tenth year!"<br>"I remember everything I've said to you…" He whispered. "Every meaningful thing, at least."

Abby stopped. She stopped everything, her train of thoughts, playing with her bracelets, just…_everything_. He remembered every meaningful thing he had said to her? Those words had meant a lot to her, she wasn't used to anybody caring so much. Even Jack couldn't tell her what he had to her last week. But Connor…Connor was much different than anyone. Anyone she had ever been around, anyone she had ever been with.

"Abs, you want me to meet her with you and Jack? I don't mind. She doesn't scare me." He finally sat up on the couch, despite the terrible pain he was feeling.  
>Abby smiled. "Are you sure she doesn't?"<br>"What doesn't kill me will make me stronger, yeah?" He gave a half smile. "Really, if she's suggesting to meet up and just talk with her kids, I'm sure she's not out to murder you. She's…she's not like your father. She only…neglected."  
>"Neglected, burned, emotionally abused…" Jack added and picked at scars.<p>

"So…um, well…I'll still come. She can't emotionally abuse me more than I have been already, right?"  
>Abby looked down and played with her bracelets again. "Please come…I don't want to go through it alone…"<br>"You weren't going to be alone to start with." Jack said. "I was always going to be there."  
>"But you don't want to go through it with just me either." Abby pointed out.<br>"I don't want to go through it at all. I just want to…forget them. I hate them. I always will."  
>"I know, I know…" Abby said. "But-maybe she really is just…trying to apologize."<br>"I don't know how you neglect your children for sixteen years and then expect them to accept you." He scoffed.  
>"Hey, mate, it's going to be alright." Connor told him. "You just have to go meet her. It won't be terrible, I'll be there, and…really, you don't have to accept any sort of apology. But it is the thought that counts."<p>

Jack grumbled incoherent words, Connor caught some swear words and watched as he sank low in his seat. Abby gave Connor a smile.

"Don't mind him, he appreciates this. He can just be a bugger sometimes."  
>"Oh, I know." Connor nodded. "This man had to share a room with him. The worst was waking him up."<br>Jack laughed. "Sorry…"  
>"You chucked scissors at me!" Connor exclaimed. "Little murderer, you are."<br>"I didn't mean too. I was half asleep."  
>"I will never wake him up again, okay?" He looked at Abby with a grin. "He's worse than you."<br>Abby made mocking noises. "Shut up. You're no fun to wake up either!"  
>"Guess it runs in the family yeah?" He watched as Abby turned bright red, seeing the flaw in that idea, yet she wasn't going to bring it up.<br>Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I highly doubt it, considering we ain't related, Temple!"  
>"Eh, yeah…but, Abby and I grew up together. We're practically family."<br>"Um, ew." Jack gave a fake gag and mumbled "Talk about incest…"

Abby pushed him. "Shut up, aye?"  
>"Pushy." He chuckled.<br>"Good." She stuck out her tongue. "It gets my point across!"

2:00 PM, Nick Cutter's:

Nick had his arm around Jenny's shoulder, walking the mall. He was trying so hard to make her feel better, but it was hard when whenever he looked at her, he saw Claudia.

'Curse the fact they're twins with the same face!' He thought, managing to keep a smile on his face.

Jenny smiled a bit, his arm felt nice around her shoulder. It was comforting to know that he was there for her, but she couldn't help but think he was there because she looked like Claudia. Maybe he was holding onto her looks, unable to see past the uncanny resemblance. She knew it hurt him just as much as it hurt her.

"That's a nice jacket, eh?" Cutter asked, pointing out a black trench coat.  
>"Yeah." She nodded, looking more into the store, feeling the fabrics of dresses and such.<br>"You want something? I have some…money, with me."  
>"N-no, you don't have to buy me anything."<br>"Well, just tell me if you want anything, there's a lot of nice things here."  
>"Do you shop here often?" Jenny questioned.<br>"You don't think I pull these jackets out of the sky, do ya?" He laughed, pulling at his famous green jacket.  
>She had to give a chuckle. "No, I just…didn't expect you to ever come to the mall!"<br>"What? Just because I'm a professor and even a bit…old-fashioned, doesn't mean anything!"  
>Jenny laughed. "No, it's just…you don't seem to be the mall kind of guy."<br>He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Cutter's not cool enough for the mall. I know, I'm no teeny bopper."

She shook her head. "Anyone tell you, you are actually funny?"  
>"No, not usually." A smile appeared on his face. "Certainly not the students."<br>"Well," Jenny said, "You are."  
>"Thanks very much. Glad I could make you smile." He said. "It's beautiful."<br>She played with her hair and smiled. "Thanks."  
>Nick nodded. "No problem." he finally grabbed the jacket. "Oh, what the hell, I'm buying it!"<br>"Are jackets your weaknesses?" Jenny asked.

"Um, yeah. A bit." He shrugged. "But only nice jackets."  
>"Yeah…" Her eyes adverted to a simple red blouse. She swore she had seen it before, but didn't know where. "Cutter…"<br>"Hm, what's up, Jen?" He turned around.  
>"Can you buy me that blouse…I didn't bring any money."<br>"See, I told you you'd want something!" He cracked a smile.

2:20 PM, Danny Quinn's:

At the scene of the crime, Danny dug around, able to find a red blouse. He gave a strange look, that threw him off guard. None of the prior, scarce, evidence lead him to believe anything like this…why would there be any of 'taking off blouses?'

It was covered in dirt, covered in what looked like blood. His stomach turned. 'Who would do this?' He grabbed it and kept it in a baggie. His walkie-talking rang with so many voices, but he couldn't focus. 'Who would kill…Claudia Brown? Once you got past the roughness…she was…innocent, she was…sweet…she was…Claudia. One of the few people Lester actually liked…no, Connor and Abby weren't the biggest of fans, they preferred Jenny, but…Claudia was GOOD. I liked her at least…'

"DANNY! Daniel Quinn!" A man screamed into his walkie-talkie.  
>"I found something…" He mumbled.<br>"What?" The other man demanded.  
>"Blood…a blouse…a red blouse…with blood on it."<br>"Bring it here."  
>"On the way." Danny said. "I've just got one stop to make."<br>"You better hurry, Danny. This could be the breakthrough!"  
>"I know, I know…" He nodded and ran off to Jenny's house, hoping she was home.<p>

Luckily for him, they were just pulling in the driveway, big smiles on their face. Jenny spotted Danny and looked at him a bit confused and scared even.

"What?"  
>"This is urgent!" He screamed. "Did Claudia own this blouse?" He held up the bag.<br>Jenny's stomach turned, as did Cutter's.  
>"She was wearing it…when…I had that row with her…" He looked in the bag, pulling out the exact replica.<br>"And you replaced it?" Danny asked.  
>"Jenny wanted it…" He said blankly.<br>Jenny looked between the two blouses. "I…didn't even know Claudia had a shirt like that. I just…I saw it in the store and…I ha-had to buy it. I don't know why…"  
>"And you bought it for her?" Danny questioned.<br>"I didn't buy it because it reminded me of Claudia, if that's what you're wondering. I bought it because she wanted it! Actually, I hadn't even realized it was the same!" He stared at the shirt in the bag. "Oh my good God, is that BLOOD?"

"Yeah, it is in fact blood. You wouldn't happen to know anything, huh?"  
>"Danny, I didn't do anything!" Cutter screamed.<br>"Sorry. I'm just trying to get her back."  
>"Well then stop blaming the wrong people and find the right one, why don't you?"<br>"I'm trying." He sighed. "Now I'm going to go study this. There might be a stray hair on this shirt or something. I will find the person who did this."  
>"Just why is there blood? Oh god…" Jenny ran her fingers through her hair.<br>"I don't know, but we're going to find out why." Danny said, with a half smile. "I promise you, Jenny. Don't you dare cry anymore, because she will be back. She will."

Jenny nodded half-heartedly, she didn't really believe it. But deep down, she did. She was a mess. An absolute mess.

Danny ran off to his car to drive down to the station. He was going to find out who did this, no matter what. Just like he was going to find his brother. 'Were they in the same place? Is there any…relevance?' He'd have to check his brother's files again. 'God…it's been so long since I've done that…prepare for a long night, a very long night…'

"So, what'd you find? Hair? Blood? Maybe even…some kind of…I dunno, anything good?" One of his men asked, as soon as he walked in.  
>"A blouse. I found a blouse that's bloody!"<br>"You okay?"  
>"I'm going crazy! Claudia's missing, Jenny's upset, and Becker isn't here! I just want Becker, okay?" Danny snapped.<br>"You seem to really like Becker…" The man raised his eyebrow and grabbed the blouse from his colleague's hand.  
>"He's my best mate."<br>"But even still…I have a best mate and all too and I don't talk about him that much…" The cop scoffed. "Is there something we don't know about you Danny boy?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He said through his teeth. "Did your best mate hold you while you cried about your brother? Did he make you laugh when you just wanted to do nothing but cry? Did he threaten to shoot you when you were being stupid? Did he make you remember that the important thing in life is to actually live it? Did he watch Doctor Who with you because that was your and your brother's show? Did he promise that he would help search for your brother because he knew it was important to you? No! And you know why?" Danny paused for a moment. "Because your brother ain't missing! He's sitting at home happy! And you know what? I wish mine was too!" He slammed his office door, angry at what life had given him, angry that his best friend wasn't here to cheer him up, angry that Jenny had to be upset, angry at so many things…too many to name. He didn't even feel like doing work anymore.

'Don't give up…you adopted Becker's family saying, remember? You can't give up…just…just look at your brother's files, see if there's any relevance in the cases…'

He took a deep breath. He knew he was going to go mad, but hey…so was half the boulevard.

'Maybe Temple and Maitland over there will stay sane, bless them…' He thought with a small smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

3:00 PM, Jenny Lewis':

She sat crying on the couch, Friends blasting on the TV and a bowl of ice-cream melting on the table. She just didn't care anymore, no matter what TV claimed, ice-cream didn't make anything better. Not unless Claudia was there eating ice-cream with her.

And they tried, they all tried to make her feel better, everyone on the boulevard. But her family was destroyed. Neither her mum nor her dad could really stop blubbering for five minutes to realize that Jenny was so…lost without her twin. If Claudia had moved out, it really would be fine. She could've lived with that, she would've known where she was and how she was. But not knowing absolutely killed her, she could admit, she was a nosy little woman. She didn't lie.

Everyone seemed to have stopped by to see her after Claudia disappeared, Cutter being the most relentless. He wanted her to be okay, he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to avoid depression. Jenny nearly snatched the house key away from him with no regrets, however, she knew Abby had the house key too…and she, she wouldn't stop coming either. She even offered to stay up all night sitting in silence just to make her feel better…her and Connor offered that suggestion. (Connor's was a bit more appealing, he also offered to get drunk with her)

But Jenny just really wanted to be alone, she couldn't stress that need enough. And she couldn't help it either…and only Danny knew this overwhelming feeling. Because Danny was looking for someone too, he was looking for his other half, his brother. After fifteen years, he was still out to find him. And that scared Jenny the most…to become obsessed with finding her, never stopping, and letting the search take over her life like Danny once had. She didn't want to spend twenty years looking, she just wanted _Claudia Rose Brown_…

3:10 PM, Abby Maitland's:

"So, did your mum ever establish a time? A meeting place?" Connor questioned, interested.  
>Jack shook his head. "I was supposed to call her back…" He then paused and got a small smile on his face, a guilty one. "Oops, looks like I didn't. Oh well."<br>"No, Jack, you're calling her and we're setting a time." Connor told him, awfully authoritative.  
>"I don't want to…" Jack complained.<br>"Just one visit, you'll never have to see her face again if you don't want to!"  
>"Fine!" He yelled.<p>

Jack scrolled through his phone, looking through his recent calls and easily finding her number. He took a deep breath and his finger slowly hit the button. Her phone was ringing, his heart was going crazy, Abby looked terrified, and Connor was just so…worried. And not even about himself, he could care less if he got hurt in the process, he didn't want _them _to get hurt. They'd gotten hurt all too often…and need he mention, for no reason.

"Hello? Jack?" Her voice echoed from the speaker phone, Abby looking quite terrified at the device, as if it would kill her if she went near it, if she even so much as said one word on it. Connor placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, but she jumped back.  
>"You're freezing…" He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Not even a sound was uttered out of Abby's mouth, but she didn't move away from Connor's touch.<p>

"Hi…um…mum?" Jack said, sounding almost half-hopeful that it wasn't her. But he'd know that voice anywhere, it was one of the two voices that made him cringe.  
>"Of course, you called." It sounded like a smile was spread across her face. "Did you get in touch with Abigail? What does she say?"<br>"…She's sitting right in front of me."  
>"Oh, that's brilliant! Can…I talk to her?"<br>Jack felt helpless, nodding like a child. A child that was forced into obedience by being beat and neglected, emotionally destroyed. "…Of course." He handed the phone to Abby, mouthing the word 'sorry' to her, as he turned off speaker and sank low in his chair, blowing his long brown hair out of his eyes.

"Hello?" She managed to choke out of her mouth, Connor slowly rubbing her shoulders, trying to ease her nerves and fears, she was even more nervous about the fact that no one could hear what her mum might say to her…it could _be nasty, hateful, scarring_…and no one would even know.  
>"Abigail, oh my, it's been so long. How old are you, sweetie?"<p>

Abby winced at both the names. The only memories of being called 'sweetie' was by perverted guys and she hadn't liked reliving the idiotic things she did in her teens and the name Abigail was practically off limits to everyone unless you were Connor and Jack. Otherwise, she feared she'd turn around and slam whoever had called her that. Too many bad memories associated…the only thing her dad and her mum called her during years of abuse.

"I-I'm turning twenty two in April…" Abby answered after a minute or two. Somehow, her mum understood that silence.  
>"I haven't seen you in nearly six years? I was…gone for that long?" It was as if she was surprised, but her daughter couldn't see why. <em>Like it matted anyway.<br>_"Felt like longer, trust me…" Abby played with her bracelets, they still hid some scars from childhood.

"You children, you're all grown up. Jack's nineteen!"  
>"I know…I grew up with him and you know what?"<br>"What?"  
>"You didn't!" Abby blurted out, unable to stop herself from saying the things that were being said in her head. "You didn't get to see the amazing boy he became! You didn't get to see him graduate high school! You know who did?" Abby paused, her mum didn't even answer. She was clueless about their life after they were taken away. "Connor's family saw and I saw and we were all so proud! But you weren't because you weren't there, because you never cared about him!"<p>

"I'm sorry, I never meant it-"  
>"Don't even say that!" Abby yelled. "You can't just do this!"<br>"Do what? I'm trying to get back into your life, Abigail! I'm trying to be the mum I never was!"  
>"You hurt me, mum! I don't even know if I can call you that! When were you a mum? You left me and Jack outside in rain, sleet, or snow! It didn't matter, you wouldn't open the door! We were worthless compared to your cocaine! And now after twenty two years of not being there, you just want to enter my life. But…I finally feel happy, mum. I finally do…and people actually care about me…I've got a job I love and a house and…everything I ever wanted." Abby cried.<p>

"I'm so sorry, but…I'm over the addiction. I'm better now, Abigail, and I want to be in your life."  
>"I'm not Abigail! You know who Abigail is?"<br>"…Who?" Her mother replied, lost, not knowing that Abby resented her real name, that it just brought up terrible memories of being beat up.  
>"The scared girl hiding in the corner crying, blood-covered 'cause daddy hit her and mummy's too busy smoking to be bothered!"<br>"Then who are you? Please tell me?"  
>"I'm Abby. Just Abby…and I try so hard to hide Abigail, I resent her…"<br>"Well, then…I'm sorry, Abby. I'm trying hard, I really am and I want to see you two. I want to see how beautiful you turned out and how handsome Jack must be."

"You're going to see Connor too then. I'm not going without him, I refuse."  
>"Why? Do you honestly think I'm going to hurt you?"<br>"Yes! You always do…always. You made me think I was rubbish, that's not okay and I still don't have the greatest self-esteem…I still don't think highly of myself and I do blame you. I blame you and dad. And Connor tries to get me over my bad habits left over from you guys, but even he can't make me feel beautiful…"

Connor frowned at that statement. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, probably the most beautiful girl on the planet. Even Buffy fell short of Abby, and especially Caroline. Even if Caroline was pretty on the outside, she didn't have a very pretty inside nor personality. _The dirty cheater_…

"I'm scared, mum! And where were you before? Why didn't you care about me before? Why did I raise myself?"  
>"It wasn't my fault!" She tried to claim.<br>"It was!" Abby cried, tears streaking her face. "You did it! You took the drugs, you called me those names! Did you expect it to not have an impact? Did you expect me to turn around and say I love you? Because I don't! How do I do something that you never taught me? Sometimes I don't even know if feelings are real, sometimes I just think I'm making it all up, like I'm making myself believe them…"

"Why didn't your brother give me this hard of a time?"  
>"Oh, mum, he's terrified and too nice…but not me…I'm stronger now. So much stronger…and I protect myself, sometimes too well. But it's a hell of a lot better than being hurt again."<br>"I don't know what to say…can I still see you guys? I want to and I want to make this better, more than you can ever know. I love you two…I do, I know what I've done in the past and I don't know why I did it. I don't know who it was for sixteen years of your life…I really…don't even…know. But I'm better now. I'm stable…I'm drug free…"

"Just know, Connor will be there."  
>"Who's Connor?"<br>"You don't even remember Connor? I would go over his house everyday because I didn't want to go to Hell AKA home…"  
>"Oh? That small boy?"<br>"Yeah. Him."  
>"Is he your boyfriend?"<br>"No. He's my best friend. He always will be, no matter what. He's put up with me for seven years miraculously."

"What day? What day are we meeting up?"  
>Abby took the phone away from her ear and turned to her brother. "Jack, what day are you going to be free?"<br>"Uh…only everyday of my life, really. Preferably the last, though. Maybe even the very last minute of it."  
>"Jack, seriously."<br>"I dunno, like…Sunday or something."  
>"Sunday…you can see us Sunday. One in the afternoon." She answered.<br>"Where?"  
>"Anywhere, really. It doesn't make a difference…" Abby told her, but thought 'Because I know I'll get hurt anyway…let's not make it public, shall we mother?'<p>

"Your house?"  
>"Sure…I guess…" She was obviously very unhappy about that. The thought of her mum invading her home…worried her.<br>"Cool…see you then?"  
>"Yep." She nodded and hung up, throwing Jack his phone, she didn't even care to say bye.<p>

"So, you okay?" Connor asked, ruffling her hair some. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck, tears still running down her face. "My guess is no? Wanna join in, Jack? Apparently we'll all be depressed people together…"  
>"I'm fine…thanks." He rolled his eyes. "Got any beer?"<br>"Um, no. Abby ran out of beer when she threw the party. Sorry."  
>"It's fine." He nodded.<p>

"Abs," Connor whispered in her ear, kissing her head softly. "It's okay, you did good. It's okay to tell her how you felt. It's natural. I know all you wanted and still do want is a mum, I know that and I know it hurts. So, it's okay, you don't need to cry…everything will be fine. I won't let you be hurt, I really won't."  
>"Thank you, thank you so much Connor." She sucked in all her breath and wiped her own tears away.<p>

She knew she was a mess. It seemed to be a recurring theme on this boulevard. What was wrong with them? All the other streets seemed so…normal and then, there was them. Stuck in the middle…the middle of Hell, it seemed. From the solider boy to the geeky boy, they had it all. They'd seen it all…

"Smile. You're more beautiful like." Connor poked her nose, just causing a grin to form on her face. 'Beautiful,' he thought. 'Why can't she think so?'  
>"You really think so?" She asked, finally showing her self-conscious side.<br>"Now why wouldn't I? All my friends are beautiful!"  
>"Even…even Danny?"<br>Connor laughed. "Even Danny, very beautiful man he is."

4:00 PM, Nick Cutter's:

It had started to work. It had all started to work out, making Jenny happy. Then Danny had to come and ruin it with that blouse. That blouse covered in blood. Almost certainly Claudia's. Claudia was dead! It was obvious now! He lost the only woman he loved, the only woman that made him feel alive after all the trouble with Helen…

He swore he was going to end up scratching his scalp off, he hated his habit, he hated everything at the moment though. He just didn't want her dead, but all the blood lead him to believe she was. Maybe he would be proven wrong…just maybe he was lucky enough…

"Claudia…please, come back…I know it's probably not your fault…but…please. I'm begging you…" He whispered, his hands automatically folding.

4:20 PM, Unknown location:

"Just let me go! Please!" Claudia fought with the woman wearing khaki. While she was the woman who saved her life one moment, she was the woman ending her life the next.  
>"Claudia, Claudia, Claudia," The woman repeated. "Don't think I'm just going to let you go. Why would I?"<br>"Because I know you must have a heart!"  
>She grinned insanely. "Sweetie, that's long gone."<br>"No, no, it's not. You still care, you still have feelings…" Claudia told her.  
>"I don't know. I'm not quite sure it is…I'm not all here, if you can tell…"<p>

"But why? How could you just go…insane? In such a short amount of time? What could've been so traumatic?"  
>"You. You ruined my life! You stole my husband and I want him back!" She barked.<br>"You didn't care about him! You wanted sex and you'd do it with anyone in an instant!"  
>"Shut up. Just shut up! You hardly knew me!"<br>"I knew you enough to know that fact!"

"You're just making it harder on yourself, I hope you know that."  
>Claudia became desperate. "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?"<br>"Not now…I don't have enough reasons to kill you. Yet."  
>"I never meant to steal him…it just…happened."<br>"You won't be forgiven. I don't forgive people."  
>"But it was over! You said it!"<br>"I always say things. Doesn't mean they're ever true." The woman told her.

"What is this place anyway? Where am I?" She asked, worried, looking around. It was a very small place. Nearly like a shack, a rundown shack. No electricity, she was used to this place by now. She knew she'd been missing for awhile.  
>"Hell." The woman whispered, squeezing a bit too tightly on the woman's wrist. Claudia let out a small whimper, it had hurt. "Absolute Hell." She growled and pushed her back, locking the door once more, leaving the woman in the dark.<br>"HELEN!" She screamed and kicked and she knew she was acting like a posh little child throwing a tantrum, but she couldn't help it. "HELEN, COME BACK!" She kicked at the door, it couldn't be that good of a lock. This place was a mess, a disaster. She could feel it shake with the wind, so how strong could the lock be?

Stronger than she hoped. After a good five minutes of kicking and punching and pushing, she had to give up. She had already had enough bruises, she didn't need anymore. She felt helpless. Would anyone find her? Were they even looking? She wanted to go back home and take a hot bubble bath, eat some real food instead of mints that were spared in her pocket and purse, and sleep in a warm bed. The floor wasn't very comfy, after all.

"Nick…" She said to herself, staring at a wall. "Please come…come find me…she's going to kill me. She's going to murder me…she told me. She told me she was. I just want you Nick…you'd take care of me." She wasn't one to cry, she hadn't cried since childhood, really, but she felt tears pushing at her eyes, begging to be released. And what other choice did she have? Sobs erupted from her throat, she hated this. Why would Helen ever do this? How could she just lose her sanity just like that? Had it been going for a long time? Is that why she acted how she had with Nick? Is that why, one moment they were together happily, and the next they were "divorced"? Did it finally just snap when Nick kissed Claudia?

"I just want to go home…" Claudia said with a sigh. "Where I'm safe…"

5:00 PM, Helen Cutter's:

"Go see Nick, he'll accept you…he'll take you in and you can forget Claudia. Everyone will forget Claudia when I come back. Actually, who's Claudia? There's never been a Claudia…" Helen whispered to herself. "Nick and you can get back together. We always do…you love him, he loves you. He said so himself, he told Claudia…we can go back to living normally. No Claudia."

She drove off to the boulevard. It was eerie recently, no one wanted to go outside, everyone wanted to be cooped up in their stuffy houses, crying and complaining. Especially Danny. But he knew he must get stronger. He was acting ridicules, he was no child and it was time to come off the act.

Helen opened the old familiar door, it definitely smelled differently though. Beer…lots of beer and like a man that hadn't really showered too often. Though she could smell strong aftershave, as if he tried to hide the scent. Classic Nick, really. She was used to this.

He heard the door open, he had "fixed" it years ago and ever since then, it creaked louder than a bunch of mammoths rampaging down the street. He turned around, expecting anyone other than who he actually saw. His wife…no, his ex-wife, he reminded himself, automatically starting to play with his ring.

"You still have it, huh?" She grinned, pointing at the ring.  
>"…My hand feels empty without it." He mumbled his excuse. "What do you want? I'm tired, get out of my house."<br>"Technically, it's ours." Helen told him.  
>"It's mine! I did in fact take your name off all the papers."<br>"You've been busy, haven't you?"  
>"I haven't been able to sleep in three days, you get stuff done." He shot back.<p>

"Aw, why haven't you slept, honey?" She walked closer, putting her hands around his neck.  
>"G—get away!" He told her, a little hesitation in his voice. He couldn't deny the fact that he still liked her touch.<br>"Come on, we can make our relationship work."  
>"We're hopeless together, I was sure we established this!"<br>"Yes, but…we've done that so often and we always get back together. What makes this time any different?"  
>"Claudia…I love Claudia Brown."<p>

Rage filled Helen's eyes, her grip became tighter around his neck, nearly choking him. He fought back, able to free himself and breath. He stared at her like she was mad, which…wasn't that far off.

"What the hell?" He yelled.  
>"Nothing." She told him. "Nothing whatsoever. If you love her so much, why isn't she here?"<br>"You haven't heard? She went missing? At least a week ago…"  
>"No…I haven't heard." Helen shook her head, a lie.<br>"Well she did! I've been a nutter since!" His eyes went teary, he hated this. He just wished Helen would get out of his life.  
>"Why do you love her so much?"<br>"She…she cares and she's sweet, but she knows how to stand her ground, she's absolutely breath-taking, she's funny, and…she has her cons, but the most I see is pros."

Helen scoffed.

"I know you don't care, so why did you ask?" Nick asked seriously.  
>"I was just wondering."<br>"Why do you love Stephen?"  
>"I don't." She shook her head.<br>"You sure made it seem so…all that…" His eyebrow raised, refusing to say the next word.  
>"You don't need to love someone for that." She smiled.<br>"Yeah, I of all people should know that." He laughed a bit and stared at his watch.

"I'm sorry, Nick…"  
>"Sorry for what?"<br>"…Everything…" She sighed and walked out of the house.

He was left with a blank stare, unable to know that she still had a heart and was sorry about taking the love out of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

7:32 AM, Connor Temple's:

Connor lied in bed, his eyes so tired, yet he had stayed up all night on the phone with Abby. She couldn't sleep, her nerves were driving her crazy. He had only dozed off once or twice between the conversations and he was so ready to pass out. He was thankful he decided not to take that weekend course in university. His phone buzzed and he groaned.

'I just dunno…scared, I guess…' The text read.  
>'I thought we talked about this?'<br>'Yeah…but…I feel helpless…Connor, I'm…shaking.'  
>'Abs, it'll be ok. I have no idea why you're so scared!'<br>'Well…why do you get so scared about Ruth?'  
>'I don't see how this is relevant to ANYTHING…'<br>'But why?'  
>'Because I love her and I don't want her to die?'<br>'Same reason I don't want to go.'  
>'Eh?'<br>'I love myself and…I don't want to die.'  
>'Abby, that hardly makes any sense…'<br>'Connor, YES IT DOES…'

'Sorry…um, we still on for movie night tonight?'  
>'Yep…your choice…'<br>'I already know what we're going to watch. :D' He smiled and looked over at his bedside table. Her favorite movie since childhood lied on it, a Disney classic, he would suffer through for her. He just wanted to see her smile again…he wanted her to feel safe.  
>'What?'<br>'Not telling, it's a surprise.'  
>'I hate surprises, Connor, you know that.'<br>'Oh, you'll like this surprise. _Love _it, actually. Promise.'

'Fine. I'll see you later?'  
>'Yeah. I dunno what I'll do all day, but yeah of course. Jack still there?'<br>'Yep…staying until tomorrow. He's sleeping…'  
>'Lucky, lucky him…'<br>'I asked you if you wanted to talk, you did!'  
>'I didn't know it was going to last HOURS. Abby it's seven in the morning, I haven't slept…'<br>'Fine. Go sleep then!'

'Yeah. Sorry, I just…need to get some sleep or I'll be mental later.'  
>'I know. Sorry for keeping you up all night…I just needed someone.'<br>'Night? Sweet dreams?'  
>'I don't think I'm going to sleep…I bet Jenny is awake…'<br>'Okay, but no drinking, got it?'  
>'Got it. Sweet dreams, Temp.'<p>

Connor's lips turned upwards, he's always liked the nickname Temp. It made him feel cool and part of a group. Becker had come up with the nickname for him around upper school age. Probably the only good nickname he got at that age. (Loser, boffin, duffer, nerd, and fairy were all overdone, along with all the other homophobic nicknames that ended up in his possession.)

Sighing, he turned off the light that he had meant to shut off when the sun rose about two hours ago. He pulled the covers up to his neck and turned to the wall closest to him, the one that had one of his few Doctor Who posters tacked to it. He remembered Abby teasing him because of his room, she claimed it was stupid and nerdy, but he was in Heaven when he was in his room.

Hats lined the TARDIS blue walls, plastered with posters of Doctor Who, BattleStar Galatica, Star Trek, and Star Wars. Dinosaur collectibles sat on his dresser, while merchandise from all his favorite shows sat on all shelves possible. And then there was that one wall, directly in front of him. A whole shrine of Abby and him. Letters and pictures covered that wall, she was in love with taking pictures. He really wished she was in love with him…he thought she acted just a teeny bit interested…

'Maybe after tonight…maybe she'll realize…' He thought, yawning, and closing his eyes. Slowly falling asleep.

8:00 AM, Abby Maitland's:

Abby sat playing with the bracelets around her wrists, creating scenarios in her head. A recurring one seemed to be her mum spitting nasty names into her face, saying she never amounted to anything, that her lizards were stupid and she was too obsessed with them, that she shouldn't love Connor because he's rubbish. But another one seemed to be her mum hugging her tight, saying she's sorry, over and over again. Saying that she'll be a better mother and she'll be there for her…

Abby didn't know what she was more scared of and that simple fact made her all the more anxious.

"You're being ridicules, Abby!" She told herself. "None of that will ever happen! You won't let that happen! Your too damn protective over yourself, now shut it and stop worrying! Connor already told you a billion times; _Everything will be alright_."

She picked at her nails, she knew she shouldn't. She'd ruin the nail polish she had put on. Of course thinking of that made her think of a worse her mum ever approve of her? Her black nail polish and her "absurd" fashion sense, her short spiky hair and her combat boots? After all, she remembered being girly. Princesses and dresses, pink in everything, long hair tied in pony tails. And her mum would never let her leave the house if she looked just a bit like a tomboy. It'd been a long time since those days.

She didn't mind the long hair or the dresses, she didn't mind any of that, but after she moved out of Connor's place, after she got a house of her own, she wanted to be someone completely different. Moving out, she chuckled, that had a funny story to it…

_The Temples all sat at the breakfast table, food surrounding them. Alex, Jake, and Abby had waffles, while Connor ate pancakes. (He was the special one who claimed there was a difference) Jack woke up too late and decided he was just going to get some Frosted Flakes, not wanting Connor's father to have to go through the trouble of making more waffles._

"_So Abby, has Connor told you the wonderful news?" Connor's father, Greg asked.  
><em>"_Oh, not the Spiderman thing again? He's been babbling about it for days! They haven't cancelled it, I got it."  
><em>_Connor sighed. "Dad, must you have mentioned it?"  
><em>"_Well, sorry, I just thought Abby should be part of the decision!"  
><em>"_It's no big deal though…"  
><em>"_Can someone tell me before I get angry?" Abby asked, hating to be left out of things.  
><em>"_Oooh, Connor, you don't want that." His father winked at him.  
><em>"_Shut up…" He mumbled.  
><em>"_Connor, really? You mustn't talk to your father like that." His mum interrupted.  
><em>"_Sorry dad…"  
><em>

"_I'm really just trying to get involved in your life."  
><em>_Jake looked up, his mouth full. "OH SNAP! He's playing that card on you!"  
><em>"_He always does Jake, now SWALLOW!" Connor yelled.  
><em>"_Boys!" His mum interrupted.  
><em>"_I'm so tired of your fights…" Jack mumbled, nearly falling asleep in his cereal.  
><em>"_Sorry Jack. Don't mean to cause you misfortune. It's just that Jake's a real git."  
><em>"_Hey! What did I even do, Connor?"  
><em>  
>"<em>You two, stop it!" His mum shouted, turning angrily to Alex. "And don't you even start, Lex."<br>_"_Wha-? What I wasn't going to do anything, mother dearest." Alex gave her a sweet smile and ran his fingers through his straight brown hair.  
><em>"_Sure you weren't…" Connor scoffed.  
><em>"_Connor, I can beat you to the ground so shut up." Alex said threateningly.  
><em>"_Oh, but Lexy, you wouldn't do that, would you?" Abby gave him a smile and fluttered her eyelashes at him. She loved getting him going.  
><em>"_Mostly because you're here…but-eh." He shrugged. "I'm kind of twenty two, I'm passed the beating up phase."  
><em>"_HA! That's not what you said at Christmas when you left me with a bruise the size of a rock!"_

"_Who's idea was it to get everyone together for breakfast?" Abby asked a tone of exasperation in her voice already.  
><em>"_Father's." His mum sighed. "But how I missed my monkeys all together, bickering and fighting and never getting along."  
><em>"_Not true." Jake said, sipping milk. "We do get along…in a round-about strange way."  
><em>"_Yeah, why don't we all sing an S Club 7 song and be friends, eh, Jakey?" Connor asked with a silly smirk. "Riding on a love trai-"  
><em>"_I will kill you in your sleep if you say one more thing, Connor." Jake threatened, holding a fork.  
><em>"_Technically, I wasn't saying anything. I was just…singing, you know."  
><em>"_World's most annoying brother goes to….CONNOR!"_

_Alex clapped and nodded.  
><em>  
>"<em>But you won't kill him." Abby said, looking at Jake. "Because then I might have to kill you."<br>_"_And then we'll all be sent to jail!" Connor's father spoke up. "So, no more talk about killing during breakfast."  
><em>"_Tea time, then?" Jake asked, looking up at him innocently.  
><em>"_Oh, if I could ground twenty five year olds."_

"_So, what's the news?" Abby questioned. "The wonderful news about Connor?"  
><em>"_Wait, wait," Alex said. "I got this. You came out of the closet, eh? Who's the boyfriend? Is it Hilary? Because you guys are SO cute together. You know what your couple name can be? Celery!"  
><em>"_Alex, I'm not gay and Becker's just a mate! Besides, you know he joined the army. You were at his graduation!"  
><em>"_Do you know how easy it is to hide sexual orientation to get into the military?"  
><em>"_Are you confessing something Alex?" Jake raised an eyebrow.  
><em>"_No!" He was straight to say. "I'm just saying that it must be pretty simple…"_

"_Big news now, Temple!" Abby begged. "Don't let the dipsticks stop you!"  
><em>"_Well, you know how I'm twenty and everything?"  
><em>"_Yeah…so?"  
><em>"_Well, mum said they were moving…just, mum and dad…."  
><em>"_Okay?"  
><em>"_And they're selling the house…."  
><em>"_Yeah, that's what most people do…"  
><em>"_And….I'm left to find my own house."  
><em>"_Why can't your parents just give you this one?"  
><em>"_Yeah, mum and dad? Why can't you just give me this one?"_

"_Connor, dear, then you'll never feel like it's your own house. Besides, finding your own house is exciting!"  
><em>"_But I don't want to move from Primeval Boulevard!" He claimed.  
><em>"_You know what?" Abby asked. "I heard that Tom Ryan moved…"  
><em>"_Really?"  
><em>"_Yeah, something about his military base being moved." She nodded. "He has a nice house, you know."  
><em>"_No, I've never…been inside his house. He hangs out with Stephen too much…" Connor shuddered.  
><em>"_Well, you can take that house." She told him._

"_Abby, honey," Connor's mum said.  
><em>"_Huh?"  
><em>"_Are you okay with this?"  
><em>"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She shrugged. "It's nice for people to get away from a house they've lived in for years."  
><em>"_Where are you going to live?"  
><em>"…_I didn't think about that part…"_

"_You could live with me, I don't mind." Connor offered.  
><em>"_There's only one bedroom in that house."  
><em>"_So? We've shared a room tons of times! And there'll be a couch!"  
><em>"_Connor, I was a bit younger then…I kind of need my privacy."_

"_Yeah, unless you'd rather see her kissing Johnny Depp poster." Jack commented.  
><em>"_Oh, shut up! He's good looking!"  
><em>"_Gag! I'd rather have Sarah Michelle Gellar!" He exclaimed.  
><em>"_I've taught him so well!" Connor high-fived him. "Aren't you glad I forced you to watch Buffy?"  
><em>"_You and Sarah…" Jake rolled his eyes.  
><em>_Connor faked a cough and blurted out the name. "Jo from S Club."  
><em>"_Won't you just leave me alone about that?"  
><em>"_Sorry, but you're kind of a jock. To see you listening to S Club 7 was priceless!" Connor laughed._

"_Yeah, still don't know where to live, guys!" Abby raised both her hands and shook them wildly. "Help please?"  
><em>"_Come on, you can just stay at my place for a week or two. Until something opens up. You can go talk to Philip if you need too. He's a real estate agent."  
><em>"_Philip? EW! I'd rather shower in toxic waste!"  
><em>  
>"<em>What? He's not that bad! He's actually quite brilliant…I've talked to him a couple of times."<br>_"_Oh, I feel bad for you."  
><em>"_Why? He's SMART."  
><em>"_He's a creep!"  
><em>"_How so?"  
><em>"_First of all, just the way he talks to people is creepy. Second, his smile is frightening. Third, he's been living alone for years with some random weirdo creepy girl!"_

_She drank her orange juice and realized Connor gave up his side of the argument. "Why must you guys move?"  
><em>"_We love the house and everything, we really do, but…I just think it's time to move on. Find new places. Our children are all grown…we can travel. Because you know how traveling is with these three."  
><em>"_Yeah." Abby nodded. "Obnoxious. I only got kicked twenty times last road trip."_

"_Sorry Abby…" Connor pouted.  
><em>"_Yeah, sorry, Abbsy." Jake smiled at her.  
><em>"_Not sorry, Abs." Alex punched her shoulder.  
><em>"_Oh, so you aren't sorry?"  
><em>"_Nope. I also didn't miss you." He laughed.  
><em>"_Okay, sure. I know you called the house ten times looking for me when I went out skating with Connor!"  
><em>"_Um…um, not true! Sometimes I just like talking to my eh…me mum!"  
><em>"_Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes and hugged him tight. He grinned._

_Connor muttered a swear word and stared at the two, wishing that could be him instead. He knew she didn't like his brother, she had told him several times that she just liked messing with Lex. She fancied Stephen, which made his stomach twist and turn in all sorts of ways. He'd rather she fancy his brother than that…jerk, at least his brother knew how to treat someone politely even though he didn't show it._

_This was a normal breakfast at the Temples, it was always eventful, always hateful words doused with love flying around the table. Always teasing and joking and fighting, always at least one hug, and Jack was always nearly falling asleep. Breakfast was one of Abby's favorite times…mostly because she had never really eaten breakfast before._

_And after it all, Connor found his place to live and Abby found hers. The Trent family had moved out recently, apparently Primeval Boulevard wasn't the ideal location for the child they wanted. Mary Trent blamed the craziness of the street on the telly. Abby blamed in it on the Temples instead. And then, progressively, Abby started to change her style and who she was._

"Abby!" Jack yelled in her hear.  
>"What? What's wrong Jack?" She was taken out of her memory.<br>"Why don't you have any conditioner?" He wondered.  
>"Jack, did you even look?" Abby sighed, pushing past the boy in only a towel.<br>"Well most people keep their conditioner in their shower, Abigail!"  
>Abby pulled open the mirror and a small bottle of conditioner fell out. "I ran out yesterday, I didn't put the new one in, calm down. And can you take a quickie?"<br>"Why?"  
>"I wanna go to Jenny's and I need someone to take care of the devils outside."<br>"I was going to have friends over!" He complained.  
>"You don't live here, Jack." She rolled her eyes. "And if you're going to have friends over, you can still watch the dogs. And absolutely no gambling!"<br>"I won't, I won't, I won't!"  
>"Good." Abby gave him a smile and pushed him lightly. "No gambling, no parties. Just a few friends."<br>"I got it!" Jack called. "Now leave so I can take a shower!"

8:30 AM, Jenny Lewis':

Jenny tried to do anything to get her mind off of Claudia, upset that she had the day off. She liked work these days, she used to hate it, but now it was the only thing that got her mind off her missing sister. And now, what did she have to do?

Her door open and she jumped up, not finding herself presentable for the human eye in sweatpants and a tank top, her hair a mess. She hated people seeing her like this. It was so…unprofessional. She took one look at the person and faked a smile, she supposed it would be fine if _she_ saw her like this.

"Hey, Jen…" Abby smiled. "What's going on?"  
>"Nothing." Jenny replied dully.<br>"I wish nothing was going on in my life."  
>"Why? What's going on with you?"<br>"My mum wants to see me…"  
>"Well, that's exciting."<br>"No, it's terrifying, Jenny."

"Sorry…I guess I just assumed it was something you always wanted? A mum that…cared."  
>"What's the point anymore? I've got Connor…and sometimes, I feel, that's all I really ever need."<br>"Kiss him." Jenny told her, straight-forward.  
>"Um…that came out of nowhere."<br>"That's exactly where your kiss should come from!" Jenny clapped. "Isn't it movie night tonight? You should kiss him, Abby."  
>"Jenny, I don't think you should be-"<br>"Abby, really, it's the only thing that'll get my mind off of her. Getting involved in other people's relationships."

"Get involved in your own and kiss Danny!"  
>"Danny hasn't helped!"<br>"He's trying to, Jenny, he really is…and he loves you."  
>"You shouldn't always be right, Abby. It's no fair."<p>

"Sorry," She laughed a bit. "So, we should just…talk. I miss having girl's night…and girl's day…and drinking."  
>"So go grab a wine from the fridge." Jenny rolled her eyes. "You act like you don't do that at least once a week!"<br>"Can't. Connor told me not to drink today." Abby replied.  
>"Oh, you two are already a couple!" She pushed Abby lightly.<p>

7:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

"Connor, Connor, Connor, wake up, Connor." Abby said in his ear, pushing him nearly off the bed. He made disjointed noises and turned away, his shirt starting to ride up his back. Abby rolled her eyes.  
>"Connor Gregory," She smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed, playing with his hair. "Movie night."<br>He opened his eyes quickly, as if worried that he overslept. "Movie night? Already?" He moved his head from her reach.  
>"Yes, and I wanna see the surprise." She said excitedly.<br>He chuckled. "Alright. Go make some popcorn and get the chocolate from the fridge, I'll set it up."  
>"Yay." She bounced off the bed to go to the kitchen, actually really excited to see what Connor had picked out for her.<br>'My god…' Connor thought. 'Why must she be _so damn cute_?'

Connor slid off the bed and grabbed the movie from his drawer, he made his way out to the living room and set it up, pausing it right on the commercial before the title screen. He didn't want her to know until he pressed the button. Abby made her way out, a bowl of popcorn (Loaded with butter and salt) and the two king-sized Hershey bars they were binging on. She plopped herself on the couch next to Connor and he pulled the blanket over top of them.

"Come on, press play." She told him, anxiously. Like a little five year old.  
>"Okay, okay, calm down there." He laughed and pressed play.<br>Only one or two seconds later she heard the familiar music. "Oh, I bloody love you, Temple!" She said, giving him a small hug from the side, kissing his cheek. "You smell." She laughed.  
>"It seemed like you needed cheering up, so I hoped that your favorite movie would do the trick." He paused. "I'll ignore that other comment.""Well I was only telling the truth!" She claimed."Sorry, I didn't get to shower today because someone with the initials ASM kept me up. All night."<br>She giggled. "So!"  
>"Shhh, it's starting!" He shushed, not that he was honestly excited, he was just tired of the snarky comebacks she had."Just expect me to sing along." She grinned.<br>"I think I can deal with that." He looked over at her, a smile lighting up her face. "So…Beauty and The Beast…right choice, yeah?"

She only nodded, not wanting to miss a word. Like she could. Her whole brain knew the movie, she had a bit of an…obsession with it since childhood. Before the abuse started, her father had gotten the movie for her. Her three year old mind fell in love with it, probably watched it at least fifty times a week and…nothing much changed as she grew older.

"Thank you, Connor." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
>"Yeah…" He nodded and just below a whisper said, "Anything for you."<p>

9:00 PM, Police Station:

"Is it her blood? On the blouse? Is that Claudia Brown's blood?" Danny asked, urgently.  
>The man studying it looked up. "Yes, Detective Quinn. It is her blood, at least…most of it…"<br>"What do you mean, most of it? What's the rest of it?"  
>"Uh…a dog. A Doberman…"<br>"A Doberman? How many people own one of those around here? And why is it's blood on Claudia's blouse?"  
>"I dunno, gov…" The man shrugged.<p>

"Do you have a list of people who have Dobermans in this neighborhood? Because we must have a list! We have to know every pet in the area!"  
>"I can try to go find it, it could take awhile…"<br>"You know? I'll go out and investigate, call me if you find the list, okay?" Danny said rationally.  
>"Why are you so obsessed with investigating? You won't find something every time you go out there. I've never seen anybody investigate as much as you…"<br>"It's what they didn't do for my brother. Yes, I will investigate everyday…there's always clues we miss. Always. Now get on it, will you?"  
>"Yes, sir…" He nodded and turned to the computer.<p>

Danny walked out and drove around town, knocking on doors, asking several people if they knew of anyone who had Dobermans. Then he remembered a case that had gone to court. A dog attack, the dog had nearly killed a man. The owner's name slipped his mind, but he thought about it for awhile and then the name sprung at him. _Valerie_.

"Doug!" He screamed on his ear-piece.  
>"What'd I do this time?"<br>"I'm sorry, but look up the name Valerie in the database!"  
>"Um, sure…" He sighed, Danny heard the typing. "A couple cases come up…which one am I supposed to look at?"<br>"Whichever one is the dog attack case."  
>"Okay? That would be…Valerie Irwin. What do you need to know?"<br>"Where does she live?"  
>"Right down the road of Primeval Boulevard…she lives on Cranberry, 15 Cranberry Road…"<br>"That's exactly the way Claudia was walking, thank you Doug. I'll report any and all news to you."

Danny drove quickly to where she lived, excited about the news. Everything was slowly coming together. Everything was finally making sense again. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with the craziness of Valerie Irwin again, he'd dealt with it the first time, but anything that brought him closer to seeing _his_ Jenny's smile once more…

**I loved writing movie night again and Abby just seemed like a Disney girl! I hoped you guys enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing this one. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay, school's starting to get crazy. I've got midterms coming up so...enjoy and I'll try to keep you all updated! :)**

Chapter Nineteen:

9:10 PM, Danny Quinn's:

He had stood outside her door for ten minutes, knocking. She saw him, he knew she did. She had peeked out her window several times and ignored him, knowing he was a cop.

"Valerie! Open the door!" He yelled.  
>When she finally did, she looked him up and down several times.<br>"Officer, what did I do?" She questioned.  
>"Valerie, was your dog outside roaming around last week? At night? Very, very late at night?"<br>"Well, yes. I always let him outside at night."  
>"Did he attack anyone?"<br>"No, no, he wouldn't do that! He's a good boy…he wouldn't ever attack anyone."

"But when he came back, was…he…bloody?"  
>"He had something stuck in his paw if that's what you mean…"<br>"No, that's not what I mean. Did he have anything else?"  
>"A piece of red fabric, that's it. My dog didn't do anything."<br>"Do you still have the fabric?"  
>"Yes…" She nodded and grabbed it from the table, handing it to him. She hadn't gotten to throwing it out yet.<br>"Perfect match…" Danny whispered.

"What?"  
>"Your dog attacked Claudia Brown…ma'me, you could end up in serious trouble."<br>"But he wouldn't attack anybody!"  
>"Do you know that Claudia Brown went missing and all that was left of her that could be found is her red blouse? Which this is a part of? Do you realize your dog could've killed her? That it's a threat?"<br>"Bu-but…"  
>"No buts. I'm sorry, it's a threat. Don't let him outside on his own anymore. You could've killed my mate's sister and I don't treat that too well. You're lucky I ain't calling animal control."<br>"He's a good boy! He'd never hurt anyone."  
>"But he did!" Danny yelled, losing his control. "Have a nice night…"<p>

He walked back his car, not looking back. Scolding himself for losing his temper too easily. He couldn't believe Claudia could've been killed, but if she was, then her body should be somewhere around there. Unless someone was there to move it, to bury it…but who?

He listed Valerie on the list of suspects. That woman was a nutter after all…

10:00 PM, Iraq, Becker's base:

"Alright men, get some rest. Missions tomorrow." Becker announced. "But do stay alert. You know the drills."  
>"Yes, sir." One of the younger soldiers nodded and Becker nodded back, returning to his own bunker. Maybe he would get some sleep…but then again, how often did he ever sleep when he was on duty? He was an expert now on staying up all night and running all day.<p>

Lying down in the bed, he was reminded on how uncomfortable these cheap things were. Not to sound posh, but he had become used to sleeping on nice materials and this, this was not one of them. He grabbed his laptop from his bag that was resting under the bed and waited for it to boot up.

'Abby might be online…' He thought. 'Or Matt! Matt's always on at crazy times…what time is it anyway? What time is it there? Hell, I don't even know what time it is here!"

As he signed onto messenger, he smiled. Matt's name appearing…Matt's and Danny's. With a smile on his face he clicked on both of them, awaiting the conversations they would have.

DQ95: BECKERRRRRR! :D  
>Gunguy2001: Hey, Dan. What's up? Any breakthrough on Claudia?<br>DQ95: …we found her bloody blouse and found out that she may have been attacked by a dog. A Doberman. Valerie's. Do you remember that nutter, Valerie?  
>Gunguy2001: The one with that creepy voice that claimed her dog wouldn't hurt anyone when it had bitten some dude?…Yeah, I remember her. I thought her dog had to be um…put down? *Thanking God Abby isn't on this chat to give me a lecture*<br>DQ95: Apparently, that was a warning. I dunno what's going to happen to it now, I think it may have to be because for all we know, it killed Claudia.

[FutureFreak has joined the chat and can now receive messages]

FutureFreak: BECKERRRRRR!  
>DQ95: Way to take my line man, way to take it…:P<br>Gunguy2001: Yeah, but he didn't have the smiley face. Not as warm as a welcoming as yours, Danny.  
>FutureFreak: Oh way to take his side!<br>Gunguy2001: Sorry, Matthew.  
>FutureFreak: Okay, no need for whole names <em>Hilary<em>.  
>Gunguy2001: CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN BECKER, TO YOU, YOU CIVILIAN!<br>DQ95: Well, that's a bit harsh, ain't it?  
>Gunguy2001: Sorry, <em>Matt<em>.

FutureFreak: Thank you. So how's it going over there?  
>Gunguy2001: It hasn't been extremely bad or anything. This is pretty much the only time I've had off in the couple of days I've been here and I'm quite tired.<br>DQ95: Go to sleep then…

Gunguy2001: I'm not good with sleeping while wars are going on. I know that I'll wake up if I hear anything and all, but I dunno, my body doesn't allow me to rest until I'm literally too exhausted to give orders. It's actually quite bad.

FutureFreak: Do you miss us yet?  
>Gunguy2001: When don't I? Can you name a time, Matty?<br>FutureFreak: I miss you lots :'( Emily's trying hard to cheer me up and all, but…I guess it's just not the same as going to the pub on Friday and ordering 'the usual' with you. Still order the usual and the bartender always wishes you luck.  
>DQ95: I would go with you Matt, but I've been busy.<br>FutureFreak: Becks, he's been obsessed with Claudia's case! Even on his days off! Tell him to lay off a little, let some other men investigate! Because if I don't have you, I want SOMEONE!  
>Gunguy2001: Danny,<br>DQ95: Becker, I need to help her! If she's still out there, then I need to return her to safety! I need Jenny to be happy! And really, it's the only thing that takes my mind off of you for a bit. It's what the cops didn't do for my brother so I will do what I have to. How many times do I have to repeat that line?  
>Gunguy2001: But still, everyone of us needs a break sometimes. Why don't you ask Jenny out? Go see a movie, go…to the mall, go out to eat, go anywhere! Go to outer space if you must, just have a nice time.<br>DQ95: When did you become an expert at love?

Gunguy2001: I don't know…oh dude, how's Jess?  
>DQ95: I don't know…I don't talk to the girl! I haven't seen her outside recently, maybe I'll ask Abby to check on her. The thought of being around someone so YOUNG. *Shudders*<br>Gunguy2001: How could you not want to be around Jess? She's adorable.  
>DQ95: SHE'S PEPPY! She was probably like…a cheerleader or something!<br>Gunguy2001: And what's wrong with that? Short skirts, mate! (She wears them by the way…)  
>DQ95: The thought of you, Mr. Military Man, with all the seriousness in the world with someone so…peppy and innocent and young and happy. Actually, with all the seriousness and dullness you have, you should be with like, an eighty year old on her deathbed…but then again, even she might be too peppy for you. (And the fact that you notice when she wears short skirts and when she wears 'long skirts' scares me a bit…)<br>FutureFreak: Honestly, Danny. That's just not so nice…  
>Gunguy2001: Thank you, Matt.<br>FutureFreak: Eighty is just too old! Obviously seventy five is better. And maybe if we give him one of those 'GET OFF MY LAWN' ones, he'll find his one true pairing.  
>DQ95: Oh you are SO giving me a high five tomorrow for that one! :P<br>Gunguy2001: I hate you guys, I hate you guys, I hate you guys…  
>DQ95: But you honestly love us! :D<br>FutureFreak: Yeah, what he said…with a more handsome smiley face! Because I'm better looking.  
>DQ95: MATT, smiley faces aren't HANDSOME! That's WEIRD. You're so WEIRD Matt. Why you so weird?<br>FutureFreak: Why are you?

DQ95: At least I don't have the word FREAK in my name, you'll be looked upon as a creeper, Matt. I hope you know that.

FutureFreak: Ugh, off topic I know, but Becker, Emily says hi! She says she misses seeing her three eejits being well…idiots. And Becker, when you get back, tell her you're gonna yell at her because she keeps mocking my Irish accent and it's really not that nice but she's SO ADORABLE!  
>DQ95: Oh man, I'm not gonna have to hear that 'adorableness' tonight, am I? 'Cause I don't like that at all.<br>FutureFreak: If you had a girl, you'd understand.  
>DQ95: Stop pressuring me!<br>Gunguy2001: Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, get with JENNY! Kiss her! Tell her you like her! Honestly, you're not too old for love, Daniel! You might not have children, BUT Jenny doesn't seem like a child kind of person anyway! So you know, JENNY! KISS HER! NOW!  
>DQ95: I'll have you know, she said she wanted a child one day…<br>FutureFreak: And only you would stalk her Facebook page enough to know…  
>DQ95: Can we all stop pestering me?<br>Gunguy2001: Danny, you don't have to take away the fun simply because you're unhappy. Don't worry, we ALL ARE. You are not alone.  
>DQ95: And this is not depression therapy!<br>FutureFreak: Do you need a membership for that? Because I think it might be time you get one…and you know what? We all go through hard parts in our lives…it's okay to admit that. Just look at Connor! Look how strong he turned out to be…  
>Gunguy2001: …?<br>FutureFreak: Scratch that, Connor's a TERRIBLE example. Let's look at Abby shall we?  
>Gunguy2001: …Well don't that sound creepy!<br>DQ95: TOLD YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T EVER HAVE FREAK AS PART OF YOUR NAME!  
>Gunguy2001: I miss you two. Tell me who wins the rugby game, yeah? And keep me updated on ConnorAbby! THEY NEED TO GET TOGETHER!  
>DQ95: I know! It's like watching a reality show! FROM YOUR LIVING ROOM!<br>FutureFreak: I think Danny's tired, EVERYONE watches reality shows from their living room! And honestly, if you're watching them through a window, I might just have to go tell Abby and um, you know Abby when she's angry and or feels threatened…yeah, not so fun…I had to take a beating and then be told "TRUST HAS TO BE EARNED, MATT!" So…you know, you live and you learn to NEVER piss off Abby Maitland. :P  
>Gunguy2001: As much as I'd love to talk to you two more, I've really gotta go. I'm tired…so…night.<br>DQ95: Night, Becker! Talk to you later?  
>Gunguy2001: Yup.<p>

_**[You have now signed off, you cannot receive any messages at the moment. Would you like to sign in?]**_

Becker shut down his laptop, placed it back in his bag with a lock (A soldier could never be to careful) and closed his eyes, pulling a thin blanket over his body and looking at the blank walls. He missed his gun posters…it looked so…empty.

12:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

Abby muttered a curse, realizing how late it was. She wasn't one to wake up so late. Then she muttered another one realizing where she was and yet another realizing how she was sleeping. Connor was lying beneath her, breathing heavily and steady. His arms wrapped loosely around her waist, unable to be put anywhere else. She had had her head resting on his chest, anyone could've walked in and thought they were a couple. But in all honestly, some time in the night they had fallen asleep on the couch, she just couldn't tell if it was _during_ the movie or out of sheer laziness _afterwards_.

"Connor!" Abby nearly yelled in his ear, crawling off his body gently and shaking him.  
>"Oh my god, pins and needles, pins and needles, pins and needles!" He thrashed violently, banging his hand into the side of the couch.<br>Abby laughed. "Alright?"  
>"Ugh…just fine. Morning. How'd you sleep?"<br>"Okay. No bad dreams, yay."  
>"Oh, dude, my dream was SO epic!" He exclaimed. "Doctor was in my window, alright? Yeah, and then he like took me as a companion and made me get over one of my fears and um, yeah…then…stuff happened…" He explained nervously, remembering in detail what his dream was about.<p>

"What fear?"  
>"Oh you know…Stephen!" He lied.<br>"Temple, I can still tell when you lie." She flashed a grin. "Do you know if I've left any clothes at your house before?"  
>"…What?" He replied confused.<br>"During like a sleep-over or something, Connor! Not like that!" She snapped. "I don't feel like walking back to my house until it's time to see mum…"  
>"Oh, I dunno. Look in the bottom drawer of my dresser, will ya? That's where I keep all the things that aren't mine. Kind of like your dresser."<br>"Got it. Thanks."  
>"No problem…"<p>

As she turned around, he grinned about his dream. As Doctor dropped Connor off, Abby threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. Doctor made a witty joke and said 'Happy Christmas', flying off in his TARDIS. And as it dematerialized, Becker came running from the other side. He had made it from the war safe…

He shuddered. 'Dream on, Temple, you know better. She's too…good for you, if anything.'

He ran his fingers through his hair…it needed to be cut, he decided. Guess it was a totally different problem though, random thoughts had been occurring to him recently. Probably because he was nervous about meeting Abby's mum as well…he had never even met her before. He'd just heard a lot of bad things from Abby, he was never…man enough to go meet her. But now Abby needed him and that's all that he cared about.

Connor sighed and decided that he should probably get ready, Abby hated being late. It was something that used to be frowned upon in her house while growing. And by "frowned upon" he meant that she got beat twice as hard with various objects until she swore she would never be late again and that kind of always stuck with her. Now she can't stand to be late.

He grabbed a simple t-shirt and jeans, pulling on some black socks, fingerless gloves, and a sweatshirt, he placed at hat on his head and called himself ready. Until Abby probably told him a million things that was wrong with what he was wearing. He gave a slight laugh, she always did that. Though she dressed as absurdly as he did and this was one of his most normal outfits.

Connor's anxiety was kicking now, anyone could tell. He wished there was something to distract him, anything, but World Of Warcraft would take too long to boot up and he didn't want to put anymore stress on Abby. He kicked at the floor, why was his house so much less entertaining than hers?

"Connor," She said. "Where's your brush?"  
>"Um…I have a comb?"<br>"Okay, yes, but where?" She questioned, coming out of the bathroom, a towel around her neck, waiting for her hair to dry.  
>"Erm…I don't know? Look in my bedroom."<br>"I'm going to help you get organized later, okay?"  
>"Oh no! Not one of your cleaning kicks!" He screamed in fake horror and she pushed him further into the couch with a laugh.<br>"Sorry," He called after her. "They're a bit scary! No one's seen you in a bad mood with a mop! No one except me…"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to Connor's room to go searching for a comb. 'That boy needs to get a brush…' She thought, looking on the shelves. 'There it is…and there's the time…twelve thirty.'

She combed through her hair quickly, spiking it only a bit for lack of gel here, she would have to get some. She knew he never did anything special with his hair, but that's fine. She liked his hair a ruffled mess.

Connor grabbed a chocolate pastry from his kitchen and rearranged the magnets, waiting for her. It didn't take too long, as he thought it would. He was semi-happy about that, but so much more nervous now.

"Ready?" Abby asked, with a small smile.  
>"Are you?" He questioned.<br>"A little bit…"  
>"A little bit is better than nothing." He smiled and they walked out the door, mentally preparing.<p>

12:45 PM, Jess Parker's:

Jess sat on her couch, playing a pointless computer game on her laptop to get her mind off of things. No one was really talking to her, she guessed everyone was too busy with their own troubles. There'd been a lot recently. And she had them too. Sort of. She didn't really have a whole load of problems. Just Becker. She was really upset about Becker.

She sighed. "Might as well do something productive Jess…like…clean the house. You haven't done that in awhile…or…make cupcakes. Cupcakes are rather nice. I don't know if that's productive, but whatever."

Actually pulling herself off the couch, she stalked off to the kitchen to grab the supplies. Starting up the process, she heard a knock on the door. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly and was thankful she didn't mind anyone seeing her in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

She pulled the door open and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Jess." Emily gave her a quick hug. "I haven't seen you in awhile."  
>"No kidding. I haven't socialized with anyone, really recently."<br>"Well, you're not really a social person." Emily pointed out.  
>"Yeah…" She shrugged. "So…alright?"<br>"Becker wanted to know how you were doing." Emily said, a smirk resting upon her face.  
>"But-how do you know?"<br>"Matt talked to him last night on messenger. I swear they have friend telepathy or something. They logged on at almost the exact same time."

"…He wanted to know how I was?"  
>"Yes." She nodded. "So how are you?"<br>"Surviving, better than other people on this street."  
>"Ah, yes, we're the street of endless problems." Emily laughed, leaning up against the wall. "Anything…bugging you?"<br>"Becker being gone…really, that's it. Plus, I've not got a social life, I get bored."  
>"Would you like another all girls day?"<br>"That'd be nice…"  
>"Abby and Jenny seem to need one."<p>

"What's wrong with Abby lately? She's been very…distant."  
>"Her mum's back."<br>"Eh?"  
>Emily had forgotten Jess was practically the only one on the street that didn't know, being the newest neighbor and all. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but…I honestly doubt Abby would mind. I don't know." She shrugged. "Abby was abused when she was a child, it's left a terrible impact on her now. Her mum neglected her and was…addicted to drugs, so emotional abuse was a given. And now, after sixteen years of torture, she wants to make a comeback. Abby's never been so…terrified in her life she claims."<p>

Jess nodded, soaking in the information.

"Oh…" She finally responded. "Um, that's…that's absolutely terrible. You take one look at Abby and would think no one would mess with her and that she had a decent childhood. Tell her I wish her well?"  
>Emily nodded and looked around, trying to change the topic. "So…what are you doing?"<br>"Baking."  
>"Ooh, what?" Emily asked, intrigued. A smile on her face.<br>"Cupcakes."  
>"I'll help!" She offered.<br>Jess laughed. "Sure."

1:00 PM, Abby Maitland's:

The three of them, Abby, Jack, and Connor sat on the couch awaiting. All nervous, all scared. Small talk was just not coming. Even though Connor could think of a million things to say, he knew both of the Maitlands wouldn't respond. They themselves were waiting Hell…or Heaven, both of them were unsure of which it would be.

There was a knock on the door, the doorbell sounded, the dogs went crazy and Abby looked over at them desperately. The dogs were smart, she could say. They knew to shut up, that their owner was distressed. She pet them gently as Connor went to open the door, tipping his hat just a bit more over his eyes, absolutely refusing to take it off.

"Hello," He was able to say to her, looking her over. He did see where Abby got her looks from, while, this woman wasn't all that beautiful anymore, he could see that she used to be, before the drugs and smoking. He could tell she still smoked, he saw the already lit cigarette in her hand. She was anxious too.

'That cigarette isn't going to help, it just produces more anxiety, woman.' Connor thought, putting on a fake smile.  
>"And you must be Connor." She said, blowing out her smoke. Connor stifled a cough, cigarettes always disgusted him.<br>"Yes. And you, Abby's mum?"  
>"Right, Dianne." She nodded.<br>"Well, um, come in, then…" Connor told her, moving out of the way.

She put out her poison first, stomping it onto the ground. 'Good,' Abby thought. 'Don't need my animals subjected to that. Smoke is terrible and revolting.'

"Come on, Sid and Nancy, time to go to your rooms." Abby said, Connor shooting her a look. "What?" She mouthed. She did honestly need to put them into their cages, she could only half say that she was doing it to avoid her mum.

Jack stayed in his seat, not knowing what to say. What is he supposed to say? He really…didn't know.

"Jack, hey," Diane spoke, sitting across from him in a chair.  
>"Hi." He mumbled.<br>"How are you?"  
>"Tired." He grunted.<br>Diane laughed. "You were always a tired child."  
>"Hm, wonder why…" He said sarcastically, shrugging.<p>

Abby came back out, the dogs barking in the background. She just kind of stood at the doorway until Connor raised his eyebrow, telling her with his face that she couldn't hide forever from this. She took a deep breath.

"Hi, mum." She spoke up.  
>"Hello, Abigai-Abby." Diane smiled.<br>Abby did too, just a little twitch of her mouth that she couldn't stop. She shook hands, her mum staring at the bracelets dangling from her arms.  
>"What are they for? What are they hiding?" Her mum didn't let go of Abby's hand, she just stared in her eyes concerned.<br>"Scars. Scars from dad…" She pulled her hand away, tugging at them now.

"I'm sorry about him, really I am." Diane told both the kids. "I don't know how he turned out that way. Know that he wasn't like that when I married him…"  
>"Why did he do that to us? Who could do that?" Abby's eyes starting watering, it's the question she's been wondering all her whole life. "I was four when he first beat me and it came out of nowhere!" She started to back into Connor, unable to handle it herself.<p>

Connor put his hands on her shoulder, whispering comforting words into her ear, telling her she was fine, she wasn't going to be hurt again. Ever, ever again.

"I don't know the answer to that question, I'm sorry kids…"  
>"How could you let him?" She asked. "I needed you…and you were never there. There was always something more important than my pain…always."<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't know who I was. Didn't I tell you? I've changed…so, so much…"  
>"Change confuses me…" Abby said quietly. "I don't like it."<br>"But Abby, everything always changes. Surely you've realized that?"  
>"But not everything does," She shook her head. "Connor never does."<p>

Connor smiled.

"Abs, I don't think I quite count."  
>"It's weird…seeing you again…" Abby randomly blurted out. "I feel like a child again…I don't like that feeling."<br>"You do know that I'm sorry though, right?"  
>"Yes, mum! We get it!" Jack yelled, frustrated. "I'm tired of hearing it."<p>

She was shocked at her own son's yelling. Connor realized her hand immediately clenched, as if the abuse was going to start up again and then she nervously scratched at her arm. He noticed a lot of scars there, as if she was doing it intentionally. He cringed with the thought of self-harm, he'd been to a lot of bad places, in his mind, and in real life, but his stomach turned with just the thought of hurting himself.

"Miss, you alright?" He asked, looking nervous.  
>"Yes, why?"<br>"I just can't help but notice the scratches on your arm." He pointed to them.  
>"Oh," She sighed. "I-it's just a nervous habit."<p>

Connor nodded.

"Yeah, I uh…I play with my fingerless gloves as a nervous habit. And stammer and stumble over my words, sometimes."  
>"Thank you."<br>"Erm, what'd I do?" He a half smile appeared on his face, confused.  
>"For being there for Abby when I couldn't, I still wish I knew who took them away from me."<p>

Connor's hands started shaking and Abby looked up at him curiously. "What's wrong, Con?"  
>He felt it was now or never, he had to take the jump and the risk.<br>"Abby…I've sort of got a confession to make…and you can hate me and you can punch me and do whatever you want, just…no killing, please? I want to live to at least thirty."  
>"What did you do that was so bad?"<br>"…I told…" He admitted. "I was the one that called and I was the one that got you two taken away and…and…it was all me, really. Ruth forced me to, but I did it…and I know you'll hate me, you said you'd always hate the person that told because if you survived two more years, it'd be no big deal. And when…when you had first come back and yelled that I was a bastard…I thought you'd hate me forever. I thought you knew."

Jack looked up at this.

"You're the one that told? The anonymous caller?"  
>"Yes." He nodded. "And…I'm sorry."<br>Abby stared at him. "Connor,"  
>"Okay, where you going to punch me? I wanna at least be prepared."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Thank you." She repeated. "I was a stupid child, I thought I could make it, but looking back, I realized, if my dad almost killed me for talking back, for protecting my baby brother, what would he do if he realized I actually told a living soul about everything that happened? Even if it was a boy who wouldn't speak because he knew he'd get beat to a pulp for every word said and every question right."  
>"You weren't stupid. You were scared…and worried, and it's understandable." Connor smiled. "And right now, you are the strongest girl I know. The strongest person, I know. Meeting the mum they never had and Abby, you are doing so good. You haven't did anything violent. Do you realize how good that is?"<br>"I love you Connor, so, so much." She said.

He went silent, his breaths became unsteady, and his head spinning. Did she mean it like _that_? Like she wanted to kiss him right this second? Did she want to kiss him in general? She turned away, her face turning red. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering and her bracelets felt as if they would fall off if she kept playing with them. Regardless, she turned them, over and over, and over yet again.

"Well!" Connor raised his eyebrows, a big quirky smile on his face "Um, well, how is it? To see your daughter and son again for the first time in um…six years? Must be pretty crazy."  
>Diane looked up and nodded. "Crazy, definitely crazy. Very overwhelming as well, with what I did, I don't think I'll ever be forgiven and when I look into their eyes, Jack's specifically, I know they wouldn't even care if I got hit by a double-decker."<br>"You got that right…" Jack muttered, Abby shot a glare his way.  
>"But it's…it's great to see how they turned out. How beautiful and handsome they are."<p>

Jack stared down at his hands, not even really believing it. All his life he's known different. Abby gave a smile and Connor could tell it was real, which just made him give a smile.

"So what are you two doing with your life recently?" Diane asked, crossing her legs. Abby and Connor finally sat down next to Jack. 'Maybe it is possible to have a civilized conversation…' Abby thought.  
>"I'm a zoologist." She replied.<br>"Ooh, that's interesting. Do you…specialize in anything?"  
>"Reptiles. I am a reptile specialist."<br>"Like…lizards and snakes?"  
>Yes, except, I'm more keen on the lizard and skink sort of thing." Abby shrugged.<br>"Lizards are…nice." She nodded. "What about you Jack?"

"Nothing." He admitted. "I don't do anything. I'm a gambler and that's how I spend my life…gambling in a friend's basement."  
>"Oh…"<br>"Yeah, now you're proud of Abby and not me. What a change, huh?"  
>"Jack, nothing changes the way I feel about you."<br>"So you hate me? You'd rather burn me with that poison you smoke?" He said, taken aback.

"Jack! No, I love you. I always did, I don't know what was wrong with me, okay?" The woman put her head in her hands. "I don't know how to make it up to you, I don't know if I can. I'm sorry that you don't have a job, I'm sorry you're an obsessive gambler, I'm sorry because I know, somehow, it's probably my fault. And I'm sorry. I just want us to be…okay again."  
>"Again? When have we ever been okay? I don't remember it…"<br>"I've made mistakes. I can't turn back time to make it all alright or I would! I would stop your father, I wouldn't have ever did the drugs, but you know what? We've all made mistakes. Every single one of you in this room have made mistakes."  
>"But my mistakes have only hurt myself! I know that for a fact!" Jack claimed.<p>

"Jack!" Abby gritted her teeth. "Calm down. I know it's hard, it's hard for me too, but don't act like this. And you're mistakes have hurt me, Jack! Having a gambler as a brother, isn't pleasant. Half of my money goes to you!"  
>"You don't act like it's hard for you…" He completely ignored the last part she said, feeling terriblea bout myself.<br>"We're not children anymore…we're not useless, we're not helpless, she already said she was sorry. The woman can't do much else."  
>"I'm sorry…" Jack shook his head. "I just…I don't know what to do. I don't like accepting people…it's hard for me."<br>"I know, Jack, I know." Abby nodded. "But it's all fine now…"

"Sorry, mum. Shall we start over?" Jack looked up, staring at her. Right in the eyes.  
>"That'd be great."<p>

And they all just…smiled. A great deal of relief was taken off their shoulders. Maybe Abby's mum wasn't so bad after all. The past was the past and…now it's over. It's better now…they can…form a relationship. It'll never be as good as it should be, but…it'd be something.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

4:00 PM, Jess Parker's:

Emily grinned and bit into what had to be her fifth cupcake.

"We make great cupcakes."  
>"Yeah." Jess nodded, eating her third.<br>"So, what to talk about!" Emily exclaimed. "What's been going on in your life?"  
>"I don't have much of a life…I spend too much time on the internet. And I miss Becker."<br>"Don't be a downer Jess," Emily shook her head. "Because I know you're a really, truly, happy girl!"  
>"I am!" Jess agreed. "I'm just concerned about Becker!"<br>"Well, as of last night, he's fine. Some sleep problems, but you could imagine why." Emily said. "Just…smile! I like your smile. You've got a nice smile. Besides, you're eating a cupcake! How does one not smile while eating a cupcake?"

"Did you know you talk a lot?"  
>"Yes…Matt told me." She nodded, shamefully. "But so do you, when you're at least happy."<br>"I am pretty happy."  
>"Well, then, act it or I won't believe you."<br>Jess took a deep breath.  
>"You're quite demanding." She added.<br>"Again, Matt told me." Emily rolled her eyes, with a laugh.

4:30 PM, Abby Maitland's:

Abby's mum had left an hour ago, Connor jetted off home (claimed it was for World Of Warcraft, but Abby didn't quite believe him) and it was just her and Jack again. Which wasn't bad. She loved Jack, really, she did. She just didn't like when he was stupid.

"So, Jack, why is there twenty quid missing from my drawer?" She asked him, flicking off the telly he was watching.  
>He grumbled a bit. "I'm sorry."<br>"You did have mates over, didn't you?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"And you gambled?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"And you lost?"  
>"Yes! But-but-the good thing is that, it's just twenty quid."<p>

"I work hard for my money, Jack David!"  
>"Ugh, no middle names, Abigail Sarah!"<br>"Pay me back."  
>"Later?"<br>"When?"  
>"I don't know!" He yelled. "I'm broke! I ain't got a job!"<br>"Get one!"  
>"I don't know what to do."<br>"Go work in the ARC for all I care! It gets you money!"  
>"But then I have to work with Connor!"<br>"Oh, the pain!" She replied sarcastically. "Just get a job."  
>"Okay, Abigail!" He sighed, giving up.<p>

"I know it's really hard these days, but there are a lot of jobs. You just have to look."  
>"I love you, Abby…" He said to her.<br>"I love you too, Jacky." She ruffled his hair. "When you going home?"  
>"…Can I live with you?"<br>"Um, wow, that requires thinking." She replied, putting down the bottle of chemicals she was cleaning with. "Are you sure you want to live with your older sister? The one that…nags you? And stuff?"  
>"Yes." He nodded. "It'll be better than living in a stuffy basement with a so called friend…"<br>"We'll talk over tea, yeah?"  
>"I'll go make some."<p>

5:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

This was confusing for him, the thought of Abby loving him. No one had really felt that way about him. As if Caroline had. She admitted it, he was just going to be a stupid sex toy. And he knew that once he got into that relationship enough, he would oblige to every need of hers. And that scared him that…_he could've given it all away to her._

Playing World Of Warcraft calmed him down however. He hadn't been on in at least two days, he was starting to fall behind. Life was pushing back at him, making him leave the fantasy realm he loved so much. He wasn't an extremist or anything, but he liked his video games and he liked to actually have time to play them. Instead he's been sitting at home, anxious, scared, crying all week. Sometimes he just hated himself.

His usual teammate was happy to see him back, Connor swore he never got off the internet. He was always on when Connor signed in. Always. Three in the morning or three in the afternoon, he was there.

It felt kind of comforting actually, to have someone that's always there and doesn't mind listening. Though, they didn't usually talk personally. Much too busy doing missions, leveling up, and destroying things. And orcs. Connor could definitely say, he loved taking down orcs.

So, that's how he wasted his time.

An hour and a half of playing.

But then his legs fell asleep and his stomach was rumbling and he was kind of…lonely. Connor was one of those humans who needed a lot of social interaction, like a puppy. Attention was the one thing he's always craved. Maybe that's why he liked Caroline so much. She cared. Or…he thought she did anyway.

Stepping out the door to go to his car and probably get some takeaway, he was drawn to a house. The Lester's. He didn't know why, but his feet just started walking towards there and his mind wouldn't stop them. There was something going on and he could feel it. _And he was scared._

No knocks on the door, he felt as if no one would come. Just turned the doorknob slowly and stepped in the house. Silence. Wait-no, no, there was noise. Crying. But not a female's voice, no. A male's. And the only male that would step foot in this house was him and Lester. Why would Lester cry? Lester didn't cry! As a child he believed Lester was a robot due to his lack of emotions, but as Connor walked to the bedroom, standing in the doorway, he saw tears streaming from the man's eyes. Not even a suit on.

It was strange, very, very strange.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Connor asked, worried.

Lester whipped around, his eyes bloodshot, his hair a mess. His nose red. And he just glared at Connor, like he had done something wrongful. Wiping his eyes he muttered a nothing and turned back to the bed.

That's when Connor looked at the bed and his whole body froze, tingles dancing up and down his body. But for once, tears didn't come to his eyes. It was a flash of anger, an absolute rage that he couldn't handle. He screamed swear words, he punched the wall enough to leave a dent and he still didn't feel calm.

"Temple!" Lester yelled at him. "Temple, get your arse over here!"  
>"No! I don't want to look at it! I don't want to!"<br>"Temple, you need to know things!"  
>"I don't need to know anything! SHE'S DEAD!" His face was red, but no tears were coming. They wouldn't come. "Why? Why is she dead?"<br>"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Lester quipped. "Her health was depriving, along with her sanity. Doctors don't know what she had, no one did. We got the most experienced specialists, but still, nothing. Slowly, but surely, she was going mental and she was so much more prone to sickness. I'm sure you heard about it? Anomalies? She had a wild imagination, but even I can't believe that Helen took Claudia. It's a bunch of gibberish! And…I woke up and her heart had stopped. I knew it would happen one day, I knew she didn't have a lot of time left. But…I thought I would have longer than this. I'm sorry if this answer disappoints you, that we don't know the reason for her death, for her insanity, but that's the way it is." He spoke with such passion in his voice, such passive anger, that it made Connor believe…he did care.

Connor stared at that dead body. Her hair was almost all gray, but he could remember a time when she had red hair, when she was in her forties. Her eyes were closed, peacefully, and her skin with wrinkles and laugh lines about. She was frail, there was no denying that fact of how tiny she was, how it looked like you could break her easily. Maybe that was all part of it, maybe he should've noticed.

But to him, it looked as if she was sleeping. As if she would wake up any moment now, seeing his smiling face and she'd show off hers. But she didn't. She didn't even move. It felt all too similar, he was tired of dealing with death. Only a couple months of go when of his best mates, Tom died due to cancer. He didn't like the thought that…nothing was ever going to be the same. After Tom died, he'd had to force himself out of old habits and he'd have to do the same _again_.

"Ruth…" He whispered, repeating it several times. "Ruth wake up!" He clenched his eyes tight, trying to picture something happy. Something calming, but all that flashed back was growing up with Ruth and that killed him. _Absolutely killed him._

Lester shook his head. "Don't you think I've tried everything I could do? She's dead, Connor!"

He fell silent, both of them did, just staring. At this moment, Connor's never felt closer to that sarcastic, snarky, arse of a man. It was hard to see a man like that breaking down, it was hard to see his life fall apart right in front of him. Looking at a dead woman he's known since he was a child. A baby, even. She helped raise him. She's family.

Lester sighed, not in the mood for anything. He wanted to just yell at Connor, tell him to get out of the house, that no one wanted him here. But he couldn't do that. Not when the boy was so…broken. So lost, so…upset. Even a man with no heart couldn't just leave that kid with a broken smile. He was a good guy, Connor was. Even Lester could see it. So pure, so innocent, so…easily destroyed.

"H—how-never mind, that's stupid. That's a stupid question." Connor uttered standing up, throwing his hat to the ground. He was tired of it. He was tired of everything.  
>"Con? Your…your hat." Lester pointed to the floor, where it lay.<br>"I don't want it!" He sighed. "I just…don't!"

Lester was surprised, there wasn't a moment where Connor never wanted a hat. He remembered when Connor was just a boy, two years old at the most, begging his mum for one.

If you looked back in his yearbooks, you'd see almost all of his pictures had a hat in it. Lester remembered him being so stubborn those days, his dad claimed that he shouldn't wear a hat, that he'd regret it, that once he stopped wearing those fedoras and trilbies he'd realize that it was stupid, his mum said that he should look nice and that his hair should be combed this way and that, but he was a smart child. He always found a way.

There were few pictures anyone owned of that man not wearing a hat. So seeing one lying on the floor, him saying he didn't want it anymore, looking at him walking away without it on his head, was quite…painful, for a man who saw Connor grow up in a hat.

Connor walked until his legs stung and his breath was short. He walked until the sun was leaving to the other side of the earth and the moon was starting to shine brightly. He walked until he found himself past the farthest place he knew of, past his university. He walked until his legs felt like rubber and his anger had ceased. Until he felt like himself again and he wanted a hat. But he had no hat on his head and that made him feel empty. Without even knowing where he was, he lied in the grass and stared up at the stars, coming out, shining brightly. His mum used to say they shined for just him, that for the days he needed them the most, they'd be there. And his father told him quite a different story. His father was the religious one. Sometimes a bit too extreme on all of it, Connor had memorized prayer after prayer for him and had gone to Sunday school to his dismay.

He could remember the time when he was seven, driving home after his great aunt's funeral, his mum and Jake crying, him and Lex sitting next to each other, exchanging looks of confusion, searching for sadness in each other's eyes, and all in all, understanding the fact that they both didn't know too much about death.

His father was talking, rambling on and on about one thing, trying to make everyone in the car feel better. And then he said one thing that stuck with Connor, the one thing that gave him chills and made him start thinking more. That once you die, you're amongst the stars in a world called Heaven.

So, looking at stars had always been quite a comfort to him. Especially now because he knew Ruth was up there and she was listening and looking and…she was just there. Sobs finally erupted from his chest and he started talking out loud, started confessing all his worries and fears, started saying how much he needed her, how she had helped him, how it was going to be continuing on.

_And it made him feel better._

7:30 PM, Abby Maitland's:

Jack smiled and drank the champagne his sister had given him.

"Congratulations on getting a house, Jacky." Abby said.  
>"Where do I sleep? That's…really all I care about. Nowhere your dogs can maul me, yeah?"<br>Abby gave a chuckle. "Nah, I have a spare bedroom. The Trent's used to live here and they were expecting a son. They moved before they had him though. I'll just have to find a mattress."  
>"Cool." He gave a thumbs up.<br>"It's going to be strange. Living with my little brother again."  
>"I think it's going to be fun." He shrugged. "Can't be too different than living with Connor, yeah?"<br>"I don't live with him."  
>"Close enough! He comes over like everyday, you said!"<p>

She nodded her head. "Yes, but it's very nice."  
>He whined. "I'm going to have to spend everyday of my life with Temple!"<p>

"You asked for it." She poked his chest hard and finished her champagne.  
>"Yeah…" He rolled his eyes. "I always wanted a brother anyway."<p>

The front door opened and Abby turned her head to look at who it was. She thought it would be Connor, but instead she saw Emily.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Abby asked, leaning against her counter staring at the woman still at the door.  
>"How was meeting your mum?"<br>"After awhile…it was actually quite…good." She shrugged. "I thought it would be much, much worse."  
>"Good." Emily quirked a smile. "I'm glad to see you finally happy and I'm sorry to ruin it."<br>"What?" Abby groaned. "What could possibly be wrong?"  
>"Ruth died." Emily admitted.<br>"What?" She stared at her, astonished.

"Ruth…she died today and I've not got a clue where Connor went. Lester said he just walked on out, leaving this hat behind…" She held up a gray hat.  
>"Blimey…" Abby muttered. "He's going to do something stupid…he always does when gets too upset…"<br>"I've noticed." Emily nodded. "Search crew or…?"  
>"Get Matt, Cutter, Sarah, Jenny, Danny, and Jess. We need to find him." Abby said, taking control.<br>"Alright, Maitland. See you outside in twenty?"  
>"Yep." Abby nodded. "Jack, are you helping?"<br>"Sure…" He said. "It probably won't be too bad."  
>"Good. Now put on some clothes, no one wants to see you in your knickers."<br>"Don't be bossy."  
>"Can't help it." She said back. "I'm nervous."<br>"I'm sure he'll be…fine."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One.

8:00 PM, Philip Burton's:

"Why do I have to go find the boy? What does it matter if the idiot ran away?" He hissed into the phone and added, "The boulevard will be much quieter without him!"  
>"He's linked in this Claudia case. He's friends with that idiot, Danny. If he finds out where Claudia is, we're done for!" Helen told him.<br>"I never wanted to be part of this!" Philip yelled.  
>"Well isn't it a bit too late for that, Burton?" She snarled. "Just find Connor Temple and bring him home!"<br>"Okay, okay!" He hung up his mobile and looked anxiously around for a coat. "Oh, where would that boy have gone?"

"April!" He called.  
>"Yes?" She questioned.<br>"Do you have any idea where that Temple kid would've gone?"  
>"Not the slightest." She shook her head. "I haven't even heard he had gone missing. How did Helen?"<br>"I don't know." He lied. "I really don't. But you're going to help me look for him because…I need to find him."  
>"Okay?" She shot him a weird look. "Give me a few minutes, yeah?"<br>"Sure. Whatever." Philip replied, playing with the watch on his arm.

April and Philip climbed into the car only a few more minutes later and began their search.

9:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

Connor could say he was freezing, but that would be quite a lie, as he was so cold he was just numb. He should be shivering, his insides should be cold by now, but instead, nothing was. He felt normal, even as it started to drizzle nothing really changed about how he was feeling.

Sitting in front of the lake was a beautiful scene, really. He just wished Abby was here. He wished anyone was here. Even Stephen would be better than no one. A bloody nose was better than a broken heart.  
>'God! I sound so dramatic, idiot!'<p>

He became suddenly aware at all the noises beside him. Crickets, birds who still had not gone to sleep, cicadas, but one that was fairly evident. A door slamming in the distance and a woman's screams. He thought he recognized those screams, but…he chickened out on checking it out. If anything, she was screaming for a reason and he didn't want to see it.

"Connor," He heard a worried voice. He recognized it fairly well, Philip Burton. "Are you okay?"  
>"Fine." Connor was quick to snap. "I'm just fine!"<br>"You look cold. Really, really cold." Philip commented.  
>"So?" He asked.<br>"You should really get home."  
>"But I like it here." Connor told him. "It's nice. It's quiet. No one's going to hurt me more than I am, here."<br>"Who's going to hurt you when you're home, though?"  
>"Stephen, Caroline, Lester!" He shouted. "I want to stay here!"<br>"But Connor, it's safer inside."  
>"Who cares?"<p>

"I do," Another voice jumped in.  
>"April...?" He asked.<br>"Yes, Connor." She nodded. "I came as soon as I heard you were missing."  
>"Where did you hear it?" He growled.<br>"It is all over Facebook."  
>"Who posted it? My mum's on Facebook!"<br>"It was Emily Merchant, I believe."  
>"God, I'm going to kill Emily!" He yelled into his hands.<br>"Connor, really, you need to get home."  
>"I don't want to go home!" He screamed. "Ever!"<p>

Philip looked at April. "Come on, let's just go."  
>"But-"<br>"Shh, we're going to wait in the car." He whispered.  
>"Oh, okay." She nodded.<p>

Connor banged his head against the tree hard, expecting it to hurt. Except, it didn't hurt one bit, though it should've. He knew that he needed to get inside or he was going to get sick with something worse than a cold, but it was his stubbornness and willingness preventing him from giving in to Philip's offer.

"So…this is how you're going to die, Temple, isn't it? Freezing because you're too damn stubborn and upset!" He said to himself.  
>"No, this is <em>not<em> how you're going to die." The voice instantly calmed him down and made his heart flutter about.  
>"Abby…Abby, you found me."<br>"I always do…I always will." She smiled and touched his face. She ripped it back, it was stone cold. Cold as snow. "Connor,"  
>"What?"<br>"You're absolutely freezing…"  
>"I'm fine." He disagreed.<br>"No you're not!" She argued. "Emily!"

"You found him?" She yelled, running towards Abby. "Oh, thank God!"  
>"Get the blanket out of my car and I have one of Connor's jackets in the boot of the car. And if you've got anything else warm, please donate it to him." Abby instructed, tossing her keys towards the woman willing to help.<p>

Matt walked up after Emily whispered something to him and gladly threw his jacket over Connor.

"Here, Temp." He said. "Feel better."  
>"I feel fine." Connor scoffed, pulling the jacket over himself, but for the first time he realized how cold he was.<br>"I understand." Matt nodded.  
>"No you don't."<br>"I lost my whole family due to freaks and my dad just recently died." Matt challenged. "I think I do."  
>"Sorry…" Connor muttered, he knew of Matt's terrible past, but had only been concerned about his own problems. He was so egocentric when he was upset.<br>Matt kicked some dirt up and then just walked away without another word, leaving to go back to the car.

Emily returned with the blanket and jacket and smiled as she realized Connor was actually wearing the jacket Matt had given him.  
>Abby turned to Connor, watching him fumble about, taking off Matt's and putting on his, and then again, putting on Matt's and pulling the blanket around him.<p>

"You cold?" She raised her eyebrow. She said it so casually, like nothing had just happened.  
>"A bit, yeah…" He gave her a smile and shivered.<br>"Why? Why'd you come here?" She asked.  
>"I don't know. Where the hell am I anyway?"<br>"You're in Croydon!" Abby exclaimed.  
>"Bloody Hell! I've walked to Croydon?" His heart jumped to his throat.<br>"Yes." She nodded. "A forest in Croydon, you idiot!"

Noticing Abby's obvious distress, he cleared his throat and mumbled a sorry.

"Why are you in Croydon, Connor?"  
>"I-I was…angry and upset and…m—me life is destroyed."<br>"It is not."  
>"Ruth is dead!"<br>"I know," She nodded. "Emily told me…but that doesn't mean your life is destroyed."  
>"Yes it does…" He sniffled.<br>"No, no it does not." She shook her head. "You always were a dramatic one, Temple."

"I just don't know what to do with myself. She's been there for me my whole life…"  
>"I know, but you still have me." She whispered.<br>Connor looked down at the ground and Abby placed his gray hat on his head.  
>"I promise I won't leave." She told him. "I promise you everything I own…that I wouldn't ever leave you, just like you would never leave me…"<br>"Abby I-I just wanna say that everything you've ever done and every-"  
>"Connor?" She questioned.<br>"Yep?"  
>"Shut up." A smirk was evident on her face as she leaned into him and kissed him.<p>

Connor's breath stopped, actually, it felt as if his whole body had stopped. His mind raced and he just did what was natural. It wasn't a peck on the lips kind of kiss, it was…passionate, it was real, it was long. Abby had experience with kissing, he could tell. Compared to Abby, Caroline was a terrible, sloppy kisser. This was…fantastical…this was amazing…this was love, he could feel it. _And he liked it._

Abby did too. She had been wanting to do this for a long time, meaning to do as well. It just never happened. And what better time than when he was upset? She had a bit of experience with kissing (Or at least that's what she's been told) and she had no problem doing it most of the time, but this one had made her nervous, like she was unsure about it all. Until her lips finally touched his, then everything in her mind disappeared. Nothing was going through it whatsoever…she was just…mindlessly kissing him. It felt good, it was a relief. Her hand running through his hair, holding the back of his towards hers.

Emily walked over, going to tell Abby that she and Matt were going to get going when she saw the scene. A smile appeared on her face and she hassled Matt to watch as well. It was breathtaking, seeing the two finally kiss after them waiting so long for it to happen.

Abby pulled back first, her heartbeat unsteady and a smile upon her face. She never knew it could feel so _right_.

Connor still had his eyes closed, his lips still pursed, staring into space, unsure of what else to do. Had she left? Pulled out of the kiss? Does he look like an idiot? All ran through his mind. He didn't think love felt _this good_.

Abby giggled and punched his shoulder. "Connor!"  
>He snapped back to reality. "Huh?"<br>"You are adorable." She commented and her hands immediately went to his hair, playing with it.  
>"I'm also cold!" He laughed. "Cold and wet."<br>"So am I." She agreed. "But it's your fault! You decided to run off to Croydon and sit here in the rain!"  
>"I'm glad you came though…" He said. "I dunno what I would've done if you hadn't."<br>"Hopefully nothing too bad, eh?"  
>"At one point…the water looked pretty inviting."<br>"You jump to conclusions too much."  
>"That I do." He said. "It'd be a pretty lonely place without you…"<p>

Emily made a drawn on "awing" sound, making herself known and Matt face palmed to let them know he was "embarrassed"

"How long were you watching?" Connor asked, a smile making itself home on his face.  
>"Since Abby snogged ya, mate." Matt piped up and gave a thumbs up.<br>"Matthew," Emily gave him a slight glare.  
>"What did I do? I'm just…happy for him!" He chuckled. "Really Emily, I love you more than anyone."<br>"I know." She grinned. "And I love you too."

Connor still choked saying the words, so it was better off that he didn't say them. Abby knew. He knew she did, she had to, right? Wasn't it obvious to her? That's why she kissed him, because she finally realized he felt the same way? Probably…no one just kisses someone like that to say 'oh yeah, you're my best friend and I missed you…'

Abby grabbed Connor's hand.

"In the car we go, yeah? Back to London?"  
>"Yeah." He nodded.<br>"Oh God, your hands are freezing, Connor!"  
>"Well no duh, I was outside for hours!" He told her.<p>

Matt smiled at the bickering.

"You can keep the jacket for today, Connor." He offered. "Just make sure to bring it back. And wash it. And don't do anything…naughty in it."  
>"Ew! MATT!" Connor screamed.<br>"What?" He laughed, ruffling his hair. "You're so innocent and young, Temple. I love it!"  
>"Sometimes your jokes…are…" Connor shook his head and climbed into Abby's car.<br>Matt laughed. "At least I'm joking! Before I met Emily, I never told jokes!"  
>"Oh the good old days of silent old Matt!" Connor stuck out his tongue and turned to Abby as she climbed into the car.<br>"I've gotta get everyone. We were all on a search. Emily, I think is getting Jess, Sarah, and Cutter, but I think I'm responsible for Jack, Jenny, and Danny."

"How many people did you get?"  
>"Basically everyone was on a search for you." Abby gave him a slight smile. "Don't kill me, Connor. We were all worried about you."<br>"You could've rang me! What happened to ringing people on their mobiles when they're not there?"  
>"Your mobile's <em>DEAD<em>, Connor!" Her voice cracked, obviously distressed.  
>"Oh…shoot…" He said, realizing what she had said was true.<br>"Here, I've got a car charger." She said, pulling it out of the glove compartment.  
>"Thanks," He nodded, as he watched her place the calls to everyone, telling them she found Connor.<p>

Soon the car was crowded and he felt claustrophobic, everyone asking him questions. He hated questions, especially when everyone kept repeating the same one. He just wanted to punch them all, but instead, he put on a smile and nodded, playing with his phone that had a million and one messages from his mum.

He put the phone to his ear and cowered when he heard how upset his mum had been for him. This message haunting him.

"Connor, honey, where are you? Why is your phone dead? Are you okay? I heard about Ruth and baby, I am so, so sorry. I know you loved her and you grew up with her…I know. And…I know that with feelings, certain things are intensified for you. I know how upset you are…I've known you since you were born. Baby, PLEASE, just answer me! Where are you? Are you even still alive right now? Your father and your brothers are out there SEARCHING for you! CONNOR GREGORY TEMPLE…I love you…where are you? Come home immediately…please?"

Alex and Jake were…searching for him? His father, he could believe. He _would_. But his brothers were actually looking? They actually _cared_? The thought sent a shiver through Connor…all the hell they had gone through with each other…and they still cared.

"Was that your mum?" Abby asked. "Is that why you're making that face?"  
>"Yeah…" He nodded, taking a deep breath.<br>"She called me as well." She told him. "She was in tears."  
>"Abby, why does everyone care about me so much?"<br>"Connor Temple!" Jenny shouted from the back. "Don't ask such a stupid question!"  
>"I just don't want everyone to care so much…"<br>"I thought this was going to be another Claudia case, Temp…" Danny said. "I wouldn't be able to live if it was so."  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Connor sighed.<p>

Abby pulled up to her driveway and saw Emily just behind her, with the rest of the crew that were out looking for Connor.

"See what we do for you, boy!" Danny said, as they all got out of the car. "We go to Croydon for you, we stand in the rain calling your name, and it's all because of you…never run away. Ever, ever, ever again."  
>"Sorry, Danny."<br>"It's fine. I just thought….I lost someone else."  
>"Well, you didn't."<br>"I'm glad."

Abby smiled at him.

"Are you going home tonight?"  
>"Possibly. Who has beer at their house?"<br>Cutter raised his hand. "Trust me kid, I've got tons."

"I'll grab a beer and chat with you tonight then. Maybe I'll go home after that."  
>"Whatever's good with you." Cutter nodded.<p>

Emily smirked.

"Connor and Abby kissed!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs.  
>"They kissed?" Danny questioned, his eyes going wide.<br>"You snogged her?" Jenny asked.  
>"No, she snogged me, Jenny!"<br>"Ooooh, it's about time." Sarah grinned, poking Abby's shoulder.  
>"I just can't get over the fact those two kissed! Like their lips touched and were there tongues?" Danny asked.<p>

Jenny got a mischievous smile on her face.

"Twenty quid, Daniel! TWENTY!"  
>"What?" He looked at her, shocked. "I won!"<br>"No! You said Connor would kiss Abby, however, Abby kissed him! So, twenty quid, ha!"  
>"Oh, you are a loser!" He chuckled, digging in his pocket. "Here's some fivers."<p>

Jenny stared up at him, he looked rather attractive. She could admit to fancying him a bit, surely he wasn't Cutter. But he had something about him. Boy-ish charm, an adorable smile, and he knows how to party. It was rather…nice.

"Thanks." She said, taking the money from his hand. But he held it with a grip. 'Control too, I like…' She thought.

"You are SO jammy I keep money in my pockets."  
>She wiggled her hand, signaling she wanted him to let go, but it felt good.<br>"Yeah…you can let go now." She giggled. 'Ugh, did you actually do that, Jennifer? Giggle?'

Connor looked at Abby and punched her shoulder lightly out of habit.

"It's happening…" He said in a sing-song voice.  
>"A lot has been happening today." She said with a smile on her face, looking up at him.<br>"Yeah." His heart still jumped and he put a hand on her cheek. "Thank you."  
>"It's no problem, Temple." She grinned and kissed him once more, just a peck this time. She didn't want to be over the top about anything.<p>

"All this PDA!" Matt exclaimed and stared at Emily.  
>"I know, right?" She rolled her eyes.<br>"Oi, like you should be talking!" Danny said. "You two can't even take your hands OFF of each other. Look, look, your arm is around her and that tightly. You don't have any room to talk!"  
>Matt laughed. "Alright, alright, fair enough."<p>

"Connor wanna make a bet?" Abby looked up, her hands in her pocket.  
>"On what?"<br>"When Jenny and Danny will get together."

Jenny turned red.

"Never!" She responded.  
>"I've never agreed with you more in my life, Jennifer."<br>"Jenny, to you."  
>"Yes, I know. But-" He just stopped there.<br>"But what?"  
>"I like your whole name." He lied with a smirk.<p>

"Thanks for making me feel…better, everyone." Connor spoke up. "Really, it means a lot to me that even down to Jess, who I hardly talk to, would come and search for me."  
>"Oh, it's no problem, Connor." Jess gave him a smile.<br>"I'm a problem, I know." He nodded. "Just one big problem walking around the boulevard."  
>Cutter shook his head.<br>"I think we all are, kid."

And they kind of stood there for awhile, relishing in the fact that they had each other and that everyone was okay and safe. And then…everyone parted. Connor went off with Cutter, Abby with Jack, Danny walked Jenny to her house and went towards his, Matt and Emily with intertwined hands, and so on.

Everyone felt…okay. They had been set to neutral when they all joined forces in helping find Connor.

And nothing was more comforting than the fact that they had each other.

10:00 PM, Philip Burton's:

He sat at his desk, a cell phone placed at his ear, listening to Helen's insane ramblings, what she was going to do to Claudia. It made him sick to his stomach, but she offered so much, fame and fortune, and…everything he ever wanted in life.

"He's home." Philip told her. "We found him in Croydon, but Abby and the rest of his little mates were able to bring him home."  
>"Connor's loyal, isn't he?"<br>"Yeah, as far as I can see."  
>"So…all you've got to do is win him over…and he can help us more than you could ever know! Do you know how much that man has to offer? What he's done in his life? His scientific abilities?"<br>"Erm…I don't know if that all sits…well with me. Connor's a good man, surely, our scientific abilities are enough?"

"There's something about Connor and he's…he's so close to Nick. It'll be brilliant. He can make devices, he can set everything straight again. Get rid of Claudia Brown and save the world from the utter Hell it's coming to."  
>"Helen, we don't know the future, it can all turn out…brilliantly, happily ever after…"<br>"Happily ever afters don't exist, it's time we realize that." Helen said. "And I know…"  
>"How?" He begged to know.<p>

But then there was a click on the other end of the phone and there communication was dead.

**It might be awhile before I update again, midterms are coming up on Friday so...yay...I'll try to update you guys as much as I can, but please know, that...I might not be able to get these chapters up everyday as you're used to.**

Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I really loved writing 'the kiss', probably my favorite part. So all you people that keep wishing for me to make "Conby" "Conabby" happen, it's your lucky chapter! It's actually happening! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you enjoy, I might be sick so...that sucks and my chapters will probably be slower to be up here. Also midterms: Friday, Monday, and Tuesday. (Good thing? They're half days so maybe you'll actually get more!)**

Chapter Twenty Two.

12:00 AM, Nick Cutter's:

Connor downed a beer and stared at Cutter who sat there, looking rather unhappy. It had been normal lately, and…Connor didn't like it. He missed his old professor, the one that smiled, the one that gave him hope. He didn't like being the one to lean on, but with everything going on, he's had to suck up his own pain quite a lot.

"Cutter," Connor said to the spacey, Scot.  
>"What?" He grumbled.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"What isn't? I've got…nothing left to give up anymore…" He sighed.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I gave up my friendship with Stephen, I gave up my wife, I lost my newfound love, I lost Ruth, I lost…everything. I've not got anything left!"<br>"You've still got a magnificent brain." Connor complimented, really trying to get at least some hope into that man.  
>"That I'm losing, as well." He commented. "I'm going mad, I know it."<p>

"All brilliant minds are a bit mad…there's no way around that simple fact."  
>"Even you?"<br>"Me? I'm not that brilliant…"  
>"Connor, you're an absolute genius!"<br>He looked down at his beer. "I suppose so…yes, even I'm mad. Look at some of the things I do. I'm not…normal…"  
>"Who is?" Cutter rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Especially on this street. They come here normal, leave absolutely mental."<br>Connor laughed with an agreeing laugh. "Though, not many people have left."  
>"Old Tom Ryan," He told him.<br>"The Trent's and…I can't remember anyone else..." Connor gave off a giggle.

"So, you and Abby, yeah?"  
>"I don't know if we're dating or…what…but she kissed me."<br>"How was it?"  
>"Words can't even describe how…how it felt. It was…amazing, fantastical, lovely, <em>I-I love her<em>, professor."  
>"Good, that's really good." He nodded.<p>

"I know you miss Claudia…" Connor said sympathetically, noticing the lack of smiles.  
>"Of course I do."<br>"It's normal, but Danny's…Danny is one of the best. Never doubt Danny…after what happened to his brother, he'd never let it happen again."

"I know this already, Connor!" He barked.

Connor made a face of surprise and bit the inside of his cheek, thinking.

"Sorry."  
>Cutter mumbled under his breath. "You shouldn't be. You're too sorry, you're too nice…"<br>"I don't want to be Stephen." He told him honestly. "I want to be…the good man, the one people can rely on."  
>"Sometimes you need to worry about your own needs first."<br>"But-I don't like my own needs. I have a million and one and I'll just get frustrated and I'll cry and I hate that."  
>"It's natural and it's fine. It shows you have feelings."<br>"Whatever…" He finished his beer and tossed into the bin. "Should I get going?"  
>"If you really like." Cutter said. "You have university tomorrow? You going?"<p>

Connor let out a curse. "I forgot about school!"  
>"Yeah, sometimes I do too."<br>"Are you coming?"  
>"If I can drag myself out of bed." He chuckled.<br>"Try!" Connor exclaimed. "I don't want you to be sacked!"  
>"It feels as if I don't care anymore."<br>"Bu-but you should and that's the point!"  
>"Yes, yes, yes, <em>mum<em>." Cutter sarcastically said and finished off his beer.

"I'll see you tomorrow. In school, yeah?" Connor said, opening up a door. "That ain't even a question, by the way!"

And Nick smiled, feeling better.

"He's quite good, isn't he?" He chuckled and crawled into bed. "Connor Temple, the boy who saves lives just by being himself…"

1:45 AM, Connor Temple:

There were many reasons Connor didn't want to be home by himself. It was…weird and empty feeling, being one. Two, being thoughts haunted him and all he could do was cry. And three being, he just didn't feel like being alone today. But Abby's phone had been turned off, he was too nervous to go talk to Danny, afraid that he might be sleeping, Jenny he knew for a fact was sleeping, Sarah and Jess were most definitely sleeping (They had a knack for being the only ones on the boulevard with a normal sleep schedule), Matt and Emily were good friends, but he didn't want to talk to either of them, though they would probably be up.

All of a sudden, as if God was granting a wish, there was a knock on the door. Curious himself about who would visit him at one in the morning, he swung the door open without even looking through the peephole.

"Jake? Alex?" He shot them a look of confusion. "What-what are you doing here?"  
>"I could kill you, Connor!" Jake yelled. "Absolutely murder you right now!"<br>Connor whimpered, memories shooting back. It was sad to say he didn't think Jake was lying.  
>"Seriously, Con! You worried me half to death!" He pulled his little brother into a tight hug, his breath sharp.<br>"Jake, you okay?" Connor asked, a bit scared. His brother never really hugged him that often.  
>"Are you? That's what I'm worried about!" Letting go of his frail, little brother, he stared at him worriedly.<br>"I'm-I'm fine." Connor lied, looking at his hands.

"You're lying." Alex pointed out. "Why're you lying? We're brothers, we don't lie to each other!"  
>"Sorry." Connor mumbled.<br>"Yo, what's up?" Alex asked again.  
>"Ru-Ruth died."<br>"Ruth? The one that used to take care of us, mum's friend, Ruth?"  
>"Uh-huh." Connor felt helpless as he nodded.<br>"Oh…" Jake and Alex said in unison.

"Why'd you leg it?" Jake made his brother sit down on the couch, he could tell just talking about it was going to make Connor cry.  
>"I-I didn't mean too. It just happened. I wasn't even thinking…"<br>"But Croydon, really?"  
>"How do you even know?"<br>"Facebook…Abs wrote on Facebook about you being in Reading so mum would know."  
>"I will kill her! I don't want people to know that I was an idiot!"<p>

"You will not kill her." Alex intervened. "You love her, I thought."  
>A smile forced it's way onto the man's face, thinking about how much he loved her. "I do…I just, I get angry okay! I say stupid things I don't mean when I'm angry…"<br>"We know, Connor. We know." Jake smiled and pat his shoulder. "What's that goofy grin about, eh?"

"Abby kissed me." A giggle found it's way out of his mouth.  
>"Kissed? Her lips touched yours?" Alex raised his eyebrows.<br>"Uh-huh! That's a kiss, Lex!" Connor laughed and pushed him.  
>"You're not gay?" He joked.<br>"No!" Connor actually laughed.  
>"Was it a good kiss?"<br>"I can't really…explain it. It was…wonderful and amazing and…_I love her_."  
>"Well, then it's your lucky day, obviously Abby loves you as well!" Alex clapped.<p>

"Unless she's just usin' you." Jake suggested.

"Bu-but she wouldn't do that!" Connor argued. "I've already been used…"  
>"You have? By who? Will I have to beat them up?"<br>"Caroline Steel, down the street. She was my first kiss and…I thought she really liked me…and then I caught her in bed with Stephen and he bashed my head against the wall."  
>"I hate Stephen! I'm the only one allowed to beat up my brother!" Jake yelled, his fist clenching.<br>"Aye, don't end up in jail. You've got two kids who love you very much."

A smile formed on Jake's face, just thinking of his children could bring a smile to his face.

"Yeah, you've got to see them again someday."  
>"Do they even remember me?" Connor asked, half-hopeful.<br>"Er…I think Elliot might. He's got a knack for remembering faces…Alison however, forget about it. She could hardly remember her brother last time you saw her."  
>"Yeah, she was one." He replied with a slight laugh. "How old is she now?"<br>"Still one. Almost two."  
>"Got it." He nodded. "I saw her last Christmas."<br>"Definitely visit more often, I miss you."

"Yeah, me too, Con!" Alex jumped in. "I ain't got kids, but I've got a beautiful fiancé!"  
>"Yes, I'm sorry I've been so out of touch. A lot has been happening and…I thought you two hated me."<br>"Hate you? As if, we're brothers, man!" Jake gave him one of those "manly high five-handshakes " as Connor liked to call them.

Staying up all night was never as much fun as it was then…

8:00 AM, Abby Maitland's:

Abby awoke to a million texts from Connor and she grinned. He was the only one that could make her actually smile in the morning. Half of them were nonsense, she realized, and the other half was his brother being an idiot.

"So the Temple brothers are all together again, eh?" She asked aloud. "Lord, it's going to be an interesting day." She got out of bed and stretched, seeing the animals already fed made her realize that Jack was up. She was surprised, he was never up at eight in the morning.

"Morning, Abby." Jack waved to her as she walked into the living room.  
>"Who are you and where's my brother?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow his way.<br>"Well, I figured…I'm gonna be living with you. I'd rather wake up naturally than have you sending your dogs in." He laughed, petting Sid.  
>"Oh my Jack, you're scaring me." Abby shook her head, a little laugh finding it's way out of her mouth.<br>"It's a lot different here than my friend's house. I like it."  
>"And now compliments! Did Connor do an experiment on you?"<p>

"No, but he's been up ALL night! He came over right before college, I guess he thought you would be up? Work or somethin'?"  
>"Oh…oh yeah, I've got work!" She cursed realizing the time. "Did he say anything about waking me up?"<br>Jack laughed nervously as he realized he had. "Sorry, Abs…I guess I forgot?"  
>"Oh, you loser!" She trudged into her room, she'd have no time for a shower or anything proper. She'd have to just get changed quickly and gargle some mouthwash, brushing her hair on the way there.<p>

"I said sorry!" He called at his annoyed older sister.

8:30 AM, CMU:

Connor sat at his desk, staring at the substitute droning on and on about how it was when he studied the evolutionary cycle, he kept telling them stuff they had learned months before, before Cutter started missing an excessive amount of days. Most people were talking over him, trying to tune him out, but Connor didn't have a lot of friends in college. The ones he did weren't in the same class.

Him and Duncan had fallen out of touch awhile ago, Duncan had went…kind of crazy and as much as Connor tried to help him, the more he turned into a mess. It depressed Connor, but he turned his head to his old friend and gave a small smile. The desk next to him was always empty, but Connor could remember a time when it seated Tom. Tom Justin Erickson.

Tom had died months before, before everything went crazy on the boulevard. They were good mates, the three of them. Whenever Abby wasn't up for hanging out, they would. And Thursdays they'd go over Duncan's house, watch Battlestar Galatica and eat pizza, overdosing on fizzy drinks. Connor swore he'd have a heart attack when combined with Saturdays, he hardly ate healthy.

It all came to an abrupt ending when Tom told them he had cancer, the scariest disease in the world, it seemed to be. Tom became more and more reserved and then just one day…he died. The funeral was held and he was gone. And Duncan felt alone and ignored Connor, he'd become a slight nutter even. Connor was depressed for a couple days, he'd even say weeks, but Abby held him together those days. Hugged him tighter than usual, kissed his cheek a couple of times, told him reassuring things, let him sleep in, let him watch his favorite movies even if she hated them, played video games with him, and just…breathed for him, it seemed.

Duncan hadn't had someone there for him and Connor couldn't get him to smile anymore, that upset Connor more than anything, to lose a friend like him. But he realized…things happened and if Duncan didn't want to be friends anymore, he couldn't force them.

"Hey," Connor said with a smile towards the boy sitting alone.  
>"What you want, Connor? I ain't got a spare pencil…"<br>"I didn't want a pencil." He laughed. "How you've been? We haven't talked in months!"  
>"There's a reason." Duncan mumbled.<br>"And what's the reason? What'd I do? Did I do anything?"  
>"I-I just can't. It's too much…" He looked down at his desk, Connor saw sadness filling his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry. I just…I miss having someone I can watch nerdy things with. Abby doesn't let me watch Battlestar Galatica with her! So I can't make snide comments with her!"

"Are you guys dating now?"  
>"Sorta…" Connor gave a small laugh. "I don't know, she kissed me. Twice."<br>Duncan nodded. "That's…good, mate…well good."  
>"You called me mate…"<br>"Yeah. That's-that's what we are, right?"  
>"It's just…" Connor shook his head. "Whatever. The past is the past, yeah?"<br>"Tom would've wanted us to be friends still."  
>"I know." He nodded. "He's probably up there wondering why we haven't quoted Stars Wars in forever!"<p>

"You two in the front, stop talking." The substitute called.

Duncan looked at Connor and gave him a grin and a chuckle, it was just like the good old days.

"Catch me up later, yeah? You still have my number?" Duncan whispered.  
>"Haven't forgotten it in five years." Connor used the handshake that they had perfected so long ago and smiled.<p>

He realized that…even without Ruth, he could live. Still, there were some thoughts and of course there was sadness, but that was what everyone expected. He was still living, he was still breathing alright, he was still the same old Connor.

_Of course he was, death couldn't change him unless he let it._

9:30 AM, Wellington Zoo:

"Abigail, you have some visitors." Tim Parker said, opening up the door to the lizard habitat, where she was taking care of them.  
>"Abby, Tim. It's Abby." She smiled politely. "And send them in."<p>

She wasn't expecting who she saw, she was expecting like Jack coming to complain that he didn't know where anything was, or Connor on a break, even her mum crossed her mind before the next two people. She should've known though, it was obvious. They were in town, they had been near her house, and they wanted to see her.

"Jake! Lexy!" She exclaimed, coming out of the lizard exhibit.  
>"Abby!" Jake grinned and gave her a nod. "Nice lizards."<br>"Yeah, aren't they?" She looked at them with envy. "I love them."  
>"I know." He told her. "A bit too much sometimes."<br>"Yeah well, I can't help it."  
>"I know, they're…therapeutic for you."<p>

"Alex, you're being silent! I didn't know you could do that." Abby gave him a wink and laughed.  
>"Oi, shut up." He gave her a half smile.<br>"Well, that's not a nice greeting after almost a year." She said, sarcastically.  
>"Hi, Abs." He smiled. "That better?"<br>"Perfect." She cocked her head with a grin.  
>"Ugh, stop being <em>adorable<em>!"  
>"Stop hitting on me." She shrugged. "Your brother's hotter."<p>

Alex and Jake both made a disgusted sound at once.

"_Connor_? Hotter than _me_?" Alex said, like he was hurt. "That's an insult, Abigail."  
>"Hey, you have a fiancé. It doesn't matter what I think! Let me remind you, I'm five years younger than you too!"<br>"But still! Connor's not…hot."  
>"In my eyes, he is."<br>"How perfect is your vision, again?" He asked, sounding worried.  
>"Twenty out of twenty, loser." She stuck out her tongue.<br>"You might want to get it checked out again." Alex suggested with a laugh.

"I heard you kissed 'im though. Connor, he said it was…fantastic or whatever." Jake said.  
>She wasn't expecting to have to explain the kiss. "Er…yeah. I kissed him."<br>"Cute." He gave her a thumbs up.  
>"<em>Cute<em>? More like…ah, who am I kidding? You two are absolutely adorable." Alex agreed. "Just not as cute as my fiancé and me."  
>"Yes, you and Lily are adorable." Abby rolled her eyes. "So any specific reason why you're here?"<br>"What? Your boyfriend's brothers can't stop by and see you?" Jake asked.  
>"We're not dating!" She claimed, but a blush showed itself on her face. 'Boyfriend…I quite like that term…at least, when we're talking about him.'<p>

"Alright, alright. Whatever. We haven't seen you in awhile and you know how we love seeing you." Alex smiled, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
>"Real reason?"<br>"I heard you had…extra lizards?" A smirk appeared on Jake's face. "Elliot has been pestering me for a pet and…well…I figured I'd start him off with a lizard or two?"  
>"I bloody love you, Jake Temple!" Abby grinned and kissed his cheek.<br>"I just want a lizard, mate." He laughed.  
>"Yes, but-"<br>"I know." He nodded before she could finish her sentence. "Connor told me."

2:00 PM, Philip Burton's:

His fingers drummed on the desk. How could he just ask an innocent man to build a torture weapon? A laser that could burn flesh intentionally. A powerful laser…a very powerful laser. It's what Helen wanted though and he couldn't deny her now. She'd kill him. She was insane, he could tell now.

"Philip…why did you get yourself into this? You're an idiot, an absolute idiot!" He slammed down hard on his desk and took a deep breath, preparing what he was going to say to Connor. Maybe say it was going to be used by scientists world-wide or that it'd be used by doctors or something. Maybe even the military? Or he could just say that the energy that laser could produce would help the world.

Something stupid like that, Connor would fall for it, he knew.

**Alright, I can admit it...I completely forgot about Tom and Duncan before. :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took awhile to post this, chapter twenty four is being written now, don't know how long it'll take. Writer's block, sucks, but if any of you were wondering: My cold is GONE! **

**Anything you want to see in the next chapter will be strongly considered. :)**

Chapter Twenty Three.

5:00 PM, Funeral Home:

This was it, everyone knew that this was it. Everyone on the boulevard showed up, except Stephen. Truthfully, Connor didn't think Stephen was allowed in. Ruth honestly didn't like the man, no one really did. Everyone thought he deserved to be in jail. (Danny was actually secretly working on that, getting all the allegations against him…)

It was scary for Connor to be in a funeral home again. He didn't like them, they were too crowded, they were too upsetting. Even when he was sitting next to Abby, his brothers, his mum, and his father, he was still so anxious, he was still so angry, he was still so upset.

Connor could name nearly every single person in the room, he had met most of them once or twice during the time of childhood when he spent everyday at Ruth's. They all complimented him, expressed their apologies, told him how old he had gotten, how he had grown, all that nonsense that frankly, Connor didn't care about.

"Con?" Abby looked over at him worriedly.  
>"What?" He muttered, staring at the ground.<br>"Are you alright?" She knew it was stupid thing to say right off the bat, right when it came out of her mouth she knew the answer would be snarky and full of sarcasm.  
>His lips trembled. "No, no, I'm at a funeral of a woman I love. I'm perfectly fine, Abby."<br>"Sorry…" She whispered. "I knew it was a stupid thing to say."  
>"Then why'd you ask?" He growled.<br>"I dunno…"

"Connor, dear…" His mum said from the other side of him. "Take it easy, Abby just cares."  
>"Mummy, I'm tired of people caring for me!" He cried, letting the childish term of endearment escape from his mouth. It was stupid, he was stupid. He couldn't think positively today for the life of him.<br>"I know, I know…" She told him, running her fingers through his hair.  
>"I know I'm acting like a child, but I can't help it…I just can't."<br>"No, it's fine. You act however you want." She reassured him as he clang to her. He was always a momma's boy.

Lester was at the very front, given a special chair, as he was her husband. He couldn't stand the sight though. He couldn't even believe it, his wife dead. It didn't sit well with him, it didn't feel right. It felt…strange. Dreamlike. However it felt though, he didn't like it. If this was all a dream, he prayed to God he'd wake up from this one soon because he didn't like it one bit.

Danny sat with his leg shaking, wishing Becker was next to him. Instead he had the king and queen of PDA, Emily and Matt and directly behind him, Jenny. She was being somewhat of a downer today, saying a funeral would probably be held for Claudia body-less as she was most likely dead. He wanted to turn around and scream at her, scream that he would find her, but he stayed silent. Matt honestly tried to cheer him up, used to going to funerals because…after all, his whole family was dead. This was absolutely nothing new to Matt. He had gone to three burial services in one week, once. He just didn't like talking about it.

Emily stared at his face, focused on the coffin. He was zoning out, thoughts going wild in his mind. No emotion making itself known on his face. Emily could tell what he was thinking about though, it was pretty obvious.

"Matt…Matt, you alright, hon?" She questioned.  
>"Fine." He grumbled.<br>"Matt…I know what you're thinking about."  
>"I can't help it." He replied, not even moving a muscle. "Make it stop, Emily…"<br>"Matt, I don't know how to help you. But…we've been through this before, just…calm down, relax."  
>"Emily…make it go away. I don't like these thoughts…" Yet he said it so…monotone.<br>"I know, I do know because…you've told me before." She replied.

"What's going on with the pair of you?" Danny asked, turning towards them. Tired of the back and forth comments. He hadn't meant to be so frustrated, once Matt said it he knew what this was about.  
>"My family…" He said.<br>"Oh, I'm uh…sorry, mate. I didn't mean…anything. I'm just…over the top with frustration today."  
>"Don't be. It's not your fault." Matt told him. "I just-I miss them and being in a funeral home feels all too familiar."<br>"I really feel bad for you…you didn't deserve that anymore than Abby deserved the abuse."  
>"Honestly, I don't know who's luckier."<br>"Don't compare the two, Matt. They're both totally different pasts." Emily jumped in.

Matt sighed and nodded.

_Matt was nine years old and only nine when invaders came into his house late at night. They were masked, hidden so well. They gathered every single one of them in the family, his brother, his baby sister, his mum, his dad, and him. There were four of them, Matt remembered. Four men and they held up guns and knives and…weapons of murder. _

_They forced him and his father to watch what they were going to do with the tools. First they explained it all in gruesome detail and then they grabbed Matt's mum. Gideon screamed almost as loud as his mother, he tried to fight him, but then they just pushed him back and made him watch. Matt sat in his arms, crying and yelling, telling his father to make the 'bad men' stop. He had only been able to watch half of it before his head was turned to his father's chest where he couldn't see a thing. _

_But he could hear, oh he could hear it so clearly. The laughs and the snickers. The screams and the torture. The angry words, oh, they were terrible. And they killed three innocent lives that day. A five year old girl, a thirteen year old boy, and a thirty year old woman. All dead. All murdered. It was a surprise his father and him weren't killed that day, apparently there was some overwhelming grudge and they wanted Gideon to suffer. But it wasn't just Gideon that suffered, it was Matt as well…_

Matt gasped for breath as that memory came back and Emily took him outside for some air and no doubt, kissing. Danny felt even more empty and had even more of an urge to go investigate Claudia. There had to be some clue, something, _anything_. There just…had to be, something was always missing.

"Connor, do you want to go up? Say your final farewell?" His father asked him, turning around in his seat. "Because…that's what most people are doing now. They'll start the ceremony and rituals soon…"  
>"I know." He replied. "I know how funerals work, dad…"<br>"Sorry, forgot that you'd been to one recently."  
>"I hate them…I hate them so much. With burning passion." He sighed.<br>"Don't." Greg shook his head. "They honor the person that died. For whatever reason, that's how their life was all planned out."  
>"It's. Not. Fair!" He yelled with tears. "There was no reason she should've died! The bloody rubbish doctors don't even know why!"<p>

"Con,"  
>"No. Just don't. Nothing changes my viewpoint, dad. I don't see half the things the same as you, I'm not gonna change…I've learned better."<br>"I don't want you to change, I love you just the way you are and how dare you think any differently, Connor Gregory!" He pointed a finger at his son and stared in disbelief.  
>"I just…it's so hard. Everything is so hard." Connor cried. "I just…want Ruth back. She was fantastic, outstanding, probably one of the best women in life…and now she's gone. It's too early for her…it'd be like Lester just dropping dead now. He's sixty!"<p>

"Listen, I know you've got to work harder, Connor. Things don't come as easily…I know that. You're a very…unique boy and let me tell you something, you made Ruth happy. So happy…she wasn't always like that. She was a naturally bubbly person, but you just changed her for the better…she had something to look forward to because when you were a toddler and you learned how to open the front door, you'd stumble off to her yard without anyone knowing. So…just go on, say goodbye to her…it's okay to cry…look at Jake."

Connor could admit, he hadn't looked at his brother since he'd gotten to the funeral home, he hadn't gotten a chance to, he didn't see the point in it.

But surely, as he looked over at the oldest of the three, he saw tears streaking his face, his black hair unable to hide it, as Connor's often did so. He held Elliot closely, almost too tightly, kissing his head gently once in awhile, trying so hard not to think that one day…he'll grow up too…and one day…his life will end, just as everyone else's does.

"Ell," Jake mumbled in the little boy's ear. "Why don't you go with Uncle Con, huh? Hold his hand…be there for him…"  
>"But daddy!" He whined, with a smile. "You crying."<br>"Oh, but your uncle's about to start."  
>"Why?"<p>

"It's hard to explain, champ. Just…go with Uncle Connor, will ya?"

He laughed and climbed off Jake's lap and looked up at the man in a hat. "Hi!"  
>Connor forced a smile on his face, it was practically impossible not to. "Hey."<br>"Where you going?" He asked.  
>"I'm going to say bye bye to someone. Are you coming with me?"<br>"Yeah!" He held out his hand.  
>"Oh, you want me to hold your hand?" Connor looked a bit surprised, a boy who hardly remembered his name wanted him to.<br>"Uh-huh!" He nodded energetically.

So, with his big hand wrapped in the tiny, delicate, child's hand, he walked to the front. It felt better to bring someone, even if the boy was but three years old…it was better than no one. And surprisingly, he didn't want Abby to be there for him…there were too many things that needed to be said, too many things he didn't want Abby to hear.

"Why is she sleeping there?" Elliot looked up at Connor, confused. "It's cold!"  
>"Elly, she isn't sleeping…" Connor shook his head, a tear rolling down his face because he too, thought she was just sleeping at first…when he found her dead in her house.<br>"What she's doin' then?"  
>"Elliot, you probably don't know what it means, but she's dead…and she's gone. She's not gonna wake up anytime soon."<br>"Should we wake her up?"  
>Connor chuckled. "No, kid…we shouldn't."<br>"Oh, okay." Elliot nodded.

Connor stared at the body, shivers running up and down his spine.

"Mrs. Ruth…I remember when I was just a child…just an innocent little boy…and you were there for me. Thank you for everything, thank you for believing in me when I didn't, thank you for talking me into calling social services, thank you letting me stay at your place when I needed to, thank you for giving me those sweets, thank you for…saving my life and calming anxiety, just…thank you for everything. I know I'm a grown up now…twenty three…but…sometimes I feel just the same as I did ten years ago…really. And I love you…thanks for letting me have the belief that…I never have to grow up because…you didn't either."

Tears rolled down his face.

"I'll always remember those days of being with you…they were some of the best days of my life and…I really don't want to cry right now, but it's so…terrible to think that I'll never talk to you again…I'll never get to tell you all my big accomplishments. You'll never…see me graduate college, or become a scientist…it's all I want to do with my life, really. I'll never get to ramble on and on about Abby's and my first date, but…it's coming up. I know it. She kissed me…I was going to tell you, but it was too late. Maybe…just one day…I'll see you again…but until then…goodbye…" It physically hurt him to say the word goodbye, but he knew it was the last time for a very, very long time.

"Bye bye." Elliot waved. "Why are you crying? She can't be gone forever! No one is!"  
>"I love you, Elliot. You know that?"<br>"Yes. You told me before we leaved!"  
>"I did…and I told you I was sorry I didn't see you lots."<br>"Yeah…the last time you sawed me I was…." He stopped to think. "CHRISTMAS!"

Connor had to let out a laugh.

"Yeah and daddy said you didn't ever put down the toy I got you."  
>"LIGHT SABER!" He yelled threateningly, or as threatening as a three year old thought he could be.<br>Connor picked him up. "That's right, but we're supposed to be quiet here. I'm sorry."  
>"I dunno why everyone so sad!"<br>"It's hard to understand…I know, kid…I know."

Abby smiled up at Connor.

"Did Elly help?" She asked sweetly.  
>"A bit." He smiled a bit. "You've got to admit, you could be Darth Vader and still find that kid adorable."<br>"Alright, Connor." She rolled her eyes.  
>"You've been crying…"<br>"Just a bit." She took a deep breath. "She meant a lot to me too though we never talked too much…"  
>"Yeah…" He nodded. "I think-I think I need some air."<p>

"Alright Connor, be safe, yeah?" His mum said to him.  
>"It's only a carpark, I think I'll be fine." He said sarcastically.<br>"Okay." She nodded.  
>"You want me to come with?" Abby questioned, wanting to be out of the funeral home already, feeling deeply uncomfortable and upset.<br>"N-no. I'll be fine. If I don't come in soon enough, go ahead and get me…but I really just need air…and time alone." He replied and walked out, the cold air felt nice, it was getting awfully stuffy and all around too hot in there.

He saw Matt and Emily just talking about things. Matt was crying, he could tell and that upset Connor even more. Half of those people he'd never saw cry before today. It wasn't…natural for a lot of these people to be crying. They weren't weak on the Boulevard, most of them were very strong, tough men and women.

Connor climbed up on his car roof and stared at the nighttime sky. It was beautiful, the mist clearing a perfect way for the moon. It was a full moon at that. The nerdy side of him wanted to claim that werewolves would be interrupting everything, but the mature, still upset side of him just left it alone and wiped his eyes.

He had felt selfish and guilty before, he had felt too happy after she died, he knew. But it wasn't his fault, Abby had kissed him. But now, all the pains that were gone for a short while were zooming back into his brain. He absolutely hated his mind. Anyone could call him a genius and he'd easily not believe it because no one had to live inside his brain.

"Connor, you alright, mate?" Matt asked, walking past.  
>"Fine…" Connor told him.<br>"Alright." He pat his arm and gave him a smile. "Feel better."  
>"I already do!" He called after him.<br>"Sure you do!" Matt gave him a thumbs up, holding the door open, waiting for Emily.

Emily stood on her tippy-toes and gave Connor a kiss on the cheek.

"Listen to Matt, he knows what he's talkin' about." She whispered and walked off quickly.

The sound of high heels disappeared and the breeze grew strong, he clutched onto his hat, holding it closely to his chest. It was his favorite one out of all of them, even better than the Freddy Kruger hat he owned, the replica of Indiana Jones' hat, and the "Doctor Who fedora" that Abby had bought him, the one that made him feel like Tom Baker (He had hinted more than enough that that was his favorite). But those hats all fell short of the one he was holding now, it hadn't always been his favorite, but since the day she'd passed, it was. The hat was a birthday present from her this year, it was simple really.

A regular old fedora, gray in colour. Really, really simple. He'd worn it quite a lot in the early days of it, but tossed it off to the side (more like it fell off the tack that it was being held on and it was buried under a pile of pointless things). It was pure luck and pure coincidence he found it on the day she had died, that he had worn it on that day.

"Connor," He heard Abby's voice sing out softly, he looked toward her, she was holding a sleeping Elliot. He grunted. "Hm?"  
>"Isn't it a bit…cold?"<br>"No." He shook his head.  
>"The ceremonies are starting really, really soon…everyone said their farewell."<br>"Oh…then…I guess that's why you're out here? To get me?"  
>"That and Jake's wife will be here shortly." She fixed Elliot in his arms.<br>"Ah." He nodded and sat up on the car. "When'd he knock out?"  
>"About twenty minutes ago." She answered and climbed up on the car with him.<p>

Connor stared in wonder at the boy in Abby's lap, sleeping peacefully. It seemed like only yesterday when Abby was terrified of the little bugger and now any chance she got to be with him, she was.

_A twenty year old Connor and an eighteen year old Abby rushed to the hospital, they had gotten a call from Jake saying that his wife was in labor. Connor was very excited to be an uncle, while Abby was scared. She wouldn't tell Connor why, but he somewhat knew the answer. She didn't want to be like them…_

"_As excited as I am, I wish it wasn't three in the morning." He smiled at Abby in the passenger seat.  
>"Yeah, I don't enjoy waking up to you screamin' in my ear." She mumbled, still groggy. "I was having quite a good dream."<br>"Really? What about?" He questioned.  
>A smirk overtook her face. "I dunno if I should tell you."<br>"What do you dream about, woman?" He replied. "I was having a pretty pleasant dream, as well. Doctor took me away on his TARDIS! The only weird part was Jack hitting on me, but…we won't go into that."  
>"Oh, you don't like Jack?" Abby winked.<br>"I'm not gay, Abby!" He gave a laugh, he didn't mind when she teased him about it. "I appreciate Jack, he's a good character and he can be with whoever he wants, I'd just prefer that he lay off me."  
>Abby laughed and poked his side. "Yeah, you're too good for him anyways."<br>"Too good for Captain Jack Harkness?" His eyebrow raised. "I think not!"_

_They arrived at the hospital, signed in and ran off to the room. Connor's parents were already standing there, Jake was holding his wife, Amelia's hand, and the doctor was telling her to push. Connor and Abby stayed off to the side, with their parents and they all watched. (Even though Connor had a weak stomach for things like this, it's why Abby loved to torture him with medical shows, but even he had to admit, it was beautiful.)_

_A half hour later, the baby was out. Elliot Michael Temple. _

"_Thanks for coming." Jake smiled at the two, Connor and Abby.  
>"It's no problem." Abby said, staring at Amelia holding the baby.<br>"Don't be flattered. Some of us just like seeing the nurses." Connor joked and stared out the window at a few.  
>Abby elbowed him quite hard, maintaining a smile, as he rubbed his side, but Jake didn't seem to care.<em>

"Then you'll be happy to know, our nurse is a man, Connor."  
>"Ugh. Not this again." He grumbled. "Can I hold him?"<br>"The nurse? I dunno, mate, he looked quite…quite heavy." Jake laughed.  
>"Your son, idiot!" But Connor couldn't hold back a chuckle.<br>"If Amelia lets you." Jake grinned down at his wife.  
>"Sure, go ahead…I'm knackered."<br>Jake nodded. "Of course you are, it's been a long nine months and I can't imagine this wasn't tiring. But you did good, look at 'im." He kissed her head and gently picked up his son.  
>"Thank you, Jake." She smiled.<br>"No problem." He shook his head and handed Elliot to Connor. "Be careful."

"_Yeah. 'Course." Connor nodded. "He's so…small."  
>"That's exactly why I told you to be careful. You were never good with small things." Jake snickered.<br>Connor rolled his eyes. "He's beautiful...I can't believe I'm an uncle!"_

_"Abby," Jake asked.  
>"Huh?" She looked up from Elliot.<br>"Will you be the godmother?"  
>Abby's eyes went wide. "A godmother?"<br>"Yeah. You're the best candidate."  
>"That's…big."<br>"You don't have to accept, but it'd be great if you did. I don't know any woman more deserving of the role."  
>Abby laughed. "...Sure."<em>

"_You okay with that role? I know you're only eighteen and you've come from a very…bad place and I can tell you're scared of him, but…you are the best option, Abs."  
>"I'm not scared!" She retorted.<br>"Wanna hold him then?" Connor turned towards her with a smile.  
>"N-no."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I'm scared, Temple." She shrugged and looked down on the floor, hating to admit.<br>"You are not like them, Abby. You're so much better…"  
>"I know, but I'm still…so scared that I'll hurt a child. I don't want to, but sometimes I do things without thinking…"<em>

"_Abs, please! You'd never hurt anyone without given reason…" Jake reassured her.  
>"I just…I don't know."<br>"Come on, you know you wanna hold him. Just look at him! He's abso-bloody-lutely adorable!"  
>"He already looks like a true Temple there." Abby laughed. "Sorry Amelia, maybe next time."<br>"Hopefully. I actually wanted a girl." She grinned.  
>"Because who needs another Temple boy, yeah?"<em>

"_Too bad, you've got one!" Alex walked into the room with a cocky smile.  
>"You're late." Jake commented. "I called you an hour ago."<br>"Sorry, looking this good takes time and effort." He gave a smile.  
>"Try harder." Abby commented.<br>"Oi, Maitland, I don't suppose you know what it's like to be painfully attractive."  
>Connor gave his brother a strange look. "I think she does?"<br>"Oooh," Alex laughed._

"_What? A friend can't compliment another one without people thinkin' he fancies them?"  
>"Well," He raised his eye brow.<br>"Shut it, Lex."_

"_So that the new Temple?" Alex looked at Elliot only half awake in Connor's arms.  
>"Yep. Elliot Michael." Connor grinned. "Wanna hold him?"<em>

"_Yes! I'd love to!" He exclaimed.  
>"Just be gentle." Jake told him.<br>"Oh, you're gonna act like a dad now?" Alex groaned. "Damn!"  
>Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever."<br>Alex held the boy in his hands, smiling down at him. "Hey, I'm Uncle Alex, you'll probably see me lots! And hear about me, as well. I've got some crazy stories to tell you, child…so, be warned."  
>"Just don't be like him, aye, little dude?" Connor touched his face. "He's insane."<em>

_Abby stared, everything was silent for awhile. Just rocking little Elliot, he was starting to fall asleep._

"_Alright…I'll hold him." She gave up.  
>Alex handed him to her.<br>"She's the godmother, Lex." Amelia told him.  
>"Congrats, mate!" He nodded to her once, showing his appreciation.<br>"Yeah, thanks."  
>"I want you to be the godfather." Amelia said to him.<em>

_Jake shot her a look._

"_Whoa! We didn't even talk about godfathers!"  
>"I know, but…I want Alex to be the godfather."<br>"I was thinkin' you'd want someone from your side of the family because I chose Abby?"  
>"Nope. Alex…Alex and Abby can be the godparents. You've got much better people on your side." She laughed.<br>"That I do…" He sighed. "I've got a great family."_

Now Abby laid on the car, three years later, Elliot resting in-between her and Connor.  
>"Not scared anymore, are you?" Connor looked over at her.<br>"No. I love him…" She smiled and moved the boy's hair out of his eyes. "He's overdue for a haircut though."  
>"Yeah. He's got longer hair than me." He laughed. "So, um…I think I see Amelia's car, pullin' in."<br>"I do too."  
>"So, you probably should get down and go hand him over. She's got Allie too."<br>"Yeah, one second though."  
>"Um, okay?" He forced a chuckle out of his mouth, unsure of what else to do.<p>

She leaned over and gave Connor a kiss.

"I'll get better, promise you." She whispered, grabbing Elliot and running off to go hand him over to Amelia.

He sighed, she had to be right, didn't she? That woman just _loved_ being right…

Connor wiped his eyes, clearing away any tears that may have been there and jumped down from the car. He was going to have to face the fear of going back in there, he was going to have to sit through the ceremonies, the blessings and the condolences, the holy water, and the burial service tomorrow. He'd have to face them all.

His mum smiled at him as he walked back in, his dad gave him that nod, and Jake and Alex acknowledged him as he sat back down. It took a couple minutes for Abby to run back in and take her seat and then it started. It got eerily silent besides the priest and some sobs (From nieces and nephews and…was that Lester?)

Connor didn't sob, he didn't scream, or curse, he was one of the silent ones, with tears streaking his face and Abby with her hand on his knee.

It'd be a hard, long day and everyone just wanted to go home. They were tired of the crying…

8:00 PM, Croydon:

Claudia had tears running down her face, she was a mess, she'd been beaten, thrown against walls harshly, and threatened be killed. She'd been in one outfit this whole week, not even a blouse over her undershirt. Her wound was hardly cleaned, she was worried it'd get infected. The wound from a Doberman, Helen had saved her in that one way, after she'd been bitten and scratched by the animal while being forced to…wherever she was.

"I want to go home…" She cried out. "I want to go home! Nick, where the hell are you?"

8:00 PM, Funeral Home

Everyone was saying their goodbyes, kisses on the cheek, head, lips, shaking hands and hugs seemed to be what Connor was getting, but he didn't want to be with these people. He'd seemed to be stuck on one thought since he heard a scream echo in the distance (Apparently one of the little girls fell outside and skinned her knee). He wanted to talk to Danny…he needed to mention that he at least heard a scream in Croydon…maybe it'd help. Maybe it was her. Claudia…

"Danny! Oi! Danny!" Connor called.  
>"What, Temple?" Danny turned around, he had been expressing his condolences with one of her family members, Connor didn't remember which.<br>"When I was in Croydon…I heard some screaming…"  
>"Okay?"<br>"I think it could've been…Claudia." He was nervous, it showed. "And…I thought you should know."  
>"My god…she's in Croydon?"<br>"Well…maybe. It just-it sounded familiar and…yeah." He told him.

"Thank you, Connor. This information was needed."  
>"No problem." He cracked a smile. "I hope you find her…I don't think I've ever seen Jenny more destroyed. Not even when her sitcom was cancelled."<br>"Yeah…"

"You really love her, mate? Don't you?"  
>Danny rolled his eyes, but he was tired of denying. "Yes…"<br>"Go get her." Connor laughed and pat his shoulder.  
>"After I get Claudia."<br>"Fair enough."

"Connor, babe, come on, say goodbye." His mum urged.  
>"You're going?" He gave a sad half-smile.<br>"Yes." She nodded. "Dad and I have work in the morning!"  
>"You should visit more often…" He sighed and hugged her tight.<br>"Why don't you?" She chuckled, kissing his forehead.  
>"Ugh." He wiped the spit from his forehead. "I'm too busy these days!"<br>"What? You too old for kisses from your mother?"  
>"Eh…" He chuckled.<br>"Some people are grateful for them!"  
>"And some people are grateful for The Matrix Reloaded…I'm not." Nevertheless, he kissed his mum's cheek and gave his father a hug.<p>

"Really, visit." Gregory told him. "Get back in touch with the world…you've been so MIA lately."  
>"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, too many things happen on the Boulevard. You wouldn't understand unless you lived there."<br>"We used to, remember, Connor?"  
>"Yeah, but it wasn't crazy back then! We all got a couple bruises from playing Tag, that's about it. Now people are going missing, dying, and being rather depressed. It's hard not to be sucked up by them."<br>"I'll give you that excuse, but you will visit more often, yeah?"  
>"I'll try my best."<p>

Alex smiled at Abby. "Gonna go missing for another three years?"  
>"Eh, maybe. I can't look at your face for too long." She shrugged.<br>"Good because I can't look at yours."  
>"Oh, you're full of it." She poked his chest hard, even at a funeral those two could bicker like a real brother and sister.<br>"I know I am." He gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon?"  
>"Maybe, Lexy. Maybe…"<br>"Be dating Connor when you do?"  
>"Most definitely." She nodded with a grin.<br>"Still, _him_! Out of the million men on the Earth…"  
>"Oi-" She started to interrupt.<br>"You're one lucky girl to get my brother, that's why I'm surprised." He whispered with a gentle smile.

Jake hugged Connor tightly.

"Don't run away after this, please." He said.  
>"I promise I won't. It was a stupid mistake, don't hold me to it!" Connor argued.<br>"I'm sorry, I get scared for you, Connor." Jake bit his lip. "I don't want to see you hurt."  
>"I like when you show your caring brotherly side oppose to you're mean side."<br>"It's been life-changing to have kiddies running around the house." Jake gave him a smile. "Feel better, will you, Con?"  
>"I'll try. But…I loved her."<br>"Death isn't the end, you know…"  
>"Yeah, but sometimes…it seems like it."<br>"Sometimes it does, but it gets better, you know, you've been through it."  
>"Sadly scars never heal…" He sighed.<br>"But they stop hurting, just ask Abby over there."  
>"I'd rather not bring up her scars. I don't wanna be the next one in the coffin."<br>"Stay strong, will you?"  
>"As strong as Becker, right now…" He nodded. "I miss him…"<br>"War?"  
>"War…" Connor nodded and stared at Alex.<p>

"Yes, you get a hug, Connor." Alex smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I miss her too, so…there's finally one thing we have in common."  
>Connor couldn't resist a small chuckle. "Yeah, finally."<br>"So, it is okay to cry and hurt and whatever, ugh, I'm starting to sound like a therapist…but, just know that."  
>"I'll definitely visit you more often. It'll stop me from being sad, everything's…funny to you."<br>"Not everything." He shrugged. "I can just bring humor into anything. It makes life…more fun."  
>"I suppose it does."<p>

"Connor, come on!" Abby begged.  
>"Whatcha in a rush for, Abs?" Connor looked towards her.<br>"I'm knackered." She sighed.  
>"And does knackered stand for…something else, as well?"<br>"A little bit…but I'm sure half of that is already evident on my face?"  
>"Tip is to not wear eye make-up during a funeral…"<br>"Yeah…" She nodded. "So…can we go?"  
>"Of course. I'll see you two later, yeah?"<br>"We'll try."

Abby's hand intertwined with Connor's, of course she'll always claim it as a mistake, it was a reflex, she says. He had been really close and her hand just accidentally grasped onto his…purely a mistake. But Connor didn't think so and she had absolutely no problem with him kissing her head for no reason. He was a lucky, lucky man…he knew Abby had finally fallen. (No one just "accidentally holds hands without letting go, after all…)


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally got this one done, hope you enjoy! It's shorter than most of the recent ones. :)**

Chapter Twenty Four.

3:00 PM, Graveyard:

Connor sat in the dirt, tears falling down his face, everyone but Abby had gone, got in their cars and headed to a nice early dinner. Abby refused to leave without him, she wanted to help and even if "helping" meant standing behind Connor in a black dress and heels for an hour, she would.

"Con," She said softly.  
>"What?" His voice was broken and his breathing was shaky.<br>"We should get going…"  
>"Why? What's the point?"<br>"The point is…the graveyard isn't an ideal place to spend all night."  
>"They aren't so bad…I'm not scared of them anymore, Abs…"<br>"I know, I know, you're scared of museums." She sighed. "But come on…doesn't a nice hot cup of tea and Doctor Who sound more appealing than a grave stone?"  
>"Doctor Who?" He cocked his head a t her.<br>"Why not?" She shrugged. "We'll get to Ten eventually." A smile spread across her face.  
>A small smile threatened Connor's face.<br>"Ready?" Abby offered her hand, wiggling her fingers towards him.  
>"Can we do one thing?"<br>"Of course," She nodded, seeming to know what he wanted to do.

He took one simple flower out of the pocket of his tux and they walked around the graveyard until Connor found it. Tom Justin Erickson.  
>"Rest in peace, mate…I hope you still get to see the new series of Doctor Who. Ain't the same without you." Connor laid the flower on the tomb stone. "Hope you don't miss me too much…"<br>For a minute or two, the pair of them just stared at the stone, remembering the times spent with Tom and showing that they cared about him.  
>"I forgive you, Tom." Abby mumbled, she had a very bad experience with the boy. "I know it wasn't your fault…"<br>Connor's tears fell and he threw his arms around Abby, she knew it was time to go, before Connor completely broke down again and refused to leave.  
>"It's okay, Con…really, it is. It's all going to be alright. Just let go of me and let's go…"<br>"Yeah…" He nodded slowly.

4:00 PM, Police Station:

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed.  
>"No, no, constable we are not." His boss said.<p>

"I've got work to do!" He argued.  
>"Take a break, Danny. You need one." The boss expressed.<br>"CLAUDIA'S STILL MISSING!"  
>"Let the others take over the case…"<br>"They're looking in the wrong place! They're bloody dipsticks!"  
>"Danny, just take the week off! Get some sleep, you're deprived."<br>"Whatever." He took a deep breath and slammed the office door. The craziness was beginning…

He took a look around the old place, he'd been working here for as long as he could remember. And before he worked here, well…he had quite a record of getting into fights…anyone who said his brother was gone, was dead meat in his eyes.

Danny's eyes adverted to one man, sitting in ragged clothes, beard and other hair cut terribly, beard long ago shaved. Eye contact was made and hearts sped up…

"Patrick?"  
>The man shook his head. "That boy's…gone. My name is Ethan Dobrowski…"<br>"He's not gone, he's sitting right in front of me." Danny smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "My god, where were you?"  
>"Patrick is gone, Danny!"<br>"Then how do you know my name?"  
>"It's written on your name tag!" He spat.<br>"I know my brother when I see him…why are you doing this Patrick?"  
>"You left me! You left me there to die!"<p>

"I did everything I could…"  
>"Well it wasn't good enough! I can't even say the things that man did to me…he violated me, Danny…he beat me, he broke me, he <em>killed<em> me…"  
>"No, no, no he didn't. You're right here, you're okay!" Danny tried to tell him.<br>"Danny, you are so _thick_." Patrick gave an insane grin. "I'm not the fourteen year old boy you remember…"  
>"Why are you here? Why is this boy here?" Danny shouted, determined to know.<br>"He attempted to murder several people…Emily Merchant was one of them. Then he tried to kill himself." An officer spoke up.  
>"Impossible!" Patrick yelled. "I did not try to kill myself!"<br>"You were on the edge of a bridge when we found you, loony."  
>"I'm already dead…" He gave off that smile again.<br>"Please, let me take him home with me…he's my brother…"  
>"He ain't going anywhere soon…did you hear me? Emily Merchant was attacked because of this man!"<br>"I know, I know…and I love her, really. She's lovely…but he's my brother! I don't care about anything anymore! Fifteen years, sir…fifteen long years and the search is over…Patrick Quinn is alive…"

"Patrick is dead. Ethan is not."  
>"Ethan will be if he keeps talkin' like that!" The officer glared at him and listened to his insane laugh that followed.<br>"What does it matter anyway? Ain't nothin' here that I want anyway."  
>"Then why are you here?" Danny questioned.<br>"Because Danny…I hate you."  
>"You're my brother…"<br>"Not anymore…"

Danny choked on tears and walked slowly out of the building…his own brother hated him, claimed he wasn't his brother anymore. That hurt him more than he could describe…

4:30 PM, Iraq, Becker's Base:

"Captain!" Becker heard a voice scream as he got shot. "Captain, are you alright?"  
>"Watch it, or you'll be like me!" Becker warned the young boy, yet the young boy dragged him to safety, behind an abandoned building.<br>"Really, you alright, sir?"  
>"Fine." He sighed.<br>"Where were you shot?" He asked worriedly.  
>"Leg...leg and chest…"<br>"My god!"  
>"No, no, my chest should be fine. Bulletproof vest…"<br>"Okay, should I get the medical?"  
>"Yes, please and thank you…"<p>

The boy called the medical over the walkie-talkie and Becker was dragged away, back to base.

5:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

"Ten, finally!" Abby cheered, lying closely to Connor, keeping warm.  
>"Yeah, I know you're happy." He laughed. "But I'll have you know, nine is brilliant…fantastic, even!"<br>"Yes, yes, but he's not attractive."  
>Connor scoffed. "Is that all you care about? Huh?"<br>She giggled. "It's just important if I'm not into the show!"  
>"Oh, so is Ten more attractive than me?"<br>"Oh, that's not fair!" She screamed as he tickled her stomach.  
>"I think it's fair to say, I'm better looking." He laughed.<br>"No!" She shook her head, squirming away from his touch.  
>"Hey!" He stopped tickling her and stared in disbelief.<p>

"You're attractive…" She sheepishly smiled and kissed him, deeply.  
>"But apparently not better lookin' than David Tennant, I got it." He chuckled.<p>

"He's Scottish…" Abby whimpered.  
>"Oh, sorry my English accent isn't good enough for you!"<br>"It's a great voice, he's just-"  
>"No, no, no. No need to explain." He faked a cough. "Sarah Michelle Gellar is a <em>HOTTY<em>."  
>She pushed him.<br>"So, I got it, you can think David Tennant is the sexiest man on Earth…and I can't think Sarah is so very attractive! Nice relationship."  
>"Shut it." She laughed and tickled his neck.<br>"Not fair!" He choked out between laughs.  
>"Is too. You tickled me!"<p>

There was a knock on the door and Connor immediately jumped up, now alert. He stared at the TV for a second, looking at the newly regenerated Doctor and got up, opening the door.

"Philip?" He was surprised.  
>"Yes, Connor." He nodded. "I wanted to speak to you…"<br>"Er, why?"  
>"I know how smart you are and I was wondering…if you would help me do something."<br>"What?"

And so, for five minutes, Philip explained, he explained it in detail, everything.

"For the military, you say? How would that help…_anything_?"  
>"It's bad over there, I don't know if you've been talking to Becker, and…they need this."<br>"Well…okay." He shook Philip's hand with a smile. "I guess I'm in."

Abby bit her lip, she knew something was wrong with theory. Something was really, really wrong…

5:30 PM, Nick Cutter's:

"You found her? She's in Croydon?" He cried over the phone with Danny.  
>"It's suspected…I can't go out and investigate though."<br>"Why? We've got to do something!"  
>"I-I can't and you, don't you dare go try to find her herself!"<br>"Why can't you?"  
>"They put me on forced vacation. For a week…"<br>"But we've got to go get her!"  
>"I'm sorry, Cutter…we'll just have to wait this one out."<br>"She could die before we do something!"

"I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't want to do this…"  
>"Break the rules Danny, it's not like you never do it!"<br>"I can't this time, okay?" Cutter heard a click on the other end and he slammed his phone down.

"Danny's insane! He's absolutely insane!" He cried out. "We need to go find her..."  
>"Knock knock," Jenny banged on his living room doorway, a slight smile on her face.<br>"Jenny, how much did you see?"  
>"You callin' Danny insane."<br>"Sorry…" He mumbled. "Maybe I'm the insane one."  
>She chuckled. "I think we all are, really."<br>"But we can't just leave Claudia there!"  
>"Let Danny do the job how he wants to. He just doesn't want you hurt…"<br>"What's stopping him from breaking the rules this time?"  
>"You didn't hear? His-his brother, he found him…but he's been…a nutter since he was lost. He claimed Danny wasn't his brother anymore…he tried to kill Emily…"<br>"Emily?"  
>"Yeah…she was the only one…about the Boulevard when he came…"<br>"That's-harsh."  
>"You think? Imagine the impact on Danny…he doesn't feel like doing much of anything, so please, Cutter. Just wait…"<br>"I want her back. So much…"  
>"I know." Jenny nodded. "So do I…"<br>"So let's do it ourselves…"

And Jenny was left with the thought. _Should they?_

5:45, Emily and Matt's:

"Emily, Emily, baby…you're alright." Matt wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her head gently.  
>"No…no…" She cried, burying her head in his chest.<br>"He's gone, I promise. He's been gone for hours."  
>"Why would he try to suffocate me? Who was he?"<br>"I don't know…" Matt shrugged, lying her down gently on the couch. "But I promise you…you're alright with me. I won't let nothing hurt you…" He kissed her lightly.

"Knock knock, king and queen of PDA…" Danny knocked on the dining room table, right across from the living room.  
>"Danny," Matt flipped around. "Hey, what's wrong, mate?"<br>"My brother-my brother was the one that attacked Emily…"  
>"Your brother?" Emily said confused. "I thought he was-"<p>

"He came back…sometime between yesterday and today…and…I guess he found out where I lived and attacked the first person he saw. Apparently…it's normal for him now."  
>"Oh…Danny, I'm sorry…" She expressed.<br>"He claims his name is Ethan Dobrowski and that Patrick is dead…he claims that I'm not his brother."  
>"Mate, I'm sorry…" Matt told him. "Really, you wanna…have tea? Or…scotch? Or drown your worries at the pub?"<br>"Pub…" He sighed. "Then Becker."  
>"Come on, Em, you wanna come?"<br>She chuckled. "Yes, you know how I love being around my eejits!"  
>"Well, we're missin' one…but…hopefully not for too much longer…" Danny took a deep breath.<br>"I know it's hard-"  
>"I can't even work anymore! They sent me on a forced vacation and I think I found Claudia!"<br>"Come on, we'll worry about it over whatever drink you want. On me."  
>"You're too nice, Matt."<br>"I don't get that a lot." He laughed and pushed Danny out the door.

6:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

"Abby," He whined. "It's honestly not that bad! I'll just have to take some time away from you! I know we just started our relationship…but…honestly, I've got offered something scientific and interesting. You know I get bored so easily by the ARC…"  
>"I know, but Connor, I've told you so many times: Philip isn't good. There's something about him…"<br>"But Abby…just understand, this is something hands-on!"  
>"Fine, Connor…but don't waste too much time on a silly little project." She gave a smile and kissed him gently.<br>"It's not silly!" He told her. "It's for the military."  
>"Don't believe everything Philip says…" She warned him. "You'll get yourself hurt like that."<p>

Connor rolled his eyes, but turned back to the TV.

"Which episode are we on?" Connor asked.  
>"Episode three, School Reunion."<br>"Cool." He gave a thumbs up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry these chapters seem to be taking longer than usual, I'm having a tough time writing them! But enjoy! :P**

Chapter Twenty Five.

7:00 AM, Lester's:

James could admit, he hadn't felt this upset, this destroyed since his mum died. Tears fell as he leafed through the story she was in the middle of writing. Anomalies…dinosaurs…future predators…pure brilliance for the science nerds. Connor would love it, absolutely love it. His heart sank…Connor was the reason he was reading it right now. In her will, she wanted to give this and only this to the young boy.

He stared down and realized what a jerk she had made him out to be in the "first series". He huffed and wondered why she'd do that until he remembered the day she met him. Screaming at his workers, so close to their face, spit was landing on it. He was even rude to the customers, in fact, the only reason she talked to him was he called someone a "damn idiot".

"_It's a grocery store, we have not got clothes!" He yelled. "You're a damn idiot, if you believe the ARC sells clothes! Does it look like we sell clothes?"  
>The lady grumbled some words, swearing at the man in the suit and walked out. Ever since Lester took over the ARC, things have been…challenging. Lester was heartless, it seemed. The twenty five year old just didn't care about anyone or anything.A woman looked up from the oranges and just stared at him, a bit astonished at the least.<em>

"_What are you looking at?" He growled, never admitting he felt self-conscious at the moment. She was absolutely beautiful. Red hair and gorgeous green eyes, laugh lines that he seemed to lack, and freckles dotting her face. He already could tell she was Scottish.  
>"You." She answered. "Why were you so…mean?"<br>"What does it matter?"  
>"Because…in your eyes…your eyes aren't cold…they're sad."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"I can tell feelings by people's eyes. It's a power I have."<br>"Well, it's wrong."  
>"Whatever you say."<em>

"_Good." A smirk appeared on his face. "Go on a date with me, then?"  
>"What?" She had to say, she was shocked.<br>"I wanna go on a date with you. You said whatever I say. I say…go on a date with me."  
>"When?"<br>"Tomorrow. Saturday. I don't have work on Saturdays and I heard 'The April Fools' was a good movie."  
>"Alright, see you tomorrow? Pick me up at my house."<br>"Where do you live?"  
>"Here." She wrote her address on a slip of paper and handed it to him. "My name's Ruth. Ruth West."<br>_"_James. James Lester." He shook her hand. "And I'd say it's nice to meet you…but I'm not too sure on the circumstances."  
>She smiled. "You're quite funny, you know. With the sarcasm."<br>"Sarcasm? Why, I have no idea what you're talking about." He straightened his tie and walked away, towards some workers to yell at. But he actually felt…happy._

He could admit, he was a jerk before. Even still he could still be mean and she'd never knock him out of the habit of sarcasm, he cared more…he cared for everyone on this street. They were like his family and he would treat them as such.

Lester finally made it to the last page and his insides broke.

_"Go Back." A future version of Matt Anderson, bloody and dirt covered stared at him, he had been trying to rush out, but that failed.  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"You have to go back!" The man Matt could hardly recognize repeated.  
>"Matt!" Emily whipped around and when he turned back, the man was gone. Letting go of all fear, he ran out the door to join the team.<em>

_**Series Six:**_

It was unfinished…

8:00 AM, Connor Temple's:

Fiddling with a piece of metal, Connor racked his brains trying to figure out what to do next. The laser wasn't finished, it wasn't anywhere close to being finished, but he'd gotten something and that was _progress_.

He stayed up all night, he was bloody knackered, but he didn't want to stop. Once his mind started something, he was dedicated.  
>"Come on, Connor…" He whispered to himself. "It can't be too hard, now can it? It's just a laser…you built one for the eighth grade science fair…it's just a…<em>tad<em> bit bigger and _a lot_ more powerful. Ah-ha!" He had thought of something, he knew what to do and how to build it. Or at least, part of it.

"Connor?" Abby called through out the house.  
>"Here!" He yelled from the kitchen, it was the only place big enough to do this project. "Just-be careful! I've got a load of parts sittin' around here."<br>She walked into the kitchen and looked around, then stared at him.  
>"Connor, you look exhausted."<br>"Eh," He shrugged, screwing pieces together with his screwdriver.  
>"You need sleep."<br>"Nah, I'll be fine. I've got coffee on the table."  
>She walked over and studied the coffee. "It feels like it's been in the fridge! It's cold, when did you make it?"<br>"Er…somewhere between three in the morning and five…I just didn't get a chance to drink it."  
>"That's disgusting." She mumbled and dumped it out.<br>"Hey!" He exclaimed.  
>"I'm making you a new pot."<br>"Okay…thank you, Abby…"  
>"Whatever." She sighed.<p>

It was silent for awhile, the whole house didn't even creak. But Connor snuck glances at Abby and she herself was caught staring at him for long periods of time. She wished he'd never gotten mixed into this, she honestly didn't have a good feeling about it all and it was using up precious time together. Not like they didn't have the rest of their lives together, but…she wanted to hang out with him. She wanted to go on dates and such, and for days, they've done nothing.

"You okay, Abs?" Connor finally found words and gave her a small smile.  
>"I've just been…lonely." Abby told him.<br>"But why?"  
>"Because you've been doing this all week and…well, if you haven't been doing this, you've been in college and hanging out with Philip."<br>"It's not-it's not that bad. You said so yourself, sometimes you need time alone to be with other people."  
>"I just don't feel all that comfortable about this all."<br>"It could help Becker!"  
>"Have you talked to him recently?" Abby growled. "He's been shot!"<br>"Wha-?" Connor lost all his breath and fear and anxiety filled his head.  
>"He was shot in the leg and the chest. He's not doing all that well! He told a man he was wearing a bullet proof vest…but when the medical assistance stripped him down to take care of him, he was not wearing one."<br>"How did he not know?"  
>"He….he did…he told me he knew…"<p>

8:30 AM, Iraq, Becker's base:

"How could you lie to me?" Neil, the boy who took care of Becker yelled in the medical room.  
>"I didn't want you to worry." Becker simply said. "I'm fine anyway."<br>"You could've died out there!"  
>"I could've." He nodded. "But so could you. And so can everyone else! You're part of the army, you learn to deal!"<br>"You were shot in the chest though, I would've gotten you here sooner if you'd told me that."  
>"I'm the captain, what I say goes." He told him. "I make the hardest of choices, I made the choice not to tell you one thing. You're my solider, okay? You listen, you take orders, that's how this works! I know you're new and all, but they should've told you in the academy!"<p>

"Captain," A doctor came in.  
>"Yes?" Becker responded, brushing away Neil.<br>"They're putting you on medical leave, you will get to go home for a three months, sir."  
>He took a deep breath. "Who are they sending in?"<br>"Well, obviously the colonel is still in charge, as he's got higher power than you anyways."  
>"Yes, yes, of course." He nodded. "Sometimes I forget I don't have all the power in the world."<br>"Don't we all?" The doctor winked and gave a smile. "And by the way, you've gotten a letter."  
>He grinned. "Lovely little Jess always comes through, doesn't she? She'll be ecstatic to know that I'm coming back…and so will Danny…"<p>

_Dear Becker,_

_It's been rather dull without you on the Boulevard. Sad, as well. So many things have happened…I don't think you'd like to hear them though…it would-It would suck to hear this news while in combat. So…I guess you'll figure out in a few months? Or maybe Danny's already told you…I don't know._

_There has been good news though. Connor and Abby have gotten together…and one step closer to finding Claudia Brown…we're always getting one step closer and taking one step back, however. I'm honestly starting to feel terrible for Jenny and Danny. All they want to be is happy…but things keep getting in their way. _

_I wish you could come home…then we could have tea together sometime, yeah? If you want to, you don't have to of course. I just really liked being with you, it was…fun and nice…_

_Love,  
>Jess<em>

His heart hit his chest hard and he ran his fingers through his hair. He was going to make one girl very happy, he thought. It was going to be grand.

"When do I go?" He questioned, looking at the doctor.  
>"Tomorrow. You've got today to pack and get ready. Does it…bother you, leaving so soon?"<br>"It bothers me more than people would think." Becker nodded. "My men and women are my family, doctor. I'm supposed to be their captain, lead them to safety…and here I am, hardly able to move because I was protecting them. I want to stay."  
>"I'm sorry, sir."<br>"It's fine…and it also bothers me knowing…my real family, my friends…they'll have to say goodbye to me all over again in just three months."

"Do you ever…wish you could take back becoming a soldier?"  
>"No, never!" Becker shouted, faster than he thought he would. "I make my father proud doing this, my family, but more than that…<em>I make myself proud<em>. I've come along way from being the boy who was beat up and called gay, from protecting my best friend from bullies…a long, _long_ way. And every step I took, I knew I wanted to be a soldier like my daddy…a big strong soldier."  
>"I was just…interested. Thanks for telling."<br>"It's no problem. Thank you for helping me so much, you're a lifesaver."  
>The doctor smiled. "Right back at you."<p>

9:00 AM, Jenny Lewis':

"Honestly Jenny, how can you just sit there when you know where your sister is?" Nick yelled. "How?"  
>"I-I don't know!" She cringed. "I want to, oh, I want to go so bad…and rescue her and never let her go…but I know it's not right! We can get hurt!"<br>"I don't give a damn what could happen to us! We need to rescue Claudia Brown! She's your sister, Jennifer! Your twin sister and you're just sitting there!"  
>"But Nick!" She cried. "I-I'm scared!"<br>"So do something." He growled. "Do something, Jenny! She's scared too!"  
>"I'm not sure I'll…go with you. I'm sorry."<br>"What a sister." Nick rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

Jenny had tears rolling down her face. She knew she was a terrible sister…but she just couldn't deal with the pain. What if she had died? What if…it was too late? She didn't want to see her dead body just lying there and be faced with the murderer itself. She would stay…she had to make all the tough decisions. Nick was just angry…he was too angry and upset to see that it was dangerous. Too dangerous…

"You're a bloody idiot, Jenny! She's your sister…she would go save you…why can't I go save her? Why do my legs feel numb and my heart feel like stone? Just-why?" She wiped her tears away and grabbed a rum from the counter.

9:05 AM, Connor Temple's:

"The point is, _Abigail_, it can help in the military! It could prevent things like people getting shot! If you'd just let me work on it!"  
>"Don't call me Abigail…" She warned him.<br>"Oh come on? I've known you for seven years, I've been your best friend, we're practically dating and I can't call you your real name?"  
>"You know how I feel about it. You know why I don't let people call me that, you know I associate it with pain! The name scares me, Connor and you know it!"<br>"You've got to get over the _childish_ fear! People are going to call you that, you know."  
>"It's not childish!" She gritted her teeth, tears coming to her eyes.<br>"You let Cutter call you Abigail and Becker! Why am I, your boyfriend, not allowed to call you that?"  
>"Cutter and Becker are different! Cutter and Becker haven't gotten me angry, haven't abandoned and ignored me for the past week!"<p>

"I haven't ignored you. I texted you just last night! And the night before…and you know what? The night before that!"  
>"Texting isn't a date Connor, it's not playing around with you, it's not fun. It's a second resort, Connor…I just want to be with you. Aren't I more important than the stupid machine? That machine could kill thousands…and your girlfriend-"<br>"Can kill thousands as well." Connor interrupted. "But at least this machine is for good! I knew this would just go all over your head! You just don't understand how important it is because after all these years, you still hate Philip! He hasn't even done anything to you!"  
>"Shut up!" Abby screamed. "Just shut up!"<br>"Abs-I didn't…mean it like that…"  
>"No, no, people always say that! You know my father used to say that? And look how he turned out! So shut your damn mouth…" Tears rolled down her face and she swallowed hard. "What happened to you, Connor? What?"<p>

Connor took a deep breath and watched how she walked out of the house, slamming the door hard. He tossed the machine to the table…he didn't feel like working on it anymore. He didn't feel like doing anything anymore. He walked to the living room, pulled a blanket off the couch and curled up in it, throwing himself on the couch. He had never caused Abby to be that upset. They had their arguments and misunderstandings, of course they had…but they'd never been that bad. It was all a mistake, a complete mistake.

"Why would I even bring up the Abigail situation? Why would I even act that way? Why am I an idiot? Why….why doesn't she understand, though? I know I usually trust her…and this time…it seems she cares about this predicament a lot…and she's right a lot of the times…but this just feels…like the right thing…or maybe I'm too…upset to realize anything? Which one is it Connor Gregory…which one?"

9:15 AM, Abby Maitland's:

Abby pulled her sweatshirt over her hands and her hood over her head. She wanted to hide, she didn't want to be seen, but how couldn't she when she was too weak to leave the front of Connor's house? She didn't want to go…she didn't want to believe all that had happened and the question that still bugged her is the fact that…she didn't let Connor call her Abigail. Why? It's not as if he hadn't before…it's not as if she was scared of him. How could she be scared of Connor? But still…the way the name _grated_ out of his mouth, the way he sounded so _intimidating_, so…_different_ from the caring gentlemen best friend she knew…just reminded her of so many terrible times.

"_Abigail!" Her father screamed. "You're late! What did I tell you about being late?"  
>"I'm-I'm sorry dad, Jack was having a tough time in school…I had to help him." She tried to tell him.<br>"But what did I tell you, Abigail?"  
>"Not to be late, no matter what…" Abby mumbled, staring down at the floor.<br>"I can't hear you." He glared at her. "Look at me and tell me, what did I tell you about being late?"  
>"Not to be late, no matter what!"<br>"So, again, do you have a reason for being late?"  
>"No…" She shook her head slowly. "Because…there is no reason for being late in your eyes…"<br>"What did you say?"  
>"Nothing." She sighed. "Where's mum?""<br>The bedroom."_

_Abby threw her backpack on the ground and walked into the bedroom, seeing her mum on the side of the bed, smoking. _

_"__I thought you quit?" Tears came to her blue eyes and her vision blurred, the fourteen year old was too used to being disappointed, often at times…she felt hollow and empty, like she didn't have any feelings. That's when Connor came in though…Connor made her feel. She felt alive when she was with Connor.  
>"Oh well." The woman just shrugged.<br>"But-it'd be better for you."  
>"And it'd be better if you'd just got out of the room!" She snapped.<br>"But mum…Jack got detention. He needs someone to pick him up and I'm not old enough to sign him out. I already know dad won't do it…"  
>"How'd that idiot get into detention?"<br>"He's not an idiot…"  
>"Says another idiot." It seemed natural for her mum to insult, the way she grew up…with no parents herself, in an orphanage…it lead her to this neglecting and emotional abuse. "Why is he in detention?"<br>"He got in a fight and punched someone."  
>"He's eleven!"<br>"He doesn't know how to handle himself! No one else has shown him a way to cope, he watches dad and you all the time! You neglect him and he's abused! Yes, he punched a child! He doesn't know how to handle his anger at all!"  
>"Don't you yell at me!" Her mother said, smacking her arm.<em>

_Even that simple hit, that light tap made Abby cringe, she was expecting more anyways. She always had to when she was late._

_"I'm sorry…"  
>"I wish you weren't my daughter."<br>"What did I even do this time, mum? What did I do?" She yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "I just want you to pick up my brother! He's scared…he's so scared! He doesn't belong in detention!"  
>"You should've watched him better!"<br>"I wait for him fifteen minutes everyday after school because his time is longer than mine, I don't see what I could've done when he's still in his school building and I'm still in mine. Our schools may be connected…but I can't baby him when I'm nowhere near him!"  
>"I told you not to yell at me, Abigail!"<br>"I'm not even sorry this time because you've given me no reason why I'm hated! I'm tired of it!"  
>"Because! You're an idiot, an annoyance, and you were never supposed to be born…"<em>

_Abby ran, slamming the door with tears streaming down her face. She just didn't understand what she'd done…but it's not as if she could do anything._

_"I'm leaving!" Abby told her dad, using the loudest voice she could. "Just running away!"  
>"Where are you going to go?" He snarled. "No one wants you!"<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Watch what you say!" Her father, Harry threw her up against the wall.<br>She swung punches at him, kicking and screaming. She had been taking kickboxing since she was thirteen, Connor had inspired her.  
>"Don't you dare try to hit me!" He spit in her face, "You're a naughty girl, Abigail!"<br>"Please don't hit me…" She cried.  
>"And why not? You tried to hit me…" He grabbed her small wrists and held them against the wall. "You must learn to respect your elders, Abigail Sarah…"<em>

"_Why are you obsessed with calling me my name?" She stayed motionless.  
>"Because…you don't learn any other way." His grip on her even tighter.<br>"Please…" She cried. "Don't do this! Just let me go!"  
>"I will very well do what I want to!" Harry shook her, slapping her hard across the face.<br>"Now tell me, where are you even planning on going?"  
>"Connor's!"<br>"Connor's? Who the hell is this Connor man?"  
>"I'm not telling!" She closed her eyes. "Never!"<br>"Fine." He let go of his daughter, let her fall to the floor. "I'll love to see the disappointment on your face when he says that he doesn't want to. So…I'll be waiting." The man grinned and sat down in a chair across from her.  
>"He wouldn't do that!" She denied.<em>

"_Abby?" Connor's mum, Linda opened the door. "You alright, darling?"  
>"No…" She said shakily. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?"<br>"Abby, you know you're always allowed to." Linda smiled softly. "Is there something…I should know? Something going on at home?"  
>"No…not at all." Abby lied. "Er…it was just some idiotic boys at school. They like picking on me."<br>"I'm sorry, they shouldn't."  
>"I know…but guys are idiots, what are you going to do?"<br>"You're a brilliant girl, Abby. Come in," _

"_Is Connor home?"  
>"No, not yet. He's staying after today with the science club. He'll be home soon though…you wanna talk about anything?"<br>"No." _

_Linda wrapped the girl in a hug, she was Connor's best friend and she was honestly part of the family. You survive the Temple house for a year, you are family. _

"_I pray to God that whoever is hurting you, Abby, goes straight to Hell. You're too beautiful to be crying this hard. And I promise, that whenever you need someone…I'll be there and so will Connor, Jake, Alex, and Gregory." She whispered.  
>"Thank you…thank you so much."<em>

"Abby!" Cutter called, running over to her. "Abby, are you alright?"  
>She just simply shook her head.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Connor…" She cowered away.<br>"Connor? Connor Temple?"  
>"Uh-huh." She nodded.<br>"What'd he do, sweetie?" Cutter sat down, calming down himself. He had to…Abby looked so broken.

"He's a jerk! He cares about his work more than me, he called me Abigail in the way that I hate it…he intimidated me, he did it on purpose…work and Philip are more important than his girlfriend it seems…"  
>"Philip?" Cutter raised an eyebrow.<br>"He's working with him for some sort of stupid machine…apparently it's going to help the military, but I don't trust Philip…"  
>"And you shouldn't." He shook his head. "I know I don't. Helen and him have done…things with each other. It's disgusting."<br>"Not only that, but I can see when people lie! Philip was lying, his eyes…they were nervous and scared that Connor wouldn't accept. He was worried about something…_something more _than the military needing help…which is unlikely."  
>"You're very right, it is."<p>

"I need to get to the bottom of this because Philip isn't helping him, Cutter…and somebody needs to."  
>"Should I?"<br>"It'd be wonderful…where were you heading anyway?"  
>"Croydon."<br>"Why?"  
>"Claudia…"<br>"Claudia?"  
>"Jenny didn't want to go rescue her sister with me…so I'm going alone."<br>"Cutter I don't think-"  
>"Abby, I need to." He smiled. "Like you went to rescue Connor…I need to rescue my love. She's waiting…and she could be dying."<p>

"I'm sorry." Abby gave a half smile. "I just think it's dangerous, you could get yourself really hurt."  
>"Did you care when Connor went missing?"<br>"No…" She shook her head. "I didn't even think."  
>"Exactly." He nodded.<br>"Cutter…"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Thank you."  
>"Abby, you don't need to thank me. You're my friend." He gave her a hug. "Feel better, alright? I'll talk to Connor as soon as I can."<br>"You're amazing."

Five minutes later, Abby was sitting on Connor's porch still, inside he was sleeping, having a nightmare, Cutter was heading down to Croydon, while Jenny was drowning her tears in bottles of rum, and Danny was blaming himself for everything that has happened, Emily and Matt were watching TV, Jess was watching soaps, Sarah had just gotten the news of Becker being shot, and Lester was just waiting on the perfect time to give the story to Connor, re-reading the same parts, over and over again.

11:30 AM, Croydon, Nick Cutter:

"Claudia!" He screamed, over and over again, surely bothering some of the others. "Claudia Brown!" His throat was starting to kill him, he walked over the place, coming to a forest, a lake in the center. A little shack in the distance. "Claudia!"

And then he heard footsteps. His heart thumped out of his chest, his eyes closed, and his body went cold.

"Nick, how nice of you to join us." He heard a voice that he recognized as his ex. "What do you mean, _us_?"  
>"My workers, Philip, and me, look around Cutter, you're surrounded."<br>He stared at the men, they all had weapons of some sort. 'Oh god…' he thought. 'I'm gonna die…'


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this story has been MIA...I haven't really been inspired to write it, but...this chapter seemed to turn out good eventually, so...maybe I've still got things to say for this story! :)**

**(What sucks is that my laptop isn't working well...it keeps freezing and such and not letting me do much of anything. I do most of my writing on my laptop so this is a HUGE let down and I'm about ready to shoot this thing like Becker out of frustration!)**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty Six.

12:00 PM, Abby Maitland's:

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, staring at his sister who refused to get out of bed for anything.  
>"Nothing." She groaned, turning to face a wall covered in Johnny Depp pictures and posters, as much as she grew up from a teenager, a tiny bit was still there, enough to want to fill her room with posters and pictures of things that mattered to her. That's why there was also a whole wall of Connor…but she didn't want to look at that at all.<br>"Abby, you've been in here for a half hour! Just lying here, no music blasting whatsoever. So…what's wrong?"  
>"I'd rather not talk about. It's…it's under control."<br>"Is it really?"  
>"Yes…" She mumbled. "Sort of."<br>"Then you should be able to talk about it."  
>"You don't stop, do you?" Abby shot at him.<br>"Sorry…I'm just wondering."  
>"Connor's just being a…a jerk."<br>"Can I go beat him up?" Jack sat on the edge of his bed with a smile. "I don't mind, Abs."  
>"No," She shook her head, a slight chuckle escaping her mouth."He hurt you." "Yeah…but we all hurt people at one point of our lives."<br>"But I don't _care_ about anyone else. You're my sister."  
>"Jack, Connor's…confused. So confused…"<br>"Alright." He nodded. "But I'll go over and beat him up if needed…"  
>"It's not." She shook her head. "I could do that myself."<br>"True." Jack laughed and closed her door, turning to the television.

1:00 PM, Croydon:

"Wha-what are you doing to me?" Cutter asked, lying on the ground with blood on his head.  
>"Doing what you did to me." Helen whispered. "Taking the love out of your life, <em>destroying<em> you…"  
>"I didn't-mean it." He told her.<br>"What didn't you mean?"  
>"To destroy you…but you really need help, Helen."<br>"I'm beyond help." She smiled. "I don't need anyone or anything, Nick."  
>"Everyone needs someone…"<br>"No…no we don't. You're so…so oblivious to the world." She laughed. "We don't need anyone, we _crave_ them. We don't need something, we _want_ it. We don't need any of this stuff…and this is why the world is going to die out in the end. We destroy it because we want things…like we destroy others. Slowly, but surely…this world is going to stop spinning. And when it does…we'll all die…and creatures will take our place. Just the way it should be."

"Has anyone ever told you, Helen, that you're insane?" A voice from nowhere came up. "Because you are. Oh you are!"  
>"Danny?" Cutter questioned, looking up towards him.<br>"In the flesh." He held up a gun. "You're under arrest, Helen."  
>"You're on a forced vacation!" She yelled.<br>"It don't matter." Danny said threateningly. "Because I brought others who _aren't_ on forced vacation. I'm not stupid, however it may look."

Officers came from behind the police cars, guns all pointed to the men and Helen.

"Now I'm going to ask you just once," Danny smirked, getting in her face and everything. "Where's Claudia Brown?"  
>"You'll never find her." She grinned.<br>"Don't doubt me, you nutter." He cocked his head to the side. "I'll find anyone, even if it takes years. I found my brother…"  
>"Baby Patrick? Oh yes, I know…"<br>"Was it you? Were you the sicko?"  
>"Oh no! No!" She shook her head. "But that doesn't mean he's not…with me, to say."<br>"What do you mean?" Danny grabbed her shirt, shaking her violently.  
>"Patrick…" Helen man came out from behind a dozen other men and stood there, a knife in hand.<p>

"Hey! He's supposed to be in jail!" One of the officers yelled.  
>"Supposed to be." Patrick smiled.<br>"How did you escape?"  
>"Helen."<br>"Why? Why are you working for her?" Danny begged him.  
>"She saved me…she got me out of Hell. I'm paying back what I owe her."<br>"No! No! She's insane!"  
>"Well, aren't I?"<br>"You still have a chance, we can still help you-there's-there's so many things we can do to help you, Pat…there's nothing we can do to help Helen. She actually belongs in jail…I know you don't."  
>"Oh, but you don't understand." He said. "There is no help, Daniel…she's my help."<p>

"Just bring Claudia to me!" Danny demanded, spitting in Helen's face.  
>"I dunno about that…"<br>"Look at my men! Do you really want this to be a fight? Or do you want this to be easy?"  
>"Nothing easy is ever fun…"<br>"She's in that house, that dainty old shack, isn't she?" Nick asked, finally getting off the ground, pointing to it.

Helen didn't say anything and Nick immediately started running towards it, but something grabbed him and something held him back. It was Danny's strong arms, he had let go of Helen as soon as he knew what Cutter was about to do.

"Don't!" He demanded. "You don't know what you'll see!"  
>"I don't care! I don't care!" The professor screamed.<br>"You may not be ready…" Danny warned him.  
>"What do you think? She's dead?"<br>"No, no, I didn't say that." He shook his head, not wanting to show his doubt. "Guys, someone go in, someone go investigate. The rest of you, hold down the nutter and Patrick…and keep an eye on those men. I don't trust them."

Doug, Danny's right-hand man walked into the small place, expecting anything. Dead body and all. His eyes softened and a smile filled his face when he realized…she was still alive. Sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth, cuts covering every part of her body as far as he can see, and no blouse on. Just an under shirt.

"Claudia…" He took a deep breath. "You're alive."  
>"Wh-who are you?" She pressed her body against the wall.<br>"No one that's going to hurt you. I'm a policeman…I work with Danny."  
>Her lips turned upwards, her eyes filled with joy and without even knowing the man, she threw her arms around him.<br>"You're okay now, I promise you." He nodded, hoisting the woman up to her feet. "What happened?"  
>"Hel—Helen grabbed me and dragged me here, claimed I ruined her life and that she was going to ruin mine…then…then there was talk about a laser…a laser that would burn me and kill me. In the past month or so…she's gone more and more crazy…"<br>"Well, let's go on out, yeah?"  
>"Yeah." She nodded, excited. Fresh air, fresh food, fresh water, a bathroom to clean up in. Everything sounded so nice…<p>

"Claudia! Oh god, Claudia!" Nick yelled, happiness overcoming him as he broke out of Danny's arms and grabbed her in a tight embrace. "I missed you, so, so much…"  
>"I missed you too." Claudia cried.<br>"I'm so glad you're okay…I thought you were dead. People say…oh, a month, that's not long at all…but oh god, it is! And so much has happened…so much!"  
>"Are you okay, Nick?"<br>"I really missed you…" He sighed, kissing her passionately.

Helen's eyes filled with rage and she swore at him, claimed he was supposed to still love her, that it all wasn't right. That the future wasn't right, that he was messing with everything that was supposed to happen.

"It won't matter." Danny spat. "You're going to jail! You and Philip!"  
>"Connor…" Nick stopped everything, let go of Claudia and everything. It was an abrupt ending to such a wonderful kiss. "Connor! What about Connor?"<br>"What about him?" Danny gave the man a strange look.  
>"Connor helped Philip with a design for a laser or whatever…"<br>"A laser that was supposed to be completed by now!" Philip yelled.  
>"The laser? The laser was supposed to kill Claudia!" Doug called out.<br>"So what's going to happen with Connor?"  
>"Court. He most likely won't get sent to jail…but he'll have to testify or something. He was helping…"<br>"But he didn't know…" Cutter looked at the ground.  
>"It doesn't matter."<p>

1:30 PM, Connor Temple's:

Lester knocked on the door, the sound Connor awoke to. It hadn't been a good day at all and Connor wasn't in the mood to see anybody, nevertheless, he opened up the door to see Lester.

"What? Do I need to go in early or something?" Connor groaned as a greeting.  
>"No…but in Ruth's will, she wanted this given to you." Lester handed over the story.<br>"What's this?"  
>"Her story. She wanted you to read it when it was finished…it's not finished, but it's as done as it ever will be." Lester gave a half smile. "You're a lucky boy, anyone would kill for a book like that. And you've got the first draft."<br>Connor's mind flashed back to the first time he saw the story, sitting in the house after he had taken her groceries inside. Just a normal old day...it felt so long since then.  
>His stomach churned and he gave it a look, it was called Primeval. Just…Primeval, no Boulevard at the end.<p>

"Trust me, you'll love it…" And with that Lester was gone, he walked back down to his house and Connor plopped down on the couch to start some reading. As soon as he read the first page, he knew he was in for something fantastic, brilliant even. Her writing had always been great, but if he loved it by the first page, what was it going to be like reading the last page?

But he didn't get long to read it, as in a matter of ten minutes, everyone was bursting through his door. Cops, Danny, Cutter, and…Claudia.

"You found her?" Connor exclaimed, a grin forming on his face as he hugged the woman that'd been missing for a month.  
>"Yes." Danny nodded. "And listen, we need to talk to you…"<br>"What about?" His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and he sat back down on his couch, seemingly knowing it was a long conversation.  
>"You almost helped kill Claudia." Danny got straight to the point.<br>"What?" His heart sped up and his thoughts became a jumbled mess, jumping all over the place.  
>"The laser? It wasn't for the military…" Cutter told him gently. "It was going to be used to kill Claudia."<br>"But…"  
>"Philip lied." He said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He always does and you should've known better to trust him."<p>

"I'm-I'm so sorry, Claudia." Connor cried. "I didn't-I didn't mean too!"  
>"Con, it's fine. I know you didn't mean to. You didn't know…" She smiled. "I forgive you."<br>"You shouldn't…" He put his head in his hands. "I almost killed you and let Helen win!"  
>"I know, I understand that but-"<br>"Everyone will hate me because I almost killed one of my friends…Jenny, Jenny will hate me!"  
>"Connor, no one will hate you, everyone knows you didn't mean to." She reassured him.<br>"However," Danny added. "You will have to testify in court. I don't want you to, I don't really think you need to, but…it's needed by law. You probably won't go to jail or anything if that helps any rising anxiety."  
>"…It doesn't…" He mumbled.<br>"Sorry." Danny gave a small smile. He knew Connor was innocent and was trying to do right, he knew the boy had terrible anxiety...and he didn't want him to testify and he felt bad that he had to, but in the end, he knew it'd all turn out fine.

2:30 PM, Iraq, Becker's base:

Gunguy2001: …Danny…Danny…you there mate?  
>DQ95: BECKER!<br>Gunguy2001: Hey, how's it going?  
>DQ95: Connor's got the rough end of everything, don't he?<br>Gunguy2001: What do you mean?  
>DQ95: He's…he's going to court.<br>Gunguy2001: …Why? What'd he do? Steal a season of Doctor Who?  
>DQ95: Seriously now, no! He almost killed Claudia!<br>Gunguy2001: Does the whole boulevard go loco when I'm not there? What do you mean he almost killed Claudia?  
>DQ95: He trusted Philip who was working with Helen who kidnapped Claudia because she was "ruining her life" and Philip manipulated him to build a laser, saying it was for the military, but it really was going to kill Claudia in a torturous manner…<br>Gunguy2001: Yeah, the whole boulevard goes loco when I'm not there. We sound like a soap opera!

DQ95: I miss you…  
>Gunguy2001: I'm coming<br>DQ95: ?  
>Gunguy2001: I got shot and am on medical leave.<br>DQ95: I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET SHOT! :O  
>Gunguy2001: ^_^ Sorry…<br>DQ95: YOU IDIOT! You're such an idiot!  
>Gunguy2001: I said sorry!<br>DQ95: It's too late to apologize!  
>Gunguy2001: Too late?<br>DQ95: I said it's too late to apologize…  
>Gunguy2001: Too late...<br>DQ95: It wasn't meant to be singing…  
>Gunguy2001: Too late?<br>DQ95: STOP IT BECKER! LIFE ISN'T A MUSICAL!

Gunguy2001: Sorry…HEY! Wanna know something cool?  
>DQ95: What?<br>Gunguy2001: You'll LOVE making fun of me for this!  
>DQ95: WHAT?<br>Gunguy2001: I've gotta cane!  
>DQ95: …<br>Gunguy2001: …  
>DQ95: …<br>Gunguy2001: …  
>Dq95: …<br>Gunguy2001: …  
>DQ95: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You've got a cane! YOU OLD MAN! OLD MAN BECKER! YOU'VE GOT A CANE! HAHAHHAHHA!<br>Gunguy2001: It's cool looking cane though!  
>DQ95: A cane is a cane!<br>Gunguy2001: Is a cane.  
>DQ95: *Snickers* I'll make fun of you ALL THE TIME now!<br>Gunguy2001: How is that any different then before?  
>DQ95: …It's not, but it'll be better now!<br>Gunguy2001: Oh, how I missed you Danny! I heard…bad things have been happening lately? Jess told me…  
>DQ95: Yeah…but you'll be home tomorrow, yeah?<br>Gunguy2001: Yeah…  
>DQ95: You'll find out then…no use in telling you at base. You won't wanna come home then.<br>Gunguy2001: COME ON!  
>DQ95: No. I won't destroy you like that!<br>Gunguy2001: …Loser!  
>DQ95: Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow then…I'm glad you're comin' back…it's been too long.<p>

_**[DQ95 has logged out and cannot receive any messages at the moment.] **_

"Jerk." Becker mumbled with a smile on his face. "A jerk that I miss, however."

3:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

"I'm terribly sorry," Connor said. "Actually, more than terribly. I'm deeply sorry, I can't explain how sorry I am. I never-meant to be like him. I never meant to say the things I did…it just happened. I'm sorry about this week, I'm sorry about everything. I'm an idiot and I know it. I almost killed a woman and-I upset the most beautiful woman in the world…and I can't be more sorry."

Abby gave a small smile and touched his hand gently. It wasn't the easiest thing in her mind to forgive him, to forgive anybody really. She wasn't…a forgiving person in general. She was stubborn and she held grudges, but with all the feelings she had for Connor, she couldn't afford to lose this one person in her life. She remembered…she lost some of her best friends, boyfriend after boyfriend, her mum, and some of the closest people to her…because she wouldn't forgive, because she _couldn't…_

"It's-It's alright."  
>"I shouldn't have brought up the whole Abigail situation…that's-that's not good. I know it brings up bad memories for you."<br>"I honestly do have to get over that…because really, it's my name. People are going to say it sometimes." It was hard for her to say it, but she knew it was right.  
>"Yeah…" He nodded. "I mean, it'll take time and all, but it'll all be better in the end and stuff."<p>

Abby giggled.

"What?" A grin formed on his face. "What's so funny?"  
>"I dunno." She shrugged. "I really don't know."<br>"Well then," He poked her nose. "At least you're happy."  
>"Are you?" She questioned.<br>"I'm getting there." He stopped. "I'm really scared of court."  
>"You'll be fine. They know…they know that you didn't mean too…"<br>"They'll treat me like a child." He confessed. "That's what I'm scared of. They won't see me as an adult because-if I can't see myself as an adult, why would they?"  
>"Being an adult isn't all that fun or great or anything." Abby told him. "I had to be one before my own time…and now, I'm making up for it. You're twenty three, live how you want. Have fun. Don't be scared of being treated like a child. Sometimes, children get the best treatment."<br>"How are you always right?" Connor mumbled.  
>"I don't know, but I like it!"<p>

Connor kissed her deeply.

"That's one thing I like about being an adult."  
>"I love you..." Abby told him. "I love you so much."<p>

3:30 PM, Jenny Lewis's:

"Please…never do that again!" Jenny yelled, hugging her sister for about the fiftieth time since she came back.  
>"I didn't choose to leave." Claudia reminded her.<br>Jenny wiped tears from her own eyes and nodded. "I know! I just don't ever want you to go missing ever again! I missed you-I needed you!"  
>"You drank." Her twin realized how many bottles were lying around.<br>"Yes." Jenny shamefully admitted. "I drank a lot. And so did Nick."  
>"Oh…" Claudia nodded. "Are you-okay?"<br>"Now that you're back." She smiled. "I can't-I don't like life without you, Claudia."  
>"Trust me, I didn't enjoy it very much either." Claudia gave a little laugh. "Becker's gone, huh?"<br>"He's coming back. He said so." Jenny nodded. "It hasn't been the same with two people missing…"  
>"And Ruth-?"<br>"She died."  
>"Got it…" Claudia looked at the floor. "It's funny the things that can happen in a month…"<br>"Hilarious." She smiled, wrapping her sister in yet another hug. "Sorry you had to go through that…nothing like that should ever happen."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven.

10:00 AM, Primeval Boulevard:

Yesterday was filled with "welcome homes" and "we missed you", it'd been a whole day of rejoicing with Claudia and catching her up on everything she missed. It was a whole day of having a party at a restaurant and drinking at a pub, it'd been fun. Now, everyone lied asleep in their beds as the man in the uniform walked down the road. His plane had landed about an hour and a half ago, he had gone to see his parents…and now he was back to see his friends. His limp was apparent.

Becker gave a small smile, everyone had been so welcoming in his old neighborhood. He was attacked with hugs and kisses from each and every woman he used to know, hard pats to the back from every man. The children saluted him with big smiles on their faces and he felt important. But this, this had to be the best part of it all. Coming home to his friends.

He tried to choose who's house to go to first, which people would respond quicker at ten in the morning on a Saturday. It was a hard choice, he so badly wanted to go see Danny, but knew he wanted him to the be the last one to know he was home. So Becker knocked on the door closest to him at the time. Matt and Emily. Surely they'd respond quick. Matt had never been a heavy sleeper since the incident with his family.

"What?" A groggy, shirtless Matt appeared in the door, hardly noticing who it was.  
>"What a warm welcome, Matthew." Becker smiled.<br>It took a second or two to process the voice, but when he did, he practically jumped into the soldier's arms. "Becker!"  
>Becker laughed. "It's nice to see you." He paused. "Ugh, I never thought I'd have to say that to your stupid face."<br>Matt let go of him, stared at him seriously, and slapped his arm. "That's for insulting me and for getting shot, you eejit!"  
>"It's not my fault! You know how tough battle can be!" He tried to defend himself. "I didn't jump out of the way quick enough, if I had gotten behind the wall…I would've been fine, but unfortunately, it was a no go."<br>"Well, at least you're still alive." A smile appeared on Matt's face.  
>"At least." Becker agreed.<p>

Emily walked out from the bedroom, staring confused at the door.  
>"Matt, who is that?" She didn't seem to want to get out of bed or show herself to the person in the doorway. Becker assumed she wasn't presentable.<br>"It's Becker, Em." He called back to her. "If you want to see him, get dressed."  
>"No duh. I'd never let Becker see me like this!"<br>"Like I mind." Becker added in.  
>"Hey, watch it." Matt warned him.<br>"I mean it in a friendly way," He tried to explain. "I'm not gonna steal Emily away from you. Why would I? Jess is so much better."  
>Matt raised his eyebrow. "As if."<p>

"You eejits, stop bickering!"  
>"I thought that was what you missed, hun?" Matt winked. "Our silly little arguments."<br>"Well, I don't want to hear it at ten in the morning!" She sighed, giving Becker a soft hug. "It's been a month…and you get shot? Honestly?"  
>"Hey! You try going out there! It ain't easy!" Becker told her. "They were coming at us strong."<br>"Sorry…" She said. "It's been too long, it seems crazy…that so much can happen in a month, but really, a lot can happen."  
>"I've heard." He nodded. "I just have absolutely no idea what happened other than Connor might go to court?"<br>"That's only a little piece of it." Emily took a deep breath. "You should go visit some of the others. They all miss you a lot."

Becker nodded.

10:15 AM , Connor Temple's:

Connor smiled at Abby's still asleep body, she had fallen asleep here just yesterday. They had been talking an awful lot about court and forgiveness, then he had stuck in a movie, Dead Man's Chest, and it turned into an unintended movie night with candy instead of popcorn. Abby had quite enjoyed herself, having a 'small' obsession with Pirates of Caribbean and Johnny Depp. He made sure to mention Keira Knightly enough to see her jealous face. It'd been a good night, it was nice to be with Abby again.

Hearing a knock on the door, he moved her body from off of his and answered it. At first, he didn't say anything, he had been too happy. So they stood there in silence for a good minute or two before Connor attacked the man with a hug.

"Temple!" Becker yelled. "I missed you!"  
>"I missed you too." He squeezed him tightly.<br>"I heard you got Abs." Becker slowly let go of Connor and grinned.  
>"I most definitely did." He nodded. "She's sleeping in my bed now."<br>"Er…what base are you guys on now?"  
>"She's not sleeping in my bed because of that!" He hissed, but chuckled afterwards. "I'd say we're on…two-ish."<br>"Nice, mate, nice." He held his hand out for a high-five, Connor eagerly obliged.

"You gonna get with Jess?"  
>"Maybe." Becker shrugged. "If I can stop being such a baby about it and just ask her on a date."<br>"Oooh, Action Man's afraid of a little girl."  
>"Shut it." He pushed him hard.<br>"Ow!" Connor pouted. "I'm just pointing out the obvious."  
>"Idiot."<br>"You tell that to the man who's studying to be a scientist, smart one."  
>He laughed. "I like you, really, I do."<br>"You know what?" Connor smiled a bit. "I like you too."

They stood there for another minute or two, just smiling and looking at each other. Acting like idiots, surely.

"Is Abs gonna wake up anytime soon?" Becker broke the silence.  
>"I'll go wake her." He walked off to the bedroom, crouching down and shaking the woman softly. "Abby, wake up. Come on, honey, wake up."<br>"No…" She replied groggy.  
>"Becker's home." He whispered.<br>Her lips turned upwards, she opened her eyes and got out of bed. "He's here?"  
>"Yeah, he's in the living room." Connor nodded.<p>

She ran out of bed, towards the soldier standing patiently at the door, staring around the place. It was a mess as usual, but it was comforting and normal. She literally jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Abby!" He laughed. "Calm down a bit, yeah? Might not be able to handle your excitement."  
>"I really missed you and I was so worried when you told me you were shot." She said to him. "You're such an idiot, Becker!"<br>"As if I haven't been told that enough today." He squashed her in his arms.  
>"Sorry." She giggled. "It's just been so long since I've been able to rank on ya."<br>"You're still the same, I see." He put her down, moving hair out of her eyes. "I heard you and Connor were dating, yeah?"  
>Her cheeks turned pink and she nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I love him."<br>"That's great." Becker told her. "You two were really just made for each other."  
>"Kind of like you and Jess," She teased, poking his chest.<br>"Sure, sure, if that makes you happy." He sighed.

"Speaking of Jess," Connor said to him. "Shouldn't you go see her?"  
>"Yes, I should." He nodded. "I'll see you two later, yeah?"<br>"Most definitely!"  
>"Don't forget to use that cane, yeah?" Connor stuck his tongue out at him.<br>"Don't even start it because I'll have to hear it for the rest of my life due to Danny."  
>Abby smirked. "But it is kind of funny,"<br>"Not you too, chicklet."  
>"That's the nickname I punched you in the face for!" She remembered, laughing.<br>He winked. "Exactly why I called you that. If you get to make fun of me, I get to make you mad."

She rolled her eyes and watch him attempt to run away, however only managing to limp quickly as he muttered curses.  
>"You won't get far like that." Abby pointed out.<br>"So!"  
>"You're an idiot!"<br>"I am!"  
>"See you later." She called after him, turning back around to Connor.<p>

"You were sure happy to see him," He pointed out.  
>"So were you."<br>"Yeah…it's going to be great for him to be here again."  
>"It will, even though, most likely, we'll have to say goodbye to him again."<br>"It's not goodbye." Connor reminded her. "That man always finds a way to come back."

11:00 AM, Jess Parker's:

Jess was already up, dressed, and was now cleaning the house. No one had told her Becker was coming back, no one had informed her of anything. She was listening to pop music, dancing around the house and acting just about like every stereotypical girl on television when they cleaned. Becker could see her from the window and he smiled. Beautiful. Adorable. Happy. Cute. Lovable. Huggable. Amazing…were all the words he would use to describe Jess Parker.

He knocked on the door and her music went off and her dancing stopped. Curious, she swung the door open and nervousness overwhelmed her.  
>"Becker!" She nearly cried, throwing her arms around the man.<br>"Hello, Jess." A grin was apparent on his face. "It's wonderful to see you."  
>Her leg had hit his and he yelped in pain. She immediately jumped back and looked worriedly at him. "Oh my god, are you okay? Did I do something? What happened?"<br>Somehow, despite the pain, a chuckle escaped from his mouth. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It was an accident, you didn't know that I was shot in my leg. It's okay."  
>"Oh! Is that why you're home?" Her hand covered up her mouth.<br>"Yes, it is. Come here," He whispered. "It's okay."  
>"I just feel bad,"<br>"Don't." He stared in her eyes deeply. "Just don't, I'm alright, you're alright. We're friends, mistakes happen, and that doesn't change anything."  
>"Becker,"<br>He shushed her, leaning down and kissing her softly.

In all honesty, he hadn't had a lot of an experience kissing people other than his mum and the other various women in his family. He remembered in primary school a girl had pecked his lips, but that's about it. There was nothing major. He felt clueless, as did Jess.

"What was that for?" She stuttered, shocked.  
>"I dunno." He cocked his head to the side. "I just think you're beautiful."<br>"Oh…" She smiled down at the floor. "In that case, I think you're-very attractive." She exchanged the words sexy, hot, hunky, cute, and handsome for that one word.  
>"I know we don't know each other too well," He said. "But Jess, I think I really like you."<br>"I like you too…"  
>"I think we should go out sometime."<br>"Yeah, that'd be nice." She nodded. "Real nice."

11:25 AM, Danny Quinn's:

Becker just honestly couldn't wait to see him, he'd see the others later. He didn't care about the others as much as the main people he had already seen. Now it was Danny's turn and he was about ready to be mauled by the man in a more than manly hug.

He didn't even knock on the door, he just opened it and bellowed through the house.  
>"Detective Constable Quinn!"<br>The man quickly came from the kitchen, dropping a picture to the floor and jumping towards the man. "Oh god, you're back! You're back!"  
>"I am." Becker told him, unsuccessfully trying to let him go.<br>"I needed you!" He said to him. "My brother-"  
>"What? Was he proven…dead?" He worriedly asked.<br>"No, no, not at all…" Danny shook his head rapidly. "He was in the police station when I saw him…he was just sitting there, then he claimed he wasn't Patrick, that he was Ethan Dobrowski, that I wasn't his brother anymore. He was insane and he was working with Helen. He tried to kill Claudia Brown…he tried to kill Emily. And now he's sitting behind bars and he doesn't belong there, he needs help…"  
>"Oh god, I'm sorry Danny!"<br>"And on top of that, Ruth has died…"

Tears appeared in Becker's eyes, he missed it all, hadn't he?

"How?"  
>"They don't know." Danny shrugged. "But the disease, it had nearly made her mental and her body was so frail and weak. And one day, it just stopped. She died in her sleep, Lester awoke to it and cried his eyes out. Connor ran away, off to Croydon…sat in the freezing cold, sat in the rain, Abby found him. Abby kissed him…that was when it started. Their relationship. No one was happy that day, even though previously, everything seemed so good. Abby had met her mum and survived, she liked her mum. Jack asked to move in with her, everything was going so good…until Connor found out Ruth died. He was a mess, he still is these days…and to fill a void in his life, he worked with Philip thinking it would help…and it didn't, he almost killed Claudia instead."<br>"That's harsh…"  
>"Most definitely. And now the poor boy has to go to court and…he won't fair well in court with his crazy anxiety."<p>

"Not at all." Becker shook his head. "He could barely survive stepping in front of the class, but I mean, when he did…he was excellent. He'd give all his essays so much voice, all his projects were pure brilliancy, he was practically a prodigy. Top of the class. Silent as a mouse. Teacher's favorite. Then there was Abby and I. Teacher's worst nightmare." He chuckled a bit.

"They always wondered how the three of us got on. Innocent, anxiety filled Connor who barely talked, rage-filled Abby who started most of the fights in school and would refuse to do work, cursing at the teachers and hiding every bruise, and me. I wasn't a pleasant child…I remember when my father would be in war, I'd have these outbursts of negative energy. Anyone who talked to me used to get rude, hateful comments. But then when my father would call, I'd just be in these really happy moods. I swear, they thought I was bipolar or something. I had to go to therapy and the guidance office often." He recalled.

"I don't remember us talking about our life stories," Danny said with a smile. "But it's real great to hear your voice again."  
>"Dude," Becker said.<br>"What?"  
>"We sound extremely gay."<p>

They both cracked up. It was familiar, it was normal, it was right. They didn't stop laughing either. It took a good five minutes for their laughs to turn into mere snorts and another two or three minutes for the silence to overcome. But it was a good silence. The kind Becker liked. It had been awhile since either of them laughed so hard. Probably since the soldier went off to war at the party.

The scene of the two laughing men didn't fade so easily. It was the best thing that had happened on the Boulevard in over a month, aside from Connor and Abby's relationship.

Becker stared over at the picture Danny had dropped on the floor, long ago it seemed. Patrick and Danny clinging to each other, smiling. Maybe in the midst of laughing, even.

It occurred to Becker, looking at that picture...

Their relationship together was very similar. Becker was the brother that got taken away from Danny so long ago.

**I just really liked writing Becker and Danny's part. It makes me happy. Anyway, I feel this story is coming to an end soon enough. Maybe I'll get three more chapters out of it, but that's about it.**

Hope you enjoyed. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow, so there's been a HUGE delay in these chapters and I apologize full-heartedly. I feel bad for leaving you all waiting, but with no further ado, here's the twenty eighth chapter and I know a new chapter is coming soon!**

Chapter Twenty Eight.

12:00 PM, Court:

They all sat on his side in his defense. Abby, Danny, Becker, Jake, Alex, his mum and dad, his lawyer, Jenny, even Claudia. But Connor still felt nervous, he still felt the rush of anxiety wash over him as they called him up to the stand. They had previously called upon Philip and Helen to hear their side of the story. Both of them victimized the boy, said that it was his choice, they never forced him into anything.

"Mr. Temple, is it?" Their lawyer, Mrs. Johnson, asked.  
>He nodded.<br>"Now is it fair to say, it was, essentially your choice to do what you did? Build the laser, nearly kill Claudia Brown?"  
>It took him a moment to calm himself down enough to answer. "Yes, it was, ma 'me. But I've got my reasons."<br>"Ah, reasons, huh? May we hear some of them? I'm sure we'd be enlightened to know what makes a man want to build a death ray."  
>"I was going through quite a hard time and no one told me it was going to kill someone. Philip told me that it was going to help the military."<br>"You didn't investigate what he was going to do with it? You didn't ask him for facts? Or anything?"  
>"My mind was a bit clouded, I was looking for something to do…I needed someone. I think it's fair to say: I trusted Philip. I've known him since I was a child…I didn't think anyone on my street could potentially kill anyone. Why would I <em>want<em> to kill Claudia? I've known her since I was three!"  
>"Things change a lot, Mr. Temple, wouldn't you agree?"<br>"Well, yes, but I don't see how this is relevant…" He looked at the judge and the judge looked at Mrs. Johnson.

"Continue on?" He said.

"Did Claudia or did she not have a row with Professor Nick Cutter the night she disappeared?"  
>"She did." Connor told her. "It was pretty miniature compared to the fights Helen and him used to have."<br>"And do you or do you not have a strong relationship with the professor?"  
>"I do. He's been one of my closest friends since childhood. He's getting me through university, and is honestly the only reason I'm in CMU. I like to think that I can go to him for anything, vice versa."<br>"So is it possible, that in your anger, you wanted to get back at Claudia?"  
>"Absolutely not!"<br>"But you have been known to take feelings to the extreme, haven't you?"  
>"Erm…I don't know."<p>

Christine Johnson looked over at his mum and she of course nodded. He had. He had a lot of issues and often took many of his feelings in an over-the-top manner.

"Okay…" He nodded, taking a deep breath. "I do. I honestly do…but I'd never try to hurt anyone. Regardless of what happens and if you ask anyone, you'd know I don't have a history of hurting anyone…intentionally."  
>Christine Johnson turned to the side supporting Connor. "Go on, back him up if you dare."<p>

Abby looked at Danny first and squeezed Becker's hand. She was more nervous than she thought she would be. Court had scared her. She associated it with screaming and yelling, throwing curses, and then being dragged out of her life. She didn't want the same to happen to Connor.

"I've been friends with Connor for seven years. Went through secondary school with that man by my side, he even stayed in school 'till I left because he didn't want to be without me. He reported the abuse of my parents and took care of me. I lived with him for two years and he visits just about everyday of my life due to living on the same street. In all my time of knowing him, he only punched one person in university. His anger got the best of him for _once_…one time, that's it. Otherwise, he was kind of the mature one of our group. I was the angry violent one and Becker here was just the confused violent one who if provoked, he'd hit. Connor though, he could hardly hurt a fly."

"Now, that does not sound like a man who would try to kill a woman. Nor his friend." His lawyer, Mrs. Kavanagh replied.  
>Connor nodded. "See? I'm not evil!"<br>Mrs. Johnson sighed. "You could've easily intimidated her and made her say that."  
>He gave her the strangest look. "Me? Intimidate….Abby? She can beat me to a pulp…I don't think I'm the intimidating one in the relationship. I think your just running into a break wall with reasons I would ever hurt Claudia Brown…who can beat me into next week."<p>

"I think it's time to let Mr. Temple step down from the stand." The judge said.  
>Connor eagerly obliged and took his seat next to Abby.<br>"Are you going to call anyone else to the stand?" Judge Faraday asked.

Mrs. Johnson looked around the room, looked at the witnesses and a smile appeared on her face, as she called Becker to the stand.

"Is there any particular reason for me, miss?" Becker limped his way up to the stand and stood with the cane.  
>"I know you…and you usually tell the truth."<br>"Are you saying Connor does not?" He raised his eyebrow and stared at the boy, already gone from anxious to giggling with Abby.  
>"No, no, of course not." A fake smile rested on her face. "Now, you weren't here for most of this-unfortunate case, were you?"<br>"No. I've been in war since…maybe a day or two after Claudia disappeared? So, I don't see how I can be much help."  
>"You know Connor well, yeah?"<br>"He annoys me, I annoy him, match made in Heaven." He shrugged. "Relevant how?"  
>"Why did he ever start working with Philip?"<br>"Honestly? My best guess was that when Ruth Lester died…he wanted to feel something. He wanted someone and no one was giving him an easy time. No one except Philip. Probably said he wanted to help, that he would help…that he knew how it felt. Connor likes hearing stuff like that. But that's all I can say. I can assure you, I was hardly part of this and was supposed to be hear for just support."

"Just call him down. I find it pretty easy to make a ruling." The judge said.  
>"Fine. Go sit down, Mr. Becker."<p>

Becker sat next to the now suddenly serious Connor and Abby to his right while Danny and Jenny were to his left. Surrounded by friends all wondering what would happen to Temple.

"We've heard both sides today and I think it's fair to say, one side was much stronger than the other. Friends and family all came to support one man who got in a little bit of trouble due to wanting to make things right in his head. His heart was in the right place, as he did not know the truth. However, we all make mistakes and he should've looked more into this case and studied what Mr. Burton was really doing. With a charge of 500 pounds, the plaintiff Mr. Temple is otherwise, free. Mr. Burton and Mrs. Cutter are to be sent to jail, twenty years with a probation."

A grin spread across Connor's face and he looked over at Danny.

Danny knew what he was thinking and held out his hand for a high-five.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Connor pumped his fist after the quick high-five. "Abby, I'm not going to jail!"  
>"Didn't think you were." She laughed at his excitement.<br>Alex rolled his eyes. "I got all dressed up when I knew you were going to be innocent? What I'll do for you, Con. What I'll do for you." A half smile appeared on his face though and he ruffled his hair. "You are a piece of work, I hope you know that, kid."  
>"Oh trust me, I do." Connor looked up at his older brother. "Thanks for coming, Lexy…you didn't have to."<br>"Actually, I did." He cocked his head towards mum and chuckled. "You know mum…"  
>"I do, I do."<p>

As they all piled out of the court room, laughing and chattering away about what to do with the rest of the day, Cutter stayed back and stared at Helen.

"I told you…you were wrong." He said to her. "What happened to you, Helen?"  
>"You." She growled. "You destroyed me!"<br>"I didn't mean to do anything." He looked at the floor, slowly walking away. "All this time, you're not as smart as I thought you were…"

"You okay?" Connor lost his smile as he saw Cutter walking out of the courthouse, a tired, lonely look in his eyes.  
>"Fine, fine," He shook his head. "Angry at Helen…my god, I can't believe what she did."<br>"She went insane, Cutter. I'm not even sure why they're sending her to prison and not a psych ward." Connor told him honestly. "I feel that once they do the check-up, she'll be sent to one."  
>Cutter only nodded. "As long as Claudia's okay…"<br>"I'm alright, Nick." The woman piped up, a small smile on her face.  
>"Good." He grabbed her hand, and the two walked off to their car.<p>

Jenny looked over at Danny.  
>"It all turned out well, just as you said it would." She said.<br>"Yeah, er, sometimes being a copper has it's benefits." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew they'd penalize him, just not too bad."  
>"Speak for yourself," Connor's eyebrows crumbled together. "Five hundred pounds is a hella lot for a college student working at a grocery store!"<br>Danny laughed. "I'm sure people will help you out."  
>"Sure, sure," He rolled his eyes. "Abby,"<br>"I don't have five hundred pounds either! I've got a million lizards, two dogs, and a brother!"  
>"Okay, okay…Jenny,"<br>"We'll discuss this later, Connor. I want to speak to Danny for a bit,"  
>"Ooooh," Him and Abby sang out, running away.<p>

Danny shot Becker a confused look, mouthing the words 'I dunno.' Becker just shrugged, guiding Jess over to his car. The car they'd both come in.

"So, we're alone now. Claudia and Nick sauntered off, Abby and Connor left singing, Matt and Emily are probably making out somewhere, and Becker and Jess are gone. What's up?"  
>"You. Are. Amazing." A smile lit up her face.<br>"Excuse me?" He cocked his head to the side.  
>"Claudia…you saved her."<br>"Awhile ago, yeah." He nodded.  
>"I never got to properly thank you…"<br>"And how would you go about properly thanking me?"  
>"Like this." She leaned up and kissed him.<p>

Danny hadn't been involved with women since his late twenties when he went a bit mental and started to desperately search for his brother, so it wasn't any surprise that a slight moan of shock and pleasure escaped his lips, nor that his heart was beating ten times faster than a normal heart rate.

Jenny separated herself and grinned up at him. "You enjoy?"  
>"I'm a bit…dumb-founded."<br>"When aren't you?" She laughed, punching his arm lightly.  
>"Would it be…rude to say, you're a fantastic kisser?"<br>"Not at all." She held his hands. "You know Danny, out of all the men…everyone in my entire life, everyone on this boulevard…you've just always stood out to me. You were a cocky man, you always have been, you always will, and I didn't think I'd ever in a million years like you. And then…then something happened. When Claudia disappeared and Becker left, when Nick became silent and stayed in his house for days on end, you were the one that stayed. You were the one that never gave up…and even though Nick redeemed himself and tried to fight for her and I was the one that gave up…you were just…just always there. And I appreciate that…and I don't think my feelings are playing tricks on me anymore. I think I can honestly say…I really like you Danny…"  
>"I like—no. I love you…" He whispered. "Really, Jenny. I don't know when this all started…I don't know if it started because of your looks or somethin'. But honestly, I just love you. Everything about you."<p>

They stood in silence for awhile, wind blowing softly, Jenny's hands still holding his. It was a confusing moment for both of them, not exactly knowing what to say. How did Connor and Abby do it?

"So…" Danny looked around.  
>"What do you want to do?"<br>"We could-" He took a deep breath. "I dunno, honestly."  
>She laughed. "Well, it looks like Becker and Jess are watching us."<p>

He whipped his head around to see Becker standing not too far with a thumbs up.  
>"Good job, mate!" The soldier called.<br>"Stuff it!"  
>Becker chuckled, walking over to him, Jess following closely behind. "What? I'm just complimenting you! No one thought you and Jenny would ever do anything!"<br>"Yeah, and no one thought you and Jess." His face was red at the thought of Jenny and him and he stared at the ground.  
>"Aw," He cooed. "Your love-struck."<br>"So are you." Danny gestured over to Jess, who stood silently.  
>"At least I'm not beet red." He stuck his tongue out.<br>"I can still beat you down, _Hilary_, so don't get on my nerves."  
>"What'd I say about calling me Hilary?"<br>"I don't know. What did you say?" A smirk appeared on Danny's face. "To call you that more, yeah?"

Before a fight broke out, Jess stepped between them. She knew their fights and even with all the friendliness, they tended to get violent. She remembered a story about Becker breaking his nose due to wrestling around with him.

"Becker," She said, looking up at him.  
>"Hm?" He asked, looking down, his body resuming regular stance.<br>"Let's go on our date now, yeah?"  
>He nodded slowly. "Sure."<br>"You two are going on a date?" Danny raised his eyebrow.  
>"Yeah. At our usual place."<br>"Oh…" He said. "Well, have fun."  
>"Don't worry, she won't replace us three idiots." Becker winked, hitting his shoulder just a bit.<br>Danny chuckled. "Have a good time, yeah?"  
>"Of course. I'll see you two love-birds later." He sang, dancing away with Jess.<p>

Connor and Abby sat in the car, they hadn't gotten around to leaving yet. They were letting the rest of the cars pile out before they even attempted to go.

"I did good." He told her.  
>"You did." She agreed. "You've gotten much better. No panic attack whatsoever."<br>"I'm proud of myself."  
>"I'm proud of you." Abby kissed his cheek.<p>

"What do you think Danny and Jenny were talking about?"  
>"I dunno." She shrugged. "Bet it was somethin' good."<br>"Why?"  
>"He's talking to Matt and he's practically beaming." She pointed behind them.<br>"Yeah, suppose so." Connor pondered it for a bit. "Do you think they're finally dating?"  
>"Maybe." Abby bit her lip. "I hope so."<br>"I do too."

Matt pat Danny's shoulder.  
>"So, you and Jenny now, eh?"<br>"Just a bit." Danny answered.  
>"Cute. We've all been waiting a long time."<br>"Way to make it sound creepy." He chuckled.  
>"Well, everyone has!" Matt exclaimed. "I mean, you two were just meant to be."<br>"Sure." Danny scratched his head. "I mean, it was bound to happen, but I think it's just a little early to say we were meant to be….when did you and Emily know?"  
>"When I rescued her, practically."<br>"Isn't that just lovey-dovey."  
>"I guess." Matt chuckled. "But listen, if you know when you're in love. You'll know when it's meant to be." He started to walk off towards his car.<br>"Hey,"  
>"What?" Matt turned on his heels.<br>"Becker's going to the usual spot…with Jess. Crash or sabotage?"  
>"Oh, you are trouble. Why are you a copper again?"<br>"My brother." He mumbled.  
>"Right," Matt's face brightened. "Let's go, shall we?"<p>

3:00 PM, Pizza Palooza:

"Sorry, this isn't very fancy, is it?" Becker said nervously.  
>"No, it's not." Jess shook her head, staring at the disappointed, scared look on Becker's face. "But that's fine…it's three in the afternoon. Nothing has to be fancy. It's nice to just be…alone with you."<br>A smile threatened his face. "Okay, well, if you want to sit somewhere else it's fine, because as you can see," He gestured towards the booth that Becker, Danny, and Matt had tagged years ago "that's where Danny and Matt always sit. Sometimes…they're a mess…so, it's fine."  
>"No, wherever you're comfortable is alright. Calm down." She smiled gently.<br>"I just want everything to be perfect."  
>"Trust me, everything you do is perfect."<br>He scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

For a little bit, only a minute or two, the both of them were just silent, not saying anything. Just staring each other in the eyes.

Jess cracked a smile. "You going to get the pizza?"  
>He let out a curse, completely forgetting about food. "Of course, of course."<br>"Don't be so hard on yourself." She reminded him, as he ran off to the front to order. He didn't respond.

'I just can't believe I'm on a date with him, my god…he's so beautiful. Is it too soon to say I love him?' Jess thought to herself, playing with her fingers. 'Maybe I should talk to the girls about this? They might be able to help figure out my feelings.'

Becker tapped his fingers against his legs, waiting for the pizza man to give him the four slices he ordered. 'I love Jess, don't I? I just totally fell for her when I met her, huh? I don't even have to know her very well…that first meeting in her house, tea in her kitchen…oh that was enough! And we're both awkward, that works great, don't it? I mean…Abby and Connor fit together…oh my god, am I really comparing my love life to Abby and Connor's?'

As he brought the pizza back, sliding into his booth and pushing over her slices, he smiled just a bit.  
>"What should we talk about?"<br>"I dunno." She bit into a slice. "How was…everything in…Iraq?"  
>"A mess." He said bluntly. "I mean…it's never been that good over there, but oh my god, it's the first time I've seen it up close since the war started. I guess I should've been expecting how bad it was…but I mean, I didn't think it'd get that bad in only three years of starting. But no such luck…and I'll be going back to Hell in about a month."<br>"Sorry."  
>"It's fine. I feel a lot better when I'm out there fighting to keep everyone safe…I mean, even though I'm fighting for the Yanks." He chuckled. "In the end after all, it's the same world and we've gotta share it."<br>"You're nice, really."  
>"Thanks. You're nice too…"<br>"I don't know if this is too soon but-"  
>She got cut off by Becker. "I love you, Jess…"<p>

"Wasn't expecting that one, Becks!" Danny clapped loudly.  
>"Woo!" Matt exclaimed. "It's gettin' steamy and it's not from the pizza!"<br>"What the hell?" Becker stared at them confused. "Are you two drunk?"  
>"No, are you planning on taking us out to the pub?" Danny laughed, sliding into the booth next to Jess.<br>"No. I've got no intention on seeing you two tonight." He said angrily.  
>"You're ditching us, man?" Matt put his hand on his heart. "That hurts…it hurts right here!"<br>"Eejits!" Becker growled. "Are you trying to make me look bad?"

"Becker, calm down, will ya?" Jess asked softly. "They're just…being themselves."  
>"It was Danny's idea." Matt pointed to him.<br>"It was supposed to be funny," Danny defended himself. "You usually don't mind if we do stuff like this."  
>"I'm usually not with a girl."<br>"Usually? The only girl you usually hang out with is Abby who…sometimes, isn't counted as a girl in my book. Especially around you." He laughed.  
>"What if I had interrupted you and Jenny?"<br>"But Becker…" Danny groaned. "It's weird seeing other people sit in _our_ seat."  
>"You're really possessive, you know that, mate?" Becker looked at Danny, raising an eyebrow.<br>"I know."  
>"I'll see you tomorrow. We'll go down to the pub or something, but please let me have some alone time?"<br>"Fine," He sighed. "Let's go, Matt."

As the two left, Becker and Jess were stuck in silence. No words left to say.

"You really love me?"  
>"Really." He nodded honestly, leaning in and kissing her.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine.

7:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

Abby knocked on the door, already having taken care of her animals. She'd just gotten home from work awhile ago and was ready to be with Connor, as she was bored out of her mind. It took longer than usual for him to open the door, almost a full five minutes.

"What took so long?" She wondered.  
>"Oh uh-I was reading something."<br>"School work?"  
>"Eh, not so much." He shrugged. "That's what I <em>should<em> be doing."  
>She laughed. "You're a procrastinator."<br>"Way to state the obvious, babe."  
>"So what were you reading?" She plopped down on his couch, lifting her feet up on the coffee table.<p>

"You remember when Ruth used to…share all those old stories with me? The ones she wrote?"  
>"Yeah." She nodded. "I uh, still have a couple of them on my bookshelf. Those made up fairy tales that she somehow got published."<br>"She got 'em published 'cause they were amazing." He mumbled.  
>"I know, I'm sorry. It just was never my kind of thing, the things she wrote about."<br>"Well, anyway…she was working on a story before she died. Or well, sort of a story."  
>"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"<br>"It was set like a television show…she never got to finish it, but everything in it…everything was so perfect…" He smiled, realizing what had happened at the end of the "fifth series."  
>"What's it about?"<br>"Anomalies." He simply said.

She gave him a confused look and he spent what seemed like hours, sitting there, explaining to her everything in full detail. Everything that happened in every single episode, every single minute, everything he could remember and everything he seemed to forget. And she listened. She listened because she knew it made him feel better, she listened because she liked seeing him smile even while fighting tears, she listened because she liked his giggle when he got to the 'good parts' and the moan he did when his character had to be bait, she listened because she was _interested_.

7:15 PM, Danny Quinn's:

"What are you going to do?" Jenny asked, looking at the bags on the floor. It'd been a week since the court case, a week since they first kissed, a week since they confessed their love. A week and Danny was destroyed.  
>"Do what I'm best at, what I've been doing my whole life…" He sat on his couch.<br>"Why?" She simply asked. "Why now?"  
>"My brother is being transferred to a psych ward…they said I'd be allowed to visit. I have to follow him wherever he goes…I can't lose him again." Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. "I made a promise to him…three days ago before he was moved. While he was still in bars around here. I promised him I'd do whatever it took to get him out, that no matter what…we were brothers, that I'd do what I could. I'm not going to fail him this time…he's too fragile."<p>

She only nodded.

"I'm going to be alone." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Claudia and Nick…they're looking for a way out of here. Claudia can't stand the sight of this street anymore and Cutter…he'll oblige to every need of her. And now you're leaving. Half way across the world!"  
>"How did you know where I was going?"<br>"I'm not an idiot! I know you're not going three streets down…where exactly are you going?"  
>"He's being transferred to Canada…"<br>"Canada?" She exclaimed. "My god, I'll never get to see you!"  
>"You could come with me…" He weakly suggested.<br>"You know, in a million years, I never thought I'd ever have to leave this street…especially to go to Canada with DC Quinn."  
>"Dropped the title. Quit my job." He told her. "I'm just Danny now…"<br>"How's Becker taking this all?" She sighed.  
>"A bit harshly."<p>

"I really don't want you to go." Jenny said softly. "I love you…"  
>"I love you too," He told her. "but don't you understand that I can't? I can't stay here…I have to go where my brother is going. I have to be there for him…I have to help him recover. Wouldn't you do the same for Claudia?"<br>"Sure, of course I would." Jenny admitted. "But that doesn't make it any better…"  
>"So come with me…we'll buy an apartment together, we'll visit the guys every once in awhile, we'll…we'll make everything work. It could all turn out brilliant if we want it to."<br>"Danny…Canada is awfully far."  
>"I know and I don't want to go…I love it here. I love the people here…everyone. Even Connor." He scoffed. "But they understand, Jenny…they understand why I have to go…do you?"<br>"Yes, but I don't know if I can go with you…I don't know if I want to go as far as Canada…"

Danny stared at the floor, scraping his foot against the wood.

"Don't you love me?"  
>She took a deep breath. "Yeah, but-"<br>"But what?"  
>"I want to stay here with my friends…with my job…"<br>"I understand."  
>"I'm sorry Danny. This was never my intention, to hurt you anymore than you are. I will always love you." She kissed him lightly. "but I suppose, I need to find something that suits me. Not go to Canada."<br>"A week…" He said, hopelessly. "it's only been a week."  
>"I know and I honestly wanted more…maybe we'll meet again. Just maybe…until then, we'll part ways. Don't count this as a breakup…it's not."<p>

She walked out the door, heels clicking in the distance, closing the door quietly. She felt a bit more empty than she had when she went in there. What was she doing with her life? Where was she going? She certainly didn't want to stay on the Boulevard anymore…she could've taken her chance, could've went with Danny to see some part of the world…the Boulevard was getting…awfully old and dull these days.

"Jennifer, what's wrong with you?" She asked herself, letting her hair down and grabbing a rum from her fridge.

7:45 PM, Cutter's house:

"You really sure about this, Claudia?" He wondered, touching her face softly.  
>"More than sure that I don't feel safe here anymore."<br>"Helen went to jail." He reminded the woman.  
>"I just don't like it here anymore, Nick."<br>"Alright, we'll go. We'll go wherever you want to." Cutter said. "Where do you want to go?"  
>"Anywhere not here."<br>"Well, that narrows it down to about a thousand places, honey." He chuckled. "You still want to stay in the UK?"  
>"I want to be…somewhere nearby. Just…not here. Not England. Not anywhere near where Helen kidnapped and tortured me."<br>"We can move to Scotland by my family, yeah? Would that be good?"  
>"That'd be fantastic." She grinned, kissing him deeply. "Thank you for everything…"<br>"I'm _happy_." He mumbled. "I'm happy to help…I'm happy your alive, I'm happy everything can finally be okay. I'm just…_happy_." A smile soon filled his face. "It's been a long time since I felt like this."  
>"Shall we celebrate then?"<br>"How do you propose we celebrate?" He raised an eyebrow, interested.  
>"One last time in this house." She said before continuing to kiss him.<p>

Of course he followed along. He didn't mind, it was a brilliant idea, he thought.

Because she _wasn't_ Helen.

7:50 PM, Sarah Page's:

It was obvious that the Boulevard was changing everyday, so very obvious. Sarah felt as if she wasn't needed, like she was never that big of a part of this anyway. Hell, she thought maybe they just liked her on girl's night and no other time. Though, Connor and her did get on, they didn't talk a lot. They grew apart. Moving seemed to be like a good idea, see new faces, go new places, it all sounded wonderful.

"Seems to me, I can't stay in one place for long." She fingered an old textbook, a book of mythological creatures, that was the stuff that interested her. Looking up at the wall in front of her, she stared at a map of the world. "Let's see…Egypt this time? Explore the pyramids for real?"

Thinking about the past week and everything that had happened, didn't really excite her much. In fact, it made her kind of depressed. She knew Becker and Jess were now technically dating, Danny and Jenny were in love, but it didn't matter because…well…Danny was running off to Canada, Nick and Claudia were leaving, and everyone she knew was slowly disappearing. And her biggest crush…was in love with someone else.

She knew there was no worse feeling, but she'd get over it.

He was just a man.

A rather attractive, funny, amazing man…

"Maybe we should call one more girl's night before everyone runs off…" She mumbled.

8:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

"I think," Abby stared. "that it sounds fantastic and that…she really put her heart and soul into it…because she cared about us."  
>"She still does." Connor reminded her.<br>"Right." Abby smiled. "Now that you're done explaining all that to me…you going to finish your homework?"  
>"I dunno. You're quite the distraction." He chuckled, kissing her on the lips.<br>"Hm," She nodded. "Am I better than maths?"  
>"Much better." He replied, they couldn't seem to get their lips off each other. "but it's not maths I'm having issues in. Calc II is fine…history sucks."<br>"I can get Emily."  
>"Eh, Emily's not as fun as you are."<p>

She laughed, separating herself from the man. "Sarah messaged me about having a girl's night again."  
>"Dammit!" He rolled his eyes. "I never get to be part of those!"<br>"Have a guy's night before everyone leaves." Abby suggested.  
>"Guy's night usually ends up with something broken for someone." He sighed. "That's why we stopped doing it."<br>She laughed, recalling the memories of it all. "Yeah, true…do it for the people leaving?"  
>"I'm gonna miss Cutter…"<br>"We all will. He…he kind of just held us together without knowing it."  
>"Maybe that's why everyone's leaving…" Connor pondered. "He was the first one to decide he was going to go…"<br>"Maybe." She nodded, noticing the lack of a smile on the man's face. "It'll all be fine."  
>"Empty…"<br>"But fine." She finished for him, kissing his cheek. "Now, let's get cracking on that history homework, yeah? We ain't got all night."  
>"Sure." He finally nodded, feeling better. He'd gotten better at controlling his emotions and everyone was starting to notice.<p>

11:00 PM, Lester's:

The man lied in his bed, but it's not as if he'd gotten very good sleep. He had missed his wife dearly…he wasn't sure how he was supposed to live without her. She had showed him _everything_. Everything about life, everything he needed to know…everything and he knew it'd been awhile and it seemed the others were getting on fine, Connor still a little broken. He could tell every time the man came into work and looked at him longingly…as if he waiting for him to bring his wife back to life or something. As if any day, he'd come in and say "Ruth's back! It was just a hospital scare!"

But the day never came.

And everyone was tired of waiting, everyone was slowly moving on…

Everyone but him.

And now on top of that, people were leaving. What every last one of them knew was that he was the first on this street. Him and Ruth…then along came Nick, not too long after and the rest of the crack team followed along. Abby, Connor, Claudia, Stephen…and onwards. And Lester knew it as _his_ street…because he had claimed Primeval Boulevard and even though he pretended to be heartless and cruel, he had a weak spot for everyone.

Having them leave…did not feel right anywhere.

He knew it had happened in his wife's own story, everyone died and or left, but…that was just a _story_.

This was _real_.

"Can't everything be okay again? Take me back to three months ago…" He whispered quietly, turning over for the millionth time. "As if I'll get sleep anyways."

11:30 PM, Becker's:

Jess lied in his arms, twitching every so often at the horror projected on the screen. Connor had recommended _something_, alright. He had recommended the first movie he and Abby had watched together as children, a classic Freddie Krueger episode. He rolled his eyes. Surely, he wasn't too scared, but poor Jess was practically jumping every second. Screaming as well.

"Jessica," He gave a little snigger. "It's alright, you're safe."  
>"I just don't like Freddie too much."<br>"I don't think that girl on screen does either." He pointed out with a smile.  
>"Uh, well, no duh! He just tried to decapitate her and the likes,"<br>"You'll be fine." He kissed her head softly. "I've got guns in the house if that helps. Freddie ain't coming to the Boulevard...even he'd run away terrified."  
>"We're not that bad-" She stopped and giggled. "Okay, we are. We're insane."<p>

He nodded before mumbling "Not for long."  
>"There'll be visits, I'm sure." She tried to reassure him.<br>"Visits just aren't the same." He tried to tell her. "The pub...the pub is going to lose half it's money with Danny!"  
>"You've still got Matt...and if we've got Matt...we're mad as a box of cats, promise."<br>"Suppose you're right, aren't you?"  
>"Yeah, most definitely." She turned back to the screen. "Ew! That's-ugh!"<br>"...Connor's an eejit, I'll tell you that much." Becker ran his fingers through her long hair. "Sorry...didn't think it'd be _this_ bad...I mean, Abby seemed to survive it."  
>"Abby survived this movie?" She had known the woman had an irrational fear of horror films.<br>"When she was twelve or so." He answered. "Connor and her had established movie night...and this was the first one he picked. Oh, she said it was terrible, but it ended up the funnest thing she'd ever done. Popcorn fights followed."  
>"Well if we had popcorn, maybe it wouldn't be so bad." She proposed, beaming.<br>"Sorry. Didn't have time to run to the ARC."  
>"Whatever...can we turn it off now?"<br>"You're not even going to finish it?" He asked.  
>"No."<br>"But there's like fifteen other movies that follow this, Jess!"  
>"Yeah, no, Becker."<p>

He chuckled.

"You know," He said when he turned off the telly.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm going to miss it all." He was referring to his department that was coming up in three more weeks and to the others leaving as well. "but it's you I'm going to miss the most..."  
>"Same here." She looked up, sadly. "Are you...going to be okay?"<br>"Once my leg heals, until then, stuck with this cane." he twirled it as his side.  
>"No," She shook her head. "are you going to be okay about everyone leaving, out there in that war? Are you going to survive?"<br>"I hope so." He nodded surely. "About the others leaving...well...it's just going to be sad not to have that rubbish copper around."

Empty.

It was sure going to be..._empty_.


	30. Chapter 30: The End

**This one is set up quite differently than the others, as you'll see when you keep reading. This is in fact the last chapter and it's been great to have all of you reading it, especially the ones that stuck after the long, unintended hiatus. :D**

Chapter Thirty.

In different houses, the women and men sat, talking amongst each other, laughing and tears were shared. They knew it may as well be the last day they ever saw each other again, because well…even if separated for a week, it didn't feel right. They'd done everything together. Grew up together, shared so many memories that…having the holders of them just disappear…would be odd. Too odd. In fact, Connor didn't think he could handle it.

"Cutter," He cried, tears streaking down his face. "Please don't go, please. Stay here forever…"  
>"Con, I can't do that." The Scot shook his head. "I'm going wherever Claudia is going because I just can't lose that woman. You understand, yeah? You'd leave if all of a sudden, Abby decided to move, yeah?"<br>"I'd have to," He stifled a chuckle. "That girl's got my heart under lock and key."  
>"Exactly." Cutter rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'll call you, keep you updated…visit. I'm not going to be gone forever…just…for a year or two. She needs a break…and I need to go with her.<br>Connor nodded. "Everyone's leaving."  
>"Wipe those tears from those eyes because I assure you, everything will be fine!" Cutter smiled. "You just got to calm down and look at the bigger picture. After I leave, you'll be the one fighting Lester over who's street it is…because you've been here third longest."<br>A grin appeared on Connor's face. "Yeah, yeah, suppose you're right. I don't usually fight with him though, he's kind of my boss…"  
>"Oh, so what?" He laughed.<p>

Urging to get off the topic, Danny grabbed what seemed to be a million pieces of paper and waved them in Connor's face.

"Ay, what's this mate?"  
>"Oh…that." Connor looked at his feet. "That was Ruth's last story. Every single one of us is in it…because she cared about us."<br>Danny's eyebrows raised and Becker stared in front of him, the two men both asking the same question.

"Am I…_good_?"  
>"You two…you two were brilliant." Connor said reassuringly.<br>"Shall we read it then?" Becker grabbed the papers from Danny's hands. "Primeval, eh? First page, let's see, let's see…'In an average town, a shop keeper closed his doors and began cleaning the floors, listening to music all the way. It was London, 2007 and everyone knew of the news. The news that a woman named Helen Cutter had gone missing eight years back. There were newspapers and news shows, all the coverage they could get. Until slowly, she started fading from everyone's lives and everything returned normal. Simply, everyone grew tired of the search for the woman who was most likely dead. Funeral and all. She was gone.  
>Hearing a sound, almost like a knocking sound, the man whipped around. 'LET ME IN! LET ME IN!' A woman who had to be in her thirties, banged endlessly on the door. But he couldn't. He <em>musn't<em>. Closed…was closed. And then she scampered away. 'Drunk,' he thought. 'She has to be drunk.' But what he didn't know was that woman, that woman who tried to get in…was running from a dinosaur. A killer beast who's prey was her. What he didn't know was that she was the missing woman of eight years. Helen Cutter was back…' " Becker read. "Oooh, I like this!"

"Becker reading was a surprise, but him actually liking it; that's a miracle, Temp. Congrats." Danny laughed, patting his chest. Nick sat in silence, attempting to play with a ring that was not there. Missing for eight years? He laughed at the irony. The only thing that'd been missing for eight years was love.

It went silent, everyone waiting for Becker to continue on with the story.

* * *

><p>The women sat on the floor, talking amongst themselves. Talking respectively about their partners, their lives, and each other.<p>

"It's going to be weird," Jess smiled small. "Having you all gone…"  
>Jenny shrugged. "Suppose it'll be weird not having my darling Abigail or any of you other guys. I mean, I love Danny and all…but living with him is definitely going to be…different. That is, if I do go move in with Danny and not somewhere else…"<br>"Wouldn't you want to?" Claudia asked, curious.  
>"Yeah, but Canada!" She exclaimed. "Talk about far away and…eh."<br>"True, but…you're always better off with people you know."  
>"Something new and exciting could be fine as well…I just…I need a break." Jenny sighed. "I dunno."<p>

"Why does everyone have to go?" Abby pouted, not wanting to let go of all of her friends.  
>"It'll be alright, the memories won't fade." Sarah tried to reassure her.<br>"But-everyone on this street is so special to me…the only reason I'm happy."  
>"You'll be happy still, you've got Connor." Jenny smiled. "And for some reason, you love him."<br>"He's amazing and sweet and…have you seen him without a shirt?" She raised her eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on her face.  
>"Unfortunately, yes…and it's still in my memory." The woman twisted her face in disgust.<br>"Is it because secretly, you liked it?"  
>"No!" She shook her head quickly. "I grew up with the man, I saw him shirtless in every stage of his life and it's scarred me!"<br>"Scarred?" Abby looked at her astonished. "You weren't looking very clearly. Despite him sitting at home a bit too often, that man's got a nice body. I think he works out during uni."

"Off the topic of Connor, please?"  
>"Jack's moving out…"<br>"What?" Everyone looked up momentarily surprised.  
>"Yeah, he came to me the other day…"<p>

_Abby rolled out of bed, ready to get a cup of tea and start the morning off right. Then go into the shower and go off to work. Jack slid into the kitchen behind her and stood in the doorway, looking worried and even a bit nervous. _

"_What's wrong?" Abby muttered, yawning.  
>"Abs, can I talk to you?"<br>" 'Course, bro. What about?"  
>"I-I found a new place where I can start off fresh. I got a job working as a construction man and mum's gonna help me pay the rent and stuff while I get on my feet. After all, living with you is quite...dangerous, I'd say."<br>"Dangerous?"  
>"Sid decided to bite my hand, Nancy jumped on me and I've got a scratch on my chest, you threw a book at me when I tried to wake you up…all the evidence is pointing me to believe you're trying to kill me." He grinned.<br>She ruffled his hair. "That's great. I'm proud of you!"  
>"…That was encouraging." He faked a gag. "Good mood, aye?"<br>"Is it rare to find me in a bad mood these days?"  
>"Not with Connor around." Jack shrugged. "He can put a smile on anyone's face."<br>"Yeah."_

_"You love him, don't you?"_  
><em>"Always have." She shook her head. "Anyway, when are you leaving?"<em>  
><em>"Well, definitely soon."<em>  
><em>"Good, won't have to see your face anymore."<em>  
><em>"Nor will I have see yours, Abigail." Jack sneered.<em>  
><em>"Done gambling? I haven't seen you do it in awhile."<em>  
><em>"Er…still working on it. Saturday nights are still poker night, so…" He shrugged. "I'm gambling less?"<em>  
><em>"Just don't gamble more than you have and I'm fine." Abby smiled gently. "Anyway, gotta take a shower and work. Won't it be a joy having to do the same, getting off your lazy arse and doing work?"<em>  
><em>"Hahaha, shut up." He rolled his eyes.<em>  
><em>"I'll miss you."<em>  
><em>"I hate to say I'll miss you too."<em>

"You going to have Temple move in?" Sarah questioned. "I mean, it's always nice for couples to live together and you practically do anyway…"  
>Abby bit her bottom lip. "I haven't actually given any thought to Connor living with me. That'd be…brilliant."<br>"Out of complete curiosity, and remember this is an all girl's party and everything," Claudia cleared her throat. "have you two…done anything?"  
>Abby blushed, a grin appearing on her face. "I dunno…" She sang out, a high pitch of nervousness.<br>"Oh! You have!" Emily poked her. "You have, you have!"

* * *

><p>"I'm done reading tonight," Becker shook his head. "There's gotta be a thousand pages of this thing!"<p>

"But-but Claudia!" Cutter begged. "What's happened to her?"  
>"Listen," Connor said. "I've been thinking a lot and I was really stuck on one thought, as I often am. It's set up like a television show, yeah?" He posed the question, but rambled on before anyone had any time to answer it. "What if like, I submitted it to people and they decided to make it an actual show? I mean-that's like the biggest honor, right? Having your story on big screen or at least, television screen? I mean…personally, I'd love it. So, I mean…in the end, you can find out what happened to the lovely Claudia Brown either way."<br>"Sounds quite…ace." Becker chuckled.

Danny gave a huge smile and said "I'd love to see who'd want to take on the role of Danny Quinn. Probably some hot buff bloke who can do like flips in midair and-and-"  
>"Fly, right?" Matt replied sarcastically, pushing his friend.<br>"Psh, probably! I mean, I am quite awesome."  
>"Awesomely cocky." Connor rolled his eyes. "But imagine the man playing me? Amazing, probably sweet, and emotionally connected with himself…"<br>Becker raised his eyebrow. "Mate, aren't you the only man like that?"  
>"No!" He defended himself. "Oh, imagine the woman playing Abby! Wouldn't be half as badass as she is…"<br>"Hey, no insulting dream cast!"  
>"But come on, Abby's my girl and the woman playing Abby…wouldn't be. Actually, I never thought that that could actually end up weird!"<br>"I'd love to see my double." Cutter added in.  
>"Double Cutter? Is that some kind of nightmare?" Matt joked.<br>"Almost as much of a nightmare as you," He shot back.

The men laughed all agreed that it might be one of the best ideas Connor had in a long while.

"Dudes, what time is it?" Becker wondered.  
>"Eleven thirty at night." Danny answered.<br>"Wow…that's actually late."  
>"Definitely not the latest we've stayed up though." Connor said, collapsing on his couch.<br>"Yo, did you and Abby do something last night because I swear I heard something!"  
>"Okay, the scream was because I threw my history textbook at the wall frustrated." He put his hands up in defense. "The most I'm saying is that she's beautiful."<p>

Becker slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"  
>"Be good to her or you'll get much more than that."<br>"I will, calm down!"  
>"You've got a good head on your shoulders, child."<br>"How could you call me a child when I'm older than you?"  
>"Maturity level." Becker stuck out his tongue.<br>"Um, I'm not the one stickin' out tongues!"  
>"I'm not the one with a whole Superman collection in his closet. Cape and all."<br>"It's—it's special edition!"

"You two," Nick laughed. "Just stop."  
>"But still man, congrats!" Matt applauded. "Not the baby of the group anymore…now Becker is."<br>"Jess is only nineteen, I'm not doing anything unless she wants to. And she doesn't seem the type anyway." Becker crossed his arms across his chest. "Must we talk about it?"  
>"You brought it up." Matt shot him a weird look.<br>"Stuff it, Matthew." He mumbled.

Matt chuckled and threw his arms around Becker and Danny.

"You two better visit you eejits!"  
>Danny nodded. "Of course…I wouldn't be able to live without you two. It's been too long since I've been alone…"<br>Becker nodded. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity for the world. You're my little idiot."

"May I say…you won't be alone, Daniel?" They heard a voice pop in and they all turned towards the door to see Jenny.  
>"You're-you're actually coming with me?" He stared at her shocked.<br>"I do better when I'm around people I know and love." She smiled a bit.  
>"Oh god," A grin appeared on his face and he left Matt's arms to hug her. "I love you."<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door of Stephen Hart's house and he opened up, a scowl scrawled across his face. He was annoyed, he had been trying to get something going with a girl he had brought home from the pub. Disturbances were not welcome, but at his front door he saw an officer, tall and muscular. A frown on his face.<p>

"Can-can I help you sir?" Stephen immediately stumbled out.  
>"Stephen Hart, you're under arrest."<br>"What? What for?" He exclaimed.  
>"See, before Mr. Quinn quit the force, he gave all of the allegations, pictures of Mr. Temple and other harassment victims as proof."<br>"But-but can you just arrest someone for allegations?"  
>"Yes, yes, Hart, you can." The cop nodded. "Unless you've got further proof that you did not beat Connor Temple nearly to death several times. Which, as a child, you often did…you were in the station quite a lot."<p>

Connor stood outside, coincidentally of course, as he was saying goodbye to everyone. He stared at Stephen, a small smile appearing on his face as he realized what was happening. The cuffs were going on his hands…the hands that terrorized him for so long. "Finally." The boy whispered, getting giddy and excited, but not wanting to show it. "Finally that punk is going to jail as he deserves."

* * *

><p>One month later:<p>

5:00 PM, Connor Temple's:

Walking the Boulevard was a weird thing to do these days. As it turns out, it wasn't just his friends and the enemies that left. Caroline had packed up and moved, Leek following along. No one was here anymore…it seemed. Everyone Connor Temple had grown up with…disappeared.

He shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It'd come a long way, this street. He could remember some of his first memories…

_A nine year old Connor Temple huffed and puffed. "I'm gonna get you, Jennifer!"  
>"Will not, LOSER!"<br>"Hey!" He shouted. "I ain't no loser!"  
>"Then why can't you catch me?"<br>"I can and I will!" He screamed.  
>"Nah-uh!" She shook her head, jumping over a rather large rock.<em>

_However, Connor being naturally clumsy, missed it completely and fell. _

"_Haha," She laughed.  
>"That's not nice!" Connor crossed his arms, staying seated on the ground.<br>"Are you okay?" Claudia wondered.  
>"Yes, no thanks to anyone else." He pouted.<br>"You're the one who can't catch me, mate."_

"_Hey," Claudia sidetracked them. "Who's that girl all the way down the street? I've never seen her before…"  
>"That's Abigail Maitland." Connor answered.<br>"Why don't we ask her to play?"  
>"Ew! No!" He shouted.<br>"What's wrong with her?"  
>"First of all, she's seven years old! Talk about, baby! Second of all, last time me mum told me to go play with her, I tapped on her shoulder and she punched me square in the face! She made me swallow my baby tooth and so the toothfairy didn't come! Third of all, she's got a bunch of bugs crawling on her, ew!"<em>

"…_Toothfairy? What are you five?"  
>"No!" His brow furrowed.<br>"I think you're just chicken to go talk to her!" Jenny grinned huge. "Do you have a crush on her?"  
>"Ew! Girls are disgusting!"<br>"I'm a girl!"  
>"You're different!"<br>"Bawk! Bawk! CHICKEN!" The girl danced around him._

"_Kids, play nice, will you?" Ruth asked nicely, walking over to the three of them.  
>"She's trying to make me go play with that Abigail girl or whatever! I don't want to! She's a meanie-head!"<br>"Connor, no name calling."  
>"She punched me!"<br>"By accident. You frightened her."  
>"She frightens me!"<em>

_Jenny and Claudia scampered off to talk to her._

"_Hi, Abigail!" Jenny extended her hand. "I'm Jenny."  
>The girl jumped back, wiping the spiders and worms off her body. "I prefer Abby…" She mumbled.<br>"Why are you so scared?" Claudia wondered.  
>"I don't get to meet many new people…" She admitted. "Daddy doesn't like it."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I dunno." Abby smiled. "What's your name? You two look a lot alike!" She pointed to the girl next to Jenny.<br>"Oh, I'm Claudia and we're actually identical twins! Mum says that's rare or somethin'."  
>"How old are you two?"<br>"We're nine and you?"  
>"Seven."<em>

"_Abigail! Get inside, you've got work to do!" A deep voice called out of the window.  
>The girl looked sadly at the ground. "It was nice to meet you…" A small smile threatened the corners of her mouth, but it disappeared quickly.<br>"Can't you just ask your daddy to do your work later?"  
>"No." She shook her head, running in. "I'm coming!"<em>

_At the time, it wasn't odd so the two girls ran off to continue playing with Connor._

"You alright, baby?" Abby practically jumped on his back, scaring him.  
>"Yeah, yeah, just fine." He said back. "A little...upset, that's it."<br>"Change is good," She tried to remind him.  
>"It's weird."<br>"You're weird." She grinned up at him. "Shall we go on a date?"  
>"Sure." He nodded, the two of them walking back to the house.<p>

Becker clamped his hands on their shoulders.

"Guess I'm not invited?"  
>"Double date?" Abby proposed. "Bring little Jessica."<br>"Alright, sounds fun!"  
>"Can we make it triple?" Emily groaned. "Matt hardly takes me out anymore."<br>"Last week, Emily! Did you forget about that?" Matt yelled in frustration, half laughing.  
>"Eh…selective memory, hun." She laughed, grabbing his hand. "I just miss doing more than you know…films! And boring documentaries about what the future is to become don't interest me."<br>"Fine." He bit his inner cheek. "What are we doing anyway? Dinner?"  
>"Just about my thoughts, I'm starved." Connor put his hand on his stomach.<br>"Oh, you always are!" Abby laughed, poking his side.  
>"I'm a grown man." He said. "You petite women just don't understand men's hunger."<br>"You? Grown?" Becker challenged.  
>"Yes." His arms crossed against his chest and a smirk appeared on his face, as he looked out the corner of his eyes, seeing Becker's stance as he was walking. "Race ya!"<p>

Matt threw Emily's hand down and joined in, laughing.

"Our men," Abby shook her head.  
>"…I think you mean <em>boys<em>." Emily giggled.

Lester had to smile at the sight of everyone on the Boulevard happy again. It'd been a long while for everyone. Soon, though. Soon Becker was going to leave. However, they all vowed that it wouldn't leave them destroyed and that they'd support him. It was all done to try to reassure Becker, as he often hated leaving to war, scared he was making everyone upset.

He tied his own tie…something that he hadn't had to do since Ruth. A sigh escaped his mouth as he looked at a picture of her.

"Don't worry. I'm moving on…I know you'd want it that way…I'm going to go out again. Myself. Go see some…old friends." His fingers brushed against the glass and he grabbed the cane he had acquired. He had one bad fall and as Becker's leg healed, the man tossed it towards him, saying he probably needed it more.

He flipped off his lights and went.

A letter had arrived in Connor Temple's mailbox while he was out, reading the words:

"_Dear Connor,_

_We will take that idea into strong consideration, it's most definitely an interesting plot. The only thing left to do is submit it to a channel, shoot it, and wait. And wait…and wait. Eventually though, we'll be seeing Primeval everywhere in the UK! Maybe even cross-country?_

_Sincerely,_

_Tim Haines and Adrian Hodge._

**In all actuality, don't think of Primeval Boulevard as done. I know I don't, since I have to do MAJOR editing, as while I was re-reading...I've noticed glaringly obvious time-based mistakes and just mistakes in general. **

**You as readers shouldn't think of it as over either because I've been thinking about writing extras about it, such as things that weren't supposed to be in the story that were, or things that were supposed to be in the story, small things like that. **

**Also, for you all who read any of my other stories: Which story do you want to see finished more? As in, which one should I focus on mainly now that PB is finished chapter wise?**


End file.
